Fairy Tales Done Hot
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Co-written with Hamm-Ram and now jax-naut2.0. Expect to see all the classic tales take a sexy route as we dive into the different erotic fantasies of these tales. Looking for anyone to help me co-write future chapters.
1. Prologue

Fairy Tales Done Hot

prologue

I introduce my first co-written story with Hamm-Ram. I hope you like it, and remember to give him credit as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves in a vast magical forest that surrounded a single bed in the middle of it all. On this bed layed a gorgeous blonde haired woman that wore a blue colored corset that hugged her moderate sized c-cup breasts.

In this forest, we find the friend of Peter Pan, Tinker Bell enters, buck naked. She then flies between the woman's legs, and licked her, making her awaken with a moan.

"Ahh~! Now that's the way to wake up." yawned the woman stretching out her body, emphasizing her large melons. That's when she turned towards the viewers with a surprised face.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Well, welcome to our little party. Today, we're gonna tell you the fairy tales you all know and love, but with a sexy kick to it, and Tinker Bell will help me to tell them."

"That's right, and who better to help tell sexy fairy tales than a sexy fairy?" Tinker Bell said as she thrust out her bum.

"Indeed. Now sit back, relax, and don't get too excited, cause the fun has just begun." grinned the woman. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm the Blue Fairy, so make sure you read and I might grant your wish." she winked at the readers before grabbing a large red book and opening it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Hansel and Gretel

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Hansel and Gretel

Heads up, I was inspired by a pic of Aeolus06 for this chapter. So if you know which one I'm talking about, then you'll understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, then, we are going to start with Hansel and Gretel, two siblings sent into the woods to gather wood, oblivious that their mother had no desire for them to return alive," the Blue Fairy said.

"And they go to a candy house owned by a hot witch named Elenor, who wants to get it on," Tinker Bell said.

"That's right. Now, let's begin."

(Story)

We find two young teens making their way through a dense forest. This was Hansel and Gretel. They had been sent into the forest by their horrible stepmother to try and find wood, oblivious to the fact she intended for them to die.

As they walked through the woods, Hansel stared at his sisters bottom, delighted in the way it bounced and jiggled. He had always had a crush on his sister, but knew that they could never be because it was wrong.

'She's so beautiful.' thought Hansel as his eyes went up to his sister's face. She had a heart shaped face that was highlighted with her blonde ponytail that was fashioned into a single braid that fell over her shoulder. She was currently wearing an outfit that looked similar to a barmaid's outfit, but was smaller to accent her legs and small, but perky b*** underneath it.

He himself was wearing a simple blue shirt with a pair of torn brown shorts.

Little did either of them realize, they were being watched from the shadows by a female figure, especially Hansel. It had been a while since she had anyone in this part of the woods, and she was gonna make sure it wasn't for nothing.

Man, this sucks. We lose our home, we're lost, and I'm stuck with my sister. The last part wouldn't be so bad if she knew how I felt.' thought Hansel. 

Just then, the kids heard a growl, and turned to see a large dark grey wolf. It charged at the kids, making them run in fear. Hansel would've loved the way his sister's bum bounced here, there and everywhere.

"Hansel, look!" Gretel said, pointing to a nearby house made of candy. "Let's hide in there!"

The two children ran in, slamming the door shut. After a minute of catching their breath, they were relieved to see the wolf was gone.

-Meanwhile, around where they first saw the wolf-

"Thanks for getting those cuties into my house, Luna," the stalker said.

"No problem, Elenor," the wolf said, now standing on it's hind legs. It looked like an anthromorphic wolf with large breasts and a couple moons that would turn anyone into a savage beast. "Just be sure to invite me sometime. It's almost mating season for me."

"You know I love our time together. See you."

The bumped their buttocks like a fist bump, and went their separate ways.

"Now then, time to greet my guests." grinned the stalker as she made her way towards the candy house.

Hansel and Gretel themselves were amazed to find that everything in the house was made of sweets.

"Wow, I'm getting a toothache just looking at this." remarked Hansel while Gretel began to bite into a peppermint chair.

"Be cautious, sister. You know the sweets go straight to your bum." Not that Hansel would mind.

"If I want to eat this, I will," Gretel said.

"Oh, such sweet children," a feminine voice said. "Help yourselves. I indulge in my home a bit sometimes too." both of them turned and saw a mature woman wearing a purple robe. She had bright red hair and had black lipstick. am

"I don't wish to devour your abode," Hansel said.

"Well, give me a moment, and I'll grab a little snack for you."

The woman went into the kitchen, grabbed a lollipop for Gretel and marshmallows for Hansel. Then she said something in a strange language, making the sweets glow briefly.

"The real fun is about to begin."

We now return to the children, both hungry like crazy from all the running.

"Just be patient, Gretel. She'll be back real-Oh, look. There she is."

The witch came back to the dining room, handing the kids the food.

"Bon Appetite."

The kids got to eating at those words, unaware that they'd soon hunger for something other than candy.

Hansel began to stuff the marshmallows into his mouth with a hunger frenzy while Gretel took her time to enjoy the lollipop.

Both children were amazed at the flavors of the snack and kept munching on them.

"Do you like them?" the woman asked.

-five minutes later-

The kids were feeling very warm, and could hardly keep from looking at each other and the hot witch. The witch noticed this, and got to the next stage of the fun.

"Now, ready for some real fun?" asked the woman who dropped her purple robe to reveal a young and luscious body that was clad in a purple dominatrix suit with matching high-heeled boots and fishnet stockings.

Hansel could only watch as she swung her hips side to side as she walked over to him and began to rub his groin through his shorts.

"My, someone's eager." cooed the witch into his ear.

Hansel was trying his hardest keep himself under control, but with the way the witch was coming onto him and his sister shaking and undoing her clothes, it was so hard. After a minute of strain...

"I can't take it anymore! Make love to me!" Gretel yelled as she jumped her sibling.

Gretel pushed the witch and Gretel away from each other and began to unzip Hansel's shorts and managed to free his stiff cock that stood at attention.

"Geez, Hansel, how thick can you be?" Gretel said, much to her brother's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hansel asked.

"I've been trying to seduce you into making love to me! Showing you my bum, eating fatty foods even though it'd go straight to my buttocks."

"I thought you-."

Gretel put his cock in her mouth to silence him.

"I know you've stared at my bum, so stop being such a pansy, and make love to me!"

"As you wish!"

Hansel used the wall to support him while Gretel held nothing back and began to deepthroat her brother's cock as deep as she could.

'Man, she's amazing!' thought Hansel.

'Finally, maybe now we can be together.' thought Gretel who bobbed her head back and forth to squeeze his cock as best she could.

As the two siblings enjoyed this heavenly new sensation, Elenor started to rub her crotch with her right hand while massaging her right breast with her left hand.

"Ah, the forbidden love of siblings. That's one of my favorites."

Hansel could tell he was close and held Gretel's head there and let his cum fill the inside of her mouth. Gretel responded by trying to swallow as much as she could.

The two of them noticed Elenor masturbating, and decided to double-team her.

Elenor had her eyes closed and didn't notice Gretel tie her up until she looked and saw said girl above her while turning to Hansel.

"Come on Hansel, take what I've saved for you." Gretel pulled her white panties down and helped spread her pussy lips wider.

"You got it, sis!" Hansel said, plunging into her as the both of them groaned at the feeling.

"Damn Gretel, you're so tight." grunted Hansel moving back and forth with how warm his crotch was feeling.

"I told you I was saving myself for you. So please, make sure you cum inside." panted Gretel.

Both of them were still new at this, so it didn't come as a shock when Hansel sped up his thrusts and slammed as deep as he could into his sister before filling her pussy with his cum. Both panted from the great feeling and noticed something.

The two noticed the witch trying to scratch her itch, and smirked.

"Aw, do you want a lollipop?" Hansel asked. Elenor nodded. "Where do you want it?"

"Down there." Elenor nodded to her dripping lips.

"I'm not sure. She seemed really eager to be your first. I think she needs to be punished." grinned Gretel. 

"I think she's had enough. Though that's up to you."

"Okay, bang her, but do her ass. I'm not cool with you impregnating someone else yet."

"Okay." Hansel lined his still erect cock up with Elenor's ass and began to push himself in and noted it was way tighter than Hansel's pussy.

Elenor moaned at the feeling and began to let out her moans as he began to start slow and then picked up the pace. "Amazing! It's been years since I've had a young cock in me!" she screamed.

The raw pleasure after years caused her to cum several times on te bed, soaking the sheets. She nearly passed out from cumming so much and cried in bliss as Hansel filled her asshole with his cum.

Once that was done, Elenor was untied and the two siblings layed down on either side of her while she put her arms around them.

While they were taking this time to catch their breath, Elenor thought of something. "By the way, why were you two wondering the woods?"

"Our stepmom told us to get some firewood, but I bet she just wanted us dead since she sent us alone," Gretel said.

"What? That bitch, doing such a thing to her own children. How about I become your new mother? I'll keep you fed, and we'll play all the time."

"Sounds like heaven...," Hansel said. "...mom."

So the three went to sleep, simply enjoying their new life together, and living happily ever after.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Also, me and Hamm-Ram are gonna co-write this differently. We'll take turns writing a single chapter, but I'll still adjust each one. So if you notice a different writing style in different chapters, it's probably him.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Little Red Riding Hood

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello readers. Today, we'll be reading about little red riding hood, which will include a much older little red doing what her name says. Read to find out." replied the Blue Fairy.

"And keep an eye out for her Granny." advised Tinker Bell.

(Story)

Going down a path into the forest is where we find a teenage girl. She wore a red hood and cloak that kept her form hidden.

"Man, this path is always a pain. My panties are already soaked." groaned the girl.

The female soon spotted a seemingly ordinary cabin in the woods an rushed up to the door. She used a key she always had on her and went inside before opening a cellar door located underneath the bed. She closed it on her way down and smiled at hearing the sound of loud music as she walked down the steps.

She soon came to a wooden door and knocked on it to signal the password. She was let in and smiled at the underground strip joint as she saw various dancers not only dance for the customers, but also get fucked by them.

"Red! Good to see!" called a woman from the counter where a few guys were getting wasted.

"Hey Grandma." greeted Red walking over. The woman Red was referring to was her grandma, but with her beauty, that would stun most who would see her as a model. She had long gray hair that still had plenty of volume to it as it draped down her back. She had black lipstick on a pair of lips that would be enough to distract any man. She wore a white blouse with the top four buttons undone, showing a large amount of cleavage from her E-cup breasts. She also wore a short black skirt that easily showed off a good view of her panties. She also wore a pair of black stiletto high-heeled boots.

"So, I'm guessing you came here as soon as possible." guessed Grandma.

"Maybe." grinned Red who discarded her red hood to reveal herself as a young woman in her 20s. She had long brown hair with red lipstick on. Her attire consisted of a black corset that hugged her body and showed her moderate D-cup breasts.

"Well your fans have been eager to see you." grinned Grandma.

"Better not keep them waiting." Red strode over to the stage and waited for her to be called.

"And now, let's us present this clubs number one dancer, Little Red Riding Hood!" called Grandma as her granddaughter went out and smiled at hearing the cat calls thrown her way.

"Don't lose control." smiled Red who began to dance around the pole. She made sure to show off her ample breasts while shaking her ass in front of the drooling men.

"Now then, I think it's time for the hands on session." called Grandma as Red untied her corset that revealed her bare breasts. She then pulled the string that kept her panties up and let it drop to the floor before stretching her arms behind her head, leaving her bare body completely revealed. "Come and get it."

Soon the audience climbed onto the stage and began to eagerly grab and grope Red's breasts while the rest began to rub her plump ass and rub between her legs.

"Mmm, right there." moaned Red who saw the men already start to take out there cocks which were already erect. "Tasty." Red licked her lips and got on her knees before grabbing two cocks in her hands while licking the cock in front of her with her technique before engulfing the whole tip.

"Oh man, I'm so glad I came here."

"Me too. I heard she's the best one here."

"Crap, I'm cumming!"

Red smiled as sperm flew out of the two cocks and moaned at feeling the hot sperm land all over her face.

"Ah, so hot." Red licked some of the cum around her face and began to feel one of the men position his cock near her pussy.

"Hold it right there!" growled a voice that caused all of them to turn and see a large anthromorphic wolf stand there wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans while a noticeable bulge was shown.

"Wolfy!" cried Red in joy as she ran up to the wolf and kissed him with him groping her ass.

"Hey Red, got time for me?" asked the wolf who was also known as the Big Bad Wolf, but prefers to be called Wolfy by Red and only Red.

"You know it." grinned Red pulling him by the claw to one of the private booths they had for special customers.

Wolfy sat down on the plush seating and licked his lips at Red's naked body. "So Red, any good customers?"

"Aww~! Is someone jealous?" asked Red sitting on Wolfy's lap with her bare ass.

"No, I just wanted to be the first to make your day." replied Wolfy cupping Red's breasts with his big clawed hands while taking an occasional lick with his rough tongue.

"Oh yeah~! Right there~!" moaned Red who reached down and grabbed the zipper to Wolfy's jeans and pulled it down to release his throbbing member which was easily 10 inches tall.

"Oh, Wolfy, your cock is so big. And looks like it hurts. Did you hold back just for me?"

"You know it, babe."

"So, what do you want? Blowjob, boobjob or my pussy?"

"I want to feel your hot lips." grinned Wolfy Holding her face near his throbbing member.

So, she got to work on his cock, making him moan in pleasure. Her small lips were doing wonders around his enormous member and caused him to ejaculate in her mouth.

Red pulled her head off with a pop and swallowed all his seed down her throat.

"Now let me feel your melons." drooled Wolfy grabbing her breasts.

"Ooh, Wolfy, you know just how to turn me on. Though you have had a lot of practice ever since that day five years ago."

"Yeah. Once again, sorry for trying to eat you and your granny."

"Eh, stuff happens. I think everyone's ready for the main course. What do you say, Wolfy?"

"Bring it on." grinned Wolfy as Red spread her legs and bent over so her bare pussy was in front of him.

Wolfy plunged into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure as he fucked her hard and fast. He was satisfied to feel Red's tight pussy hold onto him as he fucked her doggy-style, and could feel himself beginning to lose it.

"Oh, Red, I'm cumming!"

"Let it out inside! It's a safe day!"

Wolfy howled as he came in the young lady. As he pulled out, Wolfy licked her face.

"When can I do it when it's unsafe?"

"Not until we're married, which can't happen till I'm 21."

"If you do marry my grandbaby, make sure you don't eat her or the babies, or else I'll be getting a new wolf pelt," Granny said as she rode a few lumberjacks.

"Don't worry. I lost my taste for eating people years ago. Anyway, gotta go. Those three sow sluts are waiting."

"See you, Wolfy."

So he left and Red went on to play. 

(story end)

"Well, her name certainly stays true." smiled the Blue Fairy as Tinker Bell was rubbing her p*** from the seen.


	4. Three Little Pigs

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Three Little Pigs

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Blue Fairy was rubbing her pussy while Tinker Bell chose to start the introductions.

"Okay, since Blue's too occupied with her pussy, I'll do the intro this time," Tinker Bell said. "Okay, this time, it's the Three Little Pigs. Also, the big bad wolf is different in this story. You'll see why in a minute."

(Story)

We find ourselves in a dark forest where a figure could be seen walking.

This figure was an anthropomorphic wolf with breasts sticking out of its fur. It was walking towards the home of one of the three pigs.

"Mmm~! Let's see if he's home." grinned the wolf as its voice and breasts showed it was obviously female.

The wolf knocked on the door, and footsteps were heard. The pig opened the door, and he gasped at the sight of the wolf.

The pig was young and wore a pair of red shorts. He was shaking in fear at seeing the tall and luscious wolf stand in front of him with a hungry glint in her eyes.

"W-w-what do you want with me?" the pig asked.

"I wanna fuck you, little piggie," the wolf said. "Fuck you till you're passed out. Or you somehow manage to fuck me down. Though you're probably weak."

"Not by the hair around my dicky-dicky-dick!"

The little pig slammed the door shut as the wolf licked her lips.

"I love it when they play hard." grinned the wolf taking in a deep breath of air.

"Oh, no, I'm dying! I'm dying!"

She was an expert actress, tempted many a mate with her danger routine. The piggy heard this, knowing she was just trying to trick him.

"Nice try, but I won't be fooled." called the pig who was smarter than she thought.

"I suppose I'll just have to go fuck that other pig. The one in the stick house. Maybe he has the balls to treat a lady."

She made her way next door to a house made of sticks instead.

The wolf knocked on the door, and heard footsteps. The other pig, wearing an outfit like the other one, but with blue shorts, answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"Just a wolfy wanting to play an adult game. Now, how's about you be my boy toy?"

"Not by the hair around my dicky-dick-dick!"

He also slammed the door shut.

Wolfy stomped her foot on the ground with a huff.

"What's a gal got to do to get fucked around here?"

"Why don't you go bother our brother? He has a hard house and dick, but weak when it comes to girls."

"Okay, thank you," she said, not suspecting anything.

So she made her way over to a brick house and knocked on the door.

The third pig wore green shorts, and upon seeing the body, blushed like a tomato.

"P-p-p-pretty girl," he said nervously.

"Hey, would you care to let me inside to have some fun?"

"Okay!"

The third pig gladly let the wolf in and felt his luck for the day skyrocket.

Once the wolf was inside, she pulled his pants down, revealing a 9" meat stick.

"Wow. For a scrawny hambone, you got a huge ham-boner!"

The little pig was too surprised to respond and could only watch as the sexy wolf began to lick the underside of his cock.

"Oh, this is so great! A pretty girl is licking my hairy dicky-dick-dick!"

'This is very tasty,' she thought as she sucked his cock.

She moved on from the underside to engulfing as much of his dick into her mouth as she could and bobbed her head back and forth on the piece of meat.

The wolf kept bobbing back and forth until the pig came down her throat for a good two minutes. When she pulled off and swallowed, she saw he was still hard.

"Wow, you're still hard. Heh, I bet your brothers have weak dicks."

"Oh, really?"

The wolf's expression changed at the tone.

"Wait, why'd you say it like that?"

The pig smiled and snapped his fingers, resulting in the front door opening to reveal the first two pigs with equal sized dicks.

"What the-?" she started to ask before the first one shoved his dick into her mouth.

"We always do this," the first pig said.

"The first two deny a hot girl..." the second said.

"And let the others know so as to draw them to the third's house..." the third said.

"So we can gang-bang her!" they said in unison.

The wolf was stunned at the trap, but couldn't escape as the first pig thrust deep into her throat while the other two stared at her pussy and ass.

"Alright, which hole do you want first?" asked the second pig.

"Well, since you got the pussy last time, that means it's my turn," the third pig said.

"Then I'm going for that tail," the second one said as they went for their chosen holes.

The wolf could only gag on the first pig's dick as the other two began to push right into her two holes.

The three pigs held nothing back and fucked her really hard, slowly breaking her mind. It took every ounce of her strength to keep her mind from breaking.

"Hey, guys, I think she's close to breaking," the first pig said.

"So, you two ready to finish her off?" the second pig asked.

"You know I am," the third one said.

'What do they mean?' the wolf thought to herself when they picked up the pace. 'Oh, no. If they cum inside me at the same time, I'm done!'

She tried to hold out as much as she could, but the warmth from her ass and pussy was becoming too much!

'Oh, I can't resist! I can't live without these cocks anymore!' she thought as she slowly passed out.

As she passed out, they put her in a bedroom with other girls they banged.

"She sure didn't last long," the first pig said.

"They never do," the second said. "Least we don't fuck them to death."

"Yeah, but who knows when we'll get another one?"

It was then a knock was heard, and the pigs opened to see a little blond girl in a blue dress panting in fear.

"Can I stay here for a while?" she asked. "I'm being chased by three angry bears."

The three pigs smirked. Fate was kind.

(Story end)

"Wow, that was hot," Tinker Bell said. "I need some cock in me from all these hot stories."

"Yo, Tink, I ate a shrink berry again," Peter Pan said as he flew in the room.

"Oh, really? I could use a break and a cock."

"Oh, you and Blue telling stories again?"

"Yeah. You wanna play?"

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so will it be another fairy tale? Or will we see a chapter with just these two for some tiny steam? 


	5. Goldilocks and the Three Bears

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

This may not be as hot as the other chapters, but I might do another one with the original Goldilocks. I'm also looking for anyone who might want to help me co-write some chapters for this story. You don't have to, but if you want to help me update this story faster while tossing in your own ideas, go ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, since Tinker Bell is playing with Peter, I'll tell the next story. Ooh, Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Or should I say 'Goldi-cocks and the Three Beary Hot Babes'? You'll find out why the title is called that. Enjoy."

(Story)

We find a tall blonde male walking through some woods as he wore a black muscle shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers.

The boy was walking towards a cottage in the woods, where a very hot family lived. He opened the door, where three figures were on the beds. There were two buxom women and one teenage gir. However, they had bear ears and really bushy crotches. They were also buck-naked as they fingered themselves.

"Girls, I'm back!" the boy said as he dropped his pants, revealing a cock that almost looked like solid gold.

Each of the girls opened their eyes and smiled at seeing who had come home.

"Goldi-cock!" the girls said, running to the boy with their boobs and buttocks bouncing around. They started kissing all over with the teen humping his dick. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you girls too," the now-named Goldi-cocks said. "The ladies in town just can't handle my super cock like you three sluts."

"Well, we are some of the only ones who can get that bad boy down," one of the adults said. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, plus we're in heat, so no other man can satisfy us," the other adult said. She had medium-length brown hair and green eyes.

"Then let's get to playing."

"Oh, we plan to," the teen said. She had blond hair and sea-blue eyes.

The black haired adult pressed her lips against his while the other adult and teen began to lick his golden dick.

Goldi-cock broke off the kiss and had the girls line up on their hands and knees. He plunged his cock into the black-haired adult's mouth, and she got to sucking his dick real fast, making him blow his load. Once he finished, he pulled out with a pop.

"That blowjob was too hard and fast."

Then he went to the teen, and she wrapped her lips around his dick, going slow and soft, taking longer to make him cum.

"That blowjob was too meek and slow."

Then he went to the other adult, and she made him cum in between the times the other two made him cum.

"That blowjob was just right. Now, get on the beds so I can check your backdoors."

The girls did as he asked, raising their buttocks high as he changed the order of checking them.

He pushed his cock against the black-haired adults ass and felt it was extremely tight. He tried pulling back back to thrust in, but could barely move.

"This ones too tight.

He moved on to the second adult and slid right into her ass with ease, but it barely grasped onto his dick.

"This ones too loose."

Then he tried the teen, and found he could move, but her ass clung onto his dick with perfection.

"This one is just right."

"Now, for your cunts," he said.

He plunged into the teen's pussy. Its grip made it difficult to thrust as he came easy.

"This pussy is too tight."

Then he went for the brown-haired woman. He had an easier time thrusting, but it was too slippery, so he came slowly.

"This pussy is too loose."

Then he went for the other adult, thrusting easy but not too easy. He came in his preferred time, pulling out with his dick actually getting soft.

"This pussy is just right."

"Oh, Goldi-cock, I am so glad I dumped my husband for you," the brown-haired woman said. "He couldn't last this long."

"And I'm glad you turned me into a bisexual," the black-haired woman said.

"So, what's next?"

"We're not gonna stop till my dick is flaccid."

So they continued doing various things, going into the night until Goldi-cock was soft and the girls worn out, and he went to sleep with them.

We now skip three months after that day. Goldi-cock walked through the door, pleased with the sight. The teen was wearing nothing but an apron while the adults were on the table with food spread on their bodies. They all had beach-ball sized stomachs. Goldi-cock gave the teen a smooch.

"So, how are you lovely whores?"

"We're finally in our stable period. After we finish breakfast, how's about we play?"

"Sounds good to me. And to think this all started after a few bowls of porridge, chairs and beds."


	6. Jack and The Beanstalk

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Jack and The Beanstalk

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back. Today, we'll be telling the story of Jack and how a little trip up a beanstalk grants him everything he ever wanted." smiled the Blue Fairy before opening the book.

(Story)

We find ourselves at a normal looking house. Inside said house was a sleeping Boy.

"JACK GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

"I'm up mom." Jack wore a long white shirt with brown vest and pants and matching boots with dirty blonde hair.

"Jack, I want you to take the Cow to the market so you can sell it."

"Fine." groaned Jack before going out and getting the cow from the post.

"And remember, we need food, not Doritos!"

"But mom...!"

"No buts!"

Jack sighed as he and the cow headed into town.

When he got into town, Jack saw that there was a trade festival. He saw people trading different animals and food and items as well as some weird guy with a creepy smile trading away masks, but what really caught his eye was a beautiful Gypsy trading away mysterious objects. The Gypsy was wearing a greenish blue Gypsy outfit. She had black hair and green eyes and a Large Rack.

He walked over as the Gypsy noticed him. "Oh hello, how may I help you?"

"Well I came here to try and trade my cow here for something useful."

The Gypsy put a hand on his Cheek "I sense you have been through so much pain recently tell me why?"

"Well times have been tough since my dad passed away and I haven't found a job. So it's pretty hard for me and my mom nowadays."

Feeling sorry for the 16 yr old, the Gypsy had an idea. "Tell you what. You trade me your cow and I'll give you these." she showed a box that had 3 beans in it. One was yellow with zigzags, one was green with spots, and the last was Purple with stripes. "Plant these beans in the ground and by tomorrow, you'll have your wildest dreams come true."

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Really."

"Sweet." Jack handed her the rope while she handed him the box.

"I hope you enjoy yourself Jack." Jack waved goodbye before running back home with the beans.

Jack's mom was sweeping off the porch when she saw her son. Now we had a clear image of her. She had black hair that reached her back with blue eyes and C-Cup breasts. "Mom, good news. I got something that'll fix everything." smiled Jack.

"Really? What is it?"

Jack showed her the box with the beans inside. She wasn't amused. "Jack, where's the food?"

"Well the woman who gave me these said they could make my wildest dreams come true." Jack could see that his mother was getting upset. "Hold up. I'm sure they work." he tried reasoning with her.

Not saying a word she took the box and threw it outside. "You're grounded."

Jack groaned before going inside and up to his room.

Later that night, Jack and his mom were asleep when a loud rumbling noise woke him up.

He yawned and reluctantly got up as he looked out the window. He saw that a giant beanstalk had grown. "Holy shit." he muttered.

He jumped out the window and walked towards it. "I bet if I find some food up there, mom will forgive me." He grabbed onto the plant and slowly started to climb.

After 30 grueling minutes of climbing, he reached the top. He looked up and saw a castle floating on the clouds.

"Wonder what's up there?"

He walked on the clouds and saw the door to it was opened. He walked in and was surprised to see everything bigger than him. m"I must be the size of an ant compared to this place." he remarked walking in deeper.

He kept walking until he saw a giant topless woman with red hair and a black loincloth talking to a girl made of gold.

"Woah." Jack gawked at the woman's chest as she was topless and her breasts were easily twice the size of his house.

"Come on Gilda, sing more."

"But mistress, if I do I will strain my voice." she said in an icy tone.

The giantess pouted "Fine."

The giantess turned and walked towards Jack who quickly ran under a large chair to avoid getting crushed. After she left he managed to climb up the table.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be here." spoke the naked, golden woman.

Jack couldn't help but blush at her beauty. She narrowed her eyes at him, sending a small blast of sound that pushed him away. He rolled on the table before stopping after hitting a pepper shaker.

"Leave. If Molly finds you, she will destroy you."

"Hey, I just came here to get some food. So I'll be in an out in no time." spoke Jack standing up.

"If you say so."

Jack ran across the table and spotted a huge kitchen nearby. He saw a large basket of Food.

"Sweet." he grinned, but saw the huge distance between the table and basket. "Not sweet." he turned back to Gilda. "Hey, how do I get to the kitchen?"

"By yourself." she replied in a dull tone.

"Oh aren't you helpful." he said in a sarcastic tone. He saw a pencil on the table next to Gilda and he went and picked it up when he saw a chain, but he ignored it. "Ok, I'm about to pole vault over there and get the food."

"Good luck." she said slightly worried for him.

He walked back before he started running towards the edge. He Lept off the table trying to reach the kitchen counter. "I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!" He then started to slowly descend, he then realized he was falling. "Not gonna make it, gonna Die!"

That's when a shadow quickly spread their arms and flew towards him before grabbing him and softening his landing on the ground.

He opened his eyes and saw a girl with wings on her back, green hair. and what looked like the top part of a beak right above her mouth, but what really was surprising was her large G-cup boobs being pushed into his Face. "Uhhhhhhhh, thanks for saving me."

"Why were you trying to jump? You could have died." the girl spoke in a worried tone.

Jack was blushing at her boobs. "I umm, I ummm, food I get."

"Food? Why are you trying to get food here? If Molly finds you, you'll be killed."

Jack explained his problem to her. "Oh that's sad. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Pixie duster and the grumpy gussie you met up there is Gilda."

"He shouldn't be here." called Gilda.

"But he needs our help Gildy!"

"Not my problem." she replied.

Pixie glared at Gilda "How can you be so heartless! He needs our help. If Molly gets to him, then we're all in Trouble!"

Gilda sighed. "Fine." she relented. She narrowed her eyes at the basket and it started to float down to Jack. "Whoa, that's awesome. Hey thanks Gil..." Jack was cut off by a loud stomping noise.

Pixie looked at Jack in horror. "Oh no, she's coming!" Pixie picked up Jack and placed him in a nearby spool of thread when a woman with dark orange hair and a green loincloth with large E-cup breasts came down the stairs.

She grabbed pixie out of the air. "Polly! Get your ass down here and put your flying bitch on a leash."

"Don't call Pixie a bitch Molly!"

Jack peeked out from the spool. 'That's Molly?' he thought.

She then turned her attention to Gilda. "And as for you. If you're not singing in the next 5 minutes, you'll regret it!"

Gilda grew nervous while Jack looked from the opening in the spool.

"Time's up!" She pushed Hilda and held her with her fingers, then stuck a finger inside her pussy. "This I what happens when you don't Obey!" She said while sticking her massive finger up Gilda's Pussy, causing the harp girl to scream. Pixie tried to get out of Molly's grip.

"Please let her go! Don't do this Molly!" She increased her grip causing Pixie to scream in pain "You feathery little Bitch, you will call me Mistress! Got it!?"

Jack frowned at Molly and saw the pencil he used nearby from earlier. He got out of the spool and reached for it. He held it up like a spear and aimed it towards Molly's feet before he started running. He threw the pencil hoping to mark her feet, but missed sadly. The clacking of the pencil caught her attention. "Fee Fi Fo Fum. I smell somebody with a Dick and Balls!"

"Uh oh." he muttered as she looked down and spotted him.

"A HUMAN! Oooh a male, looks like Breakfast just came early." Jack tried to runaway, but she grabbed him. "Did you really think running was a smart idea?" He gave a smirk "No, but I'm smart enough to do this!" He bit down on her hand which resulted in him and Pixie being set free.

"Ahh sonovaBitch!"

Pixie grabbed Jack as they flew off, but Molly was hot on their tail. Pixie flew towards a flour Bag and knocked it over allowing herself and jack to hide. "Thanks Pixie."

"No problem. You know Molly wasn't always like this."

"She wasn't always a bitch? Yeah right." he scoffed.

"No it's true. You see, she was once a kind person, one that didn't treat us like shit, but ever since she and Polly were abandoned by their parent,s she decided to take it out on the world. She even killed Gilda's brother which is why she has a cold exterior."

"Damn. That's horrible." remarked Jack.

A hand suddenly grabbed them and Jack was fearing the worst, but his fears were put to Rest when he saw that it was Polly. "Found you pixie! Oh who's your friend?"

"Uh, well. I never asked." she replied with a sheepish grin.

"My name's Jack and you must be Polly."

"Yes. I'm sorry for my sister. She left to wash the flour from her face, but she'll be back.

Jack explained his situation to the friendly giantess. "THAT'S SO SAD!" She said while shoving Jack into her large cleavage. "Oh, something just poked me!" She reached in her boobs and pulled out jack when she saw that he was hard. "Oh, want me to take care of that?"

Jack blushed like crazy. "No no no, I'll be ok."

"Well if you say so, now let's get you that..." Her sentence was cut short when Molly tackled her to the ground. "Give me the Human Sis! Now!"

"No!" cried Polly kicking Molly back as Pixie used the chance to grab Jack and carry him as the two sisters started wrestling.

"I said give him to me!" Molly slapped her. Both sisters had wide eyes. "P-P-Polly I didn't mean to..." Her sentence was cut off as Polly ran off crying. Molly clenched her teeth and her fist as she grabbed Pixie and Jack out of the air. "You little Bastard, this is all your fault! If you hadn't showed up none of this would've Happened!"

"Me?! What the hell did I do? I came here to get food because I messed up. I didn't tell you to slap your sister!" he snapped back in rage.

"Shut Your Face!"

"No, you listen! From what I Heard, Polly was nothing but nice to you and you just treat her like Shit!"

"I said Shut your face!"

"Do you Blame her for your parents abandoning you two!"

"No it's not that."

"Then why?"

"It's because I don't want to lose her too. It's bad enough I lost my parents I don't wanna lose her too."

"But your parents wouldn't want you to treat her like this."

"You have no idea what it feels like to loose someone you love."

"Oh really? You're wrong. I lost my dad not that long ago. It hurt my mom and me. So yeah, I do know what it means to lose someone you love." he retorted with a sad frown.

Molly felt a little guilty at this so she put Jack down and gave him the basket. "Here."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah, just take it and go." A loud thunder clap is heard. Jack and Molly looked outside the open window and saw the clouds darken.

"Well this sucks."

"Guess you're gonna have to stick around." grumbled Molly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"To me, it is." she replied before walking away.

Pixie flew next to jack. "Hey Jack, wanna suck my tits?" Jack passed out with a nose Bleed as Pixie laughed and Gilda shook her head.

Jack slowly came to a few minutes later and noticed he was in some sort of tissue box.

"Comfy?" He turned to the voice and saw that Polly was there and naked.

He was taken back before she crawled closer as there was a bulge under his pants.

"Ooh, someone's excited." grinned Polly before pressing her lips against his.

Jack was blushing up a storm after the kiss was over.

"Let me help you with that." she purred pointing to the bulge. She gently pulled off his pants with her fingernails, leaving him with his boxers on.

"Wait, how're you this small?" he asked since Polly had shrunk down to his size, granted she was still taller then him.

"I used some powder so I didn't crush you." she grinned before grabbing the hem of his boxers and pulling them down. She marveled at the size of his cock.

"Wow, someone's eager." she purred grabbing it. She started to stroke it, causing Jack to moan. However, they were unaware that they were being watched.

Gilda watched them from a shelf with Pixie beside her.

"Jealous Gildy?"

"What makes you think that?"

Pixie gave a blank look. "You're fingering yourself."

Gilda stiffened and looked down to see her fingers dripping with her juices. "That doesn't mean anything".

"Oh? Then what about that?" Pixie pointed down to show Polly was licking the sides of Jack's cock.

"..." Having no other options, Gilda sent a blast of sound towards, Pixie causing her to tumble back.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Serves you right."

Back with Jack, he gripped the soft tissue next to him as Polly bobbed her head up and down his cock without restraint. "I'm about to cum!"

Polly this time gripped the base and began to make slurping sounds as she licked and sucked harder.

Jack released inside of her mouth.

She hummed as she pulled her mouth up and swallowed the sperm in her mind. "Mmmmm, tasty."

Jack panted and watched as Pixie flew down next to them.

"My turn now. You've had your fun Polly."

"Aww, but that's not fair."

Polly backed up as Pixie straddled his waist and grinded her pussy against his cock. "You're so big Jack."

Jack groaned as Pixie lifted up and made sure the tip lined up before dropping on it. "So tight!"

"So big!" moaned Pixie with a smile.

Jack moved his hips rapidly. "So tight!" he hissed gripping her hips.

Gilda was watching everything go down and was viciously fingering herself. 'I can't stop my fingers.' she moaned in her mind while using her other hand to grope her breast.

Pixie was enjoying herself very much and saw that Polly climbed onto Jack's face. "Lick." she ordered.

Jack did so and began running his tongue against her wet folds as Pixie kept bouncing on his lap. Jack continued his actions when he felt someone licking his balls. He moved his head downwards and saw that it was Gilda.

She had her eyes closed as she couldn't stop herself from licking and sucking the orbs.

Pixie kissed Polly as she bounced faster. They wrestled their tongues with each other as Jack wiggled his tongue inside Polly's pussy.

Jack began to feel his limit. "Pixie I'm about to cum!" That made her rock her hips on his cock faster. Jack came inside her pussy and at the same time Polly came on his face. He tried licking up her juices while Pixie moaned in bliss.

"That was fun." But she was yanked off before Gilda crawled on his lap.

"My turn bird girl." Gilda rubbed her hands up and down Jack's cock to get it hard again. "You're quite the Human Jack." she said as she started to lick his cock.

"W-Well I guess. I was a virgin." he got out.

She engulfed his cock in her mouth.

He gasped as Gilda was slower compared to the others, but made sure to lick all sides.

"Oh Gilda that feels so good."

Gilda was happy to hear that and started deepthroating his cock.

Jack let out a deep moan. He held her head while moving his hips faster.

Gilda moaned at the rough treatment she was getting. She let him use her head as he wanted and heard him groan before feeling the dick twitch.

"Oh Gilda I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing this, She moved her head up, surprising Jack before she crawled on his lap and started rubbing it against her ass.

"I want it so badly." She raised her anus to the tip and moved her hips down while moaning as it pushed in.

"So tight!" Jack was blown away as her ass clenched around his cock.

"So big." Gilda didn't care if her face was flushed. All she could focus on was rocking her hips up and down his cock.

Jack grabbed her hips and started to roughly fuck her. "I can't stop fucking your ass." he groaned pushing the tip in deeper.

"Please don't stop!" the normally quiet girl moaned out loudly.

This time Jack changed positions. He lowered her on her back before grabbing her thighs and started roughly going in and out of her ass.

"Yes! Give me more!"

Jack at this point was almost out of steam and was close.

"Jack, if you're going to cum, then do it."

He grunted and slammed inside her ass before cumming. Jack fell back and went to sleep with the others joining him. Molly was watching everything go down. "I guess I'll get my chance later."

(Epilogue)

4 weeks after Jack Climbed the beanstalk, he and the girls climbed back down. The girls got to meet his mother and they hit it off real quickly.

At first his mom was worried and happy he was back, and was even more stunned when they saw Pixie lay golden eggs, thanks to Jack's sperm. His mother apologized to him for doubting what he did, but she's now grateful for not only the food and money, but also for the fact that she's gonna be a grandmother. Of course she also rewarded him by letting him screw her, so it means Jack's gonna get a little sibling.

All was well; that is until the mayor told everyone about an evil Giant named Mordosh and his Evil army, so Jack decided to go out and slay the giants.

"Be safe, okay?"

"mom, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You better come back alive or else the kids won't have a father."

"Pixie, you worry too much. Jack can handle himself."

"Polly's right."

Jack leapt out the window and ran off to protect his homeland.


	7. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

Fairy Tales Done Hot

The Boy Who Cried Wolf

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back. Hope you're ready for a real steamy tale this time." grinned the Blue Fairy.

(Story)

Ann was a normal girl of the field. Being twelve years old meant her breasts merely started to develop into half-sized apples topped with puffy pink nubs with sunken tips. Oh, one could see for themselves for she always wore overalls, and pretty much nothing else. Her long blonde hair usually worn in two pigtails left everyone see her round blue-eyed face. There was a certain rabbit-like innocence to her, possibly because of her freckles. On her cheeks, shoulders and even her round peach-shaped rear almond colored dots adorned her.

To give her a more non-city girl look, she was heavily tanned all over her body, except two parts. Her perky chest was still pale because of the bikini she bought last summer, and her rump and crotch were equally as pale, giving an alluring contrast to the rest of her skin. She even had a nice tuft of hair over a pair of small fleshy lips that, if not for her overalls, would have been exposed.

Those were the traits that a small anthro wolf boy had been burning into his mind ever since he saw her at a spring. He was thirsty, and she never noticed him while he was about finished with his drink of the clear water. When he had seen her, he pondered on what to steal from her - possibly her fishing rod to pawn it for food - until she took off her overalls. The sight of such a curvaceous body hidden by such simple clothing drove him mad. He could feel his canine malehood twitch at the sight of it, but he kept it down.

The term lone wolf was a lie, all wolves lived in pack, even if he happened to stray away from his brothers to simply get a nice drink.

So when he returned to a forest clearing, he found them to tell them the news. And it was like staring at a mirror. Quintuplets, all humanoid boys with dark fur, a short mope of slightly spiky black hair typical of young wolves like them, and sharp amber eyes stared at one another. They each had their wolf traits from their father, their arms ended in hairy hands with sharp claws, and instead of feet they had furry wolf paws. Their faces were more like those of a human boy, round and filled with mischief, with gray fur all around them, and a cute canine nose.

The little wolf found his brothers all surrounding a cute anthro lamb girl, taking her every hole. She was about their age, ten years old that is. Her body was adorned with pink skin, a flat chest, and a natural leotard over her body made of white wool. Her face was furless, as were her shapely legs and lean and feminine arms. She was on the verge of crying, but the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head said she was losing herself to the pleasure. One of his brothers took his meat out of her mouth and splashed her face and the wool on her head that acted as her hair, making her as did the others, before taking her smiling mouth yet again.

"M... More, please..." she begged through the wolf mouthful.

She was on her back, with one of the wolf boys resting on his own back on the ground, pounding his meat through her wool clad buttocks so hard she almost felt him in her throat. Another brother took her womanhood, his hands at either side of her body as he plowed her love canal with such energy it was almost like he stood still, but the sounds of his groin smacking hers said otherwise. The brother taking her mouth was rewarded with her tongue lolling out to lick his red canine flesh, and he nearly howled as he hilted himself all the way until her nose met his hairy crotch. The last one was rubbing his own wolfhood on her flat chest, using the tip on the tiny nubs that were her nipples, even slapping them wetly with his precum and getting the tips hard.

The brothers finally noticed their young sibling, "Yo, you were taking so long we each called dibs on her." the one trying to shove his knot into her perky rear panted.

The little brother smirked, "Take her, I found a way better playmate I already called dibs on."

"For real?" the one smashing his hips to her face asked in disbelief.

The stray one nodded proudly, "And I'll make her my woman, just like dad did with Mommy Red!"

The wolves finished their fun, covering their new meaty rod warmer in their spunk, and one could see a large smile on the girl's face.

They grinned at their brother and brought him in for a hug, "Good!" one of them said, "Hey, does she have any friends?"

"Hmm..." the little wolf thought on it.

And from then, he had followed Ann, looking ready for fun. If he didn't know better, she must really know what she was doing wearing those clothes. Then again, he and his brothers had fun with the lambs ever since their father taught them how to hunt with their human mother dressed as a sheep. While their mother remained beautiful after giving birth to the entire litter, the way they wanted to teach them as perhaps not the best for young wolves their age.

In the end, he could see Ann as much as he wanted watching over more lamb girls, all of them waiting for whenever their wool would be shaved to leave their bodies bare, all to make clothing for the incoming winter. That is why, while the fur grew, lamb girls would go out to the woods at time and search for wolves to... keep them warm. The pack of young wolves happened to find one that had ventured on her own to see if that was true or not, needless to say they gave her all the proof she needed.

Ann for her part, as a shepherd, looked at times bored... and when she was bored, he could see more of her. It turned out that the reason Ann wore such a loose pair of overalls and nothing else was because she did like some action. He had never seen her with a boy, mostly because the nearby town was full of foolish and cocky boys, all whistling and hooting at her but never trying to make any smarter moves.

Perhaps that was why she had called to a very sly looking lamb girl around her age, whose buttocks jiggled with every step towards the dual braided blonde. Ann took off her overalls, and the wolf could feel his groin twitch but did his best to keep it down when seeing her exposed flesh. The lamb gave her shepherd a smirk, and spread the wool on her crotch to show her own womanhood.

Ann rested on her back, letting the lamb sit on her face while said girl leaned down towards her shepherd's girlhood. With a long lick, she had the blonde moaning, but the girl smirked sultrily and gave an echoing smack to the lamb's right butt cheek, making her moan before turning to the freckled girl with a smirk.

The boy felt his rod poking out of its pouch and held it in his hands, pumping it up and down as he watched the girls in the 69 position, licking one another and trying to beat their temporary lover at the lewd actions they were performing. The lamb started to finger Ann, her now slick fingers opening and closing like scissors at the girl's entrance. Ann moaned to let the lamb know she did good, before putting her middle finger knuckle-deep into the tight ring of muscle between her wool clad cheeks.

The wolf boy fell to his knees, and soon he let out his release, clenching his teeth hard to avoid howling in pleasure. The two girls moaned loudly as their honey splashed the other's faces, which they licked with gusto.

The little wolf knew one thing... he had to talk to her, he just had. Such a girl... if he truly desired her, he needed to-

"Who's there?!" Ann asked, pulling out a rifle behind her.

The small wolf yipped in fear, hiding behind the bushes of the forest surrounding the field, "Where'd she get that?" he was about to question if it was real until the sound of a bullet flying and hitting the bark of a tree said it was. "C-Crap!"

"Get out with your hands in the air, pal!" she said, walking forward without any intention to get dressed after catching an intruder.

The wolf boy knew she was dead serious as she heard her cocking the rifle and reluctantly sighed before slowly standing up with his hands raised up.

"Well, aren't you cute spying on me?" she said with a teasing tone before lowering her sights to his wolfhood, "Were you having fun?"

He nodded dumbly, "S-Sorry... I..."

She slung her rifle over her shoulder, "Save it. Just go back to your momma, doggy."

"Doggy?!" if there was one thing wolves hated as to be compared to dogs, "I'm a wolf, you-"

And the sound of the rifle being cocked again killed every attempt at saying anything else, "And I know you've been spying on me. Frankly, you're no better than the boys in town. Why do you think I'd rather be with the girls here?"

Knowing he was screwed either way, he tried to speak, "I... I think you're cute."

Ann paused, staring at him and lowering her rifle, yet she kept her steely grip on it, "Heard that one before."

"I mean it!" he said and, even if he tried to look like an alpha, he started to poke his fingers together, "I also think you're... neat too. I am... sorry for following you, but I'm a wolf. Shepherds don't like us because, well, it's in our nature to never like to let go of the lambs we find, but... But I... I don't want to be that mean. Mama Red said girls like good boys."

Ann stared at him, "I heard of you... You're in that pack of rascals that keep the girls warm in winter, right?" she arched a brow, "If so, I got such an earful to give to Maribelle when she comes back from the forest."

He chuckled sheepishly, "Uh... she's probably not coming back... She really likes my brothers now."

Ann tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What about you? I heard you all were cute things."

He was thankful that his fur hid his blush, "I... I..."

Ann nearly laughed, "You're a virgin?!"

Now his blush could be seen, "N-No! I! I..." he looked down, his amber eyes glistening with tears, "I just wanted to find a nice girl, ok!? Not to put my meaty on my brothers' sloppy seconds!" he shouted and stuck his tongue at her before running off.

He didn't get far off when Ann shot again, halting him, "Hey, Wolfy..." she started, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Sorry, ok? I shouldn't make fun of ya. I... Ugh, I'm such a turd, aren't I?"

He wiped his eyes, "So..." he sat down, "What do you want now?"

Ann sat beside him, ignoring the grass digging into her nude and pale bottom, "You're the... runt, aren't you?"

He nodded, not meeting her gaze, "My brothers are cool, though, they always cheer me up, telling me that I'll find a lamb all for me, but... You just caught me, so you can see how good I am at hunting. And even the girls that want warmth are usually caught by them. That is why I've been thinking... maybe it's not as fun doing it that way. Sure, it looks fun, but... they do it like it's a job. What if it could be... nicer?"

"You want your first time to be real special, right?" she asked as the wolf boy nodded. Ann sighed as he twiddled his thumbs and seeing his vulnerable expression is something she never had to deal with when it came to the usual boys.

"I-I'll just go." he spoke standing up, only to feel himself pulled back down.

"Look, I might just be losing my mind or maybe it's to make up for my rude attitude, but maybe I can help you with that cherry." She slowly and surely started to rub his pouch, making the wolf boy yip at the unexpected attention to his now softened meat. The fear of getting shot would kill any good mood, but her touch easily brought the red poker out, making her gasp.

"And you never got to use this?" she asked in awe, to which he blushed and nodded, "Whoa, your brothers are real jerks for keeping this away from a girl."

She held the tip in her fingers, lightly pinching it and to get the desired effect of a moan, "It feels... weird, but nice."

Ann grinned, "Will you tell me what's your name then?" she finally asked while rubbing her thumb on his tip, fondling his urethra and getting his red flesh to shudder at the action. He gasped and shivered, she was good.

"Q-Quint... My name's Quint." he finally got out. His father had an odd choice for names when he saw the litter and named them as they came out: Un, Dwo, Terd, Quart, and Quint.

She giggled, "I'm Ann Maria." she said and opened her mouth, deliberately letting him see her tongue hanging out, before pressing her taste buds to his knot. Quint's body felt a jolt of pleasure when her nimble oral muscle slid up the base all the way to his tip where it flicked at the tiny slit, tasting his delicious wolf boy milk.

"W-Whoa..." he panted, his knees giving up and landing on the grass, "H-How did you..."

She towered over him, and now he finally noticed that due to her being two years older she was head and shoulders bigger than the pup, which she enjoyed if her smirk was anything to go by, "I've had practice with my girls. I figured that your meaty..." she playfully used the childish word he called his piece of meat to make him pout, and it was an adorable sigh, "...was like the pearls in their flowers." She had toyed with a lot of lamb clits when bored, after all.

And now that he mentioned it, he could only stare at her... "Kitty..." he whispered, hypnotized by the entrance in between pale freckled thighs that contrasted on her curvaceous and very tanned thighs. The curly bush of golden hair that matched her dual-braided mane had a scent to lamb love juice, meaning she had also scissored quite some of her girls.

Ann nearly laughed at how cute and innocent he was, referring to her slit as a kitty... In some terms, it was, so she decided to let him play, "Wanna pet my kitten then?" she was dangling it before him, swaying her hips as she put it inches from his nose. The scent of her nectar was making his meaty harden to the point it felt painful yet still enjoyable.

He gave a dumb nod, "Y-Yes, please, Ann Maria."

She finally giggled, "Call me Ann, Quint." she whispered before looking back, "Hey girls!" her lambs stood up, all of the young wool clad girls standing to attention, "There's four adorable wolf boys in this forest... hunt them for me, ok?"

Each girl gave their shepherd a grin and ran to the forest, leaving Quint to fear for his siblings, "What are they-"

Ann put a finger to his lips, "Your brothers may be fast and strong, but I bet they've never faced a group like my girls. Trust me, even fully grown wolves have run off in fear of what they can do."

He gulped and stared at her whole body, her pale breasts bouncing slightly with each breath, "And what of... me?"

She leaned down and kissed his nose, "I can play with you."

He gasped when she finally grasped his meat and pumped it, leaving his mouth wide open for her to smother it with her crotch. Quint moaned and squirmed in her hold, but couldn't do much else. Her thighs gripped his head in place, pressing his nose to the golden bush that was her pubes. Ann for her part smirked as she felt the precum coat her hand, giving her a natural lube to coat his length for the incoming fun. Though she also feared he may be a bit too big for her.

"Quint!" his brother, Un, cried as he was dragged by his legs. Two lamb girls effortlessly took him with them as his claws dug into the ground, leaving trails on it as they walked out of the forest to have their fun.

The small wolf tried to call for his twin, but his muffled cries just made Ann's loins vibrate, getting her to moan and release some juice into his mouth. It was... sweet, intoxicating and, above all, addicting. Ann soon gasped in surprise when the supposed runt of the litter started to vigorously lick her insides, his long wolfish tongue spooning her walls to get the most juice out of her.

"Help!" Dwo and Quart shouted, the first slung over a lamb girl's shoulder with his ankles and wrists tied together while the latter was dragged by his red canine prick by another lamb.

Ann panted, "W-Whoa, that's a good boy!" she gasped with a smile, bucking her hips to his face. Knowing he did good, Quint stopped being she and grabbed her buttocks, digging his claws into the soft and plump pale cheeks but making sure he didn't break any skin. Having her bum pierced so tenderly made Ann breathe hotly, with a large smile all over her face as she put her hands on the ground for support after finally falling to her knees.

"Darn it!" his final brother, Terd, cursed after four lamb girls managed to get a hold of him, each gripping a wrist or an ankle to leave him suspended in the air on their way to the field.

Quint finally let his instincts win and, to Ann's shock, bit on the soft fleshy flower. While that would have been painful, he made sure to simply let his teeth press on her flesh, getting all of her womanhood into his opened mouth. It was all Ann could take before throwing her head back for an earth-shattering scream when she released all she had into his hungry maw. Quint happily drank all of her honey, his rod in her hands finally finding his release at the taste and shooting some ropey streams of his milk up her hand and arm.

Ann fell down beside him, panting while Quint rested with his limbs at his side, taking in long breaths, "That was... better than any of my girls could... do..." she said and stared at her now sticky hand.

Quint's wolfhood had started to go limp, so to see Ann giving him a seductive look before scooping his seed with her tongue and swallowing with a sultry smile made it go back so hard and fast he felt some pain. He actually feared pulling a muscle after that, but Ann would make sure it all felt better.

In the background the noises of his brothers being at the mercy of the lambs could be heard while each of the wool clad girls had their way with their bodies.

"Wolf sure tastes good..." Ann started, pressing her breasts together, "I may need something bigger, a nice little hotdog in a pair of white buns, and some more milk."

He blinked, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

She giggled, "I've read a lot of books without any soul seeing me. I've even played with my kitty at the library. I can be very quiet, but... I'd like to cry wolf or your name."

He blushed so hard his fur turned red, "Are you sure?!"

She giggled, "I have read books, yes, but I just want to see how cute you are with those mental images."

It got the desired effect of another pout, so cute... She couldn't resist it! She really needed some wolf meat.

She leaned down and made Quint gasp as she began to smother his meat with her breasts and was blown away at the fleshly orbs and how smooth and warm they felt. She kicked it up a notch by flicking her tongue over his tongue, getting a pleasured gasp from the wolf boy. Quint shut his eyes tightly and dug his claws deep on the ground behind his back to sit up and look at Ann in the eye. Their eyes locked with Ann winking at him, giving his fur another shade of red while she kept her mouth opened.

To let him see her tongue rolling around his tip, at times lapping up and down it with every move of her pale chest over his hot rod was making him growl in delight. She smiled and started playing with her nipples, pulling the tips out of the nubs as they hardened.

His red rod was tingling in want as her tongue made sure to cover the top with saliva as she managed to get one of her nipples out. He tried to hold it in until she finally decided to get the full treat. With her mouth wide open, she took the whole meaty down her warm cavern, relaxing her tongue and throat to lap at the underside of his fleshy spear. Making a ring around it with her lips, Ann sucked on the hard poker in her mouth, and stopped only when her lips found the obstacle that was his knot.

Grumbling a bit at the bump on the appendage, she nonetheless pulled her head back with a wet slurping sound accompanying her. Once just the tip was in her lips, she looked at the dazed Quint, whose eyes fluttered while locking on hers. And then she went back down, feeling his shaft meet her throat, but it was still unable to go down any further when her teeth found his knot. He hissed at the pain, but didn't show signs of wanting to stop. Why would he, though?

She was happy that he was enjoying it, because she was enjoying herself quite a bit. With one of her nipples fully hardened, she slid one hand down her crotch, past her bush of golden hair, and teased her pearl, slick with juices. Her other hand kept playing with her other breast to get her other nipple out, while putting all of the pressure on her chest against his knot, the one part that while coated with saliva from her sucking and slurping still remained outside of her mouth.

It was ok with him, he didn't want her to dislodge her jaw for this. Going on feral instincts, he reached over and lightly held her head onto his rod before he started moving his hips forward into her mouth.

Gagging slightly in surprise, Ann tried to go with the flow. She relaxed her throat muscles and let him hilt himself to his heart's content, poking her throat while she had his knot and ball slap her face and chin respectively. All the while she could smell his musky wolf scent, making her shiver and nearly lose her mind, and finally getting her other nipple to get out.

Grinning lightly, she grabbed the soft pair of wolf buttocks and pulled him in deeper until, to both their surprise, she pulled his knot directly into her mouth. Quint let out a howl of bliss as he finally sheathed himself fully in her throat, and Ann could feel her neck bulging from his girth. She had small tears in her eyes, but kept her grin on the fluffy wolf buns and, with her body still strong, she hummed.

Quint couldn't hold it any more and soon sticky gooey ropes of his wolf cream slid down Ann's throat. The girl was amazed at the amount, for she had to gulp hard four times even with the boy's prick already in her throat. He finally pulled out, his meaty slick with saliva and her mouth flooded with his seed.

She stared at him, still fully hard, and gulped down his spunk with an aroused smile.

"Ann?" he got out between his panting as she towered over him, before pouncing him to the ground, "A-Ann?!" The way she grinned... he didn't know whether to be excited or terrified about it.

"Now it's time for me play rough." she whispered in a husky tone. She was squatting over him, one hand on his right shoulder, and the other grasping his hard meaty, gripping it tightly. Now Quint knew that the lambs weren't the only ones with a powerful libido. She guided his pecker to her entrance, rubbing his precum on her folds while her own juices slid down his length. He breathed heavily at the sensation, and could hear his brothers getting ravaged by the lambs.

Un was mounting one from behind doggy-style, however he also had a mouthful of lamb kitty which he had to lap as the other lamb girl grabbed his head tightly, rubbing her slid all over his mouth while the lamb with wolf meaty in her snatch moaned in sync to the beats of wet slaps from his pounding. Dwo was still tied up and had his back pressed on a tree stump in the middle of the field while the lamb that captured him was taking his prick up her backdoor entrance, her fluffy cheeks jiggling every time she drove the boy's wolfhood deep within the tight ring of muscle and also loudly smacking against his crotch.

Quart for his part was forced on the missionary position over the lamb that captured him, said girl had her bare pink legs wrapped around his waist to keep him going. She was madly groping his buttocks, digging her fingers deep and pulling and pushing him to fill her lambhood to the brim with canine meat to such blissful lengths that his tongue was rolling out from pleasure.

Terd for his part was forced to the ground to eat a mouthful of lamb snatch. Said girl's fluffy buns obscured his vision as she faced the lamb that was madly riding his wolf rod, bouncing up and down to the point it not only made her buttcheeks clap with each bounce but it even got his balls to slap them. The two others that captured the middle brother were waiting their turn, having him finger them by pumping his fingers in and out of their slits while they watched the two riding his groin and face making out, with their tongues bulging the other lamb's cheeks.

Overall, the sight was helping in keeping him fully erect as Ann began to slide down. Quint couldn't help the guttural growl that escaped his throat at the tightness, warmth and slick velvety feeling that rubbed every square inch of his meaty as Ann's kitty gobbled it up. The girl panted slightly as she took him in, feeling how he stretched her with his warm girth, massaging her insides and deliciously crushing them. She nearly fell over, but with a heavy sigh, she looked at where both were.

His knot was pressed on her lips, but that wasn't the reason she stopped, much to his shock, "Y-You're a virgin too?"

She giggled, "Only with boys. My girls kept me company, you saw, but you..." she rubbed his cheek with one hand, smiling softly at him, "I wanted someone special, and you did too. So why not do this together?"

And with a final push, the two cried as they became one.

Both were wracked with a surge of pleasure while Ann dug her fingers into his shoulder slightly as a surge of pain raced up her body while blood dripped down his meat rod.

It took both of them some time to get adjusted before the wolf boy ran his hands around Ann's plump pale bottom, feeling her freckled cheeks jiggling in his grip. She sighed in delight and ran her hands up and down his tiny furry chest, feeling some muscle in his slim form. The two remained like that for a while until Quint felt his instincts kick in, as did his lover when his rod twitched.

She smiled weakly, but full of lust, "Does this make me your mate?" he nodded dumbly, too lost in pleasure to form a word, "Then get ready." She brought up her hips with a slight grunt of discomfort at the odd feeling, and slapped her groin to his, mixing her pubes with his groin fur into a tangled mess of black and yellow. Quint yipped at the echoing smack, and felt her deliciously soft and flabby peachy cheeks smother his thighs. His ballsack actually sunk into them from the smack, engulfing them in her warm flesh and getting him to yip once again.

"So hot!" she couldn't help but moan out as the hot rod was smothered by her pussy walls and slowly moved up as both groaned at the friction between the walls and cock.

They worked a rhythm of upward thrusts and downward bounces in which Quint felt his orbs slap her buttocks so hard it gave them a slight red tint. Ann had her tongue rolling out, drool dripping from her mouth as her first time with a boy, a wolf boy at that, started to feel good. His meaty was making a bulge in her abdomen, and he heard the wet sound of suction from his knot pressing on her entrance before both pulled back for another smack.

Seeing her tits flop around to the beat of their love-making, Quint felt bold enough to grope them, getting a yelp from the girl. Ann fell back, with Quint now on top of her, his claws pinching her hardened nipples while his palms fondled her flesh. Her small pounds wobbled in his touch, jiggling to the boy's amusement while he kept bucking his hips. His thrusts were met with her own hip smashing, she was too into it to let him do all the job.

To see her below him, smiling with a face of pure bliss as he hammered into her, Quint finally lost it as he called her name, "Ann... Ann!"

She moaned loudly, her tongue curling out of her lips, "Q-Quint... Quint!" she cried the wolf's name in pure ecstasy.

And he lost it, "Ann... I love you!"

Her eyes widened in shock as her whole body shook with his. It was perfect.

Both their bodies released all of their energy in this final union. Ann yelled at the top of her lungs when her mate's knot entered her, which prompted the tip of his shaft to press itself against the entrance of her womb in a morbid kiss. The bulge on her stomach grew, but she couldn't see it when she arched her back, pressing all of her torso against her lover's furry chest. Quint grunted, barely noticing her legs wrapping around his so tightly she nearly crushed his back until his ballsack met the crack of her bum for a final smack.

With all his might, even after how she milked him before, Quint came with such force that Ann could feel her insides coated with his sticky warmth, painted white. His knot made sure not a drop of his spunk escaped, and said wolf cream started to inflate her stomach, swelling it a bit. Ann's arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to her as she rode the strongest wave of pleasure in her life, her juices barely slipping around his knot and drenching his groin and sack with her nectar.

They remained like that, with her arms keeping his face on the crook of her neck while both rode their first but certainly not last climax.

Ann panted, "Tha... That was... wow..." she looked at the wolf boy, whose face rested on her sweaty chest.

Quint nodded weakly, "I... I'm sorry, I-"

Her arms nestled his head in her valley better, and a single finger pressed to his lips silenced the small wolf, "Shush... Just kiss me, puppy."

He was so happy to find a girl like her he let the nickname slide and, feeling a warmth spread on his chest, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft lip lock. After pulling back with a bit of suction they chuckled to each other, before the taller and slightly older girl claimed petit wolf lips yet again.

"What if you have a litter?" he asked tiredly.

She smirked, "My girls can take care of the cubs like they do your brothers."

He winced, "I don't think I'd want my cubs to-"

"I was kidding." she flicked his nose playfully, "I'd take care of them, make no doubt about it. So long as you and your brothers behave."

He chuckled, "Well, your girls certainly got them to behave."

In the field, the remaining four wolf boys were breathing tiredly while the lamb girls stood above them, ready for another round.

Un spoke up, "Well... I regret nothing." he said as the two lambs that had dominated him took him with them.

Dwo sighed, "I always liked strong girls..." he told the lamb that had him tied up and promptly slung him over her shoulder.

Terd panted, "Can we take it easy?" the four lambs from before shook their heads and dragged him.

Quart sighed, "Guess this isn't so bad..." and he too was taken away.

From that day, the sound of wolf on lamb love-making could be heard as an odd business came. Wolves would keep the lambs warm during winter and help in the farm, while the shepherd girl and her husband would make sure life in the field was a happy one.


	8. Tale of the Shieldless Knight

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Tale of the Shieldless Knight

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back folks. Now we're gonna take a look at a new knight who gets more than he thought as he goes on a quest. Enjoy." winked the Blue Fairy.

(Story)

We cut to a village nestled in between two mountains and in this village we see a boy with black hair, blue eyes, green shorts, and a red shirt. This is our protagonist Walter.

He was walking through the village with determination. "Today's the day I become a knight!" He had his armor and sword ready and was ready to be a full time warrior.

He stepped into the knight's academy. There groups upon groups of knights were talking.

He approached one. "I'm ready to go be a knight!"

He looked Walter over before he started snickering.

"What's so funny!?"

"You think you are a knight? Preposterous!" he laughed.

"Of course I'm a knight!"

"Please. A knight has armor, a sword, and shield. You have all but one of those things."

"I have a sword and I'm wearing Armor, are you saying I can't be a knight because I don't have a shield?"

"Exactly."

"Just because I don't have a shield doesn't mean I can't be a knight. That's like saying just because a dragon doesn't have wings it can't be a dragon."

"If you can't have all the essentials of a knight, then ye are nothing but a fake."

Walter ignored them and walked off. However, he heard the castle alarms go off.

"Dragon!" cried one of the knights.

All the knights and villagers headed to the castle.

A large dragon roared while attacking houses. It breathed a powerful stream of fire, killing some of the civilians and knights.

"Attack!" The knights charged at the dragon, but were killed easily.

Walter was shocked and terrified. Well mostly terrified. The dragon had killed all of the king's knight, all except him, Having no other choice, he ran into the castle. There he saw the king and panted from the run.

"Oh Walter that dragon is making a mess of my kingdom!"

"My king, it's killed every knight in the kingdom!" Walter got out.

"We need to do something!"

"Let me follow it to it's home and kill it."

The king laughed. "You? You kill the Dragon!? That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" The king was then bopped on the head.

"Don't laugh at him Angus!" The Queen and the princess had arrived. Walter thought they were both beautiful.

The queen had a blue gown that clung to her body and well firm chest. She also had red hair that was in a ponytail. The princess wore a yellow dress that clung to her body. She also had a well firm chest.

"Sorry dear it's just so funny!"

"Hey! I can do it!" Walter retorted with a frown.

Without warning, the dragon's head busted through the Castle roof and it ate the King! Leaving only his crown.

"Angus!"

"Father!"

The queen and princess were horrified while Walter gritted his teeth. The beast went too far!

"THAT TEARS IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN THING!"

Without waiting, he turned and ran out of the castle and spotted the dragon flying away. "DRAGON! HEAR ME NOW! I MAY NOT HAVE A SHIELD, BUT WHEN I FIND YOU, I SHALL FLOSS MY TEETH WITH YOUR SPINE!" The 17 year old knight charged off to kill the beast. He rushed into the canyon as it was a shortcut.

'Oh Walter my love, please be safe.' The queen thought.

'Be careful my sweet.' the princess thought. Yes ladies and gentlemen, both the Queen and the Princess had crushes on our Shieldless hero.

Walter was walking through the canyon when he got caught in a snare trap.

"Damn it!"

An army of Orcs appeared. Sadly they were male, all but two. Both were colored green like the others, but had brown rags over their large breasts and their groins.

"Take the human away to the Chief. Tell him dinner has arrived." The rest of the orcs nodded before stalking towards Walter.

"Wait! Uhh, you wouldn't want to eat me. I taste like, uhhh, mangos and Orcs hate fruit."

"Hey Pal! Just because we like eat the flesh and bones of our enemies, doesn't mean it calls for stereotyping and besides, Orcs are omnivorous. We just prefer meat over plants."

"Huh, you learn something new everyday."

Walter was grabbed and dragged by the orcs towards their den.

"Sir, we have brought the food."

"Excellent. Get the pot ready."

The Orcs took Walter to the dungeon with the females guarding him.

"Great." he sighed in the cell.

"You two guard Human, make sure he no escape. You two need do something right!"

"Yes sir." growled one of them.

He walked away and Walter noticed that they were upset. "I take it you hate them, right?" he guessed.

"Quiet Human! You know Nothing!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Try us!" The second one said.

"Ok, how about I make a suggestion for something that should really piss them off?"

"Explain human."

"Well if I happened to 'escape', they'd be really angry because they lost their meal, right?"

"Plan foolish. Once you escape, they'll kill us."

"Well, if you two happened to follow, you could keep an eye on me to try and bring me back after I finish my quest. Not only do you piss them off, but they'll be forced to thank you when you bring me back."

"Bring back? Can we go with you? We not appreciated here, we last female Orcs."

"Well if you want." he shrugged, figuring he could ditch them at the last minute.

The Orcs opened the cage and untied him. "Gondra" spoke the one with black hair.

"Yuipo." spoke the one with white hair.

"I'm Walter."

They lead him out of the dungeon. Luckily no one was around.

"Where we go?" asked Yuipo.

"Out of here." Walter said.

The two orcs followed him as they walked through the den's entrance. They managed to sneak out, but stopped when they saw a few Orcs walking around outside for patrol.

"Great." groaned Walter. "How do we get past them?"

"Leave to me." Gondra said as she wrapped him in ropes and they approached the Orcs. "Chief order us to kill prisoner in forest."

"Fine. Make haste." growled one of them.

They took Walter into the forest. After making sure they were far away they untied him.

"Alright, now let's go." he spoke making sure his armor and sword were strapped properly.

"Wait, we want thank you for letting us free."

"How?" he asked turning his head as his eyes widened.

Yuipo kissed Walter, causing him to blush. "We want you to help us populate Female Orcs."

"Wha-Wha-?" Walter stuttered as he saw both orcs got rid of their clothes and were in the bare nude.

"Please be our mate Walter." Gondra requested.

That made him drop his jaw, which Yuipo took the chance to kiss him again, but pushed her tongue into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss.

Yuipo wrestled her tongue against his and overpowered it due to the sheer size of her own.

Gondra started to masturbate at the sight. Her fingers rubbing against her folds while Yuipo pushed Walter against a tree.

She started to take off his armor. Walter didn't try to stop her. He could feel himself getting hard.

Soon she got all his armor off and spotted the bulge. She pulled down his boxers. His cock stood up as she looked at it.

"Someone eager." She said as she licked the tip.

He let out a hiss from it before Gondra pressed her lips against his.

While Yuipo was sucking his cock, Gondra was sucking his tongue.

Walter groaned from both their mouths and reached out before talking in a handful of Gondra's breasts.

Gondra moaned as she felt him squeezing her breasts. This time he pushed into her mouth with his tongue while Yupio brought her breasts around his cock and started moving them up and down.

"Walter have big cock."

Walter this time started squeezing Gondra's nipples while thrusting his hips into Yuipo's open mouth. Gondra moaned loudly.

"I'm gonna blow." he grunted breaking the kiss with Gondra. He came inside of Yuipo's mouth.

She held her mouth over the tip while feeling her mouth get filled.

She swallowed his cum. "Tasty, much better than Male Orcs."

"My turn." responded Gondra holding onto a tree while sticking her ass out to Walter.

Walter rubbed his cock onto her wet snatch. He gripped her ass before moving against her folds. He stuck in his cock and was surprised to find out she wasn't a virgin.

"Male orcs use us only for stress relief." Gondra spoke up.

"Well I'm going to use this (holds up dick) for making you happy." He slid back in and buried all of it inside her.

She let out a roar as he started to Fuck her,

"Damn. So warm." he grunted

"More more! Give me more!"

Walter leaned on her back while moving his hips as fast as he could. "You're so tight!"

"Don't stop!" she moaned gripping the tree's bark to where she was breaking some of it off.

He stuck two fingers up her ass. "AH!" she moaned out as Yupio pouted a little.

"When me have turn?"

"After I cum." he grunted slamming inside Gondra's pussy.

Yuipo pouted.

"Me cumming! ME CUMMING!" shouted Gondra.

Walter released his cum inside of her. Both groaning.

"Me go next!" Yuipo said being excited.

Walter pulled out of Gronda and found himself tackled by Yuipo. "Fuck me!" She demanded.

Walter only had a second to catch his wind before the female orc started lining his dick up with her pussy and sliding down.

"Walter so big!"

"And you're so tight." he groaned out as she eagerly moved her hips up and down on his length.

He started to fuck her rapidly. Her breasts bounced each time she went down and Walter took the chance to grab them. "You're so beautiful Yuipo!"

"Me happy to hear!" she moaned rocking her hips harder on his cock.

"So tight! You're even tighter than Gondra!"

"Cum inside! Make babies!" she moaned.

"Here I cum!" Walter came inside of Yuipo and she collapsed next to Gondra.

Using the last of his strength, Walter rubs his dick and continues to cum on them before he got dressed.

"Damn. That was awesome." he panted out. He saw them laying on the ground asleep. "I don't wanna leave them, but I have to." before leaving, he wrote them a note explaining he'll come back for them.

Walter continued on his journey to kill the dragon when he crossed a massive river and a thick forest until he came upon a swamp,

"This is gonna take some time." He picked up a Stick to see how deep the water was and saw that it wasn't that deep. He took his first step in when he started to sink.

"Fuck!" he cursed trying to yank his foot out.

However, his struggling made him sink faster. He used all the strength he got back, but still no luck. Having no other choice he did the one thing that anyone would do "HELP!"

He was about to sink when he felt himself being lifted up by magic.

"Woah." He looked to see a girl around his age with a very large breast size lift him up. She was wearing a black dress and a green hat hiding her blonde hair.

"Wow. Thanks." Walter got out.

"No problem. I'm Hilda"

"I'm Walter."

"What were you doing in the swamp anyway?"

"I'm on a quest." he puffed out his chest with pride.

"Oh really? And what is this quest, noble hero?"

"To slay the dragon that attacked my home."

"Wait, Flamedra attacked your home?"

"You know its name?"

"Yeah, she's my friend. Infact, she lives up there on storm mountain."

"She killed all the knights of my kingdom!" Walter pulled his sword out and held it towards her.

She backed up. "Hey wait, don't hurt me! I'm sure she did it for a reason!"

"Then lead me to her. I'll judge her reason." he frowned. It started to rain. "Great." he groaned.

"You can stay with me until it stops raining."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Fine, don't trust me. You can just stay out here in the rain." Hilda turned and started walking.

"Wait, I'll go."

Walter ran to catch up and followed Hilda. He went into her house that was down the road from the swamp. "Nice place."

"Thanks."

He started to look around and he blushed when he saw Hilda stripping her clothes until she was in her Bra and panties. His blush increased when he saw that the front of her Panties had an arrow pointing to her pussy with 'Insert rod here' being written above the arrow

"What?"

"Uh, do you always wear that?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, it kinda makes you look like, I don't know..."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?!"

"No! No! Far from it! It's just, does this mean you let anyone get with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with words like that, it kinda makes me feel like you're really busy with other men." he got out, trying to keep it simple and modest.

Tears came to her eyes ." I can't believe you would say that!" She blasted him with magic and out into the rain. "You're sleeping outside!"

Walter knew he couldn't continue his journey through the Rain so he sat under the tree shivering. "I had to say it, didn't I? I just had to open my big mouth." he grumbled to himself.

Hilda was in her room reading a spell from a book. "To activate spell, use Human sperm." she turned towards the door and opened it. "You can come in if you apologize!"

Walter immediately ran inside, glad to feel the warmth again in his toes.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't understand why you had those words on your underwear."

"These are just my pajamas. I was getting ready for bed." without warning, she hit him over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out. She then dragged him to her spell room.

when Walter woke up, he saw that he was in his boxers and Hilda was still in the attire, but what really caught his eye is that he was tied up.

"Hey, what's going on!" he yelled tugging at the ropes.

"I'm sorry, but I Need your sperm for my breast reduction spell" She said while holding up her A-Cup boobs. Walter was confused by this.

"Wait, I thought your breasts were bigger before?"

With a blush she unhooked her bra and her boobs went from being A-Cup to triple H in a second. "I enchanted my bra to hide my cup size. If I don't get my boobs smaller, no one would want to be with me!" She started to cry.

"Wait. You're scared people won't like you because of big boobs?"

She nodded her head. "it's true, no man would want a girl with huge boobs. That's why I need them gone!"

"Wow, you have got it backwards." he couldn't help but chuckle.

"But whenever I try to get a boyfriend they just run away from me. So tell me, what human would love me!"

"Well, not that long ago I screwed two orcs with huge tits, and yours are double their size."

"Really? You actually love my boobs?"

"Love them? I feel like I could sleep on them like pillows."

She hugged Walter and untied his restraints. "Prove it."

He grabbed a hold of them. Despite her being smaller than him, her boobs were bigger than his hands. He had to use both to hold up one of her breasts and tried moving his tongue around her nipple.

"M-M-More!"

Walter obliged and began sucking on the nipple while rubbing it with both her hands.

Walter started to get hard.

Hilda moaned louder as Walter moved onto the other one.

"You're really beautiful Hilda."

She blushed and tried covering her face with her hands while Walter got his cock freed and started pushing it in between the breasts. He thrusted his hips and started to Tit-Fuck her.

"Hey, what's moving between my breasts?" asked Hilda feeling something hot moving back and forth.

"They feel so soft!" Walter grunted at feeling the soft mounds smother his cock.

"You're dick is so Warm!"

"And your breasts are amazing!" he groaned. Walter felt his dick twitch. "I'm gonna cum." he grunted moving his hips faster. He came inside her breasts.

"Wally, I want you to try something."

"It's Walter, and what is it?"

"I want you to fuck my nipple."

"You sure? Won't that hurt?"

"No, it won't hurt."

Walter saw her pleading with her eyes and sighed before pulling his cock out of her cleavage and started pushing the tip against her nipple.

"Keep pushing."

He gripped her breast and shockingly found the tip going into the nipple. "This is so tight." It was squishy, but tight at the same time.

Walter started to thrust his hips till he was fucking her nipple. "Fuck! It's so tight!" he hissed.

"Go faster Wally!"

"It's Walter!" he grunted out grabbing her other nipple and squeezing it without stopping. "Say it! Say my name right!"

"Walter! Don't stop Walter!" she moaned rubbing and thrusting her fingers into her pussy.

"I'm gonna Cum!" He moved faster before crying out as he started cumming in her nipple.

"So much cum!" Hilda's own orgasm hit and soaked her bottom clothing as Walter panted before pulling out of her nipple.

"That was enjoyable. Hey, the rain stopped. I should get going". Before he could leave though, he was pulled back with magic and had his lips claimed by Hilda.

"You're not leaving until you cum on and in every part of my body." she whispers in his ear.

He gulped.

She took off her panties "Now, fuck me." she moaned laying on her back.

He approached her and stuck the tip in. He held her hips before pushing in.

"This might hurt." He kept going and tore through her hymen.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She felt tears in her eyes as Walter stopped moving.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" She shook her head no. He started to thrust into her.

She let out a small cry as his cock scraped against her inner walls.

"You're so tight Hilda. This is the best pussy I've fucked!"

"So big!" she moaned.

He grabbed her other nipple and squeezed it. She let out a louder moan as he kept trying to go deeper with each thrust.

Her tongue started to hang out of her mouth as her mind was slowly going blank.

"I'm gonna cum." he groaned.

"Me two. Please cum inside, I don't care if I'm 11, GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!"

Walter's eyes widened before groaning out as he felt his sperm shoot inside her pussy.

"So much cum! Lovely lovely cum!"

Walter stayed still until he stopped cumming and laid on top of her. "You're 11!?"

"Yes, didn't you know?" she asked tilting her head.

"Not really."

Walter sighed. 'Man, I'm so dead.'

"You said you were dead, why is that?"

"I didn't say that. I thought it, but-wait, can you read minds?"

"I'm a witch, I can do anything with magic."

"Well I'm dead cause I came inside a child." he admitted.

"Not really, witches are considered adults when they turn ten."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh, you learn something new everyday." he commented under his breath.

"Guess you gotta go now, huh?"

"I have a quest to finish." he sighed.

"Promise that you'll come back?"

"Well with a pussy and breasts like that, it's gonna be hard to stay away." he joked before kissing her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him.

"To get to Flamedra's cave just go up the path with gold streaks in the walls."

"Thanks." he kissed her forehead before sitting up as he went ahead to get his clothes and armor back on.

He left out and waved goodbye to Hilda as he approached the mountain Trail. 'Man, two orcs and a witch. I didn't know this is what I'd be banging on my journey.'

He saw the path with Gold streaks. He pulled his sword out and kept walking up to the cave.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw the beast in the Cave. It laid on its side, snoring.

He tossed his sword in the air aiming for the ceiling, causing rocks to fall and bury the dragon preventing it from moving.

"Now my people can rest in peace." he bowed his head before walking over and grabbing his sword.

The dragon let out a roar as it struggled to get free. It then started to Shrink down and a woman with blue hair reaching her back and a green dress was in it's place. "Let me out of here!"

"What?! You can change shape?!"

"Of course I can!"

He raised his Sword to finish her off. "Time to Die beast!"

"Go ahead! Do it! Kill me! I'm just Glad I avenged my son's death!"

That made Walter stopped in mid swing and looked at her in confusion.

"Why'd you stop? Kill me!"

"What do you mean avenged your son?" asked Walter.

"It was five years ago when my egg hatched and my son went into the village to play and that's when he was captured. The King ordered him to be killed, all for what? Just because my son was playing. He was just a baby!" She started to cry. "So just do it! Kill me!"

Walter stared at her in shock. 'The king did that...to her son?'

"Kill me! Do it!"

Walter's face hardened and held his sword up, seemingly ready to do it.

She closed her eyes. 'Finally release.' she thought. But she opened her eyes when she didn't feel pain and saw the blade embedded in the rubble."Why won't you kill me?"

"Because what you did, was justified. I can't find it in my heart to end you." Walter got out looking down.

Tears came to her eyes. "Thank you, but now what am I to do? I'm the last dragon."

Walter frowned as he truly felt bad for her. Then he came up with an idea "I'll do it."

"Do what?" she asked with a frown.

"I'll help you bring back the dragon species."

She raised an eyebrow at the human. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"How do I know you won't kill me if we do this?"

"I swear on my honor that I will do no such thing." he replied with conviction.

"Thank you. I'm Flamedra."

"I'm Walter." He helped her out from the boulders.

"So, you wish to help me? Even after what I did?" she asked.

"Of course. What the King did was wrong."

"Heh, guess I was right not to burn you." she joked.

"Oh very funny." Walter held her cheek before moving forward and claiming her lips.

They moaned into the kiss.

Walter trailed one hand down her side, getting her to shiver.

She rubbed the front of his pants.

He groaned as he started getting hard, making her rub it more. She unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

"My, not bad for a human." she teased. She got on her knees and used her long tongue to lick all over his cock.

Walter hissed and groaned as her tongue moved around his cock like it was a snake. "You're amazing at this."

She grinned and this time wrapped her tongue around his whole cock while squeezing it.

Walter moaned at the feeling. He held her head and thrusted his hips as her tongue squeezed harder.

She then started to suck on it.

Walter gasped and gripped her hair while he kept thrusting.

She was moaning louder as he kept thrusting into her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum." he grunted.

He released his cum into her mouth.

She relaxed and swallowed each load before pulling off his cock. "Delicious."

This time she stood up and started taking her dress off. Her E-Cup breasts bounced out. "Let's see how you handle these." she taunted holding her breasts up.

He gave a smirk. "Try me." He grabbed both of them and didn't hesitate to grope and knead them while rubbing his cock against her groin.

She moaned at feeling his cock.

"Not bad." he grinned licking one of her nipples. He began to suck and pull on her nipples.

Flamedra moaned as she felt the tip of his cock prod at her folds. "Do it, fuck me."

Walter gripped her breasts before his cock started sliding inside her.

"So tight!" Walter hissed as he gripped her breasts harder before moving back and forth.

"You have a tight Snatch!"

"Is that all? Go harder!" she got out while gasping as he started sucking on one of her nipples.

He began to Thrust into her harder.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned.

"You said for me to go harder!"

"HARDER!" she roared baring her teeth.

He slammed her against the wall and started to fuck her even harder. To make things better, he pulled out of her pussy and fucked her ass.

"Oh god!" she cried hugging him closer while trying to synch her hips against his thrusts.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes! Make sure you cum inside!" she moaned.

"Are you sure you want me to cum? Is my Lowly Human Sperm enough to Get you pregnant!"

"We'll find out, NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" she roared.

He leaned over to her ear. "Where do you want it? Say loud because I want it to Echo."

"IN MY PUSSY!"

He pulled out of her ass and started to cum inside her pussy. She let out a roar that echoed across the cave as he stayed inside her pussy.

"Thank you."

"No...problem..." he panted, his body feeling exhausted.

After their fun, Walter got dressed and was prepared to leave back to the village.

"Wait." spoke Flamedra grabbing his hand.

"What?"

"Why not stay here?"

"I'm sorry Flamedra, but I need to get back to my village."

She looked at him with sadness as she let go of his hand.

"You can come with me if you want."

"Yeah, a dragon living in the village she just attacked." she replied with sarcasm and a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll vouch for you. And if they try anything I'll kill them all."

She stared at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup." he nodded.

She hugged him and followed him down the trail.

"Hey Flamedra, do you mind if we pick up some friends on the way back?"

"Go ahead."

They stopped by Hilda's shack and Walter explained his plan.

"You're really nutty for a human." replied the witch.

"Yeah, I know."

After picking up Hilda, they came across the Orc campsite where Gondra and Yuipo were about to be executed.

"For allowing the Human to escape, you shall become our food!"

"The hell they will!" called Walter with his sword out. "They're coming with me!"

The Orcs looked at Walter and Laughed ."HAHAHAHAHA! How you gonna beat us!"

They stopped laughing when one found his neck snapped due to Hilda using her magic.

Walter snapped his fingers and Flamedra appeared as a dragon. The orcs now felt nervous as Flamedra growled with her wings spread out.

The Orcs Ran off scared. Walter ran over and cut the ropes binding Gondra and Yuipo who didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug from both.

"Walter, protect us from Dragon!" Yuipo said scared.

"Don't worry about her. She's a friend." reassured Walter to the two orcs.

Flamedra entered her human form.

"Oh." spoke two orcs.

"Gondra, Yuipo, I want you two to come back with me to my village."

"You sure? Orcs not welcome around humans." spoke Gondra.

"Don't worry about that." Walter smiled and wrapped his arm around their waists. "If they got a problem with it, I'll leave. Then they have no more knights to protect the village."

"Really?"

"Yup."

They hugged him again. "Thank you."

"Now let's go." smiled wAlter leading the group.

After crossing the Canyon they finally made it back to the village.

"Wow. I sure did a number on this." remarked Flamedra.

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

The villagers were surprised to see Walter return. The queen and princess were among them.

"Walter!" They said with excitement. Their excitement though changed to confusion at seeing the four girls around him.

"Walter, who're these girls?" The queen asked with jealousy in her voice.

"These are some friends I met on my journey." replied Walter.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The princess said while gritting her teeth.

"Well these two are Yuipo and Gondra." he gestured to the two orcs.

The Orcs Bowed.

"This here is Hilda."

The witch bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"And this is Flamedra."

The princess noticed something familiar about Flamedra. "You seem odd." remarked the princess.

"How?"

"Your eyes...they hold a lot of pain and anger.

Flamedra looked away and stepped back.

Walter sighed and knew what he had to do. "She's actually the dragon. But she a good reason to do what she did!" he quickly added in.

"Like what?"

"The king killed my son." she replied with a frown.

"You're lying, my husband would never have done something like that!"

"I SAW THE CORPSE WITH MY OWN EYES!" snapped Flamedra as her pupils turned into slits.

"You have to be lying, he wouldn't do something that cruel, Not angus!" The queen started to cry.

"I wouldn't have attacked this place unless he did something."

"But the thing is, why would father do such a thing?" The princess said confused

"He didn't care about things that were different and hurt my son FOR NO GOOD REASON!" she snarled slowly growing in size.

"Calm down Flamedra!"

"That man was a MONSTER! And you fear dragons? LOOK AT YOURSELVES!" she roared growing her wings.

"Flamedra please settle down!" Walter said grabbing on to her

"NO! IF they want to defend the bastard who killed my son then they're just as BAD AS HE IS!" she roared as her tail came out.

"Please Flamedra, don't do this!"

The queen and princess backed up as Flamedra was almost in her original form.

"Please Flamedra don't hurt them!" Walter begged.

She turned to him and saw his pleading expression. She transformed back into her human form. "I'm sorry."

Walter hugged Flamedra "It's ok."

"Don't worry, she's really nice." smiled Hilda to the townsfolk.

The villagers came out and approached them. All the while stunned that two orcs, one witch and a dragon were right here.

Walter blushed when they started to cheer for him.

"Way to go!"

"You're the best!"

"Lucky!"

Walter blushed at the praise. All the while the queen and princess were glaring at the four girls. "Thanks everyone, but I really don't deserve this praise."

"Why?" asked one man.

"It just feels like I don't."

All the Villagers were confused.

"Whatever do you mean? You came back safe and sound." smiled the queen.

"Yeah maybe you're right, but we still need a king."

"Then you do it!" smiled the princess.

"What?"

"I like that idea." smiled the queen.

"Really? Me, as king?"

The citizens cheered in agreement. Walter was carried to the castle.

All the while the queen and princess idly glaring at the females.

Hilda placed Walter on the king's throne and put the crown on his head.

"All hail king Walter!" cheered the crowd.

Walter blushed at the crowd.

"Mother, what do we do about them?" asked the princess to the queen.

"Patience my daughter we'll make our move soon."

"Fine."

A bunch of servants carried Walter To kitchen table where a ton of food has been made. "I HAVE MADE A FEAST FOR OUR NEW KING ENJOY!" the head chef cried out.

Walter stared at the food with a little drool while the four girls sat on both sides of him.

The Orcs started to devour the food.

Hilda and Flamedra slowly ate the food while trying to appear civilized.

Walter noticed that the queen and the Princess weren't eating. "Are you two ok?"

"Just fine." the princess got out while glancing at the orcs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're fine dear." smiled the queen.

"Well ok, if you say so"

Later that night. Walter was getting ready for bed.

"Man, this day's been crazy." he muttered getting under the sheets.

"I'll say." the princess said appearing next to him.

"Gah!" he jumped back.

"What's wrong Wally?" The princess asked as her naked body came into view.

"It's Walter, and YOU'RE NAKED!" he screamed covering his eyes.

"What's wrong with being naked?" Walter felt the queen's bare boobs hit his back.

His face resembled a tomato as he turned and stuttered at seeing the queen's bare body.

"See something you like Wally?"

"Uh, it's Walter." he got out in a nervous tone. He backed up when the princess hugged him from behind. "Don't go Wally, we finally have you to ourselves."

"W-W-What?" he stuttered out.

"We've always wanted you Wally for a long time."

'They want me, and they don't know my name?' thought Walter with sarcasm.

"Wally we've known each other for years, right?" The princess said.

"It's Walter."

"Who cares? Now that those other girls are out of the way, we can have fun." the queen said.

Walter frowned and pulled away from the two women who were surprised.

"What's wrong Wally?" The princess asked.

"First off, IT'S WALTER!" he screamed at them.

They jumped back at his screaming. "Why're you angry?"

"Because I'm SICK and TIRED of people calling me WALLY! IT'S FUCKING WALTER!"

"We're sorry." the queen said.

"Second, what do you mean the girls are out of the way?"

"Uhhh, no reason!"

"You're lying." he frowned. "Tell me!"

"We aren't lying we really don't know Wally!"

Walter gritted his teeth and stamped out of the room while grabbing his sword. They both got scared. He marched past guards before grabbing one.

He came back in the room with the sword. "What're you gonna do with that?" The princess asked hugging her mother.

"I heard something very interesting. Apparently, you two had them SENT TO THE DUNGEONS!"

"No, that's not True!" The queen said.

"This guard says otherwise!" he snapped shoving the soldier to the ground.

"Forgive me your Majesties!" The guard said before running off.

"You dare imprison my friends! Why?!" he yelled with fury.

They looked away with shame in their eye not wanting to look at him. "We can't tell you."

"If not, then I'll find them myself!" he turned and walked away.

"No wait we'll tell you!"

"Then do it." he replied over his shoulder.

"Ok, we Love you!"

His eyes widened as he saw both of them blushing with tears in their eyes.

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone." the princess said.

"What do you mean love me?" he asked facing them.

"We're in love with you. Ever since we First met you, my daughter and I have always been attracted to you."

"But you're the queen and princess, while I'm a knight. Wasn't your husband enough?"

"No, Angus never cared about us. All he ever cared about was that stupid Crown, I even Remember when he had a special Crown made out of Lizard skin made for him."

"And he was barely a father. Most of the time he forgot he even had a daughter."

"Wait, did you say Lizard skin?"

"Yes."

Walter's eyes widened when he heard this and that's when he remembered what Flamedra told him. "THAT BASTARD!" he roared. "WHERE'S THE CROWN!?"

"He keeps it behind his Throne." the queen said getting scared.

Walter ran out the room and rushed down to the throne. He looked behind it and found a leather Crown. He picked it up and felt his eyes water at feeling the scales it was made out of.

"THAT BASTARD!"

He dropped to his knees and started crying.

The queen and the Princess (fully clothed) came out. "Walter what's wrong?"

"THAT BASTARD! HE TURNED FLAMEDRA'S SON INTO THIS!" he yelled holding the crown out for them to see.

They gasped. "We had no idea!"

He stood up and stared at them." Where. Are. They?"

"in the dungeon." the princess said getting scared.

Without another word, he turned and rushed down to the dungeons. He opened the door.

"Walter!" The girls said as they hugged him. He smiled and hugged them with joy.

Hilda Noticed the Crown. "Walter, what's that?"

He lost his smile and handed it to her. Hilda looked it over. "What is it?"

"No...it can't be..." Flamedra felt her body shaking as she recognized the scales. She started to cry when she realized what it was "how..did you get this?"

"It was sitting behind the throne."

Flamedra noticed the queen and Princess. "YOU TWO! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She transformed into a Dragon and charged at them.

Both stayed on their spots, but Flamedra was held back, barely, by Gondra and Yuipo with some of Hilda's magic.

"I can't believe you two would actually let him do something like that!"

"Walter we didn't know, honest!"

"LIARS!" roared Flamedra trying to snap at them with her jaws.

"We're Not Liars! Please believe us."

The Castle doors slammed open and Angus appeared. he was Alive!

"Your king has returned!"

"Angus!\Father!"

Flamedra though had a different reaction.

"YOU!" She turned and flew at the king.

However, a massive chandelier fell on her, trapping her.

"Flamedra!" cried Walter and the girls. They ran over when a Cage fell on them. "I knew it was a good idea to get a cage chandelier as well."

"How are you alive you bastard?!" shouted Walter.

"It's best you don't think about."

"Let us out!" shouted Gondra hitting the bars.

"No. Because Walter failed to kill the dragon, you all must die!"

"The only one who should die is you!" shouted Hilda.

"SILENCE YOUR TONGUE WITCH!"

"She's right! The only thing you are is a sick monster!" called Walter.

"Oh Please, so what if I killed a baby Dragon? Big deal!"

"THAT WAS MY SON YOU SICK BASTARD!" roared Flamedra.

"Oh boohoo, I Killed my Son and you don't see me crying about!"

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted the queen and princess.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"You mean my son, the one who said was killed by bandits, was murdered, by YOU?!" screamed the queen in fury.

"Of course I murdered him."

"Why father, why?!"

"Because he went off and married a peasant Girl and had a child, but not to worry, I killed them too."

Everyone was stunned while Angus said it all like it was no big deal.

"Any stain I find in the kingdom must be purged immediately!"

"Me smash your skull!" shouted Yuipo.

"Oh please, that Cage is invincible inside and outside!"

"But you're not." came the queen's voice behind Angus as a sword pierced through his chest from behind.

"Matilda….. why?" he got out in a croaked whisper.

"I'm doing what you said. Purging the kingdom of a stain, which is you, Angus." growled Matilda pulling out as Angus dropped to his knees. "Phoebe, discard of this man's body."

"Yes mother." The princess dragged Angus' body away while Matilda released Walter and the girls.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea my hus-Angus was a cold hearted monster." apologized Matilda.

"it's not your fault." Walter said.

"But it is my fault. If I had known about this sooner than all this wouldn't've happened," Matilda cried,

"Well I'm just as much as to blame. I listened to him and thought he was a kind king." spoke Walter.

Phoebe went over and picked up the crown. "We still need a king."

"Well frankly, I don't know if this place is for me anymore." sighed Walter.

"No Walter, please don't go, you're the only one we have left!" Matilda said about to cry.

"We know Angus was a cold bastard, but you're the only warrior we have left." pleaded Phoebe.

"Well alright, I'll stay."

"We still pissed!" growled Yuipo.

"Please don't be!"

"Lock us up like animals!" Gondra threw in.

"Please we apologized, what more do you want?"

The Orcs slowly approached the queen and the princess.

"You treat us like animals, we treat you like them." grinned Gondra.

"Gondra, Yuipo, stop scaring them."

Both orcs reluctantly crossed their arms and stepped away from them.

"Okay okay we no scare them, for now at least." Gondra said with a Smirk.

(Later the next morning)

Walter was still asleep when he felt a pair of boobs squish his face. He groaned a little and looked up to see Hilda's sleeping face with her breast nearly smothering him.

He turned over and was smothered by more boobs. This time courtesy of Gondra's tits.

He groaned as he faced upwards, but this time it was Flamedra's tits. Turns out she can sleep in the air and was hovering right above his face.

'They're doing this on purpose!' He thought so he just pulled the Blanket over his head.

That's when he felt two other bodies cuddle with his sides which were the queen and princess while Yuipo sucked on his toes in her sleep.

Why me?' He thought. He (somehow) managed to slip out of the bed and walk downstairs for breakfast. However, he felt more boobs on his back and they belonged to Matilda and Phoebe.

"Where are you going?" asked Phoebe.

"Uhhh nowhere?"

"Then you won't mind if we have our fun." grinned Matilda.

"No not at all."

That made them drag him into an empty room before locking it. Walter's morning wood got the best of Him as he saw the mother daughter duo strip.

"So, which will you try first?" purred Matilda.

"Surprise me my queens."

"Me first!" Phoebe rushed over and slammed her lips against his.

"Are you sure? It hurts during the first time."

"If you don't fuck me, I'll make you!" she growled in lust. She positioned herself and dropped down onto his cock. Both hissed as Phoebe shook in pain and felt her knees wobble underneath her as Walter held her close to keep her from falling.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." she got out.

"You wanna stop?"

"Oh I doubt she does." grinned Matilda grabbing her daughter's breasts from behind.

"M-M-Mother!"

Walter groaned as he felt her pussy tighten up. "You're so Tight!"

He held her and started moving back before thrusting back up as Phoebe moaned louder.

"More, give it to me More!"

Walter grunted while Matilda kept kneading Phoebe's breasts while licking her neck.

"I'm about to Cum!"

"Go right ahead and cum inside. She's been nuts about having your baby." purred Matilda licking her daughter's ear.

Walter came inside of her and as he did Phoebe fell off his cock, causing the rest of it to spurt into the air .

Matilda opened her mouth as some landed on her tongue. "My favorite flavor." she said while licking her lips.

Walter panted and found himself pulled on Matilda's lap as she sat on the bed.

"I want my baby to have fresh milk." she said while squeezing her breasts showing that she was lactating. "Drink my milk while I help myself to yours."

Walter blushed, but happily latched onto her breast before he started sucking.

She started to give him a Handjob. All the while Walter drank up the milk that came from her nipples.

She started to suck his cock.

He groaned as she licked and sucked around the top as he squeezed her other breast.

"Do you want to Fuck mommy?" She asked.

"Yes!" he got out as he groaned from her hand.

"Then do it."

Walter stood up as Matilda laid on her stomach with her ass towards the knight.

"Fuck me and give me your Child!"

Walter grinned and slowly rubbed his cock against her wet snatch.

"Tell me, how bad do you want it mother?"

"So bad! I haven't touched myself in years after seeing you. Now fuck me!" she begged.

"Say it louder!"

"FCUK ME! STUFF MY PUSSY WITH YOUR DICK!" she begged.

He plunged in and started to Fuck her. Walter groaned at how snug it was while Matilda cried out at the warm shaft. "You're so tight!"

"You're so big!" she moaned while feeling her body shiver at the feeling she missed.

He thrusted into her rapidly. "I can't believe I'm fucking the queen." he grunted with each thrust.

"I can't believe a lowly knight is Fucking me!"

"Hey!" he yelled, feeling insulted.

"Forgive me!"

"Maybe I should stop? After all, a lowly knight really shouldn't be doing this." he replied with a false tone that made her think he was serious.

"No please, I didn't mean it. Please, keep fucking me!"

"Much better." he grinned before slamming balls deep back into her snatch.

"Yes! MORE COCK!

Phoebe watched as her mother cried out like a slut as Walter kept thrusting furiously in her snatch. She started to finger herself.

"Cum inside Walter! Give me your child!" moaned Matilda.

"Yes ma'am!" He cums inside of her pussy.

Matilda cried out as her juices splashed out and felt her womb get filled.

"Cum! So warm! So hot!"

Walter pulled out and panted before falling on the bed beside her. "No...more..."

"Aww, why? I wanted my ass stuffed." the princess said with a pout.

"If I keep fucking all of you everyday, I'll die." he groaned out feeling his strength leave him.

"Well okay. Maybe tomorrow then!" She joked.

"I just hope we didn't wake the others." Matilda got out while rubbing her stomach.

Walter gets up and opens the door only To see that the others were all sitting in a massive pool of cum.

"I take it they're awake." Walter sweatdropped at the scene.

"Walter! Fuck me Next!" Gondra said.

"No! Me next!" shouted Yuipo.

"Oh boy."

(7 years later)

Walter sat on the throne with a new uniform on to show his sign as king of the land.

Next to him was his first wife Matilda who was carrying their son Philip. Beside her was Phoebe with their daughter Samantha.

Above them was Flamedra and her son Spark who's Named after her previous son.

On his other side was Gondra and Yuipo with their sons currently cuddling in their mom's arms.

And Finally we see Hilda teaching her son Brandon how to use his Wand,

Walter looked at his new Family then leaned back in his Throne with a smile on his Face.


	9. Pinocchio part 1

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Pinocchio part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blue, I'm gonna play with Peter!" Tinker Bell said. "Think you can introduce the next one?"

"Alright, Tink," the blue fairy said, getting the book out. "Alright, our next story is about Pinocchio. Ooh, I'm gonna be in this one. This is gonna be so fun."

(Story)

We find ourselves in a wood shop as the time was night.

In said Woodshop was a Young Woodcarver. It was a woman with brown hair that went down her back and wore blue overalls over a red shirt, both pieces of clothing hugging her curvy body.

She was just finishing her Latest Project.

"There. Perfect." she smiled stepping back to look over the object. It was a Wooden Boy. He was in blue overalls with a white shirt with a hat on his head.

"I'll think I'll call you Pinocchio." She kissed the forehead of the puppet and walked upstairs for bed.

A bright blue glow appeared. It came from a small orb that drifted into the workshop. The orb Formed into the Blue Fairy. She looked over the woodshop and spotted the puppet.

She went over To said puppet. "Hmm, nice craftsmanship. But it needs something."

She smiled and leaned in before kissing the puppet's forehead. It started to Glow.

The Blue Fairy covered her eyes as a bright glow covered the puppet.

"Where am I?" He asked moving his head and body around.

She unshielded her eyes and saw the puppet moving and looking at his hands. "Who am I?"

"Well, before I got in here, I think I heard your mother name you Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio? I like it!"

"So, how's it feel moving your limbs?"

"Feels Great!" Pinocchio danced around on the table in joy.

"I'm glad you're happy."

He kept dancing till he accidentally kick over a Vase breaking it. He covered his mouth as they both heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"What was that!" Gehpetta said. She reached the bottom and looked around the area, but only saw her newest puppet laying against the wall with no change whatsoever.

She went over and picked him up. "How'd you get over here?"

"I walked." he spoke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She reacted on instinct and dropped him while backing up to the wall behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Y-Y-You're alive!" she got out.

"Is that bad?"

"Well, not really, but seeing you up and walk on your own isn't what I expected."

"So it's Good?"

"Of course! But, how?"

"I don't know."

"That would be thanks to me." smiled the Blue Fairy reappearing in a flash.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"You can call me, The Blue Fairy."

"Why're you here?"

"I came here to make Pinocchio here a real boy."

"Really?" He asked.

"That's right."

He started to dance around again. That's when he kicked over another vase. This time Gehpetta dove and managed to catch it.

"That was Close"

"Sorry." apologized the wooden boy.

"It's okay."

"Oh, before I go, I want Pinocchio to tell a Lie."

"Why?" asked his mother.

"You'll see. Now Pinocchio, did you break something earlier?"

"Uh...no?" he lied, confused.

Pinocchio then felt something grow, but it wasn't his Nose .

"Oh my!" Gehpetta said.

Pinocchio looked down and saw something grow under his pants. "What's going on?" He asked.

"A part of you grows when you tell lies."

She leaned over and Whispered in Gehpetta's Ear. "It has real Cum too."

"What?!" she stared at the Blue Fairy in shock with a light pink around her cheeks.

"It's true."

"Well why would you make that possible?"

Blue fairy disappears. "You'll find out."

Gehpetta sighed.

"Something wrong Mom?"

"That fairy is just a pervert, that's all."

"So what I do about this?" He asked pointing to his erected Cock.

"Uh, well, I've heard men can calm it down by rubbing it." she replied awkwardly.

"Rubbing it?"

"Yeah. Try taking your pants off and move your hands up and down it."

He does so.

Gehpetta stared at the cock. 'I didn't expect it to be so...'

"Is everything alright mom?" he asked noticing her staring.

"Huh? Uhh yeah, I'm fine."

"So how should I grab it?"

"Like this." she grabbed his cock.

"Ooh." Pinocchio let out a low moan.

She started to slowly stroke it.

Pinocchio was stunned. Even though his body was wood, he could feel his mom's soft hands. "Mom this feels good."

Gehpetta blushed hearing that. "Just let me Take care it Sweetie." She told him. She moved her hand up and down on his cock faster. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Mom something's about to happen!"

Gehpetta looked at the tip and felt the cock twitch in her hand.

"Go ahead let it out!"

Pinocchio cried out as a white substance shot out onto Gehpetta's hand.

"Tasty" Gehpetta Said as she licked her hand.

Pinocchio panted and fell on his butt. "That felt really good Mom." he said with a Smile.

"I'm glad you liked it."

They looked down and were stunned to see his wooden cock still hard.

"It didn't go down!" She said.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"No, not at all." she started to Take off her clothes.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"I'm going to Help you with your Problem."

"How?"

"Just sit back and enjoy."

Pinocchio watched his mom get rid of her underwear and stared at her nude form. "Beautiful."

"Oh you." she smiled. She Gave the tip a Soft Lick.

Pinocchio let out a hiss as she lightly licked around the tip.

She soon took the whole length into her mouth.

He jumped as she slowly bobbed her head. "Mom this is amazing!"

Gehpetta was glad to hear that while hitting herself in the head for what she was doing. 'I can't believe I'm doing this to my Son!' And while she wanted to pull away, she wanted to also help him. 'I can't leave him like this.'

That's why she tried to focus only on making him feel good and started bobbing her head faster.

"Mom it's about to Happen Again!"

That made Gehpetta suck harder.

He came into her mouth filling it to the brim.

She had to pull back and saw extra dribble from the tip. After swallowing his Load she licked what was Left.

"Wow." he got out while panting.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Sure did!"

"Good, because it gets better."

"How?" he asked with eager.

"Just lay back and let me do the work."

He listened and laid on the table.

She Climbed onto the Table and positioned his cock at her entrance. She made sure they lined up before carefully sliding down.

As she sat down, she could feel her innards slightly stretch out due to the size. She tried to keep going while letting out a gasp as she got half of it in. 'It's so big!'

Pinocchio groaned as his mom slid in more.

"Mom it's so Tight!"

"Well, being a single mom makes it hard to find a man." she got out taking a moment to speak. She started to move on his cock.

He groaned as his dick tingled from feeling her inner walls hold onto his cock. "This is fantastic!" He said.

Gehpetta raised her hips back up before slamming them back down. "I know, isn't it?" She said.

This time he reached up and grabbed her breast as she moved down.

"Oh, you naughty boy!" She grinned while moving her hips faster and crying out as each time she came down on it stretched her out farther and deeper.

"It's happening again Mom!"

"Hold it in. I want you to try and hold back."

"Yes Mom!"

Gehpetta kept bouncing her hips as she felt the tip hit the entrance to her womb each time she came down.

"Mom! I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Let it out!"

He came inside of her. Gehpetta and Pinocchio both cried out.

She fell back as his seed flooded her womb.

"Wow." he got out.

"I know." She leaned down and kissed his forehead just as a familiar glow floated in through the window. "Oh it's you again." she said.

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention something." smiled the Blue Fairy.

"What's that?"

"There's more to becoming a real boy."

"Really, what is it?" He asked with excitement.

"You need to go out and bed several more woman."

"He what!?"

"To be a real boy, he needs to find more girls and prove he's a good lover."

"I can do that."

"No! I'm not letting my son go out and bed some random skanks!" spoke Gehpetta. She then grabbed him and hugged him.

"But mom, don't you want me to be a real boy?"

"Of course I do."

"Well if this is what needs to happen, then I gotta do it."

"Alright fine."

"Thanks."

She let Pinocchio go as he approached the Blue fairy. "So what do I have to do again?"

"Go out and make love to several woman."

"And how do I do that?"

"I can take you to them."

"Okay."

The Blue Fairy waved her wand before she and Pinocchio vanished.

'Be Safe my Son.'

Soon they reappeared somewhere.

"Where are we now?"

"Town square."

"Is this where the woman are?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Where are they?" he asked looking around.

He looked only to find her gone. "Oh man."

He started walking around confused. Then he bumped into someone and landed on his butt. "Oops! Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's not a problem."

That's when he looked up at the woman he bumped into. She was wearing all rags and a small top hat. She also resembled a fox.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you Ma'am."

"Don't worry about it my boy." she smiled.

"I'm Pinocchio."

"You can call me Honest Johana."

"It's nice to meet you."

"What's a fella like you doing around here by yourself?"

"I'm here to have sex with as many women as I can."

That made Johana look at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"That's what I've been told to become a real boy."

"Well maybe I can help you."

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, hold on. GINA!" A cat girl dressed in Rags came from around the Corner.

"What is it Johana?"

"We need to help our Friend Pinocchio here."

"With what?"

"He needs our help in having sex with as Many women as he can."

Gina looked at the fox with a doubtful look. "Really?"

"That's right."

"Okay."

Pinocchio let Johana lead him down an alley. "So why're we here?" He asked.

"Privacy." grinned Johana. She rubbed the front of his Pants.

He felt his dick start stiffening again and the girls saw the bulge forming.

"Looks like someone's getting excited!" Gina said.

"And you're still a kid? Damn." the vixen licked her lips.

"Is that Wrong?"

"Not to us." smiled Gina.

They took off their clothes.

Pinocchio stared at their bodies. Johanna had solid B-Cup breasts While Gina had firm A-Cup breasts.

"Like What you see?" Gina asked.

"Uhhh No?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I have a fine body for you're info!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't mind her. She's always like that." snickered Gohana.

Pinocchio took off his pants. Both stared at the large cock.

"Wow!"

"My mom licked it, is that right?"

"Oh yeah it's more than right!"

Johana moaned over and took a lick of the tip.

"That feels nice." he said.

Gina moved closer and stared at the massive girth with surprise as Johana lapped at the tip with eagerness.

"My turn!" Said as she rubbed her boobs around the bottom Length

Pinocchio groaned feeling the nubs and Johana's tongue working his shaft at the same time. 'This is incredible!'

Gina sucked around the bottom while Johana slowly started to bob her head up and down on the tip.

"Keep going." he moaned.

Both girls gladly obliged while feeling their nether regions getting moist. They started to Finger themselves.

Pinocchio groaned as Johana flicked her tongue against the slit on his dick. "It's about to happen!" He moaned out

Both girls assumed he meant his cum and sped up their licking and sucking. He released his seed onto them.

"You'd think it'd be Maple syrup." Gina said.

"Why?" asked Pinocchio.

"Well you're made of wood."

"Doesn't bother me." grinned Johana lapping up the cum.

"Now for the best part!" Gina said.

She laid on her stomach while raising her ass up.

"Stuff me!"

Pinocchio blushed as Johana ushered him closer to the cat. He does so.

She aimed the tip of his dick at Gina's snatch. He slowly pushed it in.

Gina gasped as the tip slid in before he started pushing the rest inside.

"It's so tight!"

"Well she does scare the guys away." snickered Johana.

"She does?"

"Shut it Johana!" snapped Gina moaning around as more of his cock slid in.

He reached her barrier. "I hit something."

"Keep going." she spoke.

He pushed through and broke her hymen.

She hissed and clenched around the dick.

He stopped when he saw her bleeding. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, that happens to girls during their first time." She reassured.

"Well if you say so." he said pushing through.

Gina gasp feeling his cock easily stretch out her pussy.

"It's so Big!" She moaned.

He stopped moving feeling the entrance to her womb at the tip.

"Keep going!"

He listened and pulled back before pushing back in.

"Yes!" She cried.

Pinocchio grunted as her pussy was smaller than his mom's. "So Tight!"

"Don't hesitate to really give it to her."

He started to Thrust into her faster.

Gina moaned out with each thrust.

"It's about to Happen again!"

"Go right ahead and give it to her." smiled Johana. He groaned as he emptied himself into her.

She cried out as it flooded her pussy. "It's so much!"

He slipped out and the wooden boy and vixen saw the amount drip from Gina's snatch.

"Wow you came so much!" Johanna said.

"Yeah, that happens all the time." he smiled.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Johanna said. She pushed Pinocchio against the wall and rubbed the tip against her snatch. "Are you ready for me?" She asked.

He nodded and groaned as she slid down onto his dick while keeping hold of the wall behind him. "You're tighter than Gina!"

"I do practice." she praised herself.

He started to thrust into her.

Johana hummed as the member pushed in and out while she bounced. "You're so Big!"

Pinocchio looked up and saw her breasts bounce each time she moved up and down. He decided to grab them.

Johana let out a louder moan as she rocked her hips faster on his enormous girth. "Yes more!" She moaned.

His cock was stretching her pussy out more than past dicks. She could feel her eyes roll up. "I'm cumming!" she cried out.

He came inside of Her.

Both groaned.

"It's so much!" she said. She tried to slide up and felt some of the sperm leaking out. 'Can't let this Go' she thought.

"Wow. Thanks again." he spoke watching his dick go flaccid.

"No problem."

"You know any other woman around here?"

"Well there's Lampia, but I doubt she's willing to help you."

"Well where can I find her?"

"She's over at the School house."

"Thanks. See ya around." he walked down the alley. He made his way through the streets and went to the school.

He looked around to see if anyone seemed to match the name Johana gave him. "Hmmm, nope. Maybe I should ask around?" He turned to go another way, but bumped into someone who dropped their cigar.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." apologized the wooden boy looking up at who it was. It was a red haired girl wearing rags and an overcoat .

"Made me drop my cigar." she growled reaching down and grabbing it before putting it back in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for a girl named Lampia."

"How do ya know my name?"

"Oh, you're Lampia? Johanna told me to find you."

"Johanna? What's that vixen telling my name to a kid like you?"

"Well I need your help to Have sex so I can be a real boy."

"...you're fuckin with me.'

"No."

"Well I ain't fuckin some random kid."

"I'm not Random. I'm Pinocchio!"

"Still ain't gonna fuck ya."

"Why? Johnna said you would help me."

"I said I don't fuck squirts."

"Maybe you're just Jealous of Johanna/"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Her breasts are so Supple and yours aren't."

"Wanna repeat that brat?" she growled leaning closer.

"It's True, Johanna has bigger breasts than you." Since that was a Lie, his penis grew.

Something Lampia noticed. 'Holy Baked Waffles the Kid's Huge!' She thought. She shook her head. "Know what? On second thought, maybe I will help you Kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She reached up and started taking her clothes off. Her F-Cup boobs were set free.

"Wow." he stared.

"Impressed?" He nodded. "Good, now strip."

He didn't need to be told twice and started undressing.

Her mouth dropped at his now released Cock. 'Holy shit!'

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Just never seen a big one like that." She got on her knees and wrapped her boobs around his cock.

He gasped at the softness and saw her move them up and down his cock. "I never had this happen to me before!"

The girl felt a little happy while massaging his cock with her tits. She swirled her tongue around the tip.

Pinocchio gasped.

She took his length into her mouth.

He grabbed her head and let her bob her head up and down. The louder he moaned the Faster she went.

'Damn. I can't believe I'm doin this.'

"Lampia it's about to happen!" This time he held her head down as he started cumming.

'It's So Thick!' She thought. She swallowed as much as she could, but the rest started dribbling out of her mouth.

"Hmmm, not bad." She pulled her mouth off and panted to catch her breath. "Ready for the Fun part?" She asked.

He nodded as she laid down and spread her legs. He positioned himself. Then without waiting, slammed himself inside.

Lampia let out a Loud Scream.

"Sorry."

"Why're you apologizing? Plow me like a Field!"

"Plow?"

"You know, Fuck me."

"Oh alright." He thrusted back into her.

She bit her lip feeling his cock push her open like never before. 'Never had something this Big in me Before!'

Pinocchio went ahead and started squeezing her breasts as he moved his hips.

"This is the best thing to Happen to me All day!" She said.

"You're awfully tight!" he grunted moving the tip upward in his thrusts and showing a bulge each time he went in.

"Damn Right!" She moaned with each thrust and felt him start licking her nipple. "Go Faster!" She said.

He obliged and started pulling back with just the tip in before slamming inside.

"So deep inside!" He said.

"Keep going!"

He kept thrusting into her until they felt his dick swell up.

"I'm cumming!" He came inside her filling her to the Brim.

She cried out feeling her womb get filled. 'So this is what it feels like to be filled Like a Balloon.'

Pinocchio pulled out and laid on her chest.

"That was Fun."

"You said it brat."

Pinocchio got Dressed and went on his way when he saw Johanna and Gina talking with a Police officer. "That's Him officer! That's the Boy who raped Me!" Johanna said.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" She cried/

"You're coming with me sonny." he spoke walking over.

The officer gave the two a Bag of Gold. As he carried Pinocchio away. 'Sorry kid, it was you or Us.' Joanna thought with a Sad expression.

Pinocchio found himself in the back of the police car before it drove away.

"Uh oh, looks like our Little wooden friend got into some hot Water." The blue fairy spoke. She turned to the audience. "Stay tuned for part two where hopefully everything resolves itself."

"Keyword Hopefully!" Tinker bell said.

"See you later!"


	10. Three Billy Goats Gruff

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Three Billy Goats Gruff

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Blue Fairy looked to see the small fairy playing with Peter's cock. She giggled as Peter groaned from the tiny hands. "Having fun you two?"

The boy moaned as Tink giggled in response to it. "I'll take that as a yes, and since you're still busy, I'll take the next one." the Blue Fairy spoke reaching for another book.

She set it on her lap and opened it just as Tink started licking the tip of Peter's cock. "Seems like the next story will be the Three Billy Goats Gruff. A nice choice if I say so myself." she said as she opens the book.

(Story)

In the middle of a dying field stood a grey furred anthro goat that seemed rather young and was just peeking into puberty.

Next to him was a taller, more built goat, with good muscle tone and a bigger package..

Beside him was a goat that was taller than the first two, with more muscles, and had a shaft several inches bigger than the second one.

All of them were discussing about moving on and finding a better field for them.

"Maybe we should go to the meadow over the hill on the other side of the stream." suggested the youngest one.

"I know that it looks better, but I heard rumors of a troll that lives under the bridge." warned the middle sibling.

"But if we don't find a new field to feed from, we could starve." argued the oldest goat.

The three sighed as it seems that they have no choice but to try to cross the bridge.

"I'll go first." spoke the youngest.

As he said that, he starts to head for the entrance for the bridge. All the while feeling nervous as he slowly walked onto it.

He reaches halfway on the bridge when a loud voice broke through the silence. "WHO DARES CROSSES MY BRIDGE?!"

He jumped and looked around trying to find whoever said that. He looks to his right as a hand grabbed the ledge on the bridge and the second one comes after it. Soon he saw a figure pull itself up and onto the bridge.

The youngest billy goat shivered at the sight of the troll in front of him. It had green skin and wore a broin loincloth with black unkempt hair that ran down its back. It also seemed female due to its curved waist and C-cup breasts which were slightly hidden behind the hair.

"What business do you have crossing my bridge?" she questions the billy goat.

"I want to cross it to reach the meadow." he replied feeling even more scared.

She looks at the goat menacingly, "Don't you know that I own this bridge, if you want to pass, you gotta pay for it."

"B-but I don't have any money." he spoke in reply.

"Is that so?" she looks over the billy goat as she said that and eyes his shaft. "I might be able to look the other way for something else."

The youngest look at her, "What would that be?"

The troll grinned before walking towards the goat.

He shudders as the creature moves towards him. The troll reached down and grabbed the goat's flaccid cock.

"Ahh!" he gasped out in shock from the troll's unexpected move.

Her hands covered over his small cock, his tip barely appearing at the other side. "My, someone never learned to pull back the foreskin." she purred rubbing the tip with her other finger.

"Ngh..." he moaned from the rubbing she's giving him. "W-wait!" he gasped out

"Oh? What's the matter?"

"I have a brother with a bigger cock. If you let me go, I can get him."

"Is that so…" she thought about what the small goat said. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I am! I'm telling the truth! He is bigger!"

"How much bigger?" she asked moving her hand up and down on the goat's slowly hardening dick.

"I...say a couple feet bigger." he said blushing from the handjob.

The troll thought it over before slowly letting go of the dick.

"Huh?" he asked as she let it go.

"Go get him. But if you lied to me, I'll come find you and gobble you up." she grinned licking her lips.

He shivers at the aspect at being gobbled up. He turned and ran from the bridge as the troll went back under it.

The youngest ran towards his brothers as he reaches them, he stated. "There was a troll under the bridge!"

"You alright?" asked the oldest.

"Y-yeah, I'm not hurt or anything." he answered in relief. "But I said you had a bigger cock and I'd come get you." he finished looking at the middle goat.

The middle goat blushed at the words embarrassed and confused. "Why would you want to tell her that?"

"She grabbed my cock! I panicked!"

The two brothers looked at their youngest in shock. "She grabbed your cock?!"

He gave a nod while blushing and looking at the ground.

"What's with her? I'm going to meet this Troll!" The mid born stated as he headed off. He didn't bother listening to his older brother as he cried out for him to stop as he ran straight towards the bridge.

He reached halfway over before a loud voice calls out, "WHO DARES CROSSES MY BRIDGE?!"

"Are you the troll? Come out!" the middle goat called out.

The hands started coming out as the middle goat stands his ground. The troll made her appearance and grinned seeing the more stocky goat.

"So you're the troll my little brother mentioned?" he stated. He could see the troll was around the size of his younger brother with himself being a few inches taller.

"Yes I am, and I say you're the older brother he mentioned?" she asked looking him over. 'Not bad.'

"Yes, and I'm gonna make this clear. Me and my brothers are crossing this bridge to that meadow, and you'll pay for touching my brother like that."

"Well I can see that you're more confident than your little brother." she moves her sights to his lower body. "And much bigger."

He blushes at her sight, but he shakes his head. "Don't mock me!" the middle brother calls out.

"Who's mocking? If anything, it really makes me hungry." she purred before jumping at him.

He tried to move out of the trolls way. But her legs were strong enough to give her enough speed to get behind and wrap her legs and arms around him.

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!" he tries to struggle against her grip, but she was stronger than he thought as she didn't budge.

'What's with this strength?' he thought.

She grinned and swung her leg back before hitting the back of the middle goat's legs, causing him to tip back before she managed to change positions to where she was now on top of him.

"What are you doing?" the middle goat asked.

"Having a little taste." she looked at the large shaft before letting her long tongue hang out and lightly brushed it across the cock.

"Ngh…" he let out a moan from the lick he felt. "Quit it!" he tries to move, but the troll's grip was too strong as she kept licking his slowly hardening member.

"Mmm, nice and salty." she purred.

He blushes as he stands into full erection in front of her. "W-wait!"

She stopped moments before placing it in her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want me! I have an older brother who's way bigger!" he cried out in a frantic attempt to get free.

"Bigger than you?" she asked staring at his cock. "Now that sounds like a lie."

"No, I'm serious, he's 3 feet longer." he stated in a calm tone.

"Well why should I stop now? After we're done you'll run back to him and I get his cock at the same time."

"Wouldn't you rather have the biggest first?" he asked.

'Hmm, if I take this one he might not run back in time before the day ends. Then I may never get a look.' thought the troll in her head.

The troll lifts off him. "All right, you can go, but you better not be lying, or I'll gobble you up."

He nodded and stood up before running back to his brothers.

His face was still red as he met up with his brothers.

"How'd it go?" asked the oldest.

"Not too good, she was stronger than I thought." he look downward in shame for admitting it. All the while keeping his shaft covered with his hands.

"What happened to you?" the youngest asked.

"She….licked me there." he admitted feeling his dick twitch behind his hands as he recalled the wet and hot feeling.

The two blushed at the mid born's words.

"I also said you would be there." he admitted to the oldest. He looks at his older brother. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to end this!" he tells them as he walks off to the bridge the troll inhabits. His expression was stern as he walked onto the bridge.

He walked to the middle of the bridge as the voice spoke for the third time, "WHO DARES CROSSES MY BRIDGE?!"

He kept a calm tone as the troll appears before the eldest billy goat. "So you're the one who has insulted my brothers?"

"That is me, so you must be the eldest brother?" she asked as she looks at him.

"Yes, and you shall pay for what you have done!" he growled clenching his fists.

"Oho, feisty are you? Let's see if you can." she launches at the eldest goat. But her eyes widened seeing him easily dodge. Which made sense since his body was much stockier than the other two with broad shoulders and well built legs.

She stumbles a bit as she regains her balance. "Not bad." She starts to move towards him more carefully this time.

The oldest goat rushed at her and this time grabbed her left wrist before holding her up, showing she was much smaller compared to him.

The troll struggles as she tries to get out of his grip. He just gripped her wrist tighter as she stopped squirming.

'He's a lot stronger than the others.' she thought as she relaxed.

"Now you will let us cross, or else." he growled in her face.

"Or else what?" she asked,

"I throw you into the stream." he replied walking near the edge and dangling her over the water.

She winces as she cries out. "No no no, okay okay, you three can pass!"

The oldest walked back away from the edge and set her down on the bridge.

She sighs in relief at not being tossed over the bridge.

"Brother!" the oldest and troll looked to see the other two goats running over. The two ran and hugged him, happy he's okay.

"We may cross now." smiled the oldest.

The three smiled, but the youngest looks at the troll, "Why did you do all that to us?"

"Just some fun." she shrugged walking away with a gloomy expression. "You can cross, so why ask?"

"Why are you so sad?" the middle asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"No really why?" even the eldest asked, wondering her reason.

The troll stopped and looked at the ground before sighing.

"I never had anyone come hear in a long time. And whenever they do, they go 'AHH! HELP! RUN! A Hideous evil troll!' they don't give me a chance to explain myself. So that's why I do things like that. I'm lonely."

"Well why don't you try not living under a bridge?" suggested the middle goat.

"Like I said, people would run and scream, and I can't make my own money because no one would hire an ugly troll."

"You're not ugly." spoke the youngest.

"Look at me! Long black hair, green skin, loincloth, I'm horrible to look at!"

"I don't see it." the eldest said looking over the troll's small frame. "Honestly you're pretty cute."

She looks shocked at the eldest, but remains skeptical. "You're just being nice."

"You kidding? Honestly I was just freaked out cause I never got my dick sucked, but I wanted to stay and keep going." admitted the middle brother.

"I really liked that you were rubbing my shaft with your hands. I was nervous, but I wanted you to keep rubbing it more." admitted the youngest brother.

The troll felt her face heat up and was thankful her hair kept most of her face obscured. She went and turned to the eldest, "And you?"

"While I don't like someone teasing my family, the idea of you trying the same on me made me this." he gestured to his semi-erect cock.

She blushes at the sight of it, while not completely hard, she can tell it was truly the biggest of the three.

"Hey, you can come with us!" the youngest cried out with smile.

"Come with you?"

"Yeah, to the meadow." spoke the middle brother.

"Really, after everything I said?" she said, sounding a little hopeful.

"Dealing with people can be harsh, and sometimes others become something they don't want to when pushed. So I'm willing to let you come." spoke the eldest.

"T-thank you, I would like to come."

She slowly walked over to them as the four of them started walking up the hill on the other side.

"The place does look better than where you were yourself." spoke the middle goat.

"Yeah it does." she smiles at the three.

"Who knows, maybe we might build a house right there." the eldest pointed a lower part of the hill with some trees nearby.

"I'll help you out if you like." she offered, "It'll help repay you for your kindness."

"I got a better idea you might be able to help." grinned the eldest pointing down at his shaft.

She looks at the others who are sporting similar grins as well. She grinned before walking over to the youngest.

"Well I'll help you three out if this is what you want."she said touching the tip with her finger.

The youngest let out a gasp as the troll softly grabbed his shaft and moved her hand up and down it.

"Aahh!" he moans out as he rubs her hands as she strokes his cock.

"Have you ever done it with a girl?" she asked. He shakes his head in response to her question. "Well then, you're in luck." she leaned down and softly blew on the tip, making the goat shudder, before bringing her tongue out and dragging it across the sides.

The two smiles as they start to move toward her as she plays with their brother.

"Don't leave us out." spoke the middle brother holding his cock out to her.

She extends a hand to rub the middle brother's thick cock, getting a moan from him. She kept sliding her tongue across the youngest while using her other hand on the eldest cock.

"You two weren't lying about your brothers you two." she teases them.

"Well I think we're still big enough." grinned the middle one as his cock slowly got hard in her hand.

The troll smiles as she placed her mouth over the youngest's cock and started sucking it gently.

The youngest let out a moan as she started rubbing the other two's cocks faster.

She can hear the other two moan and groan as she felt her body getting hot with pleasure. Soon all three were hard with her rubbing the tips with her thumbs and moving her mouth over the youngest's more.

'Ahh, all three are hard now, so thick as well.' she thought swirling her tongue around the cock in her mouth.

She slurps her mouth all the way over his cock, murring at the taste.

"Something's coming!" cried the youngest feeling his dick tingle.

She stopped her mouth as she felt him squirting in her. She swallowed the seed while moving her hands faster for the two brothers.

The two groaned as they start thrusting forward in her hands.

"Go ahead and cum." she purred feeling both cocks getting hotter.

They thrust a few more then they both cried out, spraying her face with their sperm.

The troll moaned at the hot sperm over her face while licking some of it from around her lips.

"Ahn, they're so warm." she said with a smile.

The youngest panted and plopped on his ass while feeling drained.

"I guess you're done huh?"

"Don't worry. He'll be back and up before you know it." spoke the middle.

"So we're good now?" she asked.

"Not even close." grinned the oldest as he and his younger brother's cocks were still hard.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that." she said looking at them.

"It's gonna take more than a mouth to calm us down." grinned the middle brother rubbing his cock.

The troll smiles, "So what else do you need?" she asked them.

"Lose the loincloth."

She blushes as she stands up and starts to undo her loincloth, then she discards it to the side. She laid down on the ground with her legs spread.

"Take your pick big boys~." she said as she waits for their decision.

"You want her pussy?" the eldest asked his brother.

He looks at his shaft for the moment before, "Nah, you were the one to stop her, so you get the pussy."

"Don't be surprised if it's too loose." chuckled the eldest getting on his knees and aiming the tip with her lips.

She grunts, but then moans as the goat's tip starts to enter her moist pussy. It slowly moved in and she cried out as the large girth easily filled up her pussy.

"You are big." she moans as pleasure opens her up. "I can barely get you all in."

She started to play with the edge of her stuffed pussy as she said, "Don't break me okay?"

"I'll try not to." the oldest brother pulled back and groaned before pushing back in and gasped at how snug her pussy was.

"Ngh!" she grunted from the feeling as the middle brother ask, "You think you can lift her up?"

"Sure." the eldest grabbed the troll by the waist and sat her on his lap with both groaning as he reached back and spread her asshole.

"Come and get it, nice and ready for you." the eldest told his younger brother.

The middle brother gladly crouched down with the tip of his dick pressed against the troll's ass.

"Ngh, be gentle with my ass okay?" she groaned at the touch of it.

"Sure." the middle goat started to pushing in and groaned as the inner walls were insanely tight.

"Ahh! My ass!" she cried out from the pain as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry." both brothers stayed still since her small body could only take so much.

She panted as she held on the eldest chest to calm herself. After a moment she nodded her head.

"I'm okay, you can go on now." she said to them.

Both goats nodded before slowly pulling back and then pushing back in.

The troll groaned as she felt her ass and pussy being stuffed at the same time. It didn't help that both brothers were going in synch, meaning she could feel both squish up against her two holes.

She was pushed into the eldest chest as the mid born pushed her into him. The eldest reached down and started rubbing her breasts as they both kept pushing into her tight holes.

"Murrmth… yes." she moaned as their double thrusting starts to pleasure her very much. "More!"

The brothers started to thrusting into her.

"Damn! This is the best ass I've ever fucked!" grunted the middle brother.

The troll smiles. "Glad you enjoyed it." she turns to the eldest. "How do you like my pussy?"

"It's squeezing me so tight, I doubt a drop of sperm is gonna be leaving it." he groaned moving faster.

"Mgh, I sure hope not, I want to feel like I'm bout to burst." she moans in his ear seductively.

"Fuck!" groaned the eldest as he turned to his brother. "It's time we really go all out."

"Let's!" the middle brother starts to fuck the troll's ass harder and faster.

"OH GOD!" she cried out, feeling her body go numb as the feeling of her ass and pussy being screwed like this was making her squirm with each thrust as she let her tongue hang out.

"I'm about to cum!" she moans out as she struggles to hang on to the eldest brother's body.

"Me too!" grunted the eldest goat.

"Me three!" grunted the second oldest.

All of them grunted before the goats buried their cocks in her holes.

She can feel them unloading their sperms into her ass and pussy. She moaned out feeling her holes get filled while her own juices splashed out.

It splashed all over the eldest's big dick as her belly starts to expand.

They slowly pulled out and saw the sperm drip from her holes while the youngest brother watched.

The troll held her bloated belly as she said, "Boy, you two were pent up it seems."

"Not many female goats or lambs came by our hill." replied the youngest.

She turns to the youngest. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." that's when she saw his cock was hard again.

"You seriously aroused as well?" she asked half-jokingly.

He looked down with a blush.

"I suppose I can use my mouth again." she said licking her lips. She opened her mouth as the youngest walked over, but instead crouched down and grabbed her ass.

"Huh?" she gasped out surprised at the action.

"I know it might be loose, but I think I can still fit it in." the youngest rubbed the tip against her hole that dripped with his brother's cum.

"Wait, you wanna thrust in one on my holes?" she ask surprised at his forwardness. He nodded.

She blushes as she ask, "Well, I'll try to be a little tighter for you," She said to him, but then felt him pushing her down on the ground on her stomach.

The youngest rubbed the tip against her asshole and slowly started pushing into it.

She let out a moan as the youngest was at her neck. He leaned down and light licked her neck before he started to lightly pulling back and pushing back in.

She couldn't help but shudder as she let out of the moan as she trembles from the feeling.

The youngest gasped as her ass was still tight enough to clamp onto his dick as he kept moving in and out of the filled hole.

"Hey..ah, I'm not too, ohh, tight for you right? Ahh.." she asked as she moans in pleasure.

"No1 You're just right!" he groaned moving his hips faster. She moans as she was impressed at the young one's advance.

"Faster!"

He nods and start to go faster in the Troll as the brothers watches on.

"How much longer you think he'll last?" asked the middle one.

"Don't know, but I gotta say I was surprised. What about you?"

"2 minutes. Little guy needs to work on his stamina."

"I meant the position they're in." the eldest said pointing at the youngest goat on top of the Troll.

"I figured the kid would be on the bottom."

The eldest smiled. "He's got balls for a goat just recently going into puberty." he said crossing his arms."

"Which he just unloaded." chuckled the second oldest as they saw their brother cum inside the troll's ass.

The two pant as the billy goat laid on top of the Troll. His cock slipping out of her ass with a plop as the new semen dripped out a little.

"Never thought I be bottomed by the youngest goat." she said with a giggle.

"Well I think that's enough for today." spoke the oldest pulling the youngest off as the young goat was starting to drift off to sleep.

"And he's out cold again." the second oldest said with a chuckle.

"So what do you want me to do?" the troll asked.

"Well, I say we follow the little guy's example and get some rest." the eldest said.

"Just follow us and we'll get working on that house tomorrow." spoke the second oldest.

She nod and the the three lay down next to the Troll.

(Timeskip)

The group sigh as they finally put the final pieces together on their house. It was a moderate log building with enough space for a kitchen, living room, and a big bedroom for all of them to sleep in.

"So what do you guys think?" she asked the three.

"I think if you get pregnant we might need more space." joked the middle goat.

"I don't think it's possible for a troll to get pregnant by a goat." she said as she eats some fruit.

"Name one time a goat fucked a troll. Besides us and you." spoke the eldest.

"Well where did you get the idea a troll can have a goat child?" she asked a question of her own.

"Well with all the sperm we pumped inside you, and all the sperm we're gonna pump in you, ya never know."

She finishes her fruit. "Don't worry." She reaches for another fruit and starts eating it. "There's no proof that I'm gonna be pregnant with goat babies."

All brothers saw her start munching on a watermelon while noticing she ate three bananas and five apples.

"You been eating quite a lot lately…" the youngest one noted.

"Just my body getting energy back after all of you made me ride each one of your cocks last night."

"But that just seems a lot just for energy."

"I might be small, but I got a lot of stamina. Remember?" she grinned at them while licking her lips.

The three were still skeptical about it, but decided to let the subject slide for now. "Well, now that it's done, let's take a moment to relax."

"Agreed." The eldest billy goat opened the door and stepping aside to let the others in. They went in with the Troll munching on the watermelon, holding a peach in both of her hands before the oldest walked in.

He watch the troll for some time. She stuffed both peaches in her mouth and munched on them before finishing the watermelon.

'I seriously doubt it's just to regain energy.'

She noticed him looking and spoke up. "Trust me, I'm not pregnant."

(Timeskip)

'Trust me, I'm not pregnant.' those words ranged repeatedly in the troll's head. "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

She places her hands on her round belly rubbing the mound. She munched on a pear while sighing to herself.

The door opens as the three goats enter the bedroom. "You doing alright?" asked the youngest.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." she said for a moment before gasping, "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" asked the oldest in concern.

The troll blush, "Oh nothing, just felt the child kick." she said with a smile.

"Ooh! Let me feel." the youngest rushed over and set his head against her belly.

"Rub it a bit, you might get a kick." she tells him.

The billy goat pulled away and pressed a hand on the round belly. He started to rub his hoofs around in a circular motion, making sure to be careful. Then felt something move inside.

He gasped, "I felt them move!"

"Told ya." she chuckled.

She smiled then she looked at the other billy goats. "Go on, get it out already." she told them.

The other two walked over and put their hands on the belly.

"I know that look you two, go on and say it." she said closing her eyes.

"Alright, we told you so." spoke the middle one.

"You're gonna be a proud mother of billy goats and goblins." the eldest said with a smile.

"And we told you so."

The troll sighed, but she couldn't help but be happy at the same time. Who knew she'd be pregnant with her own family beside her?

(Timeskip)

She smiled as she walks toward a created crib the goats made. Inside laid several kids with a couple of baby trolls.

'They are so cute.' she thought before watching one of the small goats whimper before it started crying, which roused the others and made the room fill with crying.

She freaked a bit from their crying. she picked up a couple before placing them to her breasts.

The infants noticed the leaking nipples and felt compelled to go towards them.

She smiled at that, but now needs to focus on the other crying babies.

But luckily the others heard too and walked in before they grabbed the others and gently rocked them in their arms.

She let out a long sigh as she rocks her suckling babies in her arms. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, we wouldn't let you go through this alone." the youngest said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, someone's getting a special treat tonight." she purred kissing his neck. "Everyone deserves a special treat."

"Sweet." grinned the middle one before one of the troll babies in his arm bit his thumb. "Ouch!" he flinches as he takes his thumb out of it's mouth.

"Looks like they're teething." mentioned the oldest.

"I can see that." he said rubbing his thumb.

The four giggles as they all cradle their young in their arms. All happy with their little family. end


	11. Jack and Jill

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Jack and Jill

This is kind of a sequel to Hansel and Gretel since Jack and Jill are their kids in this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome Back." Tinkerbell said. "Blue's Out right now, so she told me to introduce the next Story."

Tinker Bell flew down to the book and struggled with it before flipping it open.

"Let's see, where Is it?" She said. Soon she stopped on a page. "Ah, here it is!"

"Jack and Jill. Our story begins just 15 years after Hansel and Gretel."

(Story)

Gretel was sitting in a Chair Knitting Clothes. Over the years she had changed from a young girl to a mature woman. Her hair had gotten Longer and went down her back. She also wore a long white blouse.

Hansel had changed as well. After years of working around the forest his body grew muscle till it was built and stocky. He had cut his Hair till it went Past his Shoulders. He also wore just blue shorts with a white shirt that strained against his chest.

Thier adopted Mother looked more or Less the same.

"There, all done." smiled Gretel holding up a brand new sweater. She heard the Door opening up.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome Home Bro!" She told him. She stood up and pulled him close before pressing their lips together.

"It's good to see you to Gretel." He told her.

"I finally finished the sweater." She smiled holding it up.

"That's Great." That's when their mother came down the stairs. "Hi Mom." he told her.

"Hello dear." she smiled before they kissed.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

"Sleeping in the crib." she smiled. They soon heard crying. "Nevermind." She went back upstairs to tend to her Crying Daughter.

"By the way, where are Jack And Jill?" asked Hansel sitting down.

"They went outside to Play." Gretel told him.

(Outside.)

A Young boy that was the Spitting image of His Father was watching a Spider make its Web.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

He looked to see a Girl that resembled her Mother. "Nothing Jill."

"You're doing something."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly!"

He looked at her lost.

"What?"

"You're weird Jill."

"Thank You." That's when she grabbed his hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something I found!"

Jack let his sister drag him while confused. "Where're we Going?"

"You'll see."

She brought him to an Old Well.

"A well?"

"Yep."

"I'm going back."

"But why?"

"What's so cool about a well?"

She picked up a Stone and dropped it in.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait for it."

Jack stood there.

'SPLASH!'

"Okay, now what?"

"That was It."

"Again, what's the big deal?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"If you Toss a stone in you Can Make a Wish!"

"Alright, so what'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, it won't come true."

"Well can I go home now?"

"Not till you make your Wish."

"Oh fine." he groaned before walking over to the well.

"I wish my life wasn't so Weird." he said under his breath. He dropped a stone down it.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Bro!" Jill said hugging her Brother.

"Now can we go home?"

"Okay."

Both headed around and walked back to their home.

"Mom, we're Home!" Jill said.

"Welcome home you two." smiled Gretel walking over and hugging her kids.

"Mom, stop. Hugging is Lame." Jack said

"For your information, me and your father and mama always hug." frowned Gretel with her arms crossed.

"That still doesn't prove a thing/"

Gretel pulled him in a Hug. "Well then come be Lame with us!"

Jack groaned as Jill hugged him too.

(Later that day)

Jack was carrying a pail as he headed back to the well from earlier. "I can't believe Mom wants me to Get Water. It's not my Fault Dad Busted the Mainlines While Digging."

He soon reached the top and tied the pail to the rope before lowering it down. He had a Hard time turning the crank.

"Come on you stupid thing." he grunted pulling harder. The rope Snapped. "Oh for the love of-!"

He walked over and looked down the Well. "Stupid pail." He reached down and grabbed the Pail.

He pulled the Bucket out. Inside it was filled with some water. He noticed that the Water had a Pinkish Shine to it, but thought it was due to the Well being Old.

"Still water." he shrugged carrying it back to his home. "Kinda Heavy." he grunted.

He struggled with it and had to knock on the door by using his head.

"Oh Jack, you're back." Jill said. "Mom, dad, and mama Went out they. Told us to Watch Rosie."

"Well can you help me with this?" he groaned holding up the bucket.

"Sure." Jill lent a hand and helped him carry it inside. "Man it's heavy!" She said.

They set it on the table with relief.

"Man that was a Hassle!" Jack said.

"Does it look a little odd to you?" she asked looking into the bucket.

"What Do mean?"

"Like it's a little pink." she remarked dipping a finger in the water.

"It's fine."

Jill shrugged and took a taste of the water on her finger. 'Tangy.'

She licked her finger clean and leaned in before taking a sip from the bucket. 'Mmm Tasty!'

She start slurping up more water while Jack watched her in surprise.

"Jill, we were supposed to Save that till Dad fixed the pipes!"

Jill raised her head and saw she guzzled the whole bucket. "Oops?"

"Great." groaned Jack sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You tend to jump ahead and not think sometimes."

"Is that a Bad thing?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm sorry I drank all the Water." She let out a small burp before she wobbled a little.

"You okay Sis?"

She blinked and stared at Jack as he sat up and looked at her. "I feel unconscious." she told him.

"Uh, but you're still awake."

She then fell back unconscious.

"Nevermind." he sighed before standing up and walking over to her. He picked her up and carried her to their room. He closed the door with his foot and walked over before setting her down on his bed.

He was About to walk out...Keyword was. But suddenly found his waist grabbed by a pair of arms. "Jill?"

"Why are you leaving?" she asked tightening her hold on him.

"I thought you wanted to rest?"

"I do, but with you." she smiled rubbing her head against his waist.

"Okay this is weird even for you." He said with a Blushed Face.

He tried walking away, but found himself pulled onto the bed with Jill crawling ontop of him. "Ready for some Fun?" She asked.

"Jill we haven't done this since..." He was silenced by her putting a Finger to his Lip.

"Shhh, let me take care of everything." she purred. She made her way to His pants.

Jack gulped as his sister started rubbing his groin.

She started to take off his Pants and Discovered he wasn't wearing underwear. "Going Commando I see."

"Well I never saw the whole point today."

She gave a Smirk. She leaned down and dragged her tongue across the flaccid cock.

He shuddered at the Lick.

"Mmm, it's been a while." smiled Jill.

"Yeah it has." he said with a Blush.

Jill went ahead and licked across the sides while rubbing his balls as his cock slowly stood up.

He lightly moaned. 'Damn. Her tongue still knows the right spots.'

She then took his Cock into her mouth.

Jack hissed as Jill moaned from the salty taste of his cock. She started to Rapidly Bob her head. "Damn!" he groaned clutching the bed sheet as his sister's moist and hot mouth brought back their first time. And boy did they go nuts. "You're amazing Sis!"

'I know.' she thought in her head. She continued to Suck as she felt him grow bigger.

"Jill! Don't stop!"

Her sucking got fast. 'Give me all your sperm!'

He came inside of her mouth as she struggled to Swallow it all. She swallowed as much she could stand, but had to pull back as the rest shot out across her face.

"Sorry sis."

"Wow, you were pent up." spoke Jill licking the remaining cum up.

"Tell me about it."He panted and saw his sister rush to take off her clothes. "Calm down Jill, they won't be back till tonight."

"Well it's been awhile, meaning I'm gonna get as much of your cum in me as possible."

"And of Course I'm going to be the Main One getting Tired out." he Joked.

"Damn straight!"

He rolls his eyes with a Smile on his face. That's when he saw her rip his clothes off.

"Let's do it!" She said.

"Alright alright." he relented.

She jumped on him. His dick rubbed against her ass which made both groan. "JUST STICK IT IN ALREADY!"

Jack nodded as Jill raised her hips up over his dick. She plunged straight Down onto it. Both groaned as familiar spikes of pleasure popped up through their bodies.

"You're Bigger than Before!" She moaned.

"Well it has been years, duh."

She then started to Move.

Jack groaned her sister's insides were still tight as they clung onto his cock. He grabbed her Hips and started to Move her Rapidly.

Jill moaned as the friction brought back sweet memories as she tried rocking her hips with his thrusts. "I missed doing this!" She said.

"Easy there sis!" he grunted trying to meet up with her bounces. "Don't want you to burn yourself out so soon."

"You say that like it's a Bad Thing!" She Moaned.

"Well if you want us to go at it till our parents get here, we're gonna need as much energy as possible." he grunted reaching up and grabbing onto her chest.

"Don't Care!" she started moving her hips faster and moaned as her pussy was slowly letting in more of her brother's cock. "Jack I'm going to Cum!"

"So soon?"

"YES!" She screamed. She slammed her hips down and cried out as her juices coated her brother's dick.

"Jill I'm about to Cum Too!"

"Give me it all!"

With a Scream Jack Came inside his sister, Flooding her womb with His Seed.

Jill let her tongue hang out as the familiar feeling made her shudder in bliss. "Ooooh, How I missed This Feeling!" She moaned out.

Jack groaned as he and his sister took a moment to catch their breath.

Jill Leaned on the Window. "Uhhh, Jack?"

"What is it?" he asked catching his breath.

"Moms and Dad are Coming back."

"Shit!"

They bolted downstairs. They tried putting their clothes on just as their mom, dad, and mama walked in.

"Hey you two, We're Back." Hansel said.

Luckily they managed to get their Clothes on in Time. "Hey mom." they chorused at the same time.

"So what did you two do while we were gone?" Gretel Asked.

"Uh, watch Rosie." spoke Jack.

"Yep, just been watching Rosie. Come on Jack let's take her out to play." Jill said. She tugged on Jack's arms to go to the small room their sibling was resting in.

"Think we should tell Them we Know?" Hansel asked.

"Let's wait a week before saying anything." chuckled Gretel.


	12. Pinocchio part 2

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Pinocchio part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Blue Fairy is seen smiling. "Hello and Welcome back. Last time we left off on young Pinocchio getting taken away."

(Story)

'I Can't believe Johanna Would do this To me.' he thought.

He slumped against the car as it shook with each bump. The whole thing came to a Stop. He looked up as the policemen opened the door.

"Let's go sonny!"

He stood up and walked forward before hopping out of the cart. The Officer Lead Him to a Cell. He walked inside as the man shut and locked the door. He sat down on the Floor.

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Why'd they do it?" He said. He then saw a Blue Light. He watched it form into the Blue Fairy.

"Hello Again." she said.

"Blue Fairy? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to set you Free."

"Really? Gee thanks." he smiled.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?

"I want you to be Honest with me."

"I thought you said I needed to lie?"

"No Silly One."

"Alright, be honest about what?"

"What Happened?"

"Well I was fucking women like you told me too, and then two of them said I raped them, and now I'm locked in here."

"I can Help you."

"How?"

"I'll Set you free."

"Again, how?" She took off her Dress.

Pinocchio blushed. "Like what you see?" He just nodded.

"Good." She walked over and started trailing her tongue across his neck while moving her hand across his groin.

"This feels Nice." he said.

The Blue Fairy grinned before kissing him and slowly moving his overalls down. She Smiled at seeing his Flaccid Member.

"Let's fix this." She Licked the side of his cock.

Pinocchio gasped as the fairy saw it slowly twitch to life. "Looks like it wants to play." She told him. She leaned down and ran her tongue across the tip.

Pinocchio moaned as the pleasure increased. His cock slowly got hard as the fairy grinned.

She took hold of it and sucked the Tip.

The wooden boy moaned as the fairy didn't wait before she started swirling her tongue across the tip. "Keep Going!" He moaned.

'Sounds good to me.' She moved Faster while Fondling His Balls.

He groaned as his shaft was fully erect now.

She stroked it as she continued to lick the Tip.

Pinocchio groaned when she started bobbing her head on the top. "You're amazing."

'Oh it gets better.'

She then started to deepthroat Him.

He groaned and reached up to grab the back of her head. He then started to thrust his hips.

The Blue Fairy tried relaxing her throat feeling her mouth and throat get filled.

"Your Throat feels Great!"

She moaned while moving her tongue around the length with lightly raking her teeth across it.

"I'm gonna Cum!" He held her head down as he started cumming.

She swallowed most of it, but some landed on her Chest.

"Wow." he panted out.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Good." This time she laid back and spread her legs.

He positioned himself.

"Go right ahead and fuck me hard." she purred.

He stuck his Cock in until he reached her Hymen. "You're a virgin?"

"Yes." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now fuck me."

He pushed through, breaking her Hymen.

She let out a hiss feeling his cock break through.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

He kept moving. Her pussy was much tighter than the other girls and felt more friction than before. His thrusts became More Rapid.

Both groaned and panted which echoed through the cell and hallways.

"Faster, Harder, More!" She moaned.

Pinocchio tried to oblige as he kept moving back with just the tip inside before slamming back inside as he started going faster.

"I'm going to Cum!" She said.

"Me too!"

He flooded her womb with his Seed. She gripped the ground as it filled her snatch. "It's so Much!" She moaned.

Both stayed like that before the wooden boy slowly stopped cumming. "Now can you Help me get out of Here?"

"Of course." She waved her wand and a Hole appeared in the wall.

"Thanks." he smiled putting his overalls back on and walking through the hole.

"No problem."

He jumped through the Hole and Landed in the Water. "Oh no! I can't swim!" he cried flailing his arms about. He was then Levitated out of the Water. "Huh?" He looked up and saw the Blue Fairy.

"And I thought I was the only one wet." she joked.

He giggled. "Thanks."

She brought him to the Shore.

"Have I fucked enough woman yet?" he asked.

"Almost."

"Well how many more?"

"3."

"Which way do I go?"

She Pointed east.

"Thanks, see ya." he smiled going east.

"Just be careful."

"Why?"

"Because it's Dangerous."

He gulped before continuing on his way. He made his way until he saw a Carnival.

"Wow." he smiled walking towards it. He saw a Sign that said Pleasure Island.

He looked around and spotted a boat that seemed to be the only way to get there. "Time for Some Fun."

He walked over and noticed several other boys getting on board.

"Hey you Coming?" One asked.

They got into the Boat. Each sat down as the ramp came up and the boat started moving.

"This is gonna be Fun!" One of them Said.

"You said it!" cheered another.

The Boat Stopped at the Dock of the Carnival.

The ramps came down as the passengers walked off. They all walked off into the Entrance. All the while gazing at the great rides and booths.

That's when he saw a Familiar face. 'Lampia!' He ran up to her. "Lampia!"

"Oh hey kid. Girls, this is the Kid I told you about."

He looked and saw other girls with her.

"Hi Cutie." a Blonde girl said to him.

"Mmm, he looks yummy." grinned a red haired girl.

"I agree." said a Brown haired Girl.

"Can we hold him?" asked a black haired girl.

"Go right ahead." Lampia Told her friends.

Immediately they grabbed him and he found himself held by all of the girls. "Whoa!" He said.

"Aw, he's so cute!"

"I just wanna Hug Him!"

"We are hugging him idiot."

"Well let's hug Him More!"

All of them squeezed him harder while Lampia watched. "Alright girls, rape the Kid Later. Let's go on the Rides!"

"Yay!"

The girls carried him off to the Ride. After the Ride they Saw a Concession stand giving out Free Drinks.

"Let's grab some." suggested the brown haired girl.

They went over.

"Hello! Are you here for our free drinks?" asked the woman.

"You bet Toots." Lampia Said.

The woman crouched down before handing them a tray with enough drinks.

"Thanks."

Lampia and the group walked away while sipping from the drinks.

"Man these are Good." Lampia said.

"You said it."

Pinocchio watched as they Chugged the Drinks.

"Ah! That's the stuff." grinned Lampia.

"Uhhh Lampia?" Pinocchio said.

"What?"

"You have Horns."

"What are you talking about?"

"Feel your head."

Lampia reached up and touched something. Her eyes widened when she felt the Horns. "What the hell?!"

To her Shock she looked to her friends and Saw them Transforming. Each one's hands slowly became hooves. Their Shirts ripped revealing Massive Udders each with multiple Nipples.

Pinocchio gaped as their faces started changing too. Their Faces gained Small Snouts. Then tails popped out from their butts.

"Help MOOOOOOOOO!" Lampia screamed.

Pinocchio was stunned as all the girls were anthro cows. He Went over To Lampia and Helped her to her feet..er hooves?...Whatever. "You gonna be alright?"

She shook her head as she fell on the floor. "Do I look alright?" she frowned.

"No, how did this happen?"

"Maybe it was the drinks." spoke the brown haired girl.

A bunch of ropes were tied around their necks. "Hey!"

They were pulled onto a Cart.

"Leave them alone!" Pinocchio cried to the man with the ropes.

"Shut Up Kid, the Boss needs these Cows! The man kicked Pinocchio away before the cart started moving away.

He gritted his teeth and took a Running start and jumped on the Wagon. Luckily the man didn't seem to notice. "Don't worry girls I'll get you out of here...Somehow." Right now he stayed low as the cart kept moving.

The cart Finally stopped moving.

"Alright, get moving!" barked the man pulling the ropes. The Girls all marched off.

Pinocchio stuck his head out and slowly followed. He made his Way to a Large Castle.

He stayed low as he saw guards up front. "Take the Cows to the Mistress." A Guard told him.

"Oh! Uh, yes sir!" he saluted.

"Down the Hall and Make 4 Lefts then 2 Rights."

Pinocchio nodded and started leading the way with the girls behind him. He made his way to a Massive Throne room.

"Are those the cows I requested?" asked a seductive voice from the throne.

He saw a Giant Woman wearing a Jet Black Dress and long Black hair.

"Well?" she growled drumming her fingers on her throne's arm.

"Uhhh, Yes ma'am." He nervously walked forward with the anthro cows behind him.

"Take them To the room." she told him.

"Uh, room?"

"Yes!" She ordered pointing down the Hall.

The wooden boy jumped and rushed to pull the girls down the hall. He heard some the Guards talking about the Woman.

"Did you hear about the new cattle?"

"Yeah they're gonna get Milked so Bad!"

Pinocchio heard the girls gulp as they hid around the corner.

"Did you hear that Bistra's Gonna have Marty Punished for peeking at her in the Shower?"

"Oh yeah, wouldn't wanna be that guy."

'So that's her Name?' Pinocchio thought.

"We gotta get out of here." whispered Lampia.

"I know. I Promise I'll get you out of this somehow."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just keep moving." suggested the black haired anthro cow.

"Right." he said, but two Guards blocked the exit.

"Those cows are suppose to be in the room." one of them growled.

"Are you Sure? Last I heard Bistra wanted me to Let them Go."

"Say what?!"

"Yes."

The guards immediately got out of the way.

"That was Easy." Lampia said. All of them nodded. However…

"HALT!" They turned around and saw the One person they wanted to avoid. "Where are you going with those cows?" Bistra growled.

"Uhhh, to the Bathroom?"

She scowled and stood up from her throne.

Pinocchio tried running out the door. Bistra though stopped him by snapping a whip in front of him.

"You are not to go Anywhere!"

Pinocchio gulped as she scowled at him and the anthro cows.

She Snapped her fingers and the Guards arrived "Take them Away! But leave the Boy!"

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused grabbing the girls.

"Let them Go!" He tried making them let go, but they kicked him off.

She used her Whip and grabbed Pinocchio. He could only watch as the girls were dragged out of the room.

"Now then Tell me Who you Are" she demanded.

"P-P-Pinocchio."

"Why're you Here?"

"Me and my friends just came for the carnival."

"Why would you attend the Carnival, it's for Females only."

"I didn't know that. Plus I saw several boys go on the boat going here."

"Not to worry, they'll be Turned into Women soon enough."

"You can't do that!" he cried out.

"Of course I can."

"Who are you to say?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"I am The queen of Pleasure Island!"

"Oh."

"So Now My Little Friend you must Stay Here." She swung her whip as it wrapped around his ankle.

"Let Me Go!"

"Not happening." she purred pulling the whip.

"What do you Want with Me?"

"Time for some fun." she grinned licking her lips. She enlarged her nails and shredded his Clothes.

He let out a yelp while she spotted his cock.

"Looks like It's about to get better."

He struggled to get the whip off. She started to Stroke his cock. He groaned as we cut back to the girls.

Lampia and her friends had been hooked up to a Machine.

"Get ready for the milking." grinned the guard.

"Let us Go You AssHoles!"

"Have fun." chuckled the other guard as they turned and flipped the switch before leaving.

They were Pulled into the Machine as it started to Drain the Milk. Each moan moaning as the hoses sucked on their nipples.

"It feels so Good!" Lampia moaned.

"Keep sucking!" moaned the blonde haired anthro cow.

The guards smirked and increased the power.

"Oh god!" moaned the black haired anthro cow.

"More!" The brown haired Cow Moaned.

'They'll be done in no time.' thought the guards. He pulled a Lever and a Tube filled with Food attached to their Mouths.

Each one gasped as food came down the tubes. Their Mouths were stuffed with Food which caused them to Produce more Milk. Which caused the other hoses to suck harder.

Their moans got louder. Lampia though managed to keep some sense as she gritted her teeth. 'This is insane! I hope Pin can get us out of here!' She thought.

We now cut back to said wooden boy. Who was getting a blowjob from Bistra.

He groaned as her expert tongue swirled around the tip. "Keep Going!" He moaned.

She grinned around his dick and bobbed her head faster.

"I'm going to Cum!

That just made her suck harder.

He came inside of her mouth. She sucked on his cock a little longer to make sure she got every drop.

"Now let me and my friends go!"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to listen to you."

"Please, you Can keep Me, just turn them back to Normal and Let them Leave!" He begged.

"Sorry, but I have a need to keep my stock of milk up." she grinned.

"Please I Beg of You Just Let them Go!"

Bristal tapped her chin. "Tell you what, let's make a Deal."

"Like what?"

"If you can Make me Cum I'll let you and Your friends go. However..."

"However?"

"If you Fail You all Must Stay here."

"Alright, you're on." he accepted.

She took off her Clothes. He gulped as she grinned like a hungry predator.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He shyly nodded as she made him lay down with his cock standing up.

She Positioned herself. "I should Warn You, No Mam in this entire Castle has been able to Satisfy Me." she told him.

"Well I'm still new at sex." he looked at her. "But I have had sex with a few woman."

"Oh really?"

He nodded as she crawled onto his waist. She plunged straight down onto his Cock. Both groaned from the friction.

"He's So Big! That's Impossible! No Man has been able to Pleasure Me!' She thought. She ended up letting out a moan that Pinocchio heard.

"I Heard that!"

"I-It was nothing!" she tried to deny as his massive cock filled her snatch with ease. 'It feels amazing!'

Pinocchio groaned as she started to slowly move up his cock. 'No! I can't Break! I just Can't!' He grabbed onto her hips before forcing her back down.

She let out a Loud Moan.

"You do like it!" he accused.

"No I don't!" But that was when he reached up and grabbed her breasts, making her moan louder with her hips moving faster.

"Admit it! You Love it!"

"N-No I don't!"

"Liar!" He said moving Faster.

"Oh god!" she moaned as the long cock slid in and out of her snatch even faster.

"Admit It!"

'No!'

"ADMIT IT!"

"OH GOD YES!" she moaned rocking her hips faster and harder onto his hips.

"So you Finally admit it?"

"YES!"

He started to Thrust Harder into Her.

Bristal moaned louder as her pussy started going numb.

"I'm about to Cum!" He told her.

"INSIDE!"

He came inside of her.

She was blown away at how much was coating her womb so quickly. "So thick and Warm!" She stayed on it as her pussy was filled to the brim. She fell Back onto the Floor.

"I...win..." Pinocchio panted out.

"Yes...so...you did."

"Now let them go."

"Alright, fine." she turned to a guard. "Get the cows."

"Yes ma'am"

He rushed off while she and Pinocchio sat up.

"Why would you want to turn girls into Cows?" He asked.

"Because I learned the milk they produce was twice as better than regular milk."

"That's it?"

"Of course."

The guards Brought the Girls in. "Mistress, they're Broken all except one."

"Which one?"

"The one called Lampia."

"I'm Glad Lampia's Okay" Pinocchio said.

"There Now you Can Leave." she told him.

Pinocchio, Lampia, and the other girls walked out of the castle and got on the next boat back to land.

"Thanks Pin." Lampia told him.

"No problem. But are they gonna be alright?"

"No, Their Minds have been Broken Beyond repair."

He looked down at the floor hearing that. He saw the Girls Humping his Legs. He jumped back as they each moaned. "Won't their parents be angry?"

Lampia looked down with a sad expression. "We're Orphans." she told him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"No it's Okay."

"Are you Sure?"

"Yes!" she snapped. Seeing Him Flinch she calmed Down. "Sorry." she said.

"What do we do about them?" he asked as one licked his leg.

"I don't know, we Can't go back to the Orphanage looking Like this." she told him.

Pinocchio tapped his chin in thought. "You can Come live with Me and My Mom."

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah of course."

Lampia smiled and scooted over to give him a hug. "Thanks pin, but what about my friends?"

"Well, I did say they could come didn't I?"

"So we're really going to have a home?"

"Yup." he nodded.

"I can't wait! Let's go!"

"We're still on a boat." he chuckled.

"Well row faster!"

He obliged with both rowing as fast as possible.

'Wait! I still need to Have sex with Two more Girls!' He realized. He groaned as the boat made it back to land.

"What's wrong Pin?"

"I still need to have sex with two more." he spoke with a groan.

"How're you gonna do that?"

He shook his head as one of the girls rubbed their chest against his face.

"Well looks like you found her." Lampia Chuckled.

He was confused before the blonde haired cow started licking his face. "Well alright."

The anthro cow eagerly pushed him down with her breasts rubbing his chest.

"Down Girl Down." he told her.

She didn't listen and eagerly grounded her groin against his own. She could feel Him getting hard. That made her moan in need as the bulge got harder. She went down to His Pants and ripped them apart.

He blushed as she immediately started lapping at his hot member. To his surprise he felt three more tongues licking his Cock. He looked and saw the other girls helping her.

"Keep it up Girls, it feels good." He moaned.

All of them obliged as their bovine tongues coated his dick and balls with saliva. One of the girls started to Suck him Off while the others gave him a Boobjob.

He was stunned as several breasts smothered his dick. He let out a Deep Moan. 'I can't take it!'

Lampia went over and Sat on his face. "Lick!" He obliged and spread the folds with his thumbs before taking alick.

Lampia moaned. "Faster!"

His Licking Increased. She moaned as the cowgirls got desperate and kept lapping at the tip.

"I'm going to Cum!" He said.

That just made them lap at his cock faster as he tried to stick his tongue deeper into Lampia's snatch.

His Cum Flew into the air landing on Them. Each one rushed to lap it all up.

"Amazing!" He said.

"Did ya forget me?" Lampia growled who still didn't cum.

"Oh right." He kept Licking at her Snatch.

Lampia moaned as his tongue went deeper than before. "So Good." She moaned.

Then he started licking across her clit.

"Oh Yes! Yes! I'm CUMMING!" She pushed her pussy closer as her juices coated his face.

"Mmmm, Taste Like Ice Cream."

"Now it's time for the big part." she grinned.

"Oh?"

The anthro cows clamored to try and sit down on his cock.

"Hey one at a Time!" He told them.

They didn't listen with the brown haired cow pushing the others off and ended up with his cock buried inside her. She let out a Loud Moan as his cock Penetrated her.

Pinocchio gasped as Lampia moved up and pressed their lips together. 'Wow!' He thought.

The anthro cow let out a low moan as she quickly started rocking her hips up and down. "So Good!" She moaned.

Pinocchio moaned from the kiss and her bouncing as the other two got impatient and licked the rest of the cock that wasn't inside her.

"That's good Girls!" He moaned.

The cow girl on his cock let out a loud moan before her own orgasm hit. "So Much!" She moaned.

The black haired cow girl dragged her off before slamming her own pussy down onto the cock. She let out a Loud Moo of Pleasure.

Pinocchio groaned as Lampia pulled away and rose up before grabbing the cow girl's tits.

"You need to Learn to Share Whore!"

The cow girl moaned while slowly moving her hips over Pinocchio's cock. She sat directly onto his Cock "Oh god!" she cried out as Lampia started sucking on one of her many nipples.

Pinocchio could feel his limit reaching. The cow girl bounced down once more before he came inside her. She fell off and Laid on the Ground.

Finally the last cow girl rushed up and took a long lick of the top. He shuddered at the pleasure. Then without missing a beat she raised her hips, but impaled herself on the dick in the wrong hole.

"IT'S SO TIGHT!" Pinocchio Said.

"Oh yes!"

He grabbed her Hips and started to Fuck her ass.

All she could do was moan with each thrust.

"I never Felt this Good in a while!" He said.

"A gal can take offence to that." frowned Lampia.

"Sorry Lampia."

Then he groaned as the cow girl licked his face while still moving her hips. "That's nice." he said.

The cow girl smiled before pressing her lips against his as her hips looked like a blur.

"I'm Cumming!" He shouted.

She slammed her hips down as he started filling her ass. "Cum so Much!" She moaned. She plopped onto his chest with a pant.

He looked at his hands and saw they were still Wood."Aw, I'm still not a real boy." he sighed. He got up. "Come on, let's go home."

Lampia nodded with the cow girls following as she noticed his sad face. They Made their Way to Gheppeta's Workshop.

"Mom? I'm home." he called out opening the door and walking in.

"Oh Pinocchio, I'm Glad you're okay!" She said coming out in a Towel and Hugging him.

Hehugged her back as Ghepetta noticed the girls.

"Oh and Who're they?"

"This is Lampia and her friends."

"What happened to Them?"

"They drank some weird drinks and became like this."

"Well They Can stay the Night."

"Actually, I was wondering if they could stay permanently."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so can they?" he asked with a pleading look.

"Well okay they can stay."

"Thanks mom." he smiled. He took them to his Bedroom.

The next Morning Pinocchio woke up. He looked and saw Lampia, her friends, and his mom draped across his body.

"Wow, I wonder what happened last Night?" He Then fell out of Bed and Bumped his Knee. "Ow!"

"You alright?" Ghepetta asked rubbing her eye.

"Yeah I hurt my Knee and Now Red stuff is coming out of it."

Ghepetta got up from the bed and looked down only to gasp. "Honey you're bleeding!"

"Is that bad?"

"Well a little cause we need to get you fixed up, but it means you're real!" she cried out hugging him.

"I am!?"

"That you are." spoke the Blue Fairy appearing in the room.

"Blue Fairy!"

"I decided to surprise you when you woke, so what do you think?"

He Looked Over Himself. "I LOVE IT!"

"And while there are downsides to being real instead of wood, there are bonuses."

"Like What?"

"This time your more sensitive and can even knock a girl up. The sperm you shot when you were wooden wouldn't knock a girl up no matter how much you came inside them."

"Knock Up?"

"It means making a girl pregnant, giving them a baby." replied Ghepetta.

"Wow."

"And I think you have two girls you need to talk to."

"I do?"

She nodded before waving her wand as he disappeared.

He appeared Back in Town Square. He looked around and that's when it hit him. 'Johanna and Gina!'

He frowned though since they're the ones who betrayed him. That's when He Saw them. He frowned and stamped over to them. "Hey!"

Both girls turned to see the familiar boy.

"Is that..." Gina said.

"Pinocchio?" finished Johanna.

"Yeah it's me."

'Uh oh.' both girls thought.

"Look, About what we did..." Johanna said.

"It was wrong." finished Gina.

"Why?" He asked.

"Let's just say when you live like us, you gotta watch your own skin." remarked Johanna.

"We're Sorry." Gina said.

He crossed his arms with a frown.

"What?"

"I nearly got locked up by you two."

"We're Really Sorry we are." Joanna Said.

Pinocchio looked them in the eye and sighed. "I shouldn't Forgive you, But I will."

"Thank you." smiled Gina.

"Yeah." Johanna said as they Hugged him.

He hugged them back. "If you Want you two can live with me."

Both girls shared a look like they were talking with their eyes.

"Really?" Gina asked.

"Yeah."

They Hugged Him again as he Lead them to his House.


	13. The tale of Susanoo and the Yamata no Or

Fairy Tales Done Hot

The tale of Susanoo and the Yamata no Orochi

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, and welcome back for more perverted tales." spoke a female who was NOT the Blue Fairy.

She was ….a Hakutaku, a Japanese yokai that knows everything in the world and were considered divine creatures!

"My name is Keine Kamishirasawa, a half Hakutaku, and somehow...I'm here...One minute I'm in Gensokyo the next I'm here!" She looked around before pulling out a scroll.

"Anyway, Here is the….Steamy adventure of the Kami, Susanoo, though this is a real event and not the false tale we all know!" She said with a blush. " This the tale of Susanoo and the Yamata no Orochi! The steamy version of a now lost two part story."

Just then a small figure appears! "That is supposed to be a secret!"

"Sorry Yugi-chan!" said Keine.

(Story)

-Edo, Japan, Year 080 AD-

A man with black hair in a ponytail and wearing samurai armor walked down a dirt path.

'Stupid Amaterasu! One prank and I'm kicked out of heaven.' thought Susanoo as he walked. On his hip laid a blade. The same blade that his sister gave him before his exile...on a separate note Amaterasu was blushing crimson as she gave it to her brother.

'Eh, must be getting a fever.' Just then he came upon an old, rundown house with a elderly couple crying at the door."Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?"

"Yes There is a problem!" cried the couple!

"What's wrong?"

"Our daughter, Kushinadahime, is about to become a sacrifice to the monster, Yamata no Orochi, just like her sisters before her."

"I have not heard of such a monster. What does it look like?"

"You can't miss it! It's a giant eight headed snake!"

"Point me where it lives and I shall go to slay it."

They point down the road towards the nearby lake. Susanoo walked down the path. After an hour or so of walking, he made it to the lake.

'Now where will I find that monster?'

Just then a loud noise emanated across the area like a hurricane! Susanoo ran to where it came from while putting a hand on his sword.

'Time to save Kushinadahime.' he thought before seeing a most unusual sight. Inside a large cave is where he saw night woman sleeping on a pile of blankets. One had golden hair with the other eight having silver hair.

'Kind of cute...it's making me tired just looking at them.' He yawned and walked over before sitting down near the base of the pile. 'I think I will join them.' And with that he fell asleep with the nine women..

Said women though slowly woke up just as he went to sleep.

'Who is this? He's cute~' thought the women as they awoke from their slumber.

Each one stretched and yawned while one of the silver haired ones climbed down near the male.

"Aw~ onii chan is asleep!" Said the youngest of the women.

"You keep calling every old guy you see that." groaned one of the women.

"No I don't!" She puffed her cheeks in an cute/angry way. "You do that every time a cute woman enters our cave!"

"Like me?" Said the gold haired woman.

"Yup." replied the same woman before kissing the girl's cheek. She blushed at that.

"So...who is this cutie?" Spoke another silver haired woman.

"Don't know, should we get rid of him?" spoke another.

"NO!" Spoke the eldest. "Let's wait till he wakes up, after we learn his intentions, then we can decide his fate!"

The girls with similar hair to the eldest nodded.

"Can we cook breakfast now?" Said the gold haired woman as her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry too!" spoke one of the woman.

"Ok Kushinadahime, Sango nee-chan. " spoke the eldest. "Let's make breakfast."

Both women nodded.

As the food cooks our hero stirs in his sleep.

"Mmm, food?" he groaned smelling the spices.

"ONII CHAN~!" shouted the youngest as she tackled him with a hug.

"Oof!" grunted Susanoo who didn't expect that.

"You're awake." she said while looking at him with her emerald eyes.

"Uh, yeah." he looked up and saw the rest of the women were awake as well.

"Want some?" Asked Kushinadahime "It's tenuki oden."

"Sure." And with that they ate...though the youngest and Kushinadahime ate like there was no tomorrow!

"SECONDS!"

The eldest sighed as they were handed more before digging back in. "Such gluttons Sango and Kushinadahime are."

"Wait, you're Kushinadahime?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes? Why?" She said while eating her twenty-first bowl of Tenuki oden.

"Then that would mean-" he looked at the silver haired women and leap to his feet while unsheathing his sword.

"Wait onii-chan!." cried Sango while hugging him!

"Get off!"

"No! Not until you tell me why?" Sango said with tears streaming down her face.

Susanoo flinched and saw the other girls glare at him.

"Why are you here?" asked Kushinadahime after eating her last bowl and currently trying to comfort Sango.

"I heard you were being sacrificed to a terrible monster."

"And who told you that lie!?"

"Your parents!"

"You mean my CANNIBALISTIC SEXIST PARENTS!" Kushinadahime yelled with absolute hate!

Susanoo reeled back from the info and volume. Looks like our hero is in for the shock of his life!

"You really don't know the whole story, do you?" the eldest shook her head.

"No..." He sheathed his sword. "Please...Miss?"

"Minoka."

"Miss Minoka-san...Tell me what happened."

She sighed. "It's not pretty."

-Flashback-

"YOU BASTARD CHILD!" Yelled the husband as the wife was busy cooking some ...meat.

"But father-"

SLAP!

"QUIET YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE!" He yelled!

Kushinadahime whimpered from the slap.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR SISTERS...AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" he pointed to the stove.

-outside-

A giant serpent can be seen bickering with ...its heads?

"I say leave her!" hissed one.

"No Kaguya! We can't! It would be inhuman EVEN for us Yokai!"

"I agree!" spoke the smallest head Kagome.

"I agree." spoke the second to eldest, Kagome. "These ...beasts killed her sisters just because they didn't get boys and they never acquired husband's."

"We should kill them!" hissed another head.

"Calm down Kanna." Said Minoka with a dark expression on her reptilian face. "They will die before the next full moon...but we have to get her out first! She is nothing but skin and bones!"

"What do you propose?" spoke Kagome.

"Let's make some noises to distract them while Sango breaks the chains and Miku wraps around the girl"

"Ok!" spoke Sango.

"Yea!" said Miku.

The serpent's moved near the side of the house.

(insert random dinosaur roars!)

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The father and mother headed out to see it while Sango and Miku's head slithered in through the open window.

"Hurry." spoke Miku.

"I'm trying...Got it!" The chains breaks and Miku starts to rap around Kushinadahime. The girl was stunned, but didn't say anything for fear of being eaten as the serpent heads moved back out the window.

"Don't worry! We are here to rescue you." Spoke Miku and Sango as they return to the main body.

"W-What are you?"

"We are the famous and most magnificent...Yamata no Orochi." Spoke Sango with glee!

The girl looked confused.

"Nee-chan!" Sango cried.

"We are a Yokai from the east...just new here" spoke Miku.

"But, why save me? Why not eat me, it seems like that's all I'm good for."

"You're not a good for nothing." Spoke Minoka with a hint of sadness. "You're a beautiful and intelligent person that should deserve better than what you have."

"Yeah! It's those bad people in there who deserve worst." spoke Sango.

"Yea!" Said the last three heads, Reimu, Soi-fon, and Himiko, in unison.

Kushinadahime was surprised as the serpents turned and slithered their body away from the house.

"Where are we going?"

"To our cave." spoke Reimu.

"And it's quite cozy." said Himiko as they entered the cave.

As they entered, the young girl saw it was furnished in the back like a regular home. They then unwrapped Kushinadahime as they changed into a more humanoid form. More specifically, into eight.

"W-W-WHA!" said Kushinadahime in shock as Sango hugged her.

"Welcome to our home Nee-chan!"

"Welcome Cutie~" Said Kagome as she kissed her on the lips.

Kushinadahime blushed crimson as Minoka pulled Kagome away from her.

"Kagome!" Shouted Minoka yelled.

"Nee-chan!" she said with a pout.

"Let her rest and eat up BEFORE you go nuts." growled Minoka.

"Fine..." She blushed at that while Kushinadahime looked at them with confusion.

"I'm grateful for you saving me, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Its ok. Your not even a bother!" Said Soi-Fon. "You're our guest!"

"Besides, Sango isn't gonna let you leave so soon." chuckled Kanna the youngest female still held onto the girl.

"Yep!" Said Sango "Nee-chan is now a part of our family."

The girl was stunned while the other women didn't object.

"Welcome to the family." They said in unison as Kagome kissed her.

She blushed as Kagome and Sango pulled her to the table.

-End Flashback-

"And that's what happened." said Minoka.

"And that was a month ago too onii-chan!" spoke Sango.

"Woah."

Kushinadahime was trying to keep tears from falling.

"Nee-chan." said Sango in concern.

"Hime." said Kagome.

Both rubbed her back in comfort.

"Thank you Sango and Kagome." she smiled.

'When I get my hands on those monsters.' thought our hero as he looked at the heart warming sight with a smile.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Sui-fen.

"Well...I have no idea at this point..." He said as he looked down.

"Well I might know something." spoke Kaguya.

"Like? Miss..."

"Kaguya."

"Miss Kaguya...What do you suggest?"

"Well you came here and found us sleeping, right?"

"What?"

"How do we know you didn't try copping a feel?" she teased with a grin.

"Well uhm..." He blushed at that.

"We better make sure you don't try anything." grinned the woman standing up and walking over to him. Along with Miku, Kagome, Reimu, Soi-fon, Himiko, and Kinoka while Kushinadahime was looking at the scene with a blush.

Susanoo gulped as the seven woman grabbed him. And kissed him as Sango and Kaguya pulled of his pants..

They saw a fairly sized flaccid cock that made them grab it. 'So big!~' they thought.

Susanoo gasped as the two women moved their hands up and down on his dick. While the other six licked it.

'Must have it!' Thought kushinadahime. She moved near the tip and licked it while susanoo groaned from all the tongues.

'I'm going to!' Our hero thought as they continued to lick his cock. He let out a grunt before they noticed his dick started twitching. Which released some cum into their faces.

Each one smiled while licking it from their faces while Kushinadahime herself was stunned at the salty taste. 'It tastes better than ramen.'

Susanoo panted from the insane orgasm Before being kissed by kushinadahime.

She moaned and kissed him with more passion he expected.

"Take us~" they said as they stripped revealing their naked bodies to the world.

His face turned crimson while looking at their bare flesh.

"Like what you see?" Minoka said as the girls C to high J cups brushed against his body.

"Oh big time." he nodded.

"Then let's play~"

"Me first!" called Sango hugging his torso.

"No ME!" said Kanna.

"Me!" said Soi-fon.

"ME!" said Miku.

"ME!" Said Himiko!

"ME!" Said Reimu

"ME!" Spoke Kaguya!

"Me" said Kushinadahime!

"QUIET!" roared Minoka.

"Eep!"

"Kushinadahime goes first, then we go from Sango and then upward."

"All right nee-chan~" they said as Kushinadahime started to lick our hero's cock.

Susanoo gasped as Soi-fon and Kaguya went ahead and started licking around his necks.

All the while Sango, Miku, Reimu, Himiko, Kanna and Minoka rubbed their breasts onto his body.

'This is better than heaven.'

"Please~" said Reimu and Kanna placing their G cup breasts near his face. "Drink up~" their breasts were lactating like a monsoon. In fact, everyone of the girls breasts were lactating.

He grinned and latched onto one of Reimu's nipples and started drinking just as Kushinadahime started slipping more of her throat onto his cock.

'So delicious!' thought Kushinadahime as our hero continued to drink the breast milk from everyone's lactating breasts. Each milk tasted similar, but different at the same time.

"AH~!" they moaned in complete bliss.

'It's so good!' Kushinadahime moaned in her mind as her tongue swirled across the tip of Susanoo's cock.

'He is the perfect mate~!' the sisters thought with bliss.

But he had to stop sucking milk as his dick twitched and he started cumming in the girl's mouth.

'So delicious!' thought Kushinadahime with hearts in her eyes.

Susanoo watched the girl swallowed every drop.

"ME NEXT!" Said Sango as her C cups massaged his cock.

Minoka though pulled her back. "Wait until she takes it in first."

"AW." she pouted.

Kushinadahime climbed onto his lap with his cock rubbing against her folds. "Take me~" she said with lust.

"Gladly." he lifted her hips up before pushing her down onto his shaft.

'So big.' she thought before kissing him.

He rubbed her back as her insides were tighter than he thought with blood dripping down his shaft.

'I must resist the pain' she thought "AH AH HA! THIS IS HEAVEN~!"

"I know the feeling!" he grunted moving his hips up and slamming his dick deeper inside her pussy.

"TAKE ME~!" She cried.

Susanoo groaned as he slammed their lips together again as he went faster.

"MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN~!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

And with that our hero's semen entered into Kushinadahime's womb. She cried out as her own juices coated onto his waist.

"ME NEXT!" Cried Sango as she leaped on him.

He groaned from the sudden move as she grabbed his cock before slamming her folds over it.

"Onii chan~!" Sango said as she moved her hips up and down.

"Fuck! You're tighter!"

'It's so hot!' She moved her hips and down with eagerness as his cock stretched her pussy out. "TAKE ME ONII CHAN~!" Sango cried as she felt her womb stretched out.

'Fuck! I'm gonna lose it!'

"ONII CHAN~!" Sango said as our hero's cum entered her womb.

Both panted before she was pulled of his waist. "Onii-chan~"

"I'M NEX. " spoke Kanna as Soi-Fon groped her D cup breasts. She laid spread eagle with her snatch already moist.

"TAKE ME!" Kanna said as Soi-Fon licked our hero's neck.

He grinned and crawled over before sucking on one of Soi-Fon's nipples before he buried his cock inside Kanna.

"AH!~ YOU'RE SO THICK! I MIGHT BECOME PREGNANT!" Kanna cried.

"Your so cute, mister~. What is your name?" said/cried Soi-Fon with a lustful tone.

"Susanoo." he grunted going faster.

"SUSANOO KOI~!" both Kanna and Sui-Fun cried. "IMPREGNATE US!"

'Man, I just might.'

"GIVE US YOUR CHILD!" they cried.

He slammed himself one more time and started cumming inside Kanna.

"Susanoo koi~!" Cried Kanna as he then penetrated Soi-Fon's womb.

"I'll keep fucking you all!" he grunted.

"YES SUSANOO KOI~" said Soi-Fon as Himiko, Miku, Kaguya, Reimu, and Minoka licked his body.

He kept pistoning in and out of her pussy while noticing the other girls lick at him with snake tongues.

"TAKE ME~!" said Soi-Fon with glee.

He grunted while holding one leg up and started going in deeper.

"SUSANOO KOI~!" she said. "WE LOVE YOU!"

He groaned before unloading more sperm into her womb.

"Susanoo koi~"

"WE ARE NEXT SUSANOO KOI~" Said Himiko, Miku, Kaguya, Reimu, and Minoka as they rubbed their DD and I cup breasts on his body.

He pulled out and saw his sperm leak from Soi-fon's snatch.

"PLEASE~" Said Himiko. "GIVE US YOUR CHILDREN!" They cried with hearts in their eyes.

'I wonder if I bit more than I could chew.' he thought feeling weirded out by the pupils.

"SCARED? DON'T BE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR US~" Said Himiko as her pussy consumed his cock.

He groaned as the rest of the girls not yet fucked kept licking him with their serpent tongues.

"SUSANOO KOI~!" They cried as Himiko's womb stretched.

As he kept going, he saw their lower bodies morph into snake tail's.

"SUSANOO KOI~" They said as Himiko, Miku, Kaguya, Reimu, and Minoka's tails wrapped around our hero.

He groaned as Himiko's pussy got tighter and squeezed his cock.

"TAKE ME MY LOVE~" Himiko cried.

"I'm cumming!"

"SUSANOO KOI!" Himiko said in bliss

He filled her pussy with sperm as her tail tightened around him.

"My Love~" Himiko said.

"SUSANOO KOI~ " cried Miku, Kaguya, Reimu, and Minoka as they wrapped around him.

"So who's next?"

"ME SUS SUS KOI~!" yelled Reimu as she pushed Himiko off and puts his cock into her womb.

He grunted and fell back with her on top of his waist.

"SUS SUS!" Reimu cried as she kissed him.

Miku, Kaguya, and Minoka were licking and sucking Reimu's body and breasts. She moaned while moving her hips up and down without breaking the kiss.

'Im at my limit!' thought our hero as he groped Reimu's breasts making her milk shoot out from them.

Both Miku and Minoka went ahead and started sucking on her breasts while sucking up the milk.

'So tasty nee-chan.' both thought as Reimu's womb expanded!

"AHHH!" she moaned feeling the hot seed. "SUS SUS KOI~! " She said before kissing our hero.

He returned it before her sisters pulled her off. 'I'm surprised I still got energy.'

"SUSANOO KOI~" Miku, Kaguya, and Minoka said before letting him drink their milk. "STAY WUTH US~"

'With girls like this, who needs heaven?' he thought drinkinging the milk with eagerness.

"AH~ SUSUANOO KOI~" They cried as Miku's pussy consumed his cock.

This time though, he sat up and moved her closer onto his lap before he started thrusting upwards.

"SUSUANOO KOI~ EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE YOU MELTED OUR HEARTS AND LOVED US EVEN IF WE ARE YOKAI!" Miku cried.

"Well with women like you, I'm surprised you haven't already found a mate." he grunted licking one of her nipples.

"AH~ MOST OF THE MALES AND FEMALES FEAR AND HATE US FOR OUR APPEARANCE NOT OUR SOULS~ YET YOU DIDN'T FEAR US!"

"Well when nine girls come onto me, who am I to say no!" he grunted nibbling on the nipple.

"THIS IS WHY WE HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU~! AH~!" Said Miku as our hero's cock begins to twitch!

"I'm cumming!" he grunted feeling her insides milk him for his seed.

"YES SUSANOO KOI~~" she cried as Kaguya and Minoka pushed her off.

"SUSA KOI~~" cried Kaguya as her breasts were sucked by our hero and Minoka.

'I might get addicted to this.' he thought sucking without restraint as Minoka squeezed the breast she was sucking on.

'Kaguya will make a GREAT mother with milk like this.' Minoka thought as Kaguya moaned in bliss.

The second to last oldest sister moved her lower body over before slamming onto Susanoo's cock. "TAKE ME SUSANOO!~ TAKE MY MILK AND PUSSY~" Kaguya said as she lactated more

While Susanoo and Minoka sucked on her tits, the rest of the girls were doing the same to each other with lust.

"SUSANOO KOI~ " cried Kaguya as she felt her womb about to burst!

"I'm cumming!" groaned the god.

"AH~" Kaguya cried as she felt the semen enter her womb.

Susanoo panted as Minako pulled her sister off. "NOW IT'S MY TURN~ MY MATE~" cried Minoka as she allowed her I cup breasts to smother his face.

He reached up and squeezed them, causing milk to leak out as she rubbed her folds against his cock.

"AH~ YOUR ARE TRULY THE ONE FOR US~!"

As she said this she started sliding down while her tail wrapped around his lower body. "WE LOVE YOU SUSANOO KOI~" Minoka cried as her breasts lactated even more. "BECOME OUR MATE~!"

"What, no dinner?" he joked before she pressed her lips against his while moving her hips up and down.

'SUSANOO KOI~' She thought as Minoka lustfully kissed our hero as milk drops from her lactating breasts.

He kept thrusting upward into her snatch while feeling his stamina slowly end.

"SUSANOO KOI~" She cried!

"I'm cumming!"

"AH~" Cried Minoka as she felt the hero's semen reach her womb.

That was the last load he had before laying down and panting.

"Susanoo/onii chan/Sus Sus/Susa koi~" Kushinadahime, Sango, Kanna, Kaguya, Miku, Reimu, Sui-Fun, Himiko, and Minoka said with a smile.

"I...am...drained..."

Kushinadahime, Sango, Kanna, Kaguya, Miku, Reimu, Sui-Fun, Himiko, and Minoka kissed our hero as they all fell into a peaceful slumber.

-next morning-

Susanoo slowly opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

Only to see nine pairs of breasts in his face.

He carefully sat up and saw all the girls laying on top of him. Which were murmuring, cutely I might add, his name his their sleep.

'Hmmm, I'd love to stay, but I gotta find a way back to heaven.' he thought.

-three hours later-

"You're our mate Susanoo koi~" Minoka said during breakfast as Sango and Kushinadahime continued to eat with gusto. "Thus it's your duty to protect us and in Heavens' eyes we are ALL married!"

"I understand." he nodded while inwardly trying to figure a way to sneak away.

"WHERE IS THAT WHORE!" Cried some voices from outside the cave.

"And speak of the bastards."

"GET OUT HERE SO WE CAN COOK YOU!" They said in a animalistic rage...causing Kushinadahime to hug our hero in fear.

"Susanoo koi." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, let me deal with them." he spoke patting her back. Our hero went outside the cave with an expression never seen by Gods or Yokai! An expression of PURE HATE so great it trumps his sister's wrath.

"Oh Traveler? Have You killed that monster yet?"

"Actually I found something worst. Two monster worse than Orochi, so much more vile, so much anger inducting, I'm going to make their last few seconds make them beg for death."

"And Who are they?" they asked, not knowing that their souls will be heading to Yami in just a few nanoseconds.

"YOU!" and with a swing of his sword (infused with highly concentrated winds) slaughtered the cannibalistic couple in seconds.

Both screamed in pain as the winds made them feel every slice right down to their cells before the pieces fell to the ground.

"Rot in Yami….you bastards." our hero muttered as he spit in disgust.

While looking around to find a way to 'escape', eight long serpents' tails grabbed him and held him in front of Orochi who had gone to their monster form, with Kushinadahime on their back with a darkened expression on her face.

"And just what were you going to do?" asked Sango with a grin.

"We….uhm…."

"Were you going to leave us?" Spoke Kanna!

"What? No! That's crazy!" he chuckled nervously as all the heads looked at him with a deadpan look.

"You're lying!" Spoke Kushinadahime.

"Well….maybe….WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"Your eye twitches when you lie." spoke Soi-fon.

'Crap.' our hero thought.

"It seems we need to refresh your memory on why you should stay." grinned Minoka.

"Yea!" They all said!

'By my sister's panties!' Our hero cried in his mind … Not knowing that a certain goddess sneezed when he said it.

Each head hissed as they turned and carried him back to the cave.

"Now," spoke Minoka. " let us explain AGAIN the reasons why you should remain with us."

-hours later-

Our hero is now on the bed trying to not only return to heaven but to also remain with Kushinadahime, Minoka, Kaguya, Kanna, Kagome, Soi-Fon, Reimu, Himiko, and Sango as well.

'What am I going to do?' After a few minutes he thought of a brilliant solution! 'I can bring them to Heaven! Not only will I return a hero, but also keep those fan girls away from me!'

Well It might work except for a certain goddess, but that's a story for another day.

"So now are you going to stay?" asked Minoka.

"Minoka-chan" our hero spoke. " How about we all visit my family?"

"Your family Onii-chan?" Said Sango in confusion.

"Well…." Susanoo spoke with a flustered tone. " I'm kind of a...banished Kami of Storms."

There was silence for about ten seconds before Kushinadahime, Minoka, Kaguya, Kanna, Kagome, Soi-Fon, Reimu, Himiko, and Sango hugged our hero while asking various questions.

"YOUR A GOD!?"

"WHAT'S IT LIKE?"

"IS THE FOOD GOOD?"

"ARE THERE HOT SPRINGS THERE?"

"DO YOU LIVE IN A MANSION?"

"WHO ARE YOUR SIBLINGS?!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY …...LOVERS?"

"ARE THERE ANY YOKAI KAMI?"

"ARE THERE GOOD PIECES OF ART THERE?"

"Woah woah! Easy there!" he spoke waving his hands to get them to calm down. " One at a time!" " Now in order. Yes, pretty nice and cozy, it's delicious, tons, I share one with my siblings, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, and before you girls, they were more like one night stands kinda things."

'Love rivals!' Thought Kushinadahime, Minoka, Kaguya, Kanna, Kagome, Soi-Fon, Reimu, Himiko, and Sango before hearing that they were one night stands. 'Still….

Amaterasu might disapprove our relation with Susanoo!'

Ah if only they knew of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi secrets, but that also is for another day.

"There is no Yokai Kami as far as I know and yes there are!"

Our hero took a deep breath after that long speech.

"So….Kushinadahime-chan, Minoka-chan, Kaguya-chan, Kanna-chan, Kagome-chan, Soi-Fon-chan, Reimu-chan, Himiko-chan, Sango-chan…..do you want to come?" Asked our hero.

"YES!" They said with tears of happiness as they kiss our hero on the lips before rushing to pack their belongings.

"Let's go then my Himes." he said as they blushed at the comment.

So all ten of them walked out of the cave while the camera zooms back to show they were being watched in a mirror.

-Heaven, Amaterasu's private room-

"NII CHAN!" Said the sun goddess in a Yandere rage. " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

This goddess of the sun was about a foot shorter than our hero and had a more ceremonial kimono with portions of red and gold samurai armor that concealed her J cup breasts, making them look smaller than what they truly were. Her golden eyes were filled with rage and her long red hair was somehow floating above her head.

A knock on the door interrupted her rage...momentary.

"Sister it's me...Tsukuyomi"

"You can enter ….sister." the queen of all creation said as the goddess of the moon opened the door.

Tsukuyomi looked similar to her sister but a foot taller, wearing only a kimono with various stars and lunar cycles that showed her K cups to the world...if she didn't bind them in public, long black and white hair, and silver eyes that would make one think that she was blind at first glance.

"It's almost time for our brother's return...and WHO ARE THEY?" Tsukuyomi Said in rage and envy.

"Apparently he has won their hearts." growled Amaterasu.

"WHAT! BUT HE'S OURS!" The moon goddess yelled. "HE PROMISED!"

"DON'T WORRY SISTER! WHEN THEY COME WE WILL QUESTION THE YOKAI AND MINOR KAMI FOR WHY THEY ARE SO LOVEY DOVEY WITH NII-CHAN!" Cackled the sun goddess in evil intentions.

"Nee chan….let's not get too hasty ...maybe we can get them to add us to ….their little harem…" Tsukuyomi said while trying to make a compromise with her big sister.

"SILENCE! THEY SHOULD FEEL HONORED WE DO NOT END THEIR EXISTENCE NOW!"

"Sister…" Spoke the moon goddess in a low tone. "Did you just threaten me…."

An evil aura emanated from the goddesses and they were about to start a catfight when the sound of Sango could be heard from the mirror.

-in mirror-

"Are your siblings really powerful? And why do you love them?"

"Eh, more like tolerate."

"How so?" Asked Kanna.

"Well….Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu really seem to despise me for causing the world to nearly lose the sun's light and wrecking heaven in my drunken state." Our hero said with sadness. "And they always hated me for my stupidity."

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were dumbfounded at that declaration. They were about to turn the mirror off but what Susanoo said next shocked them to the core.

"However, I still love them and will even give up my life to protect my family and my brother and sister!"

Amaterasu smiled while Tsukuyomi though frowned.

'Have I really given my beloved brother that impression?' she thought with a small tear falling from her face.

"Nii-chan." they said. "You're such a dense, yet loving brother...no, Man!"

'He will be OURS!'


	14. Alibaba and the Forty Thieves

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Alibaba and the Forty Thieves

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello! My readers!" spoke the Blue fairy! "Sorry about the last story, but somehow that person entered our universe by accident, still it was a good story."

"Yea! REALLY STEAMY!" Tinker Bell shouted as she massaged the Blue Fairies' breasts.

"HEY!" spoke a voice. "Are you forgetting someone?" And from the shadows was a very busty Genie!

"Oh sorry Jean!"

"That's fine" Said Jean. "Now the story for today is one from my homeland, Alibaba and the Forty Thieves, and now if you excuse me!"

Jean changed into a harem dancer with lactating breasts.

"I'm going to start a dance that will last one thousand and one nights!" she said with lust.

(Story)

-Perisa, Year 1194 AD-

"AH~!" cried a pair of voices from a small house outside a desert city. We now change our viewpoint to see a young man and woman in a frenzy of lust.

"ALIBABA~"

"CASSIA!"

Well….that was interesting…..anyway these our main characters, Ali Baba or just Alibaba, who as a dark haired man in his twenties with a small but strong built and sapphire blue eyes, and his older sister, Cassia, who looked like our hero except for having long blond hair and was a bit taller than Alibaba. Now the reason of this act of incest was because they have a connection that existed since they were younger. Even though they have wives, they decided to share their wifes and each other.

"Sister….Dunya and Schehera are waiting." Said Ali Baba panting.

"Alright Brother dearest." Cassia said as her F cup breasts jiggled.

Ali Baba kept thrusting into her slit before groaning as he buried himself inside her and started cumming.

"AH BROTHER~! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" cried Cassia.

Before they could do more, Dunya and Schehera came in, naked with their twin DDD cups bobbing up and down as they came to their "Husband's" bed! Dunya was a young woman with iron red hair and a pair of sandy brown eyes, while her older sister Schehera had long orange hair and a pair of onyx black eyes.

"ALIBABA! CASSIA!" They said before kissing them.

"Sorry, Cassia here wanted another load in her pussy." Ali Baba pulled out with his cum dripping from the tip.

"No Excuse my love! You know the rules! One load per day!" Said Dunya.

"Now It's our turn~" Said Schehera while sucking on her sister's nipple.

'I'm so lucky!' our hero thought.

-two hours later, in the forest-

'Or not….' he thought as he chopped some wood with his ax. After cumming inside the twins, they said he needed to go chop wood since they were getting low.

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!" he yelled since he accidently hit him self with a falling log he was copping.

(cue a stampede of horses)

His eyes widened as he dropped the ax and bolted away from them.

"CRAP!"

And with that he climbed a nearby tree.

'That was close!' Alibaba thought….before seeing a group of hooded figures. "What the-?"

The figures walked past the forest till they reached the nearby cliff. The leader of the group walked up and in a feminine voice shouted, "OPEN SESAME!"

'What are the…' was all our hero could think before a very wondrous sight occurred. The cliff started to crack and pull apart to reveal a large entrance. The figures entered and the cave shut behind them with a thunderous BANG!

Ali Baba climbed down the tree and ran over to the cave.

"What the?..." he thought before shouting the magic words again, causing the cave to open.

"HELLO?" he called out.

Nothing.

"HELLO!"

Nothing….again.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

"NO YOUR NOT!" the cave answered back!

'Wow….that was unexpected!' Alibaba thought as he entered the cave. It seemed very dark at first as he walked without any idea where he was going.

That was until a blinding light emanated from the end of the cave.

'What is that?' he said as he moved toward only to be dumbfounded at the sight. He found himself in a large chamber filled to the brim with golds and jewelry. As well as Forty women, with tanned skin accept for one that had a milky white pigment, long black ebony hair, green eyes with a bit of gold, having a eatting and drinking contest in the nude, showing their various kinds of body types and their extremely bouncy breasts to the world.

At the sight of this strange scene, Alibaba suffered from a nosebleed while thinking of how to incorporate this with Cassia, Schehera, Dunya and Morgiana, Cassia's adoptive daughter.

He quickly ducked behind a pile to avoid being spotted.

"REJOICE MY COMRADES!" cried the leader with her mouth full of meat. "FOR TOMORROW WE FIND OURSELVES A HUSBAND!"

"YES LADY JASMINE!" the rest yelled as they continued their contests.

"Soon~!" the now Lady Jasmine said as she took a bite of her meat. "The Forty Thieves will get the greatest husband in all the seven deserts!" And with that she licked the wine off her very large J cups.

Alibaba watched from around the pile and gulped as he felt his dick slowly getting hard.

"HEY LADY JASMINE!" said one of the thieves with a jug of ale in her hand. "WE FOUND A RAT! A VERY CUTE ONE TOO~!"

Alibaba gasped before bolting to the exit. Well…..if the door wasn't closed, he would have.

'Crap!' he thought before being grabbed by three women with D cup breasts and a broomstick in their other hand.

"My my ~ What do we have here?" Spoke Lady Jasmine. "A Man...in our lair?" She turned to her band of thieves. "WHAT DO WE DO WITH RATS?"

"WE KILL THEM?" they cried in …..confusion.

"NO!" Said Lady Jasmine's right hand woman, Shiva, who was looking at them while folding her arms across her I cup breasts. "WE FIRST INTEGRATE! THEN DECIDE HIS FATE!"

"Well said Shiva." spoke Lady Jasmine.

"It was nothing my lady." Shiva said with a blush while eating some cooked camel.

"Well then...BRING OUT THE DEVICE!"

Two of the thieves came back a few minutes later with a strange golden choker with a ruby in the center.

"The Device my Lady."

"Good work, Jafia, Solia...an extra portion of meat this week for you two!"

"Thank you my lady." They said as they returned to the feast, their GG cup breasts moving in a hypnotic way as they went back to eating.

Lady Jasmine returned her gaze back to Alibaba. "Do you know what this is?"

"N-No."

"This is the necklace of truth. Anyone that wears it will be unable to tell nothing but the TRUTH!" She said with a grin.

"And if I do lie?"

"Lets just say your manhood will become so big….it will NEVER RETURN TO NORMAL AND IT WILL EXPLODE!" She cackled evilly.

Alibaba's eyes bulged as the two holding him grabbed his pants and pulled them down.

'WOW.' the thieves thought as they saw his cock.

"So...You will cooperate?" asked Lady Jasmine as she blushed.

Alibaba nodded with a blush.

"Good~" She said as the necklace of truth was placed on his neck. "Now Why are you here?"

"I saw you all go to the cliff and saw the cave open."

The necklace didn't do anything, indicating that he was telling the truth.

"Why Did you enter our lair?" asked Shiva with a piece of fish in her mouth.

"I was curious and saw the mountains of treasure in here."

Still the necklace did nothing.

"Do you have any lovers?" Asked Jafia.

"Three, one of which is my sister." he admitted looking away.

The necklace did glow a bit...indicating that he lied...a bit which caused Alibaba's cock to grow in size.

"Who is the other lover?" Asked Solia while keeping her eyes off the cock, unsuccessfully.

"Ok, I admit. I have four, one of which is my adopted daughter."

The Necklace stopped glowing.

"Last question." Spoke Lady Jasmine. "If you were to bed us, would you cast us aside or offer us a life of happiness?"

"Well I'd have to talk with the others first so they don't think I'm leaving them."

The Necklace did nothing at all and fell to the ground.

The forty Thieves were shocked and happy. Shocked that someone survived the Necklace of Truth and happy that there was a man that didn't treat women like dirt.

"Looks like this Rat is honest…." Said Lady Jasmine before she hugged him. "WE HAVE FOUND OUR HUSBAND!" She cried...Literally!

"Wait what?!"

"HOWA! WE HAVE A HUSBAND!" the thieves cried as they got ready of the main event.

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUSBAND! AND I HAVE LOVERS ALREADY!" our hero shouted on deaf ears.

"Yea! And we are bi as well so it's a win win scenario!" Said Shiva as she hugged him with her breasts.

'Not good, I need to get out of here!' our hero thought before a shout was heard outside the cave.

"ALIBABA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

'Cassia, Schehera, Dunya, Morgiana?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?'

"Mmm, sounds like your lovers are here." purred Shiva. " LIBA! MELING! ATHERNIA! ARTIMISIA! GO AND GET THEM!" Yelled Lady Jasmine with a hint of lust.

"Yes my lady!"

"WHAT ARE YOU-" was all our hero could say before being squished by Lady Jasmine's' breasts.

"No need to worry, we will not hurt the lovers of our husband! It's against our code!"

Alibaba couldn't speak as the four woman ran to the entrance of the cave.

"LET ME GO!"

"No!" Said Liba.

"AH! STOP GROPING MY CHEST!"

"But it's so BIG!" Cried Artimisia.

"NOT DOWN THERE!"

"Why? You need the shaving!" Spoke Athernia with a serious expression.

"Thanks for the candy miss Meling."

"You're welcome child." Said Meling with a smile as she looked at the small girl with blond hair, pure yellow eyes and a larger than normal breast size of HHH cup, which was unusual for a young girl of only twelve. Not many know this, but the Forty Thieves, but Meling had a soft spot for children...even those that are in their teens.

Soon Alibaba saw his lovers with the women walk in.

"CASSIA! SCHEHERA! DUNYA! MORGIANA!" Our hero cried after escaping Lady Jasmine's' soft breasts.

"ALIBABA!" they cried as they hugged. Many of the forty thieves were jealous of this, ESPECIALLY Jasmine!

"Who are you women!" snarled Dunya.

"WE ARE THE FORTY THIEVES! THE SCOURGE OF THE SEVEN DESERTS! AND WHO ARE YOU!?" Yelled Lady Jasmine in rage.

"HIS LOVER'S!" they yelled butting heads with Lady Jasmine and a few of the women beside her.

"AND WE ARE HIS WIVES!" Meling, Liba, Athernia, Artimisia, Jafia, Solia, Shiva and Lady Jasmine yelled along with the other thirty-two Thieves.

"WHAT!" they looked at Alibaba.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" our hero yelled as tears began to form. "They wanted to be my wives, even if I said no…..but I would never cheat on any of you... Cassia, Schehera, Dunya, Morgiana…..forgive me."

The four women glared, but at the thieves. "You let my father go!" ordered Morgiana.

Meling put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry young one….but unlike you…..we are the….forgotten and abused."

The lovers were shocked to see all Forty Thieves crying like someone brought back the most tragic parts of their lives and amplified it a million times over.

"WE might seem like low life thieves, but each of us have suffered more than you think." spoke Lady Jasmine through tears.

"I was raped by my own father for nothing more than a..a...a...promotion!" cried Safia.

"My lover tried to kill me for my money." growled Solia.

"I lost my family to a low life guard who pinned the crime on me." Said Liba.

"My family sold me to SLAVERY JUST TO SAVE THEMSELVES!" YELLED Artimisia.

"I was treated like an animal since birth for having white skin." Athernia cried.

"My lord tried to kill me and my sisters for not massacring a city in HIS NAME!" Shiva cried along with the rest of the Thieves.

"And I…..Was betrayed by the man I thought was my soul mate….and left for dead in the sands of Egypt with a broken body….and a scarred soul." Lady Jasmine said before crying on to Alibaba's chest.

Suffice to say, the five of them were stunned beyond belief.

'BY GOD! ' thought Cassia, Schehera, Dunya and Morgiana as they cried.

"We didn't know….please forgive us for not understanding your pain." said Alibaba.

"No…..we should be apologizing. It's just….after so many years of pain and traveling together as a family, we still hoped we might find someone to heal us. Make us forget about all that has happened. But even if we're desperate, it's clear taking him from you and making him be ours is no different than what some have done to us." spoke Lady Jasmine.

"FORGIVE US!" Cried the Forty Thieves in unison.

The four women tried wiping their eyes of the tears.

'What have we done?!' thought Cassia, Schehera, Dunya and Morgiana as they cried. 'Maybe …..we were too harsh to them….'

At last they spoke. "No, Its our fault for not understanding your plight….so….we all agreed that you can be with our Alibaba." and with that they kissed our hero on the cheeks.

"You're willing to do that...for us?" Lady Jasmine said shocked.

"Yes, We are….besides," They hugged the Thieve queen. "He can heal anything, even your broken hearts." they spoke with a smile.

"T-T-T-Thank you THANK YOU!" cried Lady Jasmine and the thirty-nine thieve's with tears of happiness.

"Meling?" asked Morgiana. "Can I hug you?"

"Yes, child...no Mogiana, you can." and with that the two hugged...like aunt and niece.

After a few minutes of tears…..they PARTIED!

All the women brought out the wine and passed it around with Alibaba dancing in the middle of the large crowd.

"GO ALIBABA GO!" They cried in a drunken/hunger induced sensation.

"LET THE EATING CONTEST BEGIN!" Said Jafia as Cassia, Schehera, Dunya and Morgiana went up against Lady Jasmine, Shiva, Meling and Athernia.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" The red team yelled.

"HA! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!" cried the blue team!

-Several seconds later-

"AND IT'S A TIE!" cried Jafia in shock.

'Wow, never knew that Cassia, Schehera, Dunya and Morgiana were such big eaters!' our hero thought while looking at the now large women.

"Good match BURP~" said Shiva and Jasmine.

"You're not bad yourself BURRP~" Cassia and Dunya spoke before walking toward Alibaba.

"DID YOU SEE US?" Cassia, Schehera, Dunya, Morgiana, Lady Jasmine, Shiva, Meling and Athernia asked as they hugged him.

"Yes." he got out through their breasts against his face.

'So...soft.' he said while blushing and having a boner.

"OH HO HO~" Spoke Jafia. "It looks like our husband is enjoying having such BIG girls hugging him." She said with a look of lust and mischief.

"What are you talking about!" Alibaba tried to deny.

"Oh don't worry." Liba said. "We are connoisseurs of all fetishes." She said with a look of lust.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Said one of the thieves " It's really popular here, oh my name is Kali and," she points to the others. "And these are my sisters….also named Kali…."

"How come?" asked our hero.

"Blame the parents…..and the lord that tried to kill us and Shiva...our older sibling."

"I'm sorry for reliving that experience"

"It's fine" Said the Kali's "It's in the past, now your here! Husband~"

He blushed as Kali grabbed his face before pressing her lips against his own.

"NO FAIR SIS!" The other Kali's cried before kissing our hero on the lips again!

'Aw.' our hero thought as they hugged him like small kitten.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT!" Yelled Lady Jasmine as she finally returned to her throne. "IT IS TIME FOR THE HONEYMOON!"

"YEA!" Everyone cried, even Cassia, Schehera, Dunya and Morgiana!

"But who goes first?" asked one of the Kali's.

"We let our husband decide!" said Lady Jasmine.

"HUSBAND! WHO DO YOU CHOSE?" They cried with longing.

Right now Alibaba is thinking long and hard about who to bed first…..with mixed results.

'Crap! Who AM I going to chose?'

"HUSBAND!" They cried again with more lust.

"Uh….."

"Let me father!" cried out Morgiana as she struggled to walk toward Alibaba.

"MORGIANA!" he said before she kissed him and pulled off her own ripped clothes.

"PLEASE FATHER~! TAKE ME FIRST!" she said before pulling his clothing off to reveal a large hard cock. Her eyes widened and licked her lips.

"Father~" and with that she used her now III cup breasts to rub his cock.

Alibaba was always blown away at his daughter's massive tits as they easily wrapped around his shaft. But now that they were even bigger, he was mesmerised and fixated on fucking his now large daughter.

'She is so beautiful! All of them are...even after that eating contest.' he thought as Morgiana's breasts started to move faster.

'FATHER!' She thought as he started to twitch and squirt semen all over her large body.

"SO TASTY~" She said as she began to sit on her father's cock.

'Even with the weight….SHE IS BEAUTIFUL!' he thought as he began to grope his daughter's breast. His fingers sunk into the flesh with ease as she started bouncing herself on his cock.

"FATHER~ TAKE THIS PIGGY OF A DAUGHTER! IMPREGNATE ME!" Morgiana cried in joy.

"I will! I'll make sure you get knocked up!" he grunted leaning up and capturing her lips as he moved faster.

'FATHER~!' she thought as Alibaba continued to pleasure her soft flesh like mad. His cock always widened her small pussy with every thrust.

'MORGIANA!' he mentally cried as he proceeded to lick her large belly.

"FATHER!" She cried as her father reached his limit and unleashed a torrent of semen into her womb.

"IM NEXT! Cried the now large Athernia and Meling as they pulled Morgiana off and proceeded to lick his cock with vigor.

'Wow.' Alibaba thought as the two giant women continues to lick.

"Please~" said Athernia as she move toward. "Lick my pussy!"

"And impregnate this fatty with YOUR SPERM!" Meling cried as she put the cock into her womb.

Alibaba obliged as he spread open Athernia's pussy and started licking while grunting as Meling started bouncing on his dick.

'This is heaven on earth.' he thought as he groped Athernia's now HHH cup breasts and thrust into Meling's womb.

"AH~ ALIBABA!" Meling and Athernia cried as they began to kiss each other's lips.

'I'm about to cum!'

And with that, Meling's womb exploded with semen.

"TAKE ME MY HUSBAND!" Cried Atherna as she pushed off Meling and placed her pussy on his still hard cock.

"I SHALL IMPREGNATE YOU MY LITTLE PIGGY!" He spoke as he thrust his cock into her large body while kissing her lips.

'Yes! THIS IS THE ONE~' She thought as her body convulsed with pleasure.

They broke off the kiss as Alibaba's cock began to twitch with excitement.

"MY LOVE~" moaned Athernia as her womb began to fill with semen.

"WE ARE ALL NEXT!" Cried the Kali's.

"Wait, how am I going to fuck all of you?" our hero asked.

"I know!" called one holding out a blue necklace.

"THE NECKLACE OF THE TIME GODDESS! BRILLIANT!"

"But doesn't that cause a small issue with height?"

"WE DON'T CARE!" They all said as the Necklace of the Time goddess caused the Kali's to change into a GIANT….a Literal amazonian! Complete with JJ cups as compared to their original c cup breasts.

'Wow!' thought Alibaba.

"Like what you see Ali?" she said with a mature yet child like tone as Kali Giga began to use her pussy to consume his cock.

"YES I DO KALI!"

"THEN GIVE US ALL YOUR CUM, MAKE US PREGNANT !~" Kali Giga cried as Alibaba's cock thrusted her womb like a sword.

'Fuck! It's like layers upon layers of pussies are all clinging to me!' he gasped with each thrust inside her.

"YOU NOTICE! SINCE WE COMBINED WE ALL HAVE THE SAME NEEDS AND THE COMBINED ASSETS OF THE ORIGINALS!" Cried Kali Giga as she felt her breasts being milked by Schehera and Dunya!

'So delicious.' they thought as their flesh consumed the amazons arms.

"THIS IS SO GOOD~! DON'T STOP!" She cried.

"As you wish!" said Alibaba as he thrusted even deeper into her womb while Schehera and Dunya continued to suck on Kali Giga's breasts.

"AH~ MAKE ME YOUR PERSONAL BABYMAKER!" She cried as our hero's cock finally hits the womb.

"I'll make sure you stay pregnant!" he grunted moving as fast as he could with the head slowly pushing into her womb. And as he made the final thrust, his semen entered Kali Giga's womb so hard that her stomach bulged.

"HUSBAND~" she cried before returning to her original forms.

"MY LOVE!" Spoke both Schehera and Dunya as they inched towards him with their now K Cup breasts. "DRINK OUR MILK AND MAKE US YOUR PIGGIES!"

Alibaba grinned as he moved over and grabbed one breast from both and moved his mouth over both nipples before he started sucking from their tits.

"ALIBABA~" They cried as they felt their milk being sucked by their lover.

'So tasty….like honey' our hero thought as he drank his love's milk and proceed to insert his cock into Dunya's pussy.

"ALIBABA! TAKE ME~" cried Dunya as her womb started to bulge from the size of his cock.

He drank more of the milk faster as he didn't waste a beat before pistoning his cock in and out of Dunya's snatch.

"ALIBABA! MAKE ME FEEL YOUR SWORD!" she cried as she felt the cock twitch and spasm in her womb.

'DUNYA!' our hero cried in his mind as his semen flooded her womb.

"IT'S MY TURN!" Spoke Schehera as she pushed Dunya off causing milk to land everywhere. She spread her legs to show her dripping snatch to Alibaba.

"TAKE ME~ AND MAKE THIS PIG FEEL ALIVE!" Schehera cried and Alibaba proceeded to not only thrust his cock into her but also rubbing her stomach with his hands.

"Man. I think you and the others are even more horny than ever." he grinned moving back and forth in her sopping wet snatch.

" THAT'S BECAUSE OF TRYING TO RESTRAIN OURSELVES IF ANYONE CAME TO THE HOUSE, BUT NOW THAT NO ONE IS GOING TO RUIN OUR FUN, WE CAN BE AS LUSTFUL AS WE WANT!" Said Schehera as she moaned from her lover's magical hands on her flesh.

"Well then….LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" said Alibaba as he grabbed his lover's breasts causing milk to leak out.

"OH ALIBABA! MAKE ME YOUR FAT SLUT!" She cried with lust as his cock moved faster and faster inside her womb.

"I'll make sure you take every drop!"he said as a load of cum entered her womb.

"ALIBABA!~" Schehera cried in bliss.

"ME NEXT YOU HANDSOME RAT!" Shiva spoke as she pushed Schehera off and placed her own large body on his cock.

"NOW TAKE THIS GODDESS OF FERTILITY WOMB!" She cried as she gave him her now I Cup breasts to suck on.

'...sweet….like tea.' he thought while drinking her breast milk with gusto.

"MAKE ME MORE THAN A WEAPON!" she cried as she shaked her massive ass up and down his cock.

'I'm about to cum!' he thought as he continued to drink her milk while groping her ass cheeks, making her groan with pleasure.

"MAKE ME THE TRUE GODDESS OF FERTILITY!" She cried as a load of semen penetrated her womb at great speeds.

"WE ARE NEXT FINALLY!" spoke Cassia and Lady Jasmine as they pulled Shiva off of Alibaba's cock.

"MAKE US BOTH PREGNANT FATTIES!" both cried as they pulled a medallion and put it on our hero's neck….causing TWO cocks to appear!

"What did you place on my neck?" our hero asked still shocked at what happened.

"It's the medallion of Ouroboros, an extremely rare item that allows anyone, male or female to bed more than one woman." Spoke Lady Jasmine as she placed her pussy on one his cocks.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR BIG SISTER!" called Cassia as she placed the other dick inside her womb.

"NOW" both cried. " MAKE US YOUR FAT WIVES! MAKE US PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILDREN!"

He grinned and decided to try something else. He made sure his dicks were all the way inside and slowly moved back before moving back in at the same slow pace with a teasing smile.

"HUSBAND~" They said pouting cutely as they moaned in ecstasy!

"AW! Don't you like it, my beautiful fatty wives?" he mocked as Cassia and Lady Jasmine blushed at the comment.

"PLEASE NO TEASING MY HUSBAND~"

"Then what do you say?"

"TAKE US HUSBAND! TAKE US AND IMPREGNANT US INTO OUR FAT BODIES~!" They cried in longing.

"As you wish MY FAT PIGS!" he cried as Alibaba penetrated both of their wombs.

"YES! MORE MORE MORE!" They cried as their breasts lactated like a monsoon.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" he said as he kissed Cassa and Lady Jasmine on the lips.

"HUSBAND!" They cried after breaking the kiss.

"CASSA! JASMINE!"

And with that Alibaba's cocks released so much semen into both of them that it could DEFINITELY make them pregnant!

He saw his second cock disappeared and fell back while panting.

"I..I….I.I'm….S..p..en..t…" gasped our hero as he fell onto the bellies of Cassia, Schehera, Dunya, Morgiana, Lady Jasmine, Shiva, Meling, Athernia, and the Kali sisters.

"Husband~" they whispered as all fell asleep into the realm of dreamless bliss.

-next morning-

"BREAKFAST!" Called Athernia as everyone came either rushing in or slowly walking into the hall.

"Wooh, I'm tired." yawned Alibaba.

"And we are stuffed!" exclaimed Cassia, Schehera, Dunya, Morgiana, Lady Jasmine, Shiva, Meling and Athernia in unison.

He chuckled and sat down as Morgiana scooted over and sat on his lap.

"Do you think I'm….unattractive" she asked as she moved her belly up and down.

"That's crazy talk." he smiled reaching down and tickling her stomach.

"PAPA! THAT TICKLES!" Morgiana laughed with joy.

"But seriously," asked Cassa and Lady Jasmine. "Are we ….ugly..?"

"Not one bit. And after we eat breakfast, I'll show you how much I rather love each of your bodies."

They blushed at that. "So you're ok with us gaining weight?" asked Schehera and Dunya.

"Well if all our nights are gonna be like last night, any excess weight will be burned off by the next day."

"I never thought of that Rat." Said Shiva as she rubbed her stomach with joy. "So we can gain weight and exercise?"

"Of course."

"HUSBAND!/PAPA~" They cried before hugging him with their flesh, breasts and faces. "WE LOVE YOU!"

'Life is good.' he thought with a smile as he looked at his wives with happiness.

"LET'S HAVE ANOTHER CONTEST! THE WINNER WILL GET THIS RING OF GENDERFACATION!" said Safia with lust!

"OK!" everyone cried as they began to eat.

Alibaba chuckled as the screen faded.


	15. St Patrick Banishes Snakes from Ireland

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Saint Patrick Banishes All Snakes from Ireland

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"HAPPY ST. Patrick's DAY!" Cried the Blue fairy in a very sexy leprechaun outfit.

"You're too early." said Tinkerbell.

"So?" She asked while pressing her cleavage against the fairy.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to do this on the actual day?" Tinker Bell asked while snuggling in between the two large breasts.

"Not really as our next story was coated in false facts before we found the actual story." The Blue fairy said as she moved her breasts up and down like a water bed.

Tinkerbell smiled at the sensation. "Peter! Can you bring the folder over?"

"I'm a little busy!" He said as he was thrusting his cock into Genie's folds.

"I'll get it." The Blue Fairy walked over and picked up an old book that looked withered with tears in it.

"Well, this is the original tale of "Saint Patrick and the Snakes of Ireland. With a twist."

(Story)

-Ireland, 5-century AD-

We find ourselves in a stone church as a man was setting up a large feast. "Bless the lord for this feast." The man said. He was about five feet tall, with blond hair and in his mid twenties. His green and white robes gave him the appearance of a Bishop if the holy glow didn't leave his body. On the wall next to him was a simple wooden staff with a cross on top.

"SAINT PATRICK!" Yelled a man as he burst through the doors of the church.

"What is it?" Asked the saint with concern.

"Snakes! TONS OF SNAKES!" He cried. " THEY ARE COMING STRAIGHT TO THE CHURCH!"

"Warn the village, I shall deal with them." Patrick grabbed his staff and made his way out the church and past the man.

"Yes Saint Patrick!" The man said before running to the village.

Patrick frowned and walked up to the nearest hill and spotted a wave of the serpents moving up it.

"In the name of God! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He yelled as he slammed his staff into the ground. The staff glowed as a wall of holy light rose up and kept the snakes back as they reached it.

"KA!" Cried the snakes in...a woman's voice as the snakes fused into four snake women. "Why did you do that? You big brute!"

Patrick was stunned as he looked at the four women.

Each one was about his age with slight differences. Each one had both hair and scales what were completely different. That and each one didn't have anything covering their rather LARGE breasts.

One had black long hair with silver scales and DD-cup breasts.

The second one had pink scales and hair with a set of E-cup breasts.

The third had yellow scales with short orange hair and F-cup breasts.

The last one had an emerald green hair which was kept in a ponytail and pure amber scales while holding her GG-cup breasts.

"You're a brute!" Said the orange haired girl with tears in her eyes.

"You dare to come to this land and call me a brute? You are unholy spawns! Leave!"

"HEY! WE ARE NOT UNHOLY! Screamed the emerald haired woman in anger. "And we're not leaving!"

"This is our home. From before the old gods became the fairy folk...you have no right to ….to…..WAWAW!" Cried the pink haired girl.

"And there she goes." Sighed the black haired girl.

"But seriously. What right do you have to evict us from our homeland?" Asked the emerald haired girl with a glare.

"I protect this land from any creatures who dare threaten my lord and his followers. Leave lest ye force my hand." Frowned Patrick.

"SHUT UP! We know that, but we haven't caused any harm to humans for centuries! Heck we don't EVEN eat them!" The orange haired girl yelled as her patient's started to run thin.

"I never mentioned eating them." Patrick raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Seriously! Have you ever heard of anyone getting eaten by a snake HERE? Stupid men and their stupid fear of snakes…" the black haired girl said.

"I fear no serpent." He glared at her.

"Not you! The ancestors of you! Stupid ancestor Satana..."

"Enough!" He bellowed. "I will defeat all of you!"

"Why? We are just talking plus we are pacifists." Said the pink haired woman with a cute pout.

"Actually, a contest for victory might be best." Grinned the emerald haired woman.

"What! Minerva!" Said the pink haired girl in shock. "We-"

"I'll accept this contest if it means you leave this land." Spoke Patrick lowering the shield.

"Wait can't we just get along?" Said the girl in shock.

"We agree, but if you fail, we stay." Grinned the lead Lamia.

"Minerva! Please! Don't do this! He's not worth causing trouble...especial after the last person tried to kill us for just sleeping in a cave up north."

"Trust me, he won't succeed."

"But Minerva…" said the black haired woman. "He has that holy glow around him...like our ancestor's father…"

"Do you wish to surrender before we have begun?" Asked the saint.

"Sorry mister?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"Patrick, Saint Patrick."

"Mister Patrick. But my sisters are hot headed on occasion and I know you wouldn't actually kick us out into the sea? Right?"

"I must follow my path and keep this land safe." He spoke with a firm tone.

"By hurting the innocent? Now that...that...WAWAW!" She cried onto Patrick's robes.

He stumbled back from the unexpected move and stood there, completely lost.

"Please don't kick us out…" she sobbed as Patrick looked at her mystified at the scene.

"Sorry about Angela...She is just a softy at heart." Said the orange haired girl. "But if you are going to face us, you won't leave until there's a winner."

"Um..Hera? Lets just leave him alone...It looks like he's about to kill us." Said the black haired girl with a hint of fear.

"Follow us if you're not scared." Mocked Minerva.

"I shall accept and succeed for my lord." Spoke Patrick as he followed the Lamia down to the forest.

"Hey Patrick?" Asked Angela. "What is the name of God? I know he hates our immortal ancestor, but...what is he like to us?"

"To be honest, I stand by the belief that creatures like you are sinful, but they were never mentioned in the bible."

"So...to you we are sinful? Even if we're just existing?" Asked Hera.

That made him look at her with wide eyes before looking away as they stopped at a clearing.

"We are here...the fairy circle of Balor, the fallen king of the foramen and the reader of the death eye." Said Minerva in a scared tone at the mention of the giant that can kill with just his eyes staring at them.

Before Patrick could move, Minerva's tail lashed out and wrapped around him.

"Sister! Stop!" Cried Angela in fear for her new friend.

"This contest is to see if you can satisfy me. Succeed, we leave. Fail, and you don't make a move against us."

"Sister! Please not THAT contest!" She cried with a blush on her face.

"S-Satisfy?" He blushed getting an idea what she meant.

"Yes~ To win you must satisfy in bed" She said with a grin. "Guinevere!"

"Yes?" Asked the now named orange haired girl.

"Help him out of his clothes."

"Yes sister!" Guinevere said as she took of his robes. All four stared at his bare body with said priest trying to cover his groin.

"My~ You're quite fit for your age." Hera said with a blush.

"Now do you surrender? Are you so caught up on keeping your virginity and nervous about losing it? If so, say the word, and I'll let you go." Grinned Minerva.

"Patrick...I'm sorry." Angela said before looking away with tears.

The saint growled at the cocky Lamia and took his hands away. "If it means banishing you creatures, then it will be used for a noble cause."

"HA! 'Noble cause' Tell that to every priest that tried to rape us in the past!" Minerva said before tightening her grip on him. She pulled him over before slamming their lips together.

'Patrick…' thought Angela as her sister continued to kiss him.

'Let's see if he's so strong about his beliefs just from my body.' Minerva pulled him closer to where their chests pushed against each other.

"Now! I want you to listen closely because I will ONLY say this once! We never sinned, murdered or raped anyone! You're followers DID!" Minerva growled after breaking the kiss. "And EVERY TIME we do nothing to provoke them! Like that man you met! He TRIED TO RAPE US!"

"WHAT! That's not true! He's a well liked man in the village who does everything he can for anybody!"

"YET HE SAID HE WOULD KILL US AFTER HE WAS DONE LIKE HIS WIFE AND CHILDREN!"

"Doesn't sound like we're so 'sinful' right now, huh?" Remarked Hera to the priest.

"Yea! Humanity is more sinful than any fallen god!" Yelled Guinevere

"Yet...We are willing to give you a chance to rekindle our faith in humanity...Patrick." Said Angela in tears.

"So do I have do all the work, or are you going to try?" Minerva asked as her pussy started to get wet.

"I can't quite do that with my arms bounded." He threw back.

"Oh...Sorry this long tail can be quite annoying at times." She chuckled as she unwrapped him. But then found herself tackled on her back. "W-Wait! Don't hurt me!" She cried as she raised her hands to her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But consider this return for wrapping me up."

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to intimidate you! But PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She cried as Patrick now saw knife wounds, flesh and still healing, on her arms that he didn't noticed before.

"Did he do those?"

"Y-Yes…." She said.

"Well perhaps this might help." He held up her breasts before giving them a squeeze.

"Ah~" she moaned as he continued to squeeze them. "More! Please~"

Patrick obliged while marveling at how much his fingers sank into the orbs.

"Wonderful right? Softer than any human females?" Minerva asked as she moaned louder.

"Uh, I never touched another woman's chest." He admitted with a blush.

"What? You? The most handsome man in Ireland! You never touched one?" She asked before blushing at the 'handsome' part.

"Why would you call a man you just met handsome?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because You are! The 'other' men were handsome only in appearance but you are handsome in both accounts!" Minerva said with Hera, Guinevere and Angela nodding agreement.

That really made Patrick feel bashful.

"And you are much braver than them!"

'Well I won't stop them from complimenting me.'

"And your cock is SO HUGE!"

That's when he looked down and realized he had an erection.

"And so CUTE~" Hera said as she grabbed it. Patrick let out a groan as Hera marveled at the heat coming off it.

"No fair!" Said Guinevere and Angela as they kissed his lips.

Patrick was stunned as he tried rubbing Minerva's breasts, while at the same time her sisters rubbed his cock and tried prying their tongues into his mouth.

'So tasty~' they thought as each kissed him with their tongues. Their long snake tongues wrapped and slithered all over his tongue and in his mouth.

"Patrick?" Said Angela after breaking the kiss. "Do you think we're beautiful?"

"Well if I was honest, I'd say you could smitten any person, be it man or woman."

"But are you honest?" She asked again.

He just nodded.

"DARLING~" she cried as she smothered him in her breasts.

He blushed brighter and let out a groan as Hera moved her tongue over the tip of his cock while he squeezed Minerva's breasts harder.

"Darling~ Never leave us!" Angela said as she let him suck on her breasts.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple and groaned as Hera started sliding her head up and down his stiff cock.

"Let me lick it!" Said Guinevere as she also licked his cock with her tongue. 'So sweet!'

"Sisters…" said Minerva with a frown. "LET ME HAVE HIM!"

"Aw." the three of them pulled away before the older Lamia hugged him against her chest.

"So…" Minerva grabbed Patrick's cock. "Let's see if you can 'penetrate' my pussy?"

'Lord, forgive me.' He thought before making sure he was lined up and slowly started pushing against the folds.

"AH~ So thick! OH LORD!" Minerva cried as she kissed his lips.

Patrick groaned in the kiss as he kept moving in while feeling her tight snatch eagerly squeeze down on him.

"I LOVE YOU! OH LORD! AH!" She cried as she felt her insides melt. "GO FASTER!"

Patrick obliged as he moved his cock faster in her folds. Groaning as her warm and right insides coiled around his cock like a true snake.

"AH~ MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR HOLY SEED!" She cried as his cock began to twitch like a wild animal in heat.

"MINERVA!"

"PATRICK!" They cried as seman entered her womb like an arrow.

"ME NEXT DARLING!" Cried Angela as she pulled him out of her sister and hugged him close with her tail wrapped around his legs.

"Darling~ I really love you, but...If you don't...I won't mi-"

"Well I wouldn't call it love, but I do kinda like this." he admitted.

"Well...for me...your are my first love…." Angela blushed as she moved her tail closer to his cock.

His eyes widened before she pressed their lips together as her tail rubbed his cock.

"Darling~ Make me ..no, US, your brides?" She asked/demanded as she felt her womb about to explode with passion.

Before he could reply, she lined their parts up before moving forward and slamming his dick inside her.

"PLEASE! MAKE ME YOUR WIFE! ALL OF US YOUR WIVES!" She cried as she felt some pain and blood coming out of her pussy.

"A-Alright!" He groaned out.

"Th-ank y-ou husband~" she moaned in pain. "Now please impregnate me~"

He just nodded before slowly pulling back to let her adjust before pushing back in.

"AH~ FASTER! HARDER!" Angela cried as she felt her womb melt from his cock.

Patrick grunted as her insiders felt tighter than Minerva's making him move his hips to try and push in deeper.

"DARLING~ GIVE ME YOUR CHILDRENAHAA!" She cried as Patrick's cock unleashed a torrant of seman into Angila's womb.

"My turn…" said Guinevere as she licked Patrick's chest.

He pulled out of Angela's flooded pussy and found himself on his back as Guinevere moved onto his lap.

"You..are so handsome...I love you!" She said as she gestured to her breasts. "Now drink them."

He looked at her breasts and saw milk dripping from them.

"Yes….women do produce milk even if they aren't pregnant. Now please milk me~" Guinevere said as her face became crimson red.

Patrick leaned up and grabbed her breasts before leaning in and taking one nipple in his mouth.

"AH~ Patrick….make me a mother and you will never be in need to look for milk ever again...my husband."

He sucked and let the warm milk pour into his mouth as she moved her pussy above his cock.

"My husband...I care for you….don't make us leave...please…" she said as she placed her folds onto Patrick's cock. "I want to remain with you."

He stopped sucking for a moment before groaning as she started sliding her pussy onto his cock.

"Husband! I AH~" She said while moaning from having her milk sucked by Patrick's mouth.

"I'm sorry..but I can't marry you or your sisters." Said Patrick in a serious tone after letting go of her breast.

"Why!"

"Because...I can't. I'm a saint and your fairies...the people will persecute us and I don't want that to happen to you or your sisters."

She frowned hearing that before letting out a moan as he started moving his hips upward.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you can find better husbands." He suggested, grunting as the position allowed him to get in farther than the previous two.

"...fine. We will leave...forever….just promise us one thing." Said/moaned Guinevere as his cock began to harden.

"What is it?" He groaned as she moved her hips up and down on his cock.

"That you will let Angela stay with you as a guardian ….she needs someone to look up to."

"I'll do my best to keep her safe." He grunted moving his hips upwards faster as she came down.

"Thank you, now please impregnate! Me!" She cried as his semen entered her womb.

"It looks like it's my turn…" Said Hera with a sad look on her person.

Her sister slithered off Patrick who was covered in sweet and sat up as Hera moved over.

"I know you said that you can't marry us, but maybe someday your successor will marry our grandchildren?" Hera asked as she wrapped her tail around Patrick's cock.

"If it's fate, then I pray they have a happy life together."

"I agree. This love will bloom in the distant future...my dear Patrick...the kind." She said before kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she moved onto his lap before lowering herself down onto his cock.

"Ah~ Know this your legend will never fade and our grandchildren, whether they are fairy, human, or any other mix of Magical beings, will find love when we could not!" Hera said as she felt her womb about to boil with passion.

"Ah! I'm going to cum!" He grunted reaching up and squeezing her breasts.

"AH~ THEN CUM IN ME!" She screamed as Patrick's semen overflowed her womb.

-an hour later-

"Wait Sisters! DON'T GO!" Cried Angela as she saw Guinevere, Hera and Minerva leave with bags on their backs.

"Angela, it's going to be hard, but you must be strong and stay here." Spoke Hera rubbing her head.

"But why leave….we never separated...wh-"

"Because here you have a stronger chance of surviving. We must go out and try to spread our species so we will continue to live.

"But I don't want to stay here! I WANT YOU HERE!" Angela cried as Guinevere hugged her.

"It's going to be alright. I'm confident nothing will happen with us, so you shouldn't worry. Here you will be accepted by humans and show that not all magical beings are dangerous. Right now we need to focus on spreading our species, that's why if we stay here, it might be too late and our race will become extinct since there's no telling what might happen."

"I'm terribly sorry that you have to leave Ireland, but with the people living here…" Patrick tried to say before being kissed by the sisters.

They pulled back with smiles. "It's alright. With your sperm, we have a chance to spread our race to form their own homes. And hopefully our descendants can find unity between each other."

"Especially with your descendant, Patrick~"

He smiled and kissed the three sisters before they turned and started slithering away.

"I wonder what our descendants will be like?"

"I don't know," Patrick put a hand on Angela's shoulder. "But I have a strong feeling they'll be alright."

(Timeskip)

Patrick finished the new fence near the fence and saw Angela slithering over to him and panted after reaching him.

"Wait Patrick!"

"What is it Angela?" He asked.

"I-I-I" she stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I'MPREGNANATEWITHYOURCHILD!"

His eyes widened as the hammer he was holding fell from his hand.

"Patrick?"

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes….are you ok with this…" asked Angela with tears down her face.

"Of course I am!" He smiled before hugging her.

"D-D-DARLING!" She cried as she knocked him to the ground.

He chuckled and hugged her while overhearing a pair of travelers.

"Hey, did you hear the country just east from here apparently has snakes now?"

"Yea and some Vikings that raided the town over said that there was a tribe of snakes towards the end of the world!"

"And from the holy lands there are snakes literary bowing down to Christ!"

Patrick smiled. 'Good work my sons and daughters. May your descendants find love. Perhaps with one of my grandsons.'

-Japan, year 2014-

"Darling! It's My GREAT GRANDPA'S HOLIDAY!" Said Mia as she hugged a certain boy. "This is a wonderful day for all Lamia!"

"Wait...he's my grandfather too!" Said Lala in anger. "I may NOT be a Lamia, but I HAVE HIS BLOOD!"

"Same with me." Said Rachinera.

"And me!" Said Mero in a false smile.

"Uh, wait, if today's Saint Patrick's day, you mean…"

"Yes! We are descendants of Angela, Guinevere, Hera, Minerva, and Saint Patrick!" They said in unison.

"Wait...My mother's great grandmother was called Ange...WHAT!" Said Kimihito in shock.

"We're related!" They all shouted.

"And….wait doesn't that mean….OH CRAP! THE PROPHECY!"

"Prophecy?"

"Yea...something about the descendants of the four and the saint finding love…...in the...distant...future." He started to say before they came closer to him. He turned and gulped in fear.

"Hey Papi, Centorea, Suu! Let's bed our man!" Mia called before turning back to Kimihito.

Said girls cried out in agreement before jumping on top of Kimihito.

-in heaven-

"That's my decedent!" Laughed Saint Patrick as Angela, Guinevere, Hera, and Minerva watched their descendants and friends have a interspecies experience.

"Now...If only we could be like them." Said Angela with a frown.

"Well, technically we did spread our genes, and I don't think it will die down, so who says we can't?" Asked Hera.

"Let's do it then!" Cried Guinevere and Minerva as they jumped on Patrick.

'Good luck my descendent.'


	16. Goldilocks and the Three Bears 2

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Goldilocks and the Three Bears 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello! And welcome back to a familiar story we already told, but this one is more closer to it than the first version." Spoke the Blue Fairy.

"But with a small twist!" Said Tinker bell. "More like a sexy twist!"

(Story)

"AH~ FASTER!"

The large brown bear growled as he held onto the blonde girl's hips with his cock stretching out her pussy with each thrust.

"AH! I'M CUMMING!" She cried as she thought back to just a week ago.

-one week earlier-

We find ourselves in a forest with a 19 year old woman girl walking through it. She had long blonde hair wearing a yellow sundress that showed a lot of her DDD-cup cleavage with the bottom part of the dress short enough to where it went above her knees, showing her long legs.

"Stupid Jack...cheating on we with a fucking giant!" She yelled in anger. As she fumed and walked down the trail, she saw a wooden house on the left. "Maybe there's some ice cream I can eat to drown my ANGER with?"

She walked over to the house and jiggled the knob and saw the door was unlocked. "Ok? This is strange...they never heard of keys?"

She entered the house and found three cups of...milk?

"Well I am thirsty." She tried the first one and nearly lost her tongue! "HOT HOT HOT!"

She waved a hand over her tongue while moving to the next one. Only to nearly have her tongue fall off from the cold. "AHAHAHAHAH! (TOO COLD TOO COLD?)"

She shivered and looked at the last one nervously. She moved over and tried it. "Wow! It's so good! I wonder if there are any cookies?"

She walked to the kitchen and started opening the cupboards.

"No, no, no, YES!" She exclaimed after finding a giant box of cookies. (Ruby: My cookies! Us: NO RUBY DON'T!)

She walked over to the living room and started munching on the treats while feeling a little bit better.

"I wonder if there's was a way to eat without moving?" She asked while trying the first chair….only to hurt her ass on the rock hard cussion. "Ow. This one is too hard."

She then tried the second chair...only to nearly get stuck in the soft fabric. " Too soft..or I'm getting too fat?"

Nervously she stood up and walked over to the last chair. "This is soAH!" She cried as she fell on her ass again and broke the chair. "Crap!"

She desired to eat her cookies in the bedroom...yea smart move.

"Humph! I need a nap!" 'And a snack.' She thought as she entered the bedroom.

She tried the first bed...and she almost broke her ass. "CRAP! THAT HURTS!"

The second bed was an octopus...as it nearly ate her. "CRAP! WHY THIS!"

The third bed seemed firm and soft. So as she laid on it she smiled and let her eyes droop close. 'Cookies…'

(Ruby: please? Us: later!)

-outside-

"No MORE AH~" moaned a woman's voice as the owner was gripping the side of a tree.

"Just a little more!" Said a male's voice as he thrusted his cock into her pussy. He slammed inside her one last time before unloading his sperm inside her.

"AH~" she moaned as the semen came flowing out her pussy in great amounts.

"Father?" asked a child's voice. "Are you and mother done?"

"Yes son now let's head inside."

-in the house-

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" The 'man' yelled as he surveyed the house which was now a mess. "The fresh milk your mother set out is all gone!"

"And my cookies!" (Ruby: Now? Us: NO!)

They entered the living room and again they cried out, "NOW OUR CHAIRS ARE COVERED IN CRUMBS AND COMPLETELY RUINED!"

The three people growled as the father stamped up the stairs following the crumbs.

"NOW OUR BEDS ARE DESTROYED!"

"And she's eating my cookies!" (Ruby: Ple- Us: NO!)

They growled as the father shook the girl's shoulder. "WAKE UP!"

"No zzzz more zzzz."

"Honey? Let me do this." Spoke the mother.

"All right...but don't scare her yet." Said the father. He moved back while his wife walked forward and cracked her knuckles.

"Zzzzzz wha?...AH!" Screamed the girl as she hid behind a curtain.

"Having fun sleeping in MY bed?" Growled the son.

"DON'T EAT ME! I JUST WANTED SOME COOKIES! AND YOUR DOOR WAS OPENED SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" (Ruby: No- Us: NO!)

"Eat you? That's crazy! What do you take us for, animals?"

"Aren't you….well….bears?"

Yup, the three figures were bears, but different than the average kind. They were more humanoid and less aggressive than their other cousins.

The tallest one had a visible six pack through his fur with a lean built frame.

The youngest was about the girl's age and well built as well...though he was missing an eye.

And the Mother….well let's just say she is EXTREMELY curvy, but also a bit pudgy. She wore a pair of small glasses, but she was well built as her chest looked to be about EE, but that was just estimation.

"And your name?" Asked the mother with a glare.

"G-Goldilocks."

"Goldilocks? Don't you mean Pudgy Rolls?" She mocked.

"Huh?"

"You ate my son's cookies….ALL of them! And they are now a part of your body." She said as she pointed to Goldilocks now big cookie belly. (Ruby: N- Us: NO! ONE MORE TIME AND WE WILL NOT GIVE YOU ANY!)

"AH! I'M FAT!" She cried out in despair.

"Well….Your fault Fatty Locks! Now you have two options." papa bear held up a finger. "One, we call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering."

"And Cookie stealing!" Said the boy.

"And cookie stealing."

"Or?" Asked Goldilocks as she decided to eat more of the cookies.

"For starters, STOP EATING THEM!" Yelled mama bear.

"I can't! It's SO GOOD!" She cried.

"Police it is." Spoke papa bear.

"NO! I'LL GIVE YOU MY BODY! DON'T CALL THEM OR TAKE THESE COOKIES!"

The bears took a moment to stare over her body and huddled together.

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise?" Said the father looking at the girl, who was still eating them.

"How?" Asked the son before growling as he ran over and grabbed the cookies. Only for Goldilocks to squash him and take the cookies away.

"MINE!"

"Hmmm, well it has been a while since we had another girl for our family night." Smiled the mother.

"So we're agreed?"

"Yeah!" Called their son with both parents nodding.

"YUM!" Said Goldilocks " SO GOOD!" She yelled as she ate the cookies.

"Alright, you can pay for the trouble with your body." Spoke the father bear.

"Ok...But give me a few minutes to finish these cookies!" Replied the girl.

The mother growled and yanked them from the girl and held her away from them. "NO MORE COOKIES! In fact, let's burn some of that fat RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!" She said as she cried.

The mother bear dragged the girl downstairs with her husband and son following. "How about a deal? We have sex and you get a cookie every time I cum ok?"

"Deal!"

"Here's the catch. Every time you cum. I eat a cookie." She said with a smirk.

Goldilocks gasped as the female bear sat down on the couch. "Fine." she pouted.

"Lets begin!" She said as she revealed a VERY long and thick dildo.

The girl reeled back and turned to see the father and son bear with their throbbing cocks sticking out.

"Now...Let's have our fun! For your cookies~" the mother said as she placed the dildo in her ass.

"M-My ass?" Goldilocks spoke nervously.

"Yes! For a fatty like you!" She said before placing another dildo in Goldilock's pussy and her own ass. "Son, you move the dildo in my ass and your father can move the dildo in her pussy."

"Wait WH-AH~" she moaned as she felt the dildo's vibrate her insides like jelly. The two male bears listened with the father moving the one in her pussy back and forth while his son moved the dildo back and forth in his mom's ass.

"AH! FASTER! FOR THE COOKIES!" She cried with hunger and lust.

The mother bear grinned and slammed the toy in faster and harder, making Goldilocks cry out while seeing the father bear's cock in front of her face.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" The blonde said as she started moving her hips as fast as she can, grinding into the mother's ass and womb in the process.

"YOU WILL BREAK!" The mother cried as she also grinded the blond's ass and pussy at the same speed.

Goldilocks though got distracted as the father bear pushed his cock into her mouth and started back and forth while he and his son moved the dildos faster.

"AHAHA! ( FOR THE COOKIES!)" she moaned as she focused on making the mother cum like a damn! But her ass, pussy, and mouth being toyed with was too much and she moaned around the dick before her juices splashed out onto the dildo.

"I wi-crap!" The mother said before seeing her own juices on the dildo's as well.

"Ha!" Laughed Goldilocks. "Now we both eat a Cookie! And I will savor this!"

Both females took a cookie and bit into them.

'So good! I must have MORE!' She thought.

"Alright, now lets see how you handle my son's cock."

"If it's for cookies! BRING IT!" But when she turned to the son, she found herself flipped on her stomach with her ass in the air as the son licked her pussy. "AH! S-Stop! That!" She moaned as she tried to get up.

"You ate my cookies, so I eat you." He spoke before licking up and down while fingering her ass with his middle finger.

"AH~" she moaned as the mother placed a cookie in her mouth.

"For you Fatty Locks! And if you survive this and my husband's cock. We will give you a home and all the cookies you can eat!" The mother proposed as the blond agreed.

Goldilocks munched on the cookie and swallowed it before gasping as the father pushed his cock into her mouth as his son rubbed his cock against her pussy.

'I must endure! For the Cookies! And a new life.' She thought as the cocks entered her pussy/throat at breakneck speeds.

"Fuck! This feels different than your mother!" Grunted the father bear.

"That's because she is FATTER and Younger than me!" Yelled the mother.

"If it helps mom, your breasts are much better." Grunted her son who reached down and grabbed Goldilocks chest while thrusting inside her.

"Thank you, but her chest is much more softer than mine~" she said while groping her breasts and ticking them.

The father and son went faster as Goldilocks moaned around the cock as it started hitting the entrance of her throat.

'More! More Cookies! More Semen! MORE EVERYTHING!' She thought as the cocks began to twitch in her mouth and folds.

"I'm gonna cum!" Grunted the son going faster.

"Me to son!" Granted the father as he went faster. "Make sure to cum in her ass!"

"Yes Father!" He cried as he placed his cock into her ass and cummed in it. His dad wasn't far behind before he came inside the girl's throat.

'MORE!' She thought before rolling on the ground next to the mother. "M-M-o-r-e-"

"Yes dear. More cookies….after you rest up." She said before Goldilocks fell asleep.

-Flash forward to now-

Goldilocks panted as the father bear slid out of her overflowing pussy.

"Fatty Locks! Your reward!" Said a now pregnant and fat mother bear in a bikini carrying a tray of cookies.

"Hey! I've burned off the extra weight!" Goldilocks huffed before taking a cookie and biting into it.

"No you haven't you're about as big as me!" The mother corrected before also having a cookie.

"Then I'll burn it off now!" She turned to the father bear. "Bring your son and you both can make me ride your cocks!"

"But we're all dried up!"

"How about this? First one to eat this tray will have some fun with me? Ok Fatty Locks?"

"Bring it!" She growled.

And with that the two girls continued to eat as the screen turned to black.

(Ruby: Now? Us: YES! Ruby: THANK YOU! *kisses us and leaves with the cookies* )


	17. Peter Pan

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Peter Pan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi there folks, Tinker Bell here, and good news! Today we talk about the story featuring me and Peter!"

"And Hook." The Blue Fairy reminded her while slapping her butt with a finger. "You can't forget about her."

"Oh right, silly me." she giggled.

"And Wendy too." She said while picking her up be the leg and licking her with the tip of her tongue.

"AH! S-Some people might be aware of, ah! How dark the original version, ooh, was. So no one gets upset, the main focus, oh yes! Will be on Wendy in this one!" she moaned out.

"And of how she became Captain Hooks lover." The blue fairy smiled while putting her in between her breasts. "But it might not end well for Peter, word of warning."

"Yes...um...just a warning. So if you are a fan of Peter, just leave or just shut up and listen to the tale."

"This is the tale of Peter Pan the Steamy edition."

-London England, 19th century-

"Good night mother." Said a young girl with CC cup breasts and brown hair wearing a blue night dress. "See you in the morning."

"Good night Wendy." smiled a woman with similar colored hair in a pink nightgown before she leaned down and pressed her lips against her daughter's who eagerly returned it with a moan.

"Mmm ah~ mother~" Wendy moaned while they continued the kiss for several seconds before breaking it. "Love you mother~"

"Love you too Wendy." smiled her mother before walking out of the room and shut the lights off before shutting the door.

As Wendy slept, a boy with a brown leaf's like outfit and a yellow orb of light entered the room and floated closer to the sleeping girl with mischievousness in their eyes.

The boy reached down and tickled her nose.

"Mmnn.." Wendy moaned in her sleep as the orb of light covered her in yellow dust. Wendy started to float as the boy flew out of the room, the body flowing him, and flies to the second star closer to morning.

"This is gonna be fun." he spoke to the orb.

"Yea yea. Another girl to fuck right?" The orb said annoyed.

"Well of course."

"Ugh. You and that damned cock of yours." The orb grumbled.

"What? What'd I say?"

"If you keep this up, one day that cock of yours will get you into trouble." The orb said while they made it to the star which was revealed to be a small planet that looked like an island with a large ocean surrounding them.

They slowly moved down onto the beach before the girl started waking up.

"She's waking up Peter." The orb said while Wendy slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm, where am I?" she spoke sitting up and looked at Peter and the orb. "Who are you?"

"Names Tinker Bell and this idiot in red is Peter." The orb said while clearly annoyed.

"Ignore her, she's just grumpy. What's your name?"

"Wendy Dale. And...why are you looking at my breasts." She growled in annoyance.

"He does that to all the girls." spoke the orb. "Especially the ones he kidnaps."

"Kidnaps?!" Wendy said in shock and a little bit of fear. "What do you do to them?"

"Peter fucks them then leaves them with the mermaids…." Tinker Bell said.

"Ooh, mermaids live here?" she asked with hope and curiosity.

"Yes and pirates too." Tinker Bell said while floating towards the girl. This showed Wendy the orb was a small fairy with glowing skin and a green dress with blonde hair. "Like what you see~?"

"Wow! An actual fairy." smiled Wendy looking over Tinker Bell. "Is this all some dream?"

Tinker Bell kicked her in the breasts. "Was that a dream?"

"GAH! That hurts!" Wendy yelled as her nipples got harder from the pain, which she enjoyed.

"Oh? Then why are they hard?" the fairy moved down and grabbed one of the nipples.

"Um…." She said before her breasts increased by five sizes. "What the hell!?"

"Wow! Now that's cool!" grinned Peter.

"Maybe I should do that to you?" Tinker bell threatened as Wendy cupped her now large H cup breasts.

"I'm good!" Peter said in fear.

"Wow, so soft." spoke Wendy giving them a light squeeze.

"And fat." Tinker Bell blushed while flying into her dress and sucking on her right nipple.

"AH! W-What are you doing!" she moaned out.

"I'm sucking your tits." She said while sucking the other nipple. "How does it feel for someone around your age?"

"G-Good~" she moaned as her nipples became harder and her juices drenched the sand below her snatch.

"Woah, she's soaking the sand." spoke Peter looking at the spot while feeling his clothes get tighter.

"Peter...you can fuck her, but keep your lost boys away, the last time you told them to fuck someone they nearly tried to fuck her with semen until she exploded!" Tinker Bell said in anger.

"Well if she's quick to just nipple sucking, she might go nuts if they fucked her." he spoke pulling his pants down and letting his cock flop out.

"I mean it! If you call them, no fucking from me for a year!" Tinker bell said while placing her pussy on top of Wendy's nipple. "Hope you enjoy my pussy take in your nipple." she spoke through the dress.

"Ah!" Wendy moaned as her juices landed on the ground in a puddle. "Please fuck me more~"

"Aw~how cute. Peter keep your end of the deal and fuck her without the lost boys." Tinker bell said while thrusting her hips on the nipple.

Peter walked over and had Wendy lay on her back before reaching under her dress and slid the soaked panties off and put them to the side. "Man, how can a girl like you be THIS turned on?"

"I fucked my mother! Ever hour of every day~" Wendy moaned while Peter's cock entered her pussy. She stiffened up and moaned louder as the tip went in deeper and broke through her hymen. "Ah~ put it in me~"

"Fuck! Nice and tight." he hissed pushing in deeper and getting another moan from her. "Who knew we'd find one perverted slut like her?"

"Peter...never call a woman that." The fairy said while feeling her juices flowing on Wendy's breast.

"No! It feels good! I am a slut!" moaned Wendy as she sat up and started pulling her dress completely off before licking across Tinker Bell's body as Peter pulled back before slamming back inside her.

"Ah~ lick me more." Tinker Bell moaned while Peter thrusted faster and harder into her folds.

"Ah fuck yeah!" he grunted before leaning down and started sucking on Wendy's other nipple.

"GAH! FUCK ME UNTIL I'M PREGNANT!" Wendy moaned while feeling her pussy getting wetter with each thrust.

"I'm gonna blow my load!"

"FUCK ME!" Wendy cried out before her womb exploded from the semen entering from the cock.

"Ah...Peter...you idiot…" Tinker Bell moaned. "You forgot to….take it out…."

"Ah….so warm…." moaned Wendy feeling her pussy tingle before leaning back down and licked all across Tinker Bell faster.

"Stop….please...I'm not...that tasty~"

"Lick around her breasts, she'll cum from that." grinned Peter.

Wendy nodded before licking the fairies breasts, causing Tinker Bell to cum from the licking.

"AHHHH!" she cried out as her juices splashed out onto Wendy's nipple and breast before panting and slid off it before landing on Wendy's thigh.

"What...now…."

"Don't ever...call them...you promised and...I mean what is said…" The fairy panted while glaring at the boy.

"Fine fine." waved Peter pulling out of Wendy before putting his cock away. "Well, we could visit the mermaids."

"Yes….and then we fight...Hook." Tinker Bell said while flying up a little. "Ready Wendy?"

"Yes, just hang on." she slipped her panties back on before getting her dress on. "And who is Hook?"

"Queen of the Pirates and...Peter's mother." She said looking away.

"Your mother is a pirate?!" gasped Wendy looking at Peter.

"It's a joke."

"Yep. Fooled you." Tinker Bell laughed.

Wendy puffed her cheeks and put her hands on her hips. "Not funny."

"Yes it is. But seriously, Hook has an army of horny girls and guys on board her ship, the Fuck Empress."

"So, she's a pirate, and an empress?"

"In a sense, but she is…." Tinker Bell came closer. "She's a big time sucker for cute girls."

"Like...me?"

"Yep. Maybe she will make you her lover? Or just feed you to the crocodile….before hiding under the bed."

"Crocodile?" spoke Wendy with even more confusion.

"Yep. And thanks to the idiot." She pointed to a pantsless Peter. "Hooks had her hand cut off and the reptile is after her for the taste."

"Why would you do that?!" cried out Wendy in horror.

"Because he's a dick." The fairy said with annoyance. "That and he tried to have 'fun' with her and she refused."

"Eh, why bother with that stuff? We got some mermaids to bang." he shrugged before pulling his pants up.

"Wrong way Peter." She said pointing to the backwards pants.

"I knew that!" he turned it around and sighed in relief. "Let's go."

"Fine but no fucking the leader, she is still pissed off for having her daughter getting pregnant from that cock of yours."

Peter just shrugged as Tinker Bell and Wendy followed.

-mermaid lagoon-

"Hi Peter!" A mermaid with green scales, blond hair and a six month belly waved. "Welcome back!"

"Hi Andrea." he waved while averting his gaze.

"Mother wants to talk to you. About our marriage." Andrea smiled.

"Uh, listen, can you tell her I'm not here? Thanks."

"PETER!" Yelled a mermaid with dark red hair and holding a trident.

"Gotta go!" he told Wendy and Tinker Bell before running away.

"GAH! DAMN HIM!" The mermaid yelled while looking at the two. "Hello Tinker Bell...and weird Indian."

"Oh no, she's not an indian." spoke the fairy.

"You're right. She's cuter than that blasted Peter Pan's second fiancé Tiger Lily."

Wendy blushed from the compliment before growing serious. "Wait, you mean he has TWO fiances?"

"Yes. And both are six months pregnant." She growled. "Oh and the names Ariel, Queen of the mermaids."

"Oh, nice to meet you your majesty." Wendy curtsied.

"At least someone has manners. So are you kidnapped as well?" Ariel asked.

"Well…..yes." spoke Wendy looking at the ground shyly.

"Figures. Don't worry I'm not judging but keep away from Peter, or he will cause you trouble for years to come."

"But mother, he's just shy." spoke Andrea.

"Even so. He is now your husband. So either he stops fucking other women or he will get a piece of my trident!" Ariel said while her weapon sparked with electricity.

"Easy there, I think Wendy here can help you calm down and maybe some of the others." grinned Tinker.

"How so? Is she a fisher woman?" She glared slightly.

"No, but she is a bit of a pervert. She got wet just from me licking her nipple."

Ariel looked amused. "Really? Then maybe she can take a look at our….'Fish pussys'~"

"W-Wait, you mean you all have…."

"Yep. We are half woman after all." She smiled while placing her tail on the beach and showed her very scaly folds to her. She turned and whistled out as more mermaids popped up from the water. Each one having black hair and very huge breasts, JJ-cup due to having to hold lots of air underwater.

"W….Wow." spoke Wendy with a blush as she looked at all their chests.

"Meet my sisters and daughters, Thania, Athena, Mini, Minerva, and Hera."

"Hello!"

"Mother, who is she?" asked one of them.

"This is….what was your name again?" Ariel asked. "I kind of forgot."

"Well I didn't say my name. It's Wendy Dale."

"Sounds like a pirate." A mermaid said while poking her in the cheek. "Are you one of Hook's sluts?"

"Well not one of Hook's, but in a way, I am a slut."

"Males or females?" She asked. "Which one do you like?"

"Well, I was shown by my mom that both are pretty good, so I'd say both." she admitted with a blush.

"No females are better!" The mermaids yelled while Andrea said. "Boys are better."

"Hey, why not try her out?" grinned Tinker nudging Wendy closer to the water.

"Only if she chooses females." Ariel said. "And fuck us senseless with those hands of yours."

"And feet too!"

"Well, I've played with some other girls, so I can try." she replied before two of the mermaids swam over and pulled her into the water.

"First. Your feet." The two said with lustful grins. They went ahead and eagerly pulled the girl's dress and panties off before throwing them on the shore with one holding her close to her chest while the other one spread her legs. "Make sure to kick them senseless~"

"Hurry up! We want to be fucked too!" The other mermaids said with a pout.

The two mermaids grinned with the second one grabbing Wendy's foot and slowly moved it under the water and trailed the toes against her folds.

"Ah~" Wendy moaned as the second mermaid started licking the soles of her feet. "This feels weird."

"Yes...but we mermaids don't have feet so we usually use them to fuck our pussies first." The first mermaid smiled while groping her chest. "One size too small."

A-Ah~!" she moaned out as the first mermaid didn't hesitate to started lightly pinching and twisting her nipples.

"Yep. Cute." The mermaid smiled before the second mermaid placed her pussy across Wendy's foot.

"Hmmm~" she moaned moving the foot into her folds and shuddered.

"Like it~" the mermaid moaned while placing Wendy's hand near her pussy. "Fist me~"

Wendy nodded and slowly moved her fingers across the snatch before sliding her digits inside her.

"AH~ I LOVE THIS!" The mermaid moaned as the second started twitching her tail in pleasure.

"AH~" she moaned slowly moving her hips closer to get more of Wendy's foot inside her. "Fuck me! Kick me until I'm fish paste~"

Wendy tried to oblige by pulling her foot back a little before kicking it back inside.

"AH AH MORE PLEASE~" she cried out before juices appeared in the water and on Wendy's foot. She laid on the water while panting and slowly pulled her foot out of her folds.

"Wow...mermaids are foot lovers." Wendy moaned as she fisted the mermaids womb. "Your insides are so warm and tight."

"Of course. AH! I'm a woman~" she moaned before squirting juices on both Wendy and the water. "Ha...so good…."

"Our turn!" The other mermaids said while taking Wendy's hands and feet. "Fist/foot us~"

Wendy nodded as they eagerly pushed or slipped her limbs inside their folds.

"AH!" They cried as Wendy's limbs hit their wombs. "FUCK US! BREAK OUR WOMBS~"

"Mmm, they're enjoying themselves." smiled Ariel as she licked at Tinker's chest while rubbing her finger in between the fairy's legs.

"Ah. Yep…. I told you." The fairy moaned. "Hey Andrea, why not go over there and taste her?"

"Sorry, but I only do boys." Andrea said while sucking her own breasts. "...I'm...just tasting…."

"You sure? I think I remember Peter cumming inside her pussy." moaned Tinker Bell.

"...what….care to repeat that?" Ariel said with a false smile.

"You can swim over and check if you want."

Ariel nodded, but not before placing Tinker Bell inside her pussy. She let out a humm before swimming over to Wendy and the mermaids.

"WE ARE CUMMING!" The mermaids yelled before expelling juices in the waters surface.

"Good job." Ariel grinned while swimming towards Wendy. "Wendy, spread your legs."

"Why?" She asked confused before blushing from a sudden kiss to the lips.

"Just do it dear~"

Wendy nodded before spreading her legs as the mermaids made sure she stayed afloat by being behind her.

"Good now um...please keep this a secret." She said while swimming a little farther from shore. Before revealing a cock made of scales. "We only show this to people we trust ok."

Wendy blushed at the pseudo cock before leaning down and licking it.

"AH~ you like it Wendy?" she asked with a moan from her small tongue.

"Yes. Can I get fucked please?" She moaned while licking the tip with her tongue.

"Mmm, you really are a little slut." teased Ariel feeling the cock get harder.

"Yes...I'm a big slut~" Wendy moaned.

"Get on my lap."

Wendy obliged as she sat on Ariel's lap. "You do look beautiful."

"Thank you, and you're pretty cute, especially with these." Ariel reached up and squeezed Wendy's breasts.

"Ah~ T-Thank you Ariel….is Hook a friend or an enemy?" Wendy moaned while Ariel's cock got bigger. "Does she have a big rack~?"

"Yes she is an big girl, but yes she's a friend. We don't bug her, we get to have the female pirates fucking us." Ariel said as she groped the breasts with eagerness. She rubbed her cock against Wendy's folds with a grin. "Let's hear you moan like a slut."

"AAAHHH~" Wendy moaned as juices covered the mermaid queen's cock. "More~ please more~"

That was enough to make Ariel grab her hips before slamming her cock inside the girl's folds.

"AAAHHH!" Wendy moaned as she felt the cock hitting her womb. "MORE~ Fuck me more!"

"Gladly." Ariel started moving the girl down and up on her cock while moving her own hips to slam deep inside her. "Like this you slut~"

"Ugh…." Tinker Bell moaned while looking inside the pussy. "Ariel! I'm going to get you for this!" She then started licking around which caused the mermaids to gasp and moan from the vibrations.

That just made Ariel move faster while leaning in and sucking on one of Wendy's nipples.

"Ah!" Wendy moaned as she moved closer to Ariel's nipple and sucked her nipple. "Mmnn~"

Both moaned as Ariel's cock and pussy started twitching.

"I'm about to cum~!" Ariel cried out with a moan. She bounced Wendy faster while her pussy tingled with the vibrations.

"Then cum inside me!" Wendy cried out as her womb became coated in semen while Ariel came Tinker Bell outside her pussy.

"Ugh….hot and sticky….kinky~" the fairy chuckled before flying closer to Wendy's face. "Like having a woman cumming inside you?"

"Yes…." Wendy painted while Ariel kissed her on the lips. She moaned into the kiss as Ariel pulled out of her and went back in the water.

"Yep. Perfect slutty wife~" Ariel smiled before helping the girl back to the shore.

"Congratulation! You gotta fiancé….just don't act like Peter." Tinker Bell smiled.

"I don't mind if you have other lovers but I'm the queen of your lovers, remember that."

"But….aren't I…..a little young…..?"

"Peter is younger and he has two fiancés." Tinker Bell said while Ariel glared. "Oops I hit a nerve."

Ariel just glared while they reached the shore, where Peter was fucking both Andrea and a woman in an indian garb. "PETER!"

"SHIT!" he cursed before pulling out of Andrea and started running again.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Ariel growled as the indian woman with the large belly started kissing Andrea before looking at Wendy.

"Who is she….a white girl...or a pirate?"

"White girl." spoke Wendy.

"Oh….if you don't mind." She said gesturing to both Andrea's and her own milk covered breasts. "Can you clean them or better yet, suck them?"

"Please?"

"I don't see why not." she crawled over to the indian girl before she started licking up some of the milk coming out of her nipples.

"Ah~ thank you, the name is Tiger Lily. I'm the chief of the fuck man tribe and Peter pan's….second wife." She frowned slightly.

"Calm down. Peter is just shy."

"No he's a man whore."

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Yes?" Wendy asked while stopping her sucking. "You called?"

"No not you Wendy."

"Yes it's just Tiger Lily."

"Shut up bitch!"

"Make me you slut!"

"Yes?" Wendy teased. "I'm a slut."

Both sweatdropped as Wendy started to lick their breasts with more milk coming out of their nipples. "AH~"

"Mmm, so good." she spoke while making sure to lick up milk from both of them.

"Thank you...miss giant tits." Tiger Lily smiled.

"Yes thank you miss giant slut." Andrea grinned.

Wendy smiled as she got up and walked to Tinker Bell. "So where is this Hook?"

"Probably on her ship not that far from the island."

"Take me there. I always wanted to see a Pirate Queen." Wendy smiled.

"Ok. But don't come crying to me if your mind breaks from the sex." Tinker Bell said while both flew west towards the ship.

-western half of Never Land, SSS Fuck Empress-

"Attention!" Yelled a black haired woman with a red pirates captain uniform, a large hat with a purple feather, a large chest and an iron prosthetic hand as she looked at the crew with stern blue eyes.

Men and girls flocked on board and turned to the captain.

"That blasted Peter Pan is back. And he has a slut with him." She glared while smashing a wooden box with her prosthetic hand. "Now we must kill him now or the cycle of fucking will continue and true be told, I WANT OUT!" She pulled out her hand revealing a hook covered in blood and cut a poor sap of a man in the neck before pushing him of the deck.

"Yes captain!"

"Now ready the-"

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock.

"AAAAHHHHH! THAT BLASTED CROCODILE IS BACK!" The woman screamed in fear before running into an empty barrel. "GET RID OF IT!"

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock.

"NOW!" She yelled as the pirates turned the cannons at a extremely large reptile with scars on its back along with barnacles. It opened its mouth as the pirates attacked it with cannon fire.

It dunked back under the water to avoid the cannonballs.

"I-Is it gone…?" She asked shaking in the barrel.

"We think it's just hiding under the surface captain."

"...BLAST IT!" She yelled while kicking a man overboard, which the crocodile ate before swimming away. "...was that the cook?"

"Yes."

"FUCK! Now what are we going to do?!"

"Keep firing?"

"No you fool! What should we do about the cook! He was the only one that can make anything decent." She growled.

"Not sure." spoke a short portly man nearby with glasses.

"Then think of something Mr. Smee!"

"Captian! Flying woman on the starboard side!" Yelled a woman from the crow's nest.

(up above)

"So that's the Fuck Empress?" Wendy asked while flying above the ship. "Are the men….old?" She shivered.

"Well some, but they're actually pretty good." remarked Tinker.

"Still, I draw the line with old men." She retorted before nearly getting hit by a cannon ball. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"FIRE!"

"Incoming!" Yelled Tinker Bell as both girls dodged various cannon balls before landing on the deck. "...um. Here we are...he he…."

"Oh Tinker Bell." The pirate captain said. "Where's your idiot boy of a whore?"

"Running from a mermaid queen." She deadpanned.

"Oh? Then who might she be?"

"This is Wendy Dale. A slut and for some reason the most sensitive girl on earth. Oh don't mind the breasts….they were smaller when Peter kidnapped her." Tinker Bell said while face palming at her friend's stupidity.

"Oh a slut? And what do you mean smaller?"

"They were about CC before I made them bigger."

"...try it on me." She demanded. "Or I will squish you."

"Ok ok!" The fairy said before sprinkling some fairy dust on her, which caused her chest to burst out of her shirt, and Wendy blushed at the I-cup breasts. "Here you go."

"Ooh, I like." she grinned.

"I can make it bigger." She smiled while putting more on her, increasing the chest by another three sizes. "Like it?"

"Oh yes!"

"More." She smiled before treating the process two more times. "Ok. Now your good."

"Yes." She smiled while cupping her extremely large chest with joy. "Perhaps I won't try to throw you overboard now."

"Um. Who are you miss?" Wendy asked while looking at her chest with lust.

"Jessy Hook. Queen of pirates and ruler of the Atlantic...until I came to this blasted realm and had my hand EATEN BY A CROCODILE AND HAVING TO FIGHT A HORN DOG!" She yelled while kicking a man overboard. "Damn it….not the cabin monkey!"

"Sorry to hear." spoke Wendy.

"It's fine. Now," she picked the girl up by the waist and placed her on her shoulders. "Are you familiar to getting fucked by both men and women while having a wine bottle in your ass?"

"No." she shook her head with a blush.

"Then this will be fun, MISTER SMEE! THE WINE!" She yelled.

"Yes Captain!"

"How many crew members do you have still?" Tinker bell asked.

"Five now. Since the cook and the cabin monkey are gone…." She blushed.

"And now you only have two men and three girls left." sweatdropped the fairy.

"Yes and maybe I should stop...especially since I killed men and the women are now wife's to the Indians." Hook blushed while grabbing the bottle of wine from Smee's hands and placed the opened bottle into Wendy's anus.

"AH!" cried the girl in pleasure and shock feeling it stretch her ass open.

"Like it?" Hook smiled while slapping the bottle deeper inside the anus. "Ever had something up your ass?"

"N-No~" she moaned while feeling a little tipsy from the wine entering her skin. "Hic~"

"How does it feel to have your first taste of wine?"

"Hic~ more~ hic kiss me~" she said while the contents of the wine became empty as Hook took out the bottle.

"You heard her. Girls, you Jim, come here. And Mister Smee….just make sure the kitchen is not on fire like last time." Hook said with authority while grabbing Tinker Bell and placing her between her breasts. "Stay here fairy."

"Mmm, I'm in no rush." she hummed nuzzled against the mounds.

"Good now tell you what. Keep that blasted Peter Pan away from my ship for a year and I might let you taste my pussy." She grinned while two women grabbed Wendy and held her while Jim started undressing.

"W-Wow." Wendy stared at the young man who had a rather chiseled physique, much bigger compared to Peter. "Hot~"

"Yes Jim is. Heck between you and me." Hook whispered in Wendy's ears. "He's the only decent pirate on this ship besides Lee and Ming." She gestures to the girls next to Wendy who were Japanese in origin.

Both girls took off all of Wendy's clothes before moving over to Jim and started sucking on his cock while Hook went ahead and started playing with Wendy's breasts.

"So big...funny I used to be an A-cup but this atmosphere caused my chest to grow." Hook said with a blush. "And I must say, you've got quite the cute face."

"T-Thank you miss Hook." Wendy blushed while her juices started to cover the deck under her feet.

"Wow, you really are a slut."

"And you are beautiful." Wendy smiled while grabbing her breasts. "Wow so plump...are you...secretly getting….fat from not fighting for so long~ hic~"

"...you're right...I'm getting fat." She blushed as she moaned from the groping. "Do you like fat women?"

"Well I played with a few, so I'm not complaining." she leaned down and started sucking on one of the breasts.

"Good girl…." She moaned while Wendy undressed the pirate queen.

"Wow...you are fat. Really chubby~" Wendy smiled with a blush before licking the belly rolls. "Mmnn….hic~"

Hook grinned before moving her hand down and started caressing Wendy's folds.

"Ah~ fist me and I will fist you miss chubby hook hic~" Wendy moaned while feeling Hooks real hand entering her folds.

"Gladly miss slut~" she smiled as she fisted Wendy's womb as Wendy started placing her own hand on her panties while licking the rolls.

Wendy licked all around before slipping her hand down in the panties and started pushing her hand inside her.

"Ah~ you're a natural." Hook smiled. That's when she looked up and saw Jim fucking Lee doggystyle over the railing and got an idea. "Hey, how would you like to feel a cock that can drive you crazy?"

"Only if you let me stay on your chubby stomach~" Wendy grinned. "Miss chubby hic~"

"Heh, I'll remember that. Hey Jim! After you're done, come over here and fuck Wendy!"

"Yes captain." Jim said while finishing with Lee and fucking Ming's folds. "Just about ready to dump a load in her!"

"Excellent now Wendy, Jim here is my 'husband' aka he is and every woman's husband on the ship, so if you want a cock go ask him." Hook grinned as Wendy burped a little from the alcohol affecting her mind. "Aw how cute."

"Oh yes!" cried Ming as she felt Jim shoot his sperm inside her pussy. "Ah~ my sister and me are going to be pregnant~"

"Yes~" Lee smiled before kissing Ming and began to fuck with her.

"Wow." Wendy said while looking at the man's cock which is still hard. "That's big miss chubby Hic~"

"Yup." Hook made Wendy lay on her and reached down to spread the girl's pussy. "Jim, make sure to flood her pussy."

"Yes captain." Jim said while thrusting inside Wendy's folds. "Wow so tight!"

"OH GOD!" she cried out with wide eyes. "It's so thick!"

"And fertile." Hook said. "Hey fairy, does she have a mother? If so bring her here and let Jim fuck her." Hook grinned.

"I think so."

"Great! Then go do it right now and I will let you lick my folds~" she smiled as Tinker Bell blushed and flew out of her breasts.

"OK!" She said flying out of the ship and to London.

"That's one fast fairy." Hook said as Wendy started to lick her rolls. "Easy there."

She giggled before she started sucking on Hook's breasts while moaning as Jim repeatedly slammed inside her pussy.

"I'm back!" Tinker bell yelled while struggling to carry a woman's body and failing. "Ugh she's heavy!"

"Unhand me this once!" Cried the woman.

"Nope." She said dropping her on the deck and flying into Hook's breasts. "Finished."

"Ah! Hi, ooh! Mother!" moaned Wendy.

"So your Wendy's mother…..Yep fat and pregnant...are you pregnant?" She asked.

"No I'm not!...I'm just holding some semen in with a dilldo."

"Well after Jim knocks your daughter up, he can do the same to you."

"And me." Tinker Bell grinned before flying out of her breasts and changing into a larger form. "Please! Peter will faint~"

"Sure, anything to make that blasted brat faint."

Jim moved faster and grunted before his cock twitched and started filling Wendy's snatch with his sperm.

"AH~" she yelled before licking Hooks belly button as Jim took out his cock.

"Which one should I knock up next captain?"

"Her mother, make sure they can give birth around the same time."

"Yes captain." Jim said while walking towards her. "Your name miss?"

"M-Mary Darling." she spoke while staring at Jim's cock.

"Husband or no husband. I just want to know before I fuck you." Jim said while coming so close to Mary that his tip hit her folds, since Tinker Bell took her while she was on the bed naked with a dildo in her pussy.

"Husband."

"...forget about him, if you're whoring yourself out, he must be neglecting you." He glared.

Before Mary could speak she let out a loud moan feeling the dildo pulled out before he started slowly pushing inside her. "OH GOD!"

"Wow your husband must hate having sex with you if you are starting to cum from having my cock inside you miss Mary." Jim said while thrusting faster inside her folds.

She moaned out like a slut while Hook had gone to licking up Wendy's folds.

"Tasty~you will get pregnant soon." She grinned while Tinker bell licked her anus. "Oh want to lick my asshole~"

"Big time." purred the fairy before she resumed licking.

"Yep. Jim once you are done, fuck the fairy before making your captain pregnant."

"Yes captain!" He said while feeling his cock twitching inside her womb before causing an explosion of semen to enter Mary's womb.

"OH YES!" she cried out in bliss as her body shook with her own orgasm.

"Will you ditch your bastard of a husband?" Jim said while taking out his cock and putting the dildo into her pussy.

"Y...Yes…." she panted.

"Good." He said while walking to the fairy and thrusted his cock into her pussy. "Fuck! Your folds are wet as a dog!"

"AH! Well looking at your cock would make any girl feel wet." she purred.

"Thank you miss. Funny most men hate me and my fiancé ditched me for an admiral before I joined the captains crew." He blushed while thrusting inside Tinker Bells folds. This got a loud moan out of her as he started moving in and out like he did Mary. "I'm going to cum, so let me fuck you!"

"AHAH!" She cried out as she felt the semen pouring into her womb.

"Good work mister Jim. Now fuck your Captain." Hook smiled while licking Wendy's snatch.

Jim walked over to his captain's ass and grabbed her ass before slamming balls deep into her pussy.

"AH! JIM I LOVE THAT COCK!" She yelled while grabbing Wendy and started using her as a pillow, one where she licked it and nipping the breast's nipples. "And I love these breasts~"

"AH HIC~" Wendy moaned while burping from the alcohol, again. "Sorry hic~"

"HARDER JIM!"

"YES HOOK!" He yelled before thrusting harder into her womb. Before Hook could cry out Wendy kissed her before burping...again in her mouth.

'That's it, no more wine for her.'

"Sorry chubby hic Burp~" Wendy said while burping again. "I love Hook and Ariel...Jim is so cute, hic~"

"Thank you miss Wendy!" Jim said before pouring his semen into Hook's womb.

Hook moaned and lightly bit on Wendy's clit.

"Ah BURP!" She cried out. "Sorry hic~"

"It's official, no more wine for you."

"No! I'm a fine drinker hic burp burp hic~" Wendy said while cursing and burping louder and more sailor like.

"Wow…..Hook you made her a burping drunk of a pirate." Tinker bell said while looking at Wendy. "Peter is going to have a cow."

"Oh big time."

-two months later-

Peter came back from fucking both Andrea and Tiger Lily before getting captured by some pirates.

"Welcome Pan!" A two month pregnant Hook said while accompanied by Lee, Ming, Tinker bell, Wendy and an unknown woman, each one two months pregnant. "Good to see you again."

"What the! You codfish! You're pregnant! And what happened to Wendy and Tinker Bell?!"

"We got knocked up, duh." spoke the fairy.

"WHAT!"

"Also your cock is too small." Wendy grinned before taking a drink of wine. "Right mother burp~"

"Yes it is Wendy dear." Mary smiled while both kissed Jim along with Lee and Ming.

"See Pan. I'm happy with Jim's cock than your tiny excuse of a testicle." Hook laughed as a familiar 'tick tock' came on….deck? "Looks like the crocodile is hungry." She said as Mister Smee came on deck with the crocodile following him like a dog. Apparently the gator was hungry and when Smee gave it some roasted fish the reptile became more loyal to him than any land loving dog ever could. Heck hook started to get calmer around the beast….even if the crocodile still attempts to bite her on occasion.

Said croc spotted Peter and licked its mouth before charging at the boy.

"AH!" Peter yelled before flying away in fear for his limbs.

"Silly Peter." Tinker Bell laughed as she started to pet the gator who's clock started sounding like a cat's purr for some reason. "So ready for round two~"

"Yeah!"

-with Peter-

"PETER PAN!" Yelled Ariel as she swam after him while various arrows tried to hit him, courtesy of the Fuck man tribe. "YOU'RE A DEAD BOY!"

Apparently he got another girl pregnant, a girl from a sister mermaids tribe, aka Ariel's sister.

"AAHH!" Peter flew in fear as he hid in an underwater cave.

"Oh Peter~"

"Peter~"

"Pan~"

His eyes widened at seeing the mermaids and the Indian Chief on a bed of seaweed naked.

"Fuck us Peter~"

"Um, girls? Maybe we can hold off on the ropes?"

"Nope~" they smiled before tying him up. "You will fuck us until you are dry Peter~"

"HEEEELLLPPPPPP!"

-outside the story-

"I hate you." Peter said while covered in rope marks and hickeys.

"Well if that's the case, you won't need anymore sex for years to come." shrugged Tinker Bell with the Blue Fairy nodding.

"Yea yea. So how's the kids?" He asked still glaring.

"Pretty good actually."

"How so? Are they flying?" He asked.

"Yep. And swimming and drinking wine and fucking each other and also drawing you getting eaten by mister Mittens the gator." Tinker Bell pointed out.

"Oh great."

"Also Hook wants you, something about 'fucking your anus with Jim's cock' or something like that."

Peter paled at that.

"And apparently Tiger Lily gave them a spirit pouch for gender change so Peter, get ready to get pregnant~"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"And also he will cum in you for ten months so...expect a village full of children." Tinker Bell grinned evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	18. Beauty and the Beast

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Beauty and the Beast

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back dear perverts, oh! I mean readers." smiled the Blue Fairy.

"So if you like the punishment Peter had. Well…"

"...I hate you." A female Peter Pan growled while holding a pregnant belly.

"I love you too, Peeta." Tinker Bell smiled before turning to the Blue Fairy. "So what story this time Blue?"

"This time a wonderful tale of Beauty and the Beast."

"Which one? The original or the steamy version?" She purred while jumping on Peeta's stomach.

"Hey!"

"But it's so bouncy!" Tink smiled as the Blue Fairy opened a book with a rose on the cover.

"Let's take a look at what many would call, Busty and the Banging." she giggled.

-France, 1642 A.D.-

In a rather nice and serene town is where the sun's rays covered as it rose up on this day. The birds were flying, some bunnies were eating some grass and three girls started fucking...wait? What!

"BELLE!" moaned a blonde as a woman with long brown hair lapped all over her pussy with ease and skill.

"Yum." The woman purred as another blonde started rubbing her balls. "Wow someone likes my sack of sperm."

"Me first!" spoke a third blonde who eagerly licked across the tip of the woman's cock with the second one licking and sucking on the orbs.

"One at a time." She smiled. "Claudette, Laurette, you start licking my ass cheeks. Paulette. You can start with the tip."

The two girls on the floor eagerly licked the woman's ass while the one on the table got up and crouched down before licking the tip of the woman's girth.

"Belle~" Laurette moaned. "Your dick is so big today~"

"Yes. It's bigger than yesterday."

"But not as big as your tits~"

"Thanks girls." grinned Belle as they kept licking her spots. "I'll have to leave here soon, so why don't I leave you three with a nice warm shower?"

"Yes~!" they said in unison as Belle's cock started twitching.

"Get ready!" she groaned rubbing a hand up and down her cock as the three girls got in front of her with their mouths open.

"AAHH~" they cried out as sperm poured out and landed in their mouths. They felt the rest coat their faces and breasts while they shuddered in joy.

Belle smiled as the three licked and gulped down the slimy liquid. 'What cute little sluts.' she walked over to her clothes and started getting dressed. "Don't worry, next time I'll fuck each one of you and make sure you can't walk straight for a week."

The three nodded before leaving just as a certain bastard hunter came walking up to Belle.

"Belle. I couldn't help but notice how well you are in bed with woman. Care to try out the best man here in town?" he grinned.

"Is that the fishmonger? Or maybe the baker?" Belle said while chuckling at Gaston's rising anger. "Sorry, while I'd love to go and ride them, I have some errands to do, so that will have to wait."

"Oh sure. Let that sack of balls be wasted on others when you are passing the chance to be the mother of my children." He frowned while looking at Belle's cock and breasts, mostly breasts, with lust.

"I'll pass, not looking to get knocked up yet. I prefer to do the knocking." she smirked before walking past him and out the tavern.

'One day...one day.' Thought Gaston as he went back to his drink.

-with Belle-

Belle smiled while wearing a medium blue sleeveless dress with a white long sleeve button shirt underneath, a white apron on her waist and black flats. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail adorned in a medium blue ribbon. Her large E cup breasts strained against the top while the slight bulge of her cock could be seen under the apron.

"Good morning!" called a child.

"Need some bread?" asked the baker who stared at Belle's chest as she walked by.

"New books?" spoke a woman who stared at the bulge.

"Not today Marie." Belle said with a heart throbbing wink which caused the woman to blush.

"Where are you heading?" A bell ringer asked.

"Just home for a bit." she smiled heading towards her house. "I'm home." She called out while opening the front door.

"Oh hello Belle….um...could you," said her father under a heavy machine. "Get that hammer? My hands are tied...literally."

"Sure." she smiled walking over and grabbed the hammer with her ass bent and shaking with her father able to see it.

"Belle. Save that for your sex friend." He said while getting the hammer. "Damn it! Belle could you go and get some more screws...I would go, but someone has to keep the house from getting robbed."

"Oh alright, but if you ever want to, just ask." she winked walking out the door.

"Belle. I'm not into incest." He sighed before continuing his work. 'Now waitresses, that's where it's at.'

Belle walked quite far from the village as apparently her father needed her to get some parts from the village up north, through the forbidden forest. She looked around while questioning on whether she should have brought a horse. However, the house would have been turned into an unintentional test animal for her father's machines. 'Yea...Father needs to stop creating machines with blades and coal.'

Belle walked a long way before finding herself on top of a large stone beige covered in gothic statues. "Hmm, I think I went the wrong way."

The gate opened on its own as the most strangest think Belle has ever saw occurred.

A large carriage without horses came speeding out of the gate on its wooden legs before disappearing into the woods.

"I wonder what's inside." she whispered to herself. As Belle entered through the, gates a few bushes moved past her and chased each other like cats and dogs. "Ah! Moving bushes!"

"No, they're cats and dogs miss." A tree with a large bump on its bark said.

"AH!" she jumped back and looked at the tree. "You...you can talk!"

"Of course I can talk. I'm the gate keeper. And no I'm not a man. The names Grougia." The tree said while looking at Belle. "And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Belle." she introduced. "But I've never been here, what is this place?"

"Oh this is the castle of our lady, miss Marie Lilith Evermore." Grougia said with pride.

"Was that her in the carriage?"

"Something like that." She sighed. "That was my apprentice, Louis." She then looked at Belle. "You should leave. The mistress hates company."

"But why? I'm sure meeting me might change her mind." she smiled while feeling her cock get excited at the idea. 'I wonder what she looks like.'

"...fine, but watch out. She has a nasty temper." She said as the large castle doors opened. "Just head inside. It's warmer than out here."

"Thank you." Belle turn and ran inside as the doors shut behind her. Belle looked around at the macabre decor as various objects were covered in either dust or cobwebs. She picked up a candle stick and looked around.

"Hey miss." Said a voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" she looked around the place.

"Over here." The voice said as Belle turned and looked at the candle stick. "Hello."

"Ah!" She screamed as she dropped the candlestick on the ground with a clang. "What the hell!"

"Ow…" the candle said in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I didn't expect a talking candle."

"That's fine...but why are you here? To steal from us?" The candle said with the flames increasing slightly.

"No! To be honest, I came here completely by accident."

The candlestick's flame diminished. "Oh. Then why are you here?"

"Well I came in cause the gatekeeper said it was warmer here."

The candlestick groaned. "So miss?"

"Oh, you can call me Belle."

"Miss Belle, you're in trouble if mistress Lilith finds you. She hates people. Including girls." It said with a serious tone.

"But why?"

"Well…" It was about to say something until.

"**WHERE IS MY DINNER!**!"

"Oh crap! That's the mistress! Hide!" The candle yelled while looking around for a hiding place for Belle. It then found an empty chest. "Hide in here."

Belle ran and jumped into it and shut it.

"Where is my diner Lumear?!" Yelled a woman's voice that could be heard loud and clear in the chest.

"It's...not ready mistress…" He said in a shaking voice from the freighting tone. "Why not be patie-"

"PATIENT!" she yelled out followed by a growl. "You know I'm not that patient."

"Sorry mistress." Lumear said before a small 'achoo' could be heard from the chest.

"What is that?"

"Uh, nothing. I didn't hear anything."

"..." The room became quiet for a few minutes before the chest was ripped apart. "**LUMEAR!**"

"Um….that's just a doll." He said in panic as Lilith grabbed the woman by her claws.

Belle panicked, but got a good look at the woman now. She was about an inch taller than her, with two bull horns, long claws, a cat's tail, and well….she was naked. Her F-Cup breasts dangled as her semi-hairy body started to make her cock get hard. Or maybe it was the hairless pussy that enticed her?

"**What are you DOING HERE?!**" Lilith yelled while baring her sharp semi-shark like teeth.

"Uh….I um….I can leave if you want." she spoke in fear.

"**NO!**" She yelled while dragging her into the Western hall, the forbidden wing. "You're coming with me you bitch!"

'Oh no! I'm going to die by this hot and sexy woman!' She thought in panic as she was dragged….into a room covered in pink and plushies?

"Now." Lilith said while placing Belle on the bed. "Sorry about that, reputation to keep and all."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm not that pissed off but," she blushed. "Being the head of a prestigious family...that and being cursed doesn't help with social interactions."

"Wait, you mean you were turned into a beast?"

"More like turned into a weird mix of different animals." Lilith retorted. "And yes I was cursed along with everyone here, by a bitch that wanted to….ha ha...get some shelter from the cold for a rose...I'm such an idiot."she then took a plushie of a hamster and hugged it. "Don't laugh."

"So this all happened because you couldn't spare her some shelter?"

"That and it was in the middle of the night….I'm not a evening person." She glared. "How was I supposed to know that she was a enchantress?"

"In a way, you did kinda deserve it."

"And you have a very ugly hair style." She deadpanned. "Who does your hair? The local shiteatter?"

"It's not ugly!"

"Well if it's not….then," she grabbed Belles' boobs. "Your breasts are fake and flabby."

"Hey!" she cried out as Lilith started rubbing her chest.

"Yep. Fat, ugly and a peice of shit." She grinned. "Like you-AHH!" Belle groped her breasts. "S-Stop that!"

"Oh please, I bet you had these made bigger cause you were a flat chest." she grinned squeezing them. "They don't feel firm at all."

"H-Hey! T-Those are natural you bit-" she then saw a slight bulge in the girls apron. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"What? Never saw a cock?" She grinned before taking off her dress, which caused Lilith to blush red as blood, aka the chameleon skin activated. "Where's all that high and mighty attitude now?"

"...you are a bitch." She growled. "Even if you fuck me. My curse will remain and I will die by next week."

"But why?"

"Part of the curse, I will die on my 21st birthday unless I find 'true love' whatever that means." Lilith growled. "Not that you know about it bitch."

Belle frowned before squeezing her breasts harder.

"AH!" She moaned slightly. "You bitch AH!"

"I know more about true love then you, you whore."

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled before grabbing Belle's cock. "HOW ABOUT I RIP IT OFF-AAAHH! STOP THAT!"

Belle squeezed and kneaded the breasts harder. "How about I fuck you senseless like the beast you are?"

"..." Lilith blushed while looking away. "You are a bitch. A fucking bitch." She then felt her tail getting licked by a kneeling Belle. "AH~"

"Mmnn. So catty." She joked while fingering her anus.

"AH~ Stop T-That~" Lilith moaned before being kissed on the lips. "Mmnn~"

Belle moaned and kept kneading the soft breasts while rubbing her cock against Lilith's stomach.

"Ah~ Y-You cute slut!" Lilith moaned as her folds became wet and poured onto Belle's stomach and cock.

Said girl kept kissing her while kneading one breast as she wiggled her finger in deeper in the woman's ass.

"Mmmm~" she moaned as she felt her fingers hitting her anus. "You bitch….stop teasing m-me."

"Oh? You want me to fuck you?" Belle blushed with a grin. 'So cute.'

Lilith turned away and muttered something.

"Speak up." Belle said while increasing the speed of her fingering in Lilith's asshole. "I can't hear you~"

"Fuck me."

"Louder." She grinned while her own cock got harder from the moans. 'Wow I never got this turned on before.'

"**FUCK ME!**" Lilith yelled.

"Alright, but you need to get on your back first."

"Why should iiieeep!" She cried out as Belle licked her neck.

"Tasty...and sweet~" belle smiled as Lilith moaned from the sudden lick. "Now get on your back."

Lilith complied as she layed on her back across the bed. "Please….be gentle." she pouted.

"Oh, we're taking our time." grinned Belle who crawled on top of her, but moved her cock in between Lilith's breasts. "Now give me a breastjob."

Lilith cupped her breasts and started moving them across Belle's hard cock. 'Why am I so….pathetic….'

"Mmm, first time I've felt a set of breasts like this." moaned Belle moving her hips back and forth in between the breasts.

"I told you. They are natural." Lilith blushed. "Not like yours…" She grumbled slightly only for Belle to hear it and frown.

That made her move her cock faster and grabbed Lilith's head before pushing the tip in her mouth. "What was that?"

"Mmm!" She moaned as she started to lick Belle's tip. 'So….strange.'

"Oh yeah, use your tongue more." moaned Belle.

Lilith did so as she then groped Belle's ass cheeks. 'Like pudding.' she had to relax her mouth though as she felt Belle push her cock in further.

"Ah! You perverted little mouse." Belle moaned as her cock twitched in Lilith's mouth. "Make sure you drink every drop."

"Master~" she moaned with lust as she drank the cock milk in one gulp. "...oops….my secret fetish is exposed...bitch." 'Fuck!'

Belle grinned before rubbing Lilith's wet snatch. "Mmmn. Wet as a dog. You're are a bigger bitch than me."

"Am nAAAAHH!" she moaned feeling Belle's fingers brush against her clit.

"You even sound like one. A really cutey." Belle then blushed. 'Why did I say that….and why do I feel...happy with her?'

"I'm...AH...cute?! AH~" Lilith blushed while feeling her pussy getting wetter from the rubbing. 'Ah. I….no I can't...maybe?'

"So, ready for to fuck you like one?" she purred.

"Yes! Please! Fuck me!" She cried out while feeling her snatch flooding both Belle's hand and the sheets.

Belle grinned and moved down before propping one of Lilith's legs over her shoulders and rubbed the tip against her snatch.

"Ah!" She cried out as her hymen broke as the cock slowly entered her folds. "It's so painful!"

"Take it easy then, and stop clawing my ass." Belle said while wincing from pain. 'Ugh I'm not going to be able to sit for a month.'

"I SAID IT HURTS!" growled Lilith with her teeth bared.

"So? You want me to fuck you, or should I just stop." Belle glared sternly. "Your choice….Lilith."

She kept up her glare and started breathing heavy. "Just give me a moment for it to leave."

"Fine. Lilith." She blushed. "You know it's a cute name."

Lilith blushed and moaned as Belle leaned down and started sucking on one of her nipples.

"Ah~ that feels good bitch."

"Call me Belle." She smiled before resuming her sucking. 'So soft.'

Lilith moaned and slowly felt the pain fade away. "Belle….I...like you…"

"Like? Me?" She blushed. 'Why am I...wait...is this…!' "I'm in love!" She blurted out as Lilith also blushed at the 'declaration'.

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yes." Belle stuttered before thrusting her cock into Lilith's snatch.

"Ah~" Lilith moaned as she felt Belles cock hitting her womb. "I….feel so….warm~"

"It's so tight!" she hissed. "I swear, it's like I'm in your ass compared to a pussy."

"Hey! I was a virgin until a few seconds ago. Cut me some slack!" Lilith blushed as she felt the cock getting harder inside her. "AH! BELLE!"

"AHH!" moaned said woman who pulled with just the tip inside before slamming back inside all the way.

"BELLE I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out before kissing Belle on the lips. Said woman blushed before returning the kiss as well.

'I've never fucked someone like this. It's amazing!'

'Wow. I never fell in love before….please don't let this be a dream.' Lilith thought before feeling Belle's cock twitching inside her womb. "I'm CUMMMING!"

"ME TOO!" screamed Belle moving her hips frantically.

"I LOVE YOU BELLE!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO LILITH!" She cried as an ocean of sperm poured into Lilith's womb.

(Two minutes of fucking later)

Belle and Lilith panted as Belle laid on top of the woman after feeling her sperm finally stop shooting inside Lilith's womb.

"Ah….I'm going...to be pregnant with all...this cum." Lilith panted as her form changed from a beast's to a human form. "The...curse...it's...gone!"

Belle smiled only for her to see the sun set. She started feeling ill before crying out in pain. "AAHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

"I don't know!" Lilith said as the beastly form returned. She looked on as Belle turned into another 'beast' form but with cat ears and a scorpion's tail.

"AHHH!" screamed Belle looking over her form.

"Wow….." Lilith purred with lust. "Looks like Belle is a cute little monster~"

"I thought the curse was broken!"

"I thought so too. But it looks like we can change forms during the night." Lilith grinned before running Belle's eats. "So cute~"

Belle blushed as a humanoid teacup entered. "What the!?"

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" she spoke in surprise and turned away with a blush. "I heard noises and thought something was wrong."

"It's nothing misses Potts" Lilith grinned. "It was just me having fun with my wife."

"Wife? Huh, not a bad ring to it." remarked Belle.

"Yep. And also." Lilith leaned in and kissed Belle's lips. "I love you my catty wife."

"Love you too, bitchy wife." she teased.

"Hey." She pouted. "I'm not that bitchy. Slutty wife."

"Well you're my cute bitch." she kissed Lilith's cheek and looked at the teapot. 'Hmmm, I wonder.'

"What are you looking at?"

Belle grinned and walked over before picking the teapot up and held her near her cock. "I wanna see if a teapot can give me a blowjob."

"Sure." Lilith grinned as Belle started to put the teapot on her now monster sized cock by the tip.

"Mmmm!" muffled the teapot feeling Belle's cock push into her mouth.

"Wow I'm getting wet just seeing that." Lilith grinned as Belle continued to get a blowjob from the teapot.

"It's so tight too!" moaned Belle moving her hips faster.

"Let me help." Lilith smiled while rubbing the scorpion tail by the base. "Just don't sting me."

Belle moaned while her cock started twitching. She unleashed tons of sperm into the pot which over flowed. "Wow...so sensitive...I like it."

The teapot looked ready to pass out from the amount.

"So Belle…" Lilith grinned while moving on her back and opened her folds. "Want to fuck~"

"Sure." Belle set the teapot down and walked back over to her as the object hopped out of the room.

-one year later-

"BELLE!" Yelled Gaston as he stormed into the castle with an ax. "I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

Belle came down in her monster form. "Keep it down. My wife is asleep!"

"AH! MONSTER!"

"How rude!" Belle glared. "I'm not a monster...in a sense you pig headed idiot. It's me Belle."

"HA! I will not fall for your trickery!"

"Yep...as dumb as always."

"Belle." Lilith walked over with a pregnant belly. "What's going on?"

"This is the limp dicked guy I told you about."

"Oh you mean the one with the stick up his ass." Lilith glared. "Did you kill him yet? Or are you saving that for me."

"Right now I just want us to get back, so…" Belle's tail lashed out before stabbing Gaston in the neck.

"GAH b.." He gasped before dying from blood loss.

"Let's eat!" Lilith grinned.

"No, let's just leave him to rot outside. I want to fuck your ass again."

"Ok. But this time I put the dilldo in your snatch." Lilith purred.

"Fair enough."

Both left the body of Gaston before the sound of moans could be heard.


	19. The Devil and Tom Walker

Fairy Tales Done Hot

The Devil and Tom Walker

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello." A small devil girl with gray skin, two small horns and white hair said while poking Tinker bell. "Names Mary, and no I'm not the devil, that's someone else."

"Well looks like you came in time for the next tale."

"Oh, is it the one where," she smiled lustfully. "I put you inside my snatch~?"

"No." spoke the Blue Fairy opening the book.

"Aw! So it's about how mom and papa got together?" Mary asked while kissing Tinker bell on the ass. "Aw your so cute! You should join me in hell, we have free cookies."

"I'll pass." remarked the fairy floating above her.

"Fine." She relented. "But if you need that fairy boy to suffer, just call."

"Focus you two, we need to tell the story of course." remarked the Blue Fairy.

"Oh right." Mary blushed before grabbing a book from the shelf, made of human skin. "So this is _The Devil and Tom Walker_ the steamy addition."

-Colonial America, Massachusetts, 1753-

Walking through the nearby town was a short teen with short black hair and an annoyed expression while wearing a button up white shirt and brown slacks. This was the local miser, Tom Walker, and he just had a spat with his wife, again for the tenth time this week. Well we can't blame him for these fights, miss Walker is a bitch with the voice of an ass who got kicked in the balls by a cannon ball being fired by a pissed off British soldier. And that was putting it lightly!

'I swear, one more argument, and I might just jump into a den of angry badgers.' Thought Tom as he walked out of the town and into the nearby swamp where not even he ventured. Well...he knew most of the swamp, given that he LIVED there with his bitch of a wife but the deepest part, the one where the Indians used to live and where a treasure, one buried by Captain Kidd himself by in the late 1600's, was said to rest, was virtually unexplored since it was rumored to have been the den of demons and other black and unholy creatures that only appeared in one's worst nightmares.

Not that Tom gave a damn since he long ago gave up on God for giving him a wife that treats him like manure every day of his miserable life.

'If I save up enough money, maybe I can buy a new one.' he thought with a chuckle.

As he got nearer to the now fog covered swamp he noticed that there was an old Indian fort, decayed and covered with charred bones, as sticking out from the nearby hill that overlooked the swamp, well more like sinking since it is being eroded by the sludge and peat moss. He moved towards the building and by accident, kicked a skull with a tomahawk wedged in the cranium and fell face first on to the mud.

"It's seen better days." he sarcastically remarked while walking a little closer to it.

Just then the skull talked, it's eyes red like fire. "Leave that skull alone!"

"AH!" he jumped back and fell on his ass. "W-W-What the hell!?"

"What are you doing on my grounds?" It asked in a very pissed off tone. "And why are you covered in manure?"

This was true, since Tom's wife, during the augment threw some manure at his clothes, on the button to be exact.

"Uh….my wife." he spoke still freaked out.

"Let me guess." The skull asked while floating in midair, like a ghost. "Your wife threw that at you for trying to get some money for that new pocket watch you have with you? The one made of copper and has a slow lag when it hits the Devil's hour?"

He gulped and just slowly nodded.

"You humans are so," it said with a sigh. "Predictable and boring when it comes to the opposite sex. Just look at Eve, she is kind of...bitchy."

"Hey! Who are you to say that?" he frowned feeling offended.

"Me?" The skull said before rushing towards him and stopping when it hit his nose. "I go by many names, The Wild Huntsman, the Black Minor, the Black Woodsman, and to you Old Snatch, the instigator to the Salem Witches and all forms of evil on this plane of existence you call, life."

Tom's eyes widened to where they looked like they would pop out of his skull. "No….no…."

"Yes. And I have to say, for man who despises God, you look ready to call upon him right now." It laughed while getting out of Tom's personal space. "You can try and get rid of me but with your black soul, I doubt even the weakest of the Angels with help banish me back to that pit of flames and beautiful women you call Hell."

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Tom scrambling to his feet as he started running away from the skull. Only to fall into the sludge of the swamp.

"Hey! If you want to start running, wait until I show you my true form." The skull growled.

"Never!" he cried as he tried crawling away.

"Fine, but look out for the giant maggots." It said as a huge maggot, the size of a oak tree, came crawling past Tom. "Like that one."

He turned green and screamed before running back while holding his chest.

"Now do you understand? This place will be your tomb if you start screaming like an Indian with a snake down its throat." The skull said with a satisfied grin. "So about that 'seeing my true form' nonsense. Want to behold my form?"

"F...Fine." relented Tom looking at the skull.

The skull grinned before bursting into red hot flames as it slowly formed a body. It was a black soot covered devil with bone intrusions coming from its legs, arms and spine, with two small horns coming from the head. Two huge wings with eyes in the center and a cobras tail jutted out from its back and tailbone, with its red hair and purple eyes clashing to its almost black skin. It's body however gave Tom a red blush as it was that of a very Amazonian daime with a body that could kill anyone if looks could kill.

'This is the body of the Devil?' he thought in shock while his eyes looked over the body.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she walked closer, her enormous breasts moving up and down with each step. "Didn't expect the ruler of Hell to be a woman?"

"Huh….uh…..I….." he babbled incoherently.

She grinned. "You took it better than the last guy, Faust, he fainted and then started having a seizure after I revealed my true form to him centuries ago."

"W...Why have you come to me?" he asked while standing up and leaned against a tree.

"Because I see myself in you. Tom Walker." She grinned. "I see a soul that is punished by someone who treats you like cow feces, just like me." She then frowned while pointing up to the heavens. "So I thought, 'why not help this man get back at her?' So here I am, mister Thomas Sawyer Walker."

Tom stared at her while going that over in his head. 'Can I really just take this offer. It's with the Devil for God's sake!'

"Oh and of course." She smiled. "I can also make you richer than King George the II. And maybe even richer than Midas and even Solomon himself. " she than sat down on a black stump while materializing a golden ax. "Sounds good to you?"

This got Tom's attention as he was a money lover first and a Demon fearing man second. That and the prospect of getting rid of his wife was like a feast of kings for him, plus it wouldn't be that bad right? 'But what about the eternal soul part?'

"Oh that." She said seeing his expression. "It's free. For this one simple favor, I will not take claims on any portion of your soul. Heck I will even give you blessings so that you will never lose a single bet against anyone but me or...him." She growled at the last part before resuming her calm expression though internally it was a different story. 'Father. I **fucking HATE YOU!**'

'This sounds too good to be true.' Tom thought.

"So you think it's false?" She frowned. "Well unlike most demons under my command, I'm the only one that actually honors the agreement. So unless you want me to cut your...legs off and make you eat them, just keep such thoughts out of that monkey's head of yours!"

Tom reeled back and could tell she was getting annoyed. "Fine. But if I end up in hell I will be kicking your ass for eternity."

"Good." She grinned. "But that would be stupid since a soul can't beat me in my own domain." she held her hand out and a contract appeared in a ball of flames. "Just sign it with your blood, and we have a deal."

Tom gulped while his hand grabbed the pen which was then used to nick his own palm. "Gah! But can't it be saliva or something less painful?"

"Sorry. But only blood will work since it's tied to the soul." She said as Tom signed the contract which disappeared in a puff of flames. "Also my name is Lucy, Lucy Morningstar, and from this day on, your guardian devil and wish fulfiller everyday except Sundays, for obvious reasons."

"So, where's the treasure?" he asked.

"In the maggots' mouth." She said while pointing to the swamp. "It was what Kidd asked for. '_A place where no good and honest person would think to look for._' Which is fine by me since he's now my secretary."

"So I have to go inside it?" he asked with a grimace.

"No." Lucy said as the maggot came up and vomited the treasure onto Tom before it disappeared back into the swamp. "You just have to got take a bath. And wash the gems and coins off with some blood."

Tom shuddered as he reached down and grabbed the chest before grunting as he picked it up.

"Oh right you're as weak as a baby chicken." Lucy laughed before helping him by carrying the chest like it was a barrel of hay. "Are you coming? Your wife is not going to die if you are still in the swamp playing with that pocket watch." She said while walking into the swamp with the chest as the water evaporated on contact with Lucy's tail and feet.

He frowned and followed while trying to push some of the stuff of his clothes.

As they got closer to Tom's home, Lucy stopped and pondered something. 'Should I rip her apart or send some wolves to eat her? Maybe some snakes? A coven of Witches? No that's a waste of good followers…' while she pondered Tom accidentally groped her tail and butt. "Tom? Are you doing something sinful back there?" 'Not that I mind~'

Tom blushed before a loud voice yelled from the house.

"TOM! GET YOUR LAZY ASS INSIDE AND GET ME SOME MEAT ON THE TABLE!"

"Is that a donkey?" Lucy asked covering her ears as the chest fell on to the ground with a thud. 'Or a rather loud demon baby that got its tail stuck under a boulder?'

"No." Tom groaned. "That's my wife…"

"TOM!" The woman yelled as both entered the property, aka the front porch. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She then noticed Lucy. "AND WHO IS THIS? ANOTHER 'SISTER' OR JUST A UGLY PROSTITUTE?!"

Oh. That was a dumb move. Really REALLY dumb!

"Excuse me?" Lucy said with a growl. "Care to repeat that?"

"I SAID ARE YOU A UGLY PROST-" she was then grabbed by the neck by a now pissed of Lucy as flames started erupting from her body.

"Wrong move, mortal." she growled while tightening her grip around the woman's throat. "I have seen some stupid mortals in my lifetime but," she then started getting bigger until she was the size of the house while her voice became more demonic with each foot that Lucy grew."**You take the cake miss bitch!**"

The woman's eyes widened and frantically tried prying Lucy's grip from her throat.

"**So you finally realized who I am? Well too fucking bad since I'm here to end you, courtesy of mister Thomas Walker.**" Lucy said while moving her arm and started walking towards the swamp as the giant maggot came by. "**Hope you like maggots. Because your its next meal you donkey faced bitch.**"

As if on cue, a large maggot rose up with the woman crying out at the size of it.

"**Oh and as punishment for treating Tom like a servant, you are eternally damned to be my servant until I see fit, oh and every day after you work, this maggot will continue to eat you until sunrise of the next day.**" Lucy smirked a devilish smirk. She pulled her arm back before throwing the woman up.

"AAAHHHH!" She cried out before dropping head first into the maggot's mouth where it was chomped off like a piece of maze.

"**See Tom.**" Lucy said while walking back while shrinking back down to size. "**No n**eed for your soul to get even blacker." She then walked into the house. "Are you coming? It's roasted boar tonight."

"Uh, sure." he spoke while grinning at the idea of boar.

"Oh," she said while conjuring a two headed demon boar, dead and stabbed by several arrows in the face. "It's not your kind of boar, it's demonic and has a lot of iron." She then used her tail to cut it into pieces, which were covered in iron bone fragments. "Charred or well done?"

"Um, I'll let you pick." he spoke while sitting down at the table.

"Ok. Well done it is." She smiled before cooking the boar until it was turned into a meal fit for a emperor. "Well dig in Tom. There's enough for everyone here."

He drooled at the sight before taking a small bite out of the meat. And marveled at the taste!

"So since we will be together for a long time, why not take a job as a money lender?" Lucy suggested while smiling. 'Or maybe a slave trader...na Tom's not that kind of human.'

"Why? With this much treasure we're set for life." he responded while digging into more of the meat.

"Well it is treasure and if someone found out you have captain Kidd's treasure, the constable will report this to the king. And remember what happens to pirates and thefts right?" She said before forming a dead body, covered in arrows and drawn and quartered by horses, from thin air.

Tom paled and gulped. "Uh, well maybe a job could be nice?"

Lucy smiled as the image vanished. "That's excellent now since you did read the fine print, and saw that I'm here until either the contract is over with, you die from natural causes or," she grinned while forming a black and red wedding dress on her person that didn't cover her breasts and lower extremities. "You take me as your eternal wife~"

This caused Tom to choke on his food. "W-What!"

"You didn't read the fine print did you?" Lucy sighed. "Typical humans and their inability to read the fine details." 'Not that I can blame them, those are so small that even I can't read them half the time!'

Tom looked at her in shock while trying to catch his breath. "I-I was tricked?!"

"Not exactly. I did trick you in a sense but that's because I like you Tom." She smiled. "A lot~"

Tom gulped and felt his face heat up.

"So," Lucy smiled while the food and table disappeared and was replaced with a massive bed. "Will you take the devil as your wife~?"

He gulped at her seductive look. "Uh, maybe take it slow?"

Lucy looked slightly confused. "How slow? Like a turtle? If that's your preference I could turn you into a turtle and have se-"

"No! I mean, we don't jump into sex." he corrected.

Lucy looked at Tom with annoyance. "If that's what you want it's fine, either way you're my eternal husband and," she grinned while shouting out loud to the heavens as the sound of her voice rang out across the continent.. "NO ONE WILL HAVE TOM WALKER'S COCK BUT ME!"

Tom covered his ears from the ringing sensation.

"Sorry." She said while calming down. "Had to vent out the sexual tension somehow." 'And show father that I'm serious.' She then turned and hugged Tom. "So what do you want to do, hubby~?"

Tom cleared his throat. "Well, finish dinner and go to bed?"

"Boring, but better than nothing." Lucy sighed as the table returned but with something that Tom never saw before, a large bowl of frozen milk? "This is ice cream."

"Ice cream?" he looked at it confused.

"It's a desert. Won't be invented for about a few centuries." She grinned while taking a spoonful and gulping it down. "Try it. It's better than regular milk from a cow's udders."

Tom looked doubtful as he took some and popped it in his mouth.

"Well?" Lucy asked while finishing her bowl. "Is it a better treat than pudding or tarts?"

Tom was stunned at the flavor and started digging into it with gusto.

Lucy smiled before laughing. "Yep, I knew you like it! If you want I can show you everything that mankind has ever done or will accomplish in the past, present and future?"

"You can that?" he was stunned while he kept on eating the treat.

"Well I'm ...father's child so I can do anything I want to, under his restrictions, but yes I can show you the past and future of you so wish it Tom." She grinned.

Tom grinned and was about to say something, but the words died down as he thought it over.

"What's wrong? You can tell little old me your problems." Lucy asked while snapping her fingers and creating a statue of Tom, naked, out of solid gold, which landed on the table with a light thump.

"Well, that sounds great, but something tells me to not look." he responded.

"Like? Your death? The two great wars? A colored man in office? Or just seeing thousands of people die from starvation?" Lucy asked while a small portal was created while highlighted various events in human history after this dinner, which Tom looked through and paled at the sights he was shown.

"S-Stop!" he covered his eyes. "I don't want to look at all this."

"Well deal with it since I also made you immortal, both in body and soul." Lucy said as the portal closed. "So you will be living through it with me for all time~"

Tom's jaw dropped hearing that. "I..Immortal?"

"Yep." Lucy smiled. "Something only a few have ever had, not counting so 'heavenly' beings, but yes, Tom, you're immortal and everlasting, like me and...father."

"Well….if that's true, I'd rather just wait and see what happens."

"Even when you want to see the past? It's better than when I," Lucy grinned while a portal appeared and a Roman soldier appeared in the room. "Do this."

"Wha? Who?" The solder asked while looking at Lucy. "FURY!"

"Nope." Lucy sighed as the solder disappeared in another portal. "Like it?"

"Yes, trying this….ice cream treat is one thing, but all that? I'd like to….work my way into the future." he tried explaining.

"Good answer." Lucy said before changing her clothes into a purple toga. "It's better to see it with your eyes then having to act like...grandfather." She sighed. 'If he comes by I will take that scythe and ram it up **his ass!**'

Tom nodded before the table became a bed again and Lucy crawled onto it.

"So. What tomorrow's agenda?" She purred while Tom crawled into the sheets. "Are we going to wed? Or just scare some folks with the old 'the devil is here and has a army of killer goats' prank?"

"Well, maybe we can decide in the morning." he suggested.

"Fine." Lucy sighed before lightly hugging Tom. "Night Tom, my cute hubby~"

He blushed feeling his head rest against her chest.

-ten weeks later-

Tom grinned as he sat at his desk in a fine suit while looking over his recent earnings. As expected, Tom became a fine loan shark, and was a prominent member in the community. However, his wife, more like very horny wife, was giving him issues, especially since every day since their first night together, she was getting 'hungrier' for sex. This caused Tom to carry two bibles on his person to keep him safe from getting jumped in the middle of the day.

As he saw the time, he gulped and stood up to get ready before hearing a knock at the door.

"Hello? It's me, reverend John." Said a voice from outside. "I have a proposal to offer you."

"Well I have some time." he smiled walking over.

"Thank you." It said as the door opened as the figure was revealed to be a young man with robes and white hair who walked inside and saw down on a chair next to Tom's desk. "Now this is an important issue concerning my declining health." 'And other things.'

"Well I'm a man who won't push away a possible client, so let's hear it." spoke Tom sitting across from the man.

"Well. It's about the school." He said while looking at him with a false frown. "It burned down yesterday and...one child lost a leg from the burns."

"That's horrible."

He nodded. "If you can allow me some money, I could give it to her so she could acquire a crutch." 'Even if I would just give her a new leg but that's besides the point.'

'Hmm, normally I'd shrug off a last minute request.' thought Tom.

"It would help." He said with a sad smile. "Plus...she's my daughter." 'Maybe~'

"Well, alright." Tom pulled out a form and put it down. "Just sign your name and I can get the money sent as soon as possible. As for the payment back, take your time."

He smiled. "Thank you Tom." He then wrote down the name _Lucy Morningstar_ as his form changed into Lucy's demon form. "Is that acceptable hubby~?"

"L-L-L-LUCY!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Hey hubby. Thanks for the loan." She smiled before kissing Tom on the lips.

His eyes widened before hearing the door lock and the window gain iron bars over it. He opened the drawers to get his two bibles but found that they were gone.

"Tom. I want a child~" Lucy purred. "And I will not take 'no' as an answer!"

He gulped and saw her lick her lips. "Um, I take it cuddling won't do?"

"Nope~" she smiled as Tom's clothes disappeared and his office was turned into an emperor's bedroom. "So either we fuck or I'm just going to leave you inside a dragon's mouth for a week." 'Or just inside my pussy, whatever comes first.'

"Well, seeing how I have put it off, I suppose we can consummate the relationship." he gulped.

"Good answer. And also," she said as she got bigger until she was the size of the house again. "You're fucking me while I'm in this form and to make sure I'm pregnant," she grinned as Tom's cock started getting bigger until it was the size of her giant pinky finger. "Your cock will stay that size till I'm satisfied." 'Sometimes I wonder if looking at giant girl porn from the future is either a great idea or a terrible one seeing this massive thing~' she thought as Tom started freaking out from the now massive dick coming from his body.

"W-What! This is insane!"

Lucy laughed. "Yep and it's always like that mister 'ice cream' lover." She then picked Tom up and moved him closer to her breasts. "Yep I should call you sir Tom Cock after this day~"

'This is very weird.' he thought before letting out a groan as she started moving his cock in between her breasts. 'Sweet Jesus Christ! They're so soft!'

"Don't speak his name." Lucy frowned. "You have a demon wife and saying that is like a curse, one punishable by," she then started rubbing faster as her tail started moving up Tom's leg till it hit his anus. "Tail fucking~"

"W-WAAAIIITTTT!" he cried out in surprise feeling the tail push up into his ass. "AH!"

Lucy chuckled before feeling his cock getting bigger. "Getting hard now? You're so cute when you're moaning with pleasure~"

"S-Sorry! B-But this softness is unreal!" he grunted while trying to ignore the tail.

"Well of course. I am the first...angel in creation, so my body is just as soft as a pillow." Lucy grinned while rubbing even faster as the tail started vibrating in Tom's anus. "And also, I personally think your cock is soft like jelly~"

He frowned at the jab before grunting at the tail's movement.

Lucy then started giggling. "I'm just joking, it's harder than slate." She was about to say more only for Tom's cock to release his load on to her face, breasts, wings and shoulders. "...for a human, you are pretty damn loaded."

Tom panted and went limp in her hands while panting to try and catch his breath.

Lucy sighed before Tom felt his energy increase twenty fold. "There, now you won't faint during the consummation." She then moved Tom closer to her snatch. "Is it to your liking? I saved it all for you hubby~"

He blushed at the size of her pink folds.

Lucy smiled. "And you have a chance to fuck it to, only if you start licking it first~"

"How? It's bigger than my head."

Lucy pondered before putting her tongue against his face. "Maybe if I lick you first then use you as a toy….it might count as 'licking me'?" 'Or not~'

Tom grimaced as she started lickigng him. "Isn't there another way?"

"Hum…." Lucy said before grinning. "I know. I will make your head the size of my foot! That will work!"

"Uhhh, on second thought, go with that other idea!"

"TO LATE!" She grinned as Tom's head got bigger. "Ok…..this is…."

"A stupid idea." Tom said as his head was now huge.

"Ummm….change it back?" Lucy asked a little freaked out. 'Ok note to self, never do this on anyone else, because it's not a pretty sight.'

"Change me back."

Lucy nodded as Tom's head returned to normal. "Sorry didn't expect that. But hey look at the bright side, you look better without the huge nose and eyes." 'And the massive lips...ugh.'

"Maybe there's an easier way to make it easier." he remarked. "Like…..lick my dick?"

"Um." She looked at Tom's cock with interest. "Never tried, all the other dicks were covered in scales, and I was fucking snakes before you humans left Eden."

He blushed as she brought his cock up to her lips and took a lick off it.

Lucy looked at it before licking the tip with a light moan coming from her, which Tom heard loud and clear. 'Tom's cock~'

"AH!" he gasped out from the wet tongue as the tail started moving in and out. "D-Do we need the tail?"

"No. But it helps make you sexually aroused." Lucy moaned while taking the entire cock into her mouth and started it moving up and down her mouth. 'So good~'

"AHHHH!" he groaned while shuddering. "This is amazing!"

"Well I am amazing, aren't I?" She asked while her body started getting warmer. "You must admit I am a perfect wife~"

"G-Getting cocky aren't we my dear?" he grunted out with a smirk.

"Maybe. But I invented Pride remember?" She smiled before licking faster as her tail started vibrating faster. "Now don't forget to move your hips."

Tom moaned as he felt his hips moving in succession with each vibration while also feeling his cock twitch faster in Lucy's mouth. 'I'm about...to cum!'

Hearing his thoughts made Lucy swirled her tongue around his cock while pushing her tail in deeper to his ass. "Then cum my hubby~" she grinned as the massive dick poured his sperm into her mouth. 'So much~ I...I might get addicted to it!'

Tom groaned feeling her suck on his cock hard as it felt like she was milking his dick with her mouth alone.

"Now." Lucy said after milking his cock and placing Tom closer to her folds. "It's time to make me a child~"

"I'm still unsure about this." he got out before panting.

Lucy frowned. "Well I'm sure that deep down, you want to fuck me until I bear a continent full of children." 'Not that I mind but even that's a lot...and I mean A LOT of children!'

"W-Well, that might be a little MUCH!" he groaned the last part out feeling her slowly move him into her folds.

"Well~" Lucy moaned while the cock started hitting her g-spot. "Let's start with ten or thirteen girls~"

T-Thirteen?!" he gasped out while marveling at her hot and tight insides.

"Well yes, I want thirteen girls." She moaned while rubbing her folds with her other hand. "Now how does it feel being inside another woman's pussy?"

"It...It's so hot!" he groaned feeling his cock tingle from the warmth.

Lucy grinned. "Well I am a being of light and fire so, I'm as hot as a star, not that you're now immortal body can't get burned by fire~" she moaned the last part as Tom started using his arms to touch the walls of her folds. "T-That's cheating~"

"No, fair play." he grinned rubbing around the pink folds while grunting as she started moving him back and forth faster.

"AH~ TOM!" she cried while feeling her body getting hotter until it was similar to the temperature of Hell itself. "KEEP IT UP!"

He tried to oblige and rub around her large folds while feeling his body move back and forth faster with no move on his part.

Lucy started moving her hips while at the same time Tom started moving deeper inside her folds. "SO GOOD!"

Tom stated blushed as he saw the uterus. "Um...Lucy, I'm getting close to your uterus." 'Not good! But...it's so...soft.' He thought as his cock started touching Lucy's uterus.

"AH YES!" she screamed out in bliss.

Tom feeling his cock getting bigger as it pierced her uterus. "Lucy? Are you feeling ok?!" 'Don't get angry!'

"AH! TOM!" She cried out in bliss. "FUCK ME! Give me your seed~!"

'At this rate I won't be able to hold out!'

Lucy moaned while Tom's cock started to twitch in her uterus. "FUCK ME! AH~!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

"TOM!" Lucy cried out while his cum poured into her with her stomach bulging a little as Tom started to fall out of the folds visa cum overflowing her insides.

Said human felt close to passing out as he panted and felt his cock start calming down.

"Yep." Lucy smiled before causing the cum that exited her folds to re enter her body before shrinking down to normal size. "I'm going to be pregnant with the amount of seed inside me~" she then moved closer to Tom as the room returned to normal. "So see you at home, hubby." She grinned before leaving the office in a puff of flames while Tom was still naked and having a massive cock.

Knock knock. "Hello mister Tom…" A nun asked as she came in and screamed before fainting to the ground.

-Timeskip-

"So why are we going to Boston?" Lucy asked while holding her child in her lap. "Was it because of the nun incident?"

"Considering the people think I was trying to offend the church, yes." he deadpanned.

"Oh please. Having a little 'dog' in the office wasn't offending anyone. Plus if anything, having a goat attack a priest is offending in Prussia." Lucy said while the child started looking at Tom with confusion before kissing his cheek. "Aw. She loves her papa."

"Love you too." he smiled rubbing his daughter's head.

"Papa?" She asked while looking at a group of kids playing catch as their cart moved passed them. "Can I scare someone? Please?"

"Later when it gets dark out."

"Not even a snake in their overalls?" She asked with a cute smile.

Tom sighed and nodded. "Alright, but make sure no one sees you do it."

"Yes papa!" She smiled. "Mary is going to cause trouble!" As she said this a large snake with red eyes appeared and started moving towards the oldest boy's leg as it moved inside his overalls and started flickering its tongue over a certain part of the body.

"AH!" he jumped and covered his groin.

"**Hubby! I ssso like thisss~**" it hissed as it scared the boys shitless. "**I ssso love thisss~"**

"AHHH!" he screamed before running off while shaking his pants legs.

The snake then chased after him as it started turning into a half snake half human girl about the boy's age. "**Come back, I ssstill need to kissss you!**"

"Good one Mary." Lucy laughed. 'And perfectly timed as well.'

Mary smiled while Tom sighed at his daughter's antics.

"Papa! I want to do it again! With you and mama." She said while rubbing her head against their arms only to fall asleep with a smile on her face. 'So good...so...warm...zzz'

"Like mother like daughter." Lucy said out loud while grinning at Tom.

"Let's hope that doesn't run too deep."

"Oh it will end." 'Not~' "And who knows, Mary might start a book about us?"

"Yeah! Mary wants to write!" she smiled waking up in the middle of the conversation.

"Oh?" Tom asked. "And what's it going to be called?"

"The Devil and Tom Walker, the Giant Fucking Cock of Boston." She said while both immortal and demon queen looked at Mary in shock, well mostly Tom. "Did Mary do something wrong?"

"Uh, Mary? Why don't we cut out the cock and fucking part?"

Mary sighed. "Ok. Mary understands." 'No I will make two versions! I will hold the first, **my writing will not be denied!**' "But who will like The Devil and Tom Walker?"

"Who knows? You never know unless you try."

"Mary loves papa!" She smiled before kissing Tom's cheek. "Marry me!"

"W-What?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What?" She smiled while grinning. "Mary loves papa, so marry me."

"Sorry Mary, but papa is mama's." spoke Lucy patting her daughter's head. "But if you get a brother, you're free to marry him."

"...ok. Mary agrees." She sniffled while looking at Lucy. "But can papa and mama teach me?"

"Sure." Lucy grinned. "And hubby will lick your ass as well~" 'So kinky.' "Besides, even if you don't marry papa, I don't see why you can't be his mistress."

Mary started blushing. "Really? Please make me a mistress!" '**Papa~**'

"W-Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" asked Tom.

"No~" both said while kissing his cheek as the boy got caught by the snake woman.

"Papa. What are they doing?" 'Wow!'

"That's called sex. Take it in carefully because this will be you later." Lucy grinned as they continued to watch the scene before they vanished in the horizon.

-back with the three-

"And that's how I learned about sex." Mary grinned while holding Tinker Bell by the legs. "So does this sound like a great story for this place?"

"Definitely." smiled the Blue Fairy.

"Thanks. Mary loves it!" She grinned while putting Tinker Bell to her cheek and rubbed her. "So cute! I love this fairy girl! Please be my wife!" '**Please!**'

"W-Woah there. I'm not ready for that yet." spoke the fairy.

Mary sighed. "I'm never going to be loved." 'Like always.'

"Mary, are you pretending to be unloved again?" asked Lucy walking over with her arms crossed. "You get fucked by your father as much as me, remember?"

"Oh. Sorry." She blushed. "Mary forgets~"

"And I bet you didn't even mention your seven brothers who you fuck and put succubi to shame."

"Um….." She blushed. "Mary forgot?" '**They were boys? I thought they were girls.**'

"And do I even need to bring up the time you were hitting on a few orcs who were, in your own words, 'Beautiful mountains of muscle and cock'?"

"**STOP!**" She growled. "**NEVER MENTION THOSE BASTARDS EVER!**" 'They all came too soon!'

"Mary." Lucy grumbled. "If you are being 'unloved' why not take this fairy as your wife?" She chuckled while changing Tinker Bell's dress into a green wedding dress. 'Perfect~'

"She doesn't want to marry Mary."

"Oh?" Lucy smiled. "Not even when I tell the Blue Fairy that this girl is in love Maleficent my own mistress of hell?" '**Ha ha ha!'**

"W-What?!" blushed Tinker bell.

"Yep. I hear that Maleficent was talking about you while masturbating to a doll of you, about her size." Lucy grinned while looking out the window. 'He he. Black mail~'

The fairy blushed while the Blue Fairy giggled.

"So Tinker Bell." Lucy grinned. "If you want I could get Maleficent to read her story, and you can tell her that you love her but in exchange," Lucy started to smiled evilly. "You have to marry both Mary and Maleficent at the same time and place."

"If Mary gets married, can she still fuck papa?" asked the girl.

"Of course." Lucy smiled before turning to the Blue Fairy. "And this story will be heard? '**For your sake!**'

"Which one? I got too caught up in this juicy gossip."

"Maleficent's' story." She said while holding a black and green book. "I can't let my daughters godmother's story go unheard, **right~**"

"Good point." smiled the Blue Fairy.

"Now." Lucy said while looking at the screen. "Hope you like this? It's a preview."


	20. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello mortals!" Spoke a familiar queen of hell as she sat on a chair while spanking her daughter, Mary, with a paddle. "And welcome for more steamy tales of fairy tales."

"AH ah ah ah~" Mary moaned as she felt her ass getting hit hard. "More mom more!"

"Hey now, we need to focus on the story." spoke the Blue Fairy walking over with the story book.

"Yes, and Tinker Bell." Lucy smiled. "After this tale your crush will come here to tell her tale."

Tinker Bell blushed as the Blue Fairy sat down and opened the book.

"And for this tale," she chuckled. "It's a tale you all know, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, or as it's called by its true name, Gutaus Schnee and the Seven Amazons."

-Prussia, 1413 AD-

"Mirror Mirror on the wall," spoke a woman in regale clothes, her long black hair, with a little white hairs, which flowed to the ground started to flow from a blast of cold wind as her coal like eyes looked into a mirror of copper with the signs of the zodiac circling around the outside of the polished metal object. "Who is the fairest of them all?"

A puff of green smoke rose up inside the mirror with a floating face appearing.

"**Famed is thy beauty Majesty, but hold, a fair youth I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. Alas, he is more fair than thee.**" The mirror spoke in a otherworldly voice.

"What!? Who is this person? Show him to me!"

"**Eyes red as the rose, Hair black as ebony. Skin white as Schnee.**" he spoke as the smoke rose up and started producing an image in the mirror. It was a youth of about sixteen, with short black hair, red eyes and covered in rags that seemed too big for him. He was washing some dishes while humming a tune that his mother used to sing before she died.

"He is more fairer than me?" she frowned.

"**Yes. He is, for he is thou stepson. Gutaus Schnee, whose complexion out shines you oh Queen.**" The mirror spoke as the image of the boy vanished.

The queen frowned and gripped her hands. "I will not stand to be second fairest of the land!" She then turned and dismissed the spirit of the mirror before concocting a plan to get rid of her stepson. "Guard."

"Yes Queen Grimhilde." Spoke an armored knight.

"Get me the huntress, Artemis and tell her that an old debt is in need of repaying."

"Yes my queen!" He said while running out of the throne room. He ran through the halls and towards the training hall.

As he entered the room he saw a woman in a hunter's cloak and outfit, with red hair, a scar running down her right eye, and two green eyes training some new recruits in the art of archery. "Keep it steady. And remember to make sure that you hit the heart."

The soldiers tried to oblige and let the arrows fly as the knight walked over to the woman.

"What do you want?" She frowned as she hated being interrupted by anyone, even the castle guards. "Don't you see I'm trying to teach these children how to shoot a sheep."

"The queen has need of your services."

"And for what reason does Grimhilde want my services?"

The knight sighed. "An old debt is in need of repaying."

She turned serious at that. "Fine, then take me to Grimhilde." She then turned to the soldiers. "Another ten hundred strikes until I return!"

The soldiers reluctantly nodded as the knight lead the huntswoman away.

"What is it now Grimhilde?" She said while walking into the throne room. "Did you lose another black hair today?"

"No." she growled at the disrespect. "It's time you pay the debt you owe me."

"You mean the one that you did when we were kids? Where you shot a boar in the eyes when I was injured by said beast?" She said confused and really annoyed. "Because I remember correctly, you caused the boar to attack me for shouting out in terror from a simple garter snake on your foot."

Grimhilde growled. "You're lucky I require your skills, or I would make you swallow your tongue for such disrespect."

"Yea yea," she glared at the queen. "And lose the only person you really care for after your family died in that plague years ago." She chuckled at her old friends expression. "So what do you require Grimhilde?"

Said queen turned to the mirror as the boy reappeared. "I want you to find this boy, my stepson, and kill him."

"What!" Artemis yelled. "You want to harm your own stepson?! For what reason you try such an act of murder?!"

"If he is the fairest in the land, then I must eliminate him to reclaim my rightful title."

Artemis frowned. "Even if said boy lived in the servants quarters as you suggested ten years ago?"

"I will do whatever it takes."

Artemis sighed. "What is your wish, Grimhilde?"

"Find him, and kill him."

"But what if I do kill him and dig him a shallow grave?" She asked as Grimhilde took out a box of red mahogany with a gold lock with the main part being a heart with a sword as the lock, from her long sleeves.

"Then bring back," she grinned. "His heart in this."

Artemis frowned, but nodded as she was handed the box.

"Now go and don't come back until Gutaus Schnee is dead." She spoke as Artemis walked out of the room towards the servant's quarters.

-with Gutaus-

Said male smiled as he finished cleaning the last dish.

As he finished, Artemis came in and walked towards him. "Are you, Gutaus Schnee? The queens' stepson?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Artemis Grimm. Captain of the royal guards and hunter extraordinaire." She spoke with pride. "And I'm here by your step mother's orders to take you to the forest and show you how to hunt game."

"That sounds wonderful."

Artemis chuckled. "You're alright in my books young Gutaus." She then sighed and pointed to his rags. "But you can't go out looking like a sack of radishes."

"Oh? But what else am I supposed to wear?"

"Maybe something like," she pulled out from her bag a long green and yellow hunters outfit, just Gutaus' size. "This outfit that your stepmother, Grimhilde, gave to me for this occasion."

"Really? Thank you Artemis!" he smiled accepting it. "Can you tell my stepmother I'm very thankful for this too?"

She looked away from the cute smile and internally cursed both Grimhilde's envy and Gutaus' cute personality. "I will make sure to tell her, but I think you should tell her next time you meet her."

"Well I don't really see her much, so that's gonna be tricky."

"True." She sighed. "But who knows? Maybe she is watching you and feels happy that her stepson appreciates her kindness." 'Hope you heard that Grimhilde. Because if I don't kill him, I will make sure that you will see the error of your ways, even from behind the grave.' "Now, let's get you changed into your stepmother's gift ok?"

"I'll be right back." he smiled walking to the restroom.

"Heh. Cute kid." She chuckled while looking away from the restroom and towards the window. "It's a shame that Grimhilde wants me to kill him, or I would have been like a sister to him."

Soon he came walking out in the outfit.

"Oh," Artemis chuckled while looking at him. "It looks like Grimhilde gave her stepson a cute outfit for a cute boy like you, Gutaus."

He blushed from the praise and saw Artemis walking out before rushing to follow.

-dark woods-

"Now Gutaus." Spoke Artemis as she stopped at a tree as said boy caught up to her. "I….I have something to confess." 'I can't do it! It's sinful!'

"What is it?"

"...your stepmother told me to take you away from the castle and hide you with some close friends of mine. It's only temporary until the person that wanted to kill both you and Grimhilde are captured." She spoke while spinning a web of half truths and lies. 'I hope he buys it.'

"Wait, kill us?!"

"Yes." She said with a frown. "Apparently someone wants to murder you two so he or she can become ruler of this kingdom. And Grimhilde asked me to help you escape this plot."

"But is she alright? What about her?"

'He's so innocent and sweet, unlike Grimhilde at the moment.' Thought Artemis. "Yes fine, the guards are protecting her now as we speak but you must head towards the center of the forest until it is safe to comeback. Don't worry," she rubbed Gutaus' head. "My friends will protect you, just mention my name and they will welcome you, and I promise once this is over, both me and your stepmother will pick you up."

He looked reluctant to leave, but nodded and ran into the woods.

Artemis waited until he was out of sight before turning away as she found a recently dead boar on the path and decided to trick Grimhilde into thinking that her stepson was dead by cutting the creature's heart out and placing it in the box. "I hope this will stop Grimhilde from killing her stepson."

With said male, he kept on running while looking around the forest. With each tree and branch looking like something from his worse nightmares as the branches started to grab his clothes. "A-Ah! Stop that!"

The trees didn't stop as Gutaus ran faster until he made it into a clear meadow, with a rather large cottage in the center of it.

"Maybe I can hide in there."

He moved towards the cottage and saw through the window that it was….filthy! Tons of bottles, pelts and other objects we covering the place as it was also covered in a thick layer of dust that looked a sickly green for some reason. And the one thing that Gutaus hates is a messy home.

'Maybe I can tidy it up first.' he thought grabbing the knob. Which broke off as the door also fell over and crashed to the floor. He then walked in and saw a broom, covered in cobwebs, and decided to clean this entire cottage until it was sparking.

He grabbed the broom and started sweeping around the dust while coughing as some got in his mouth.

(Five hours of painstaking cleaning later)

"There, all done." smiled the man as the dust and cobwebs were all gone. He looked around and smiled at the now clean and super sparkly cottage, heck even the ceiling was spotless. He then yawned as he finally felt the fatigue taking over. "Now maybe a little nap is in order."

He then walked up the stairs and into a room with seven really long bed of solid oak with the names, Lusty, Flirty, Caring, Pissy, Lazy ass, Boobzilla, and Bookish, carved onto the ends of each bed.

He tapped his chin before walking over and plopped down onto the one with Bookish carved into it. And started snoring a cute snore as his mind entered the realm of sleep.

-outside the cottage-

"Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho." Sang a group of miners as they walked from the mines towards the west. "It's home from work we go!"

"Hey girls." spoke one of them. "Why don't we ever sing something else?"

"Because," spoke the leader. "None of us knows any other tunes."

"Well that's not true, what about…..or maybe…...um…...I got nothin."

"Sigh. You're hopeless Lazy Ass." Said another one of the miners. "Wait?" She looked at the cottage. "Why are there lights in our home?"

"Did someone forget to turn them off?"

"No."

"Not me."

"I'm not aloud near fire remember?"

"I never play with fire."

"If I did….I must have forgot...or did I?"

"Then it looks like we've got a rat." frowned the leader.

"Maybe it's a dragon?" One asked nervously. "Like the one you tried to attack last week?"

"Or a giant?"

"Maybe a demon!"

"A spook!?"

"Or just a deer with the plague!"

"Quiet!" hissed the leader grabbing her pick axe as they moved towards the cottage.

As they got closer to the cottage they decided to send one of their own into the home. However….

"Who should we send in?" Asked one of the miners while a little nervous about the intruder being a huge monster or someone worse like….a giant spider with fire breath.

"Maybe Flirty."

"No way!" She said. "Try Boobzilla!"

"Forget! Bookish can talk to it!"

"I don't think so." She glared. "Let Pissy take it out."

"FORGET IT!" She yelled before calming down. "Let Lusty do it. She's the one that likes getting curious about anything with a pulse!"

"Sorry. But I think Caring should do it, she is our leader after all."

All eyes turned to said leader.

"Fine but," she glared at them darkly. "If I die you are going to be cursed with small breasts until you die!"

Each one gulped in fear as the miner moved towards the door.

"It seems safe," Caring said while looking around. "But if this is a monster then it must be a cleaning one, maybe a fairy...ugh I hate them and their cute butts!"

"Zzzzz mmm zzzz" muttered a voice from upstairs. But died to the acoustics of the cottage, it sounded like a strange otherworldly growl.

"Ah! It's upstairs!" cried Bookish hiding behind Pissy.

"Get off my breasts!" She yelled while Bookish started to grab her boobs tight. "It's not a wet blanket!"

"Shhh!" hissed Caring turning to the stairs. "Stay close and I'll check it out."

All of them nodded as they walked up the steps.

"Mmm zzz mmm caring zzzzz." The muttering aid while still making a strange bellowing sound, aka his snoring.

"Ah! It knows her." whispered Lazy Ass in fear.

"Zzzz Lazy zzzz book zzzz stop that zzzz." It spoke while the two miners paled at the creature knowing their names.

"How does it know you two?" asked Flirty.

"Zzzz flirt zzzz piss zzz lust zzz boobs zzz." It spoke again as now all of the miners were scared that it knows them.

Caring gulped and moved more up the stairs. As she opened the door she saw a big lump on Lazy Ass' bed, all covered in the sheets and pillows like some kind of wild animal.

"What is that!" Said girl asked in fear. "And why my bed?"

"Mmmm zzzzz stepmother zzzz" it said as Caring came closer to the bed, ax raised up. "Zzzz Artemis zzzzz."

"Wait, Artemis? Oh no, IT ATE HER!" cried out Lazy Ass in horror.

"No you idiot!" Pissy yelled. "Artemis is at Grimhilde's castle. And even if she wasn't there, she wouldn't be eaten by some bed monster."

"Zzzzzz Artemis zzzzz." The voice said as Caring uncovered the sheets and….found a fair feminine youth instead of a monster. "Zzzz so much zzzz cobwebs zzzzz"

"Ooh, a man." smiled Lusty.

"It's a boy you idiot." Bookish frowned. "And a cute one at that."

"And so feminine." Spoke both Pissy, Lazy Ass, and Boobzilla.

Caring moved forward and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Mmm?" Gutaus moaned as he slowly woke up. "Artemis?"

"No, but is she the one who sent you here?"

Gutaus blinked before seeing seven tanned amazons with red hair and huge breasts, well one of them was larger than the other six. "W-Who are you?" He blushed.

"We are the seven amazons sisters, I'm Caring, and these are my," she pointed to the others. "Little sisters, Lazy Ass, Pissy, Boobzilla, Lusty, Flirty and Bookish."

"Hello." spoke Bookish who had glasses to distinguish herself.

"Hey." Pissy said who had a prosthetic right arm, from a mining accident.

"What's up?" Lazy Ass smiled while showing her missing eye, which was covered in bandages.

"Yep." Flirty smiled while showing off her huge butt. "He's cute as a button."

"And looks good~" purred Lusty who was the one with the biggest chest.

"So why are you here?" Boobzilla asked while showing her rather equal in size breasts, same size as Lusty, who on a separate note, competed with each other for who had the biggest breasts in the family.

"Well, I was told by Artemis to come here to stay safe from someone who wanted to kill me and my stepmother."

"Really?" Caring asked while her right hand, which had some fingers missing from a dragon biting them. "And who is your stepmother?"

"Queen Grimhilde." He said innocently.

"WHAT!" shouted the sisters with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Is something wrong?" He asked confused at their reactions. "Did I say something wrong?"

"She's your stepmother? The worst kind of queen in the land?" frowned Pissy.

"The one that banished us to the forest for being more beautiful than her?" Lazy Ass frowned.

"But she isn't like that at all!" He said while still in the dark about his life being in danger. "She's a kind and beautiful woman!"

"What sort of rock have you been living under?" growled Pissy pushing Caring away before grabbing him by the front of his clothes.

"I-I wasn't living under a rock." He said while nervous at the woman's anger. "I have been in the servants quarters as per my stepmothers orders of 'building character and being a kind and sympathetic man to the people.'."

"Sounds like it makes sense." Lazy Ass tapped her chin. "I think."

"Well," Bookish said while adjusting her specks. "Grimhilde was a kind ruler before we were banished so maybe she sent him there to protect him from the corruptive power of ruling a kingdom?"

"Poor thing." Flirty frowned before winking at him. "He needs a hug."

"Me first." Boobzilla and Lusty said in unison while hugging Gutaus against their breasts.

Said male was stunned at how soft and warm they felt and slowly relaxed in the embrace.

"So what's your name?" Caring asked.

"Gutaus. Gutaus Schnee." He got out while feeling sleep overtake him as he started snoring on Boobzilla's and Lusty's breasts. "Zzzz"

"Aww, he's tired. I'll join him." Lazy Ass dragged herself over and laid on the bed before letting him lay beside her. "Night."

"Zzzz night zzz" he said while hugging her tight. "Big zzzz sister zzzz."

"Aww, that's adorable." smiled Caring.

"And cute~" said...Bookish with a smile. "If only he was my child….wait, I have an idea!"

"What? You want to go bang a bear and have the child as your lover?" asked Lusty with a grin. "Kinky~"

"NO!" She blushed before calming herself down. "I think we should raise the boy. As his mother's and big sisters."

"WHAT!" All of them said in shock before getting bonked on the head by Caring, who was the only one besides, Bookish, to not yell. "Ow!"

"We'll talk about this downstairs."

"How about tomorrow?" Lazy Ass asked. "Because I think the kids going to be stuck on me until morning."

"Fine, tomorrow."

"Ok." Lazy Ass said before falling asleep. "Zzzz night night zzz"

"Come on you five, let's all get some rest."

"Ok." They said before moving into their beds and falling asleep.

-Grimhilde's castle, throne room-

The queen sat on her throne while tapping her fingers on the arm rest.

"Good evening Grimhilde." Artemis called out as she walked in with the box in her hands. "I have repaid you in full." 'Not~'

"Bring it to me."

Artemis walked up and gave her the box. "I hope your happy. Because you just made me kill your stepson who really cares for you."

Grimhilde took the box and opened it to see the heart in it.

"What happened to you Grimhilde?" She asked the queen. "You used to be a kind ruler but now….you act like the late king!"

She glared at Artemis and put the box aside. "Say that again, and I'll have you thrown in the dungeon for the rest of your life."

"Like I care." She said sternly knowing that she was bluffing. "If you don't start looking at yourself from another perspective than that mirror of yours, it'll end badly for you Grimhilde."

"Leave. Now."

Artemis glared before turning and walking away, but not before saying. "You know, Gutaus really loved you, even when you sent him to the servants quarters."

Grimhilde glared at the back of the woman's head as she finally left the room. She then turned to the mirror and spoke. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Let me see thy face."

The mirror came to life with green fire as the spirit of the mirror appeared. "**What wouldst thou know, my Queen?**"

"Am I the fairest in the land?"

"**Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in a cottage of seven amazons, dwells Gutaus Schnee, fairest of them all.**" The mirror spoke with honesty.

"What! But that means…." she turned to the box before growling. "He's still alive!"

"**Gutaus Schnee still lives, fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a boar you hold in your hands.**" It spoke as Grimhilde threw the box across the room.

"GUARDS!"

"**Don't bother.**" The spirit spoke. "**Huntessess of boars has left, over seven hills and deepest woods. Towards the Amazons cottage, where your men shall not tread.**"

"DAMN HER!" She yelled before asking the mirror again. "How shall I overcome this?"

"**Oh fair queen, taken by vanity.**" It spoke. "**Thou art treading over dangerous grounds, for all I see in thou future, is death from heaven's judgement in the form of a hag.**" It revealed to Grimhilde a picture of a hag in black robes trying to cause an avalanche of stones, only for lightning to strike the stones, causing her to fall as the stones crushed her, as two vultures circled her corpse.

Grimhilde gasped and stepped back. "T-That is my fate?"

"**Lest you give up your vanity, oh queen.**" It spoke. "**Though vanity, many a soul died, but,**" it smiled. "**Thou actions, if noble, will change the course of both thou lives.**"

She looked at the ground as the servant flew back into the mirror. Grimhilde thought for a long time, recollecting her actions from banishing the amazons for a petty case of vanity to threatening her best friend to spend her life in the dungeons. Each time she remembered them more she found that Artemis was right, she was becoming more like her bastard of a husband. Something she thought wasn't possible until that dreadful vision of the future occured.

'Can I really do something? Or am I doomed?' She thought before something clicked in her mind. And that was seeing her stepson, either still in rags or in princely robes, always following her or complimenting her for even the simplest of tasks. She then remembered the good times they had together, before sending him to the servants quarters and becoming a tyrant, filled with envy and vanity. And she thought. 'Gutaus….I...I'm sorry for everything.'

-Next day-

"Morning." Caring smiled as she sat at the table with her sisters as Gutaus tiredly walked down the steps. "How was your rest?"

"Pretty good." he yawned.

Just then the door opened revealing Artemis, who walked in and towards Gutaus before hugging him. "How's my best friends stepson doing?"

"Great." he smiled hugging her back. "Is my stepmother alright?"

"Yes well…" She sighed before a knock was heard at the door. "I wonder who that would be?" She said before walking to the door and opened it, revealing a green cloaked woman.

"Hello?" She said while always looking down at the ground. "Can I come in? I have traveled so far and I'm so hungry, can you let me stay until my bellys filled?"

"Of course." smiled Caring.

The woman slowly walked in and sat at the table, her head still looking at the ground. "Thank you, kind amazons."

"So why did you come all the way here?" asked Lazy Ass passing her some food. "That sounds like a lot of hard work."

"I wanted to see you seven with my own eyes." She said before turning her head towards Gutaus, head still down. "So who is this youth? Is he your brother or a son perhaps?"

"Well we have thought about raising him as sisters and mothers."

She nodded. "I see, well, if you don't mind, I have a important question to ask you nine."

"What is it?" Pissy asked annoyed.

"...what are your opinions about the queen?" She said while looking at the ground, with a sad tone that only Gutaus caught.

"Don't get me started on her." growled Prissy.

"She's a bitch." Flirty and Lusty said with a glare.

"Heartless." Both Bookish and Lazy Ass said.

"Evil." Both Caring and Boobzilla said with a pissed off expression.

"And a terrible friend." Artemis said as the woman in green looked down and internally cried.

"She's a kind and pretty woman." Gutaus spoke up. "And the best stepmother a boy could ever have!"

The woman looked at him, while moving her head up slightly, but still looking at the ground. "You….really think so?"

"Yeah, she's strong, beautiful, and if she wasn't a good stepmother, she wouldn't have shown me what life's like compared from servants to royalty."

The woman trembled before suddenly sniffling and down right hugging Gutaus. "T-That so sweet Gutaus AWAW!" She said as her hood fell off revealing a crying Grimhilde for everyone to see.

"It's her!" cried otu Pissy with anger.

"Why are you here Grimhilde?" Spoke Artemis with anger and a hint of confusion at seeing her cry.

"I...I wanted to see my stepson!" she cried out through sobs.

"But why?" The Hunteress asked. "Didn't you want…" She leaned closer to her ear. "Him dead yesterday!"

She nodded. "Yes, but looking back on the years, I saw treating him and the kingdom unjustly would lead to a horrible fate in the future."

This got the nine confused as Artemis looked at her friend. "What fate? And was it from that mirror that your mother gave you before she died?"

Grimhilde nodded.

"What fate stepmother?" Gutaus asked while rubbing Grimhilde's head, with said woman blushing at the act since no one but her mother did this before.

"I saw my vanity would lead me to dying via an avalanche while vultures ate my corpse."

At this Gutaus hugged her tight as the amazons looked at the site with mixed emotions. All the while, Artemis sighed at the sight with a grin. 'Looks like she's starting to change for the better.'

Grimhilde then looked at her stepson. "Gutaus….I'm sorry for being a terrible stepmother and if there's anything you wish, I will grant it...my beloved son."

"Well, there's really nothing more I could want."

"Not even," she blushed before taking off her cloak, revealing nothing but her birthday suit. "Your first time?"

Gutaus' face went bright red while the rest of the woman dropped their jaws.

"Grimhilde!" Artemis blushed. "W-Why are you naked!?"

"I came here with no clothes underneath for this exact offer."

"S-Stepmother!" He blushed while trying not to stare at her breasts. "I-I ca-"

"Before you say anything, have you ever grown curious about a woman's body?" she interrupted.

Gutaus blushed thinking of the times he looked at her ass as they walked. "M-Maybe?"

"Then for years of me being unkind, I offer you my body to use as much as you want."

Gutaus blushed as Artemis usured the amazons away from the scene.

"Hey we want to join!" Lazy Ass called ou.

"Listen." Artemis said as they got out of the cottage. "We all will have our turn AFTER Grimhilde is done, you seven understand?!"

"Why should we wait? For all we know she's just messing with us to catch us off guard." frowned Bookish.

"She's not that type of person." She glared as a fire like aura surrounded her. "Now just wait here until they are done."

The amazons were hesitant before nodding.

"Gutaus." Grimhilde said while laying on the ground, legs spread apart. "Come and fuck your stepmother~"

Said boy looked shy while trying to cover the bulge forming under his pants.

She noticed it and mock sighed. "I guess my cute step son really hates me." She teased while waiting for Gutaus to make the first move.

"I-I-It's not that!" He cried out in worry.

"Then what?" She said before mastrabating infront of him, aka rubbing her snatch with her right hand. "I'm ugly? Unattractive? What then?"

"W-Well, isn't it wrong for a son and mother to do that?"

"But," she said while moaning. "I lost that privilege when I envied your fair complexion. Plus I'm your stepmother, so that line is flawed indefinitely."

"Come on Gutaus, she's practically begging." teased Artemis.

Gutaus sighed before taking off his shirt. "Are you s-sure stepmother?"

"Would I have come here naked and do this if I wasn't?"

"O-Ok." He blushed as he took off his pants and undergarments revealing a huge yet cute cock that was as white as snow. "I-I'm ready Stepmoth-" he was cut off from her pulling him on top of her and crashed their lips together.

Grimhilde smiled as she used her tongue to overpower Gutaus' as he found himself groping her breasts on either accident or by instinct. This made her moan and just hold him closer with his cock pressed against her stomach.

"You really are eager my child?" She giggled as she moved her hand to his cock and started rubbing it. "Well, I can give you a pleasurable time~"

"M-Mother!" he moaned out from the hand and gripped her breast harder.

"AH~ call me Grimhilde." She moaned as Gutaus started to grope harder onto her breasts as she moved faster against his staff. 'It's amazing! I never knew he was hung like this.'

"Grimhilde." He said while moaning from the stimulance. "I-I feel strange!"

"Don't hold it in, let it all out." she purred.

Gutaus's cock twitched as his sperm poured out onto her stomach. "Grimhilde, I-I'm sorr-"

"Don't be." She said before putting her hands on her stomach and rubbed the cum on them before moving them to her mouth and licked them. "It's natural, especially for someone so pent up and cute as you, my son~"

He blushed before Grimhilde moved up to where his dick touched her folds and was stunned at how warm they felt.

"Let's see if you can make your stepmother pregnant with the cum held back by your cute cock~" she smiled while slowly inserting her folds over Gutaus' staff, which caused her to cum a little. 'By God, it's only hitting the tip of my pussy, but it's making me cum!'

"Mother, are you alright?" He asked seeing her body shudder for a moment.

"It's fine Gutaus," she moaned while her snatch finally engulfed his cock. "But please call me Grimhilde, AH~"

"Ah!" gasped Gutaus feeling her folds wrap around him as he involuntarily pushed in deeper and groaned louder. "AH! It's so warm!"

Grimhilde smiled at that as she started to feel his cock thrusting inside her. "AH yes! Faster my son! Fuck me senseless~!"

He blushed at the words before slowly pulling back and pushed it in deeper with a moan.

"AH!" She called out before hugging him with her hands and feet. "Gutaus! Kiss this slut of a queen!"

He blushed before leaning in and lightly pressing their lips together as he tried to keep moving his hips with his cock pushing in deeper.

'I feel so alive~' thought Grimhilde as she felt her snatch tightening against her stepson'' cock as it plowed her womb in the process. "OH GOD YES!"

"Grimhilde! I can't hold it!" Grunted Gutaus as his cock started to twitch uncontrollably inside her folds. "It's coming out again!"

"Then let it all oUT!" She cried as Gutaus' seed started to flow into her womb, creating two events, one. Her stomach bulged until it looked like a small beer gut. And two, she started to become younger as the gray hairs vanished and her youth was restored to her until she returned to her early twenties.

"Wow." spoke Artemis in surprise as Gutaus pulled his cock out.

"What?" She asked while holding her cum filled gut, as she then placed an empty bottle into her snatch to keep the excess cum from falling out. "It's not like you never had sex before Artemis?" She teased.

"Uh, can someone hand her a mirror?"

"Sure?" Bookish said as she grabbed a mirror off the nearby table and gave it to Grimhilde. "Here you go."

Said queen looked at herself and screamed.

"Grimhilde?" Gutaus asked with confusion. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just….I'm younger." she spoke with wide eyes. "No wrinkles, no grey hair, I'm young again!"

"And have a beer gut." Artemis laughed. "A very 'large' one at that Grimhilde!"

"Um…" Gutaus spoke up while Grimhilde glared at her friend. "I...I think that you look cuter, at...any age…."

She smiled hearing that and hugged him against her body.

"With that amount of cum, unless he's infertile, she's going to end up pregnant easy." remarked Bookish.

"Um…." Lazy Ass grinned while pushing Artemis towards Gutaus. "Let's let Artimis go first, she was masturbating while this went on after all."

"I WAS NOT!"

"Yes your were~" all seven amazons grinned at the blushing hunteress.

"I don't mind sharing." Grimhilde smiled the first real smile in a long time. "Plus I think Gutaus is more of a miner or hunter then a ruler."

Artemis blushed as the amazons pushed her hard enough to where she landed on top of the boy.

"H-Hi Artemis." He blushed while feeling his cock getting harder. "So since I'm here….can we all live together? As a happy family?"

"But what about the kingdom? If your mom lives with us, how can she lead the kingdom?"

"That I took care of." She said with a smile.

-back at the castle-

"All hail King Knight!" The guards saluted as the guard that Artemis met just yesterday was on the throne, now devoid of a magic mirror, as he held a scepter in his left hand.

-back with the ten-

"And also," Grinhilde said while pulling out a familiar mirror from a small bag that neither one of the nine, noticed before, and recited the magic words as the spirit of the mirror appeared. "Who is the luckiest person in the land?"

"**Thou are oh queen.**" It said before vanishing again. Only to reappear outside the mirror….in the form of a female green and purple spirit. "**And so I'm I, when thy fair youth consulates the union of body and spirit~**"

"These two gonna fuck or what?" spoke Pissy with her arms crossed while pointing to Artemis and Gutaus.

"Are you jealous?" Artemis grinned as she finished taking off her clothes while the spirit was appearing just a few seconds ago. "Or are you wanting to do an orgy?"

"Orgy!" cried Lusty and Flirty at the same time.

"Same!" Called the other Amazons.

"**That shall be suffice, huntress of cocks.**" The spirit said with a grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"**That you like thou youths cock.**" She said while smiling. "**And his fertile seed~**"

She blushed before moaning as the young man had gone ahead and started grabbing at her breasts.

(Time skip)

"Wow." Grimhilde said as she sat on a table while seeing her stepson finishing up. "You gave a spirit, seven amazons, and my best friend an orgy while also giving them cum guts….that's….really kinky!"

He chuckled while also feeling very tired.

"Gutaus." She said while letting him lay on her lap. "Promise me that if we do get pregnant, that you will never stop loving us, that and…." She blushed. "Calling me beautiful."

"Of course I won't stop mother." he smiled.

Grimhilde smiled at that as Gutaus started falling asleep on her while moving his head against her cum belly. 'And to think, this all started with envy and ended with love~'

-outside book-

"It's time Tinker Bell." Lucy said while grinning from ear to ear. "To call Maleficent and tell her your true feelings before marrying both her and Mary~"

Said fairy blushed. "Oh look at the time! Gotta go!" before zipping away. Only to get hit by a black and dark purple robe, aka the chest area.

"What are you doing!" Spoke a woman with green eyes, light green skin and two black horns. In her hands was a long staff with an emerald orb in its center. "And-" she noticed Lucy and Mary and bowed. "Master Lucy, Lady Mary, you summoned me?"

"Yup, so you two could meet." grinned Lucy.

"What?" She simply said before picking up Tinker Bell by the wings. "What does master mean Tinker Bell?"

"Uh, well…..the answer will come next chapter!" she called out to the readers before the screen went black.


	21. Rapunzel

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Rapunzel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello readers. Right now Tinker Bell is hiding from Maleficent at the moment because she's shy, so I'm not sure when she'll be back to tell her story. But in the meantime, enjoy a good steamy tale of Rapunzel."

(Story)

In an...unnamed kingdom, a queen was expecting soon and a king kept her and the baby fed by sneaking into a hot Dame's garden and stealing her plant.

He would constantly climb over a wall to try and keep getting a special flower for her to enjoy. He risked his life everyday for his wife, but then one day...

"You!" A voice called. "You're the son of a bitch who's been stealing my flowers have you?"

The male stopped and slowly looked up near the top of the wall. Above him stood a youthful woman with long black curly hair, a huge G-Cup chest, a red dress that showed off her cleavage and hiked up to show off her legs.

"Please, understand Dame Gothel, I need this to feed my wife, she won't eat anything else but this during her pregnancy!"

"Sorry, but no one steals from me!"

"Please, anything you want, I shall give it to you, I am the king after all!"

The woman put her hands on her hips as the man dropped to his knees and held his hands together. "Fine, 1st, I want that child as soon as she is born and 2nd, for you to ravage me."

"B-But...I can't do that! I love my wife, and to give away our unborn child is wrong."

"Okay, let's see your brat be born to a destroyed kingdom." she turned and was ready to leave.

"Wait!"

"Oh?"

"Please, never tell my wife."

"Whatever secrets are made in my garden, stay here in my garden." she smirked. "Now climb up this wall and we can have our privacy among my plants."

The king followed her. He and the woman walked through the plants before she stopped at a clearing.

"Perfect." She then grabbed the king by his cape. "Lose the clothes."

The king then did as she said, exposing himself to her.

"Mmm, not bad." she grinned licking her lips. She then turned her back to him. "Feel like helping me out of these big boy?"

He gulped before pulling the zipper of her dress down. As soon as the zipper made it to the bottom, her dress simply slide off. She turned around and the king stared at her chest.

She then sat down. "What are you waiting for handsome? Bring your penis over here."

He gulped and moved over before groaning as she grabbed it with one hand.

"Been awhile since this whore got a good dick." Dame Gothel said to herself as she brought it closer to her face. "Mmm, and it looks tasty." She gave it a few good licks.

"Please hurry, my wife needs her food!"

"Be patient or the deal's off."

The king silenced himself as Dame Gothel brought his entire dick into her mouth. He groaned and was stunned as the woman started to bob her head up and down.

'This is some divine taste, no wonder he's the king. I'm gonna enjoy turning his kid into a whore like me.' she thought while twirling her tongue all around the tip while bobbing her head faster.

'If I move, I could move it along faster.' He thought. That's when he held her head and tried moving his hips back and forth inside her mouth.

'Can't say I don't enjoy a good deep throat, I love that feeling in my throat.' She thought. She relaxed and let th ecock push in deeper with the tip hitting the back of her throat.

'Oh yes, she's not angry, my kingdom is safe...ooooh...here it comes...' he thought before groaning out as his cum came spewing into her mouth.

Dame Gothel had a muffled moan as the cum touched the walls of her mouth. She slid off the dick while trying to swallow the whole load. "Very good taste you have my king." She then got on all 4's. "Now king, I would suggest sticking your dick in my secret passage."

He nodded before moving over and prodded the tip against the hole.

"Mmm...come-on, don't tease me, doesn't your wife need the flower?"

'She's right!' he thought before shoving it all in.

Dame Gothel moaned loudly from this! "Oh yes! Don't hold anything back!"

"For my wife and child!" The king shouted as his hips collided with her ass. 'This is incredible! I never imagined the ass would be tighter than my wife's maidenhood!' He thought, but then had to retract that. 'What? Did I just say this witch's ass is incredible and better than my wife? The woman I love?'

"Why are you slowing down?" frowned Dame.

"Oh, nothing." Then the king reached for her breasts and unleashed a barrage of thrusts! 'I gotta fuck my wife like mad after I give this with our baby.'

"Oh yes! Fuck my like a bitch in heat! Squeeze my chest more!"

The king didn't let up as his dick began to bulge in her ass! "I'm about to cum!'

"Let me feel all of your warm jizz!" She shouted as the king unloaded his sperm inside her ass. "Oh yes!" She screamed before passing out.

The king swiftly put his clothes back on and then sprinted back to the castle, okay, he kinda tripped when heading to the kitchen, but still. He got the flower before running out and climbed the wall.

Months later, they had a beautiful baby girl. Both smiled while cooing over their daughter.

Sadly...this happiness wouldn't go on forever, the king forgot about the deal and Dame Gothel began attacking the town, demanding the still unnamed baby.

She stormed through town burning houses.

The king realized what had happened and sorrowfully confessed to the queen his sins.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I'm sorry my love, but..."

"No, do whatever you want, because we're done!" The queen spat as she threw away her crown and gave the king the baby.

"But my love!"

She gave him the double bird! Explosions rang through the air, people screaming, the baby crying.

The king sighed before the door to the room was blown apart. He turned to see Dame Gothel.

"Give me, the child!"

He sighed before reluctantly handing her the girl.

"Thank you very much, don't worry, she'll be very happy with me."

"Don't hurt her...please..."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Then she walked away. "Shh...hush now my baby...mommy's here, and she will love you always...my precious Rapunzel."

(Timeskip)

We see a cute 12 year old blonde girl playing in Dame Gothel's garden. But occasionally a few vines from the plants would brush against her ass.

"There's that weird feeling again." She said to herself.

"Rapunzel." Dame Gothel called.

"Coming mother!" she turn and ran through the garden. She lovingly gave her a hug.

"Now Rapunzel, do you know what day's tomorrow?"

"Of course, my birthday."

"And?"

"And..." She then looked at the tall tower with one room and no stairs. "...the day I go through sex-ed lectures?"

"Exactly."

"I don't know mom...I'm kinda nervous, I mean...I won't be aloud to leave ever."

"That's okay, you'll still see me everyday." she smiled while rubbing the girl's head.

"And sadly, there will be no cell service up there."

"Aww..."

"No complaints, tomorrow, you learn about the ins and outs of sex...heheh."

(Next day)

Rapunzel sat at her desk naked, while Dame Gothel taught her a very extensive sex-ed course in her lingerie.

"And remember, when sucking on the cock, don't scrape your teeth against it unless the male prefers it."

"Unless the male prefers it..." She repeated while taking notes.

"Now, take this wooden cock and watch me practice on this other wooden cock." she handed her daughter the fake cock while holding her own.

Dame then showed the correct form when sucking on a cock. Rapunzel followed her technique as best as she could.

But she had to pull it out a few times when she pushed it in too far.

"Don't rush it, we're not even at deep throat lessons yet, that's when we practice with real cocks, *chuckle.*"

"Yes mother."

So over the course of 9 years, Rapunzel was trained to be a whore much like her adoptive mother. All the while the woman would rub Rapunzel's chest, hips, and ass all over to help make her more sensitive.

Whenever it wasn't a school day, Dame Gothel would come over and tease Rapunzel, seeing if she remembered what to do. And boy did those years of teaching do wonders on her appearance.

She was a full grown bimbo at age 21, very tall, busty, huge ass and a very revealing dress, courtesy of her mom. It was pink in color which revealed the cleavage of her perky D-cup breasts with the back part riding up high enough to where anyone could see her underwear.

Sadly, she still was unable to leave the tower. No matter how much she pleaded, her mother said the same thing over and over.

"Sorry my beloved slut, but you can never leave...unless a prince comes and gets you preggers while I'm not looking, but frankly, what are the odds of that?"

Meanwhile in a neighboring kingdom...

"So, you say a princess with the longest blonde hair ever has been locked away?" Asked the King and Queen of that kingdom.

"Yes." nodded the male with a sad expression.

"Well, good timing, our generically handsome and charming prince is ripe and ready to own the throne." Said the king.

"But...we don't trust him to rule alone, so we said he could only rule after he gets married." The queen added.

"Then if he can save my daughter, she would be at the perfect age for marriage."

"Ooh, how splendid, squire, please call our son over here."

"Yes your majesty."

After the prince arrived to the throne room, he was briefed of the situation.

"Now go and free this girl."

"Oh, I'll get her alright, don't worry about that." he reassured before leaving the room.

"Bring my daughter home safe." Rapunzel's father whispered.

Meanwhile back at the tower...

Rapunzel sighed as she laid on her bed.

A handsome man with a rippling six...no wait, is...is that an 8-pack? Holy shit, this princess is bagging her a man toni...wait, what am I doing? Focus on the narration, okay? And stop talking to yourself...okay, so anyways. The prince arrived at the wall.

"Uh-oh, this is the end for meeeeeee!" Shouted a falling egg!

"I'll save you!" The handsome prince called. He caught Humpty Dumpty like a boss. "You alright?"

"Yes, my shell was not cracked in anyway, how can I repay you?"

"Help me get over this wall, there's some tits and ass I gotta rescue."

"Well, I have an idea, but it'll require ninja like stealth and silence." Humpty Dumpty told him. Then Humpty Dumpty smashed the wall with a wrecking ball!

"What happened to the ninja like stealth and silence part of your plan?"

"Oh did I say that? I meant loud and rash actions."

Then the prince punted Humpty Dumpty all the way to who knows where before going into Dame Gothel's garden.

He pushed aside any plants before reaching the tower.

'Alright, now I just gotta say the pass phrase that a bunch of men in that town I passed by know for some reason.' He cleared his throat and looked up at the opening. And with one mighty and booming voice...

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair you whore."

All he got was silence.

"If you are a prince, you can get lost no..." Then when Rapunzel saw him. "...ooh hey there you big buff man, wanna give me a happily ever after? My evil mom ain't here."

"I'd love to, but how?"

She then threw a huge gold rope down. "Now, come up here and we can discuss prices."

He nodded before he started climbing. He then found himself in an incensed room. "Ooh, smells nice." He then turned his head to Rapunzel and saw that is wasn't a rope he climbed up on, he climbed up her hair.

"So, what are you feeling to start off?"

"What do you mean?"

"You must be new around these parts. Me and my mother Dame Gothel are the biggest whores."

The prince blinked and took notice of her clothes. "Oh my...uh...it's a good thing I'm here to save you then..."

"Wait...save me? *Gasp*" Rapunzel began to tear up.

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

"No...it's just that...my mom would always say that I could only get out of here if a prince got me pregnant while she wasn't looking."

"P-Pregnant?"

"Yes...but, she'd wake up from the 1st sign of cum..."

"Well, she's apparently not here after some stupid egg smashed her wall with a wrecking ball."

Meanwhile, Humpty Dumpty returned with paper that he put over the hole, saying "Ignore huge hole in the wall." which surprisingly...everyone listened to...

"So, you can't leave unless you get knocked up?"

"By a prince, yes, but she can't notice my belly for 9 months...she'll use her magic to abort the baby!"

"That's horrible!"

"She's a witch, she has the powers to do it!"

"Well, what if we were to pull off the illusion of you not being pregnant?"

"How?"

"Well, what deciding factors do we have against us?"

"She comes up and teases me, we take kinky baths together and I can't use my hair to get down because it's only as long as from here to the tower."

"You can't cut off the hair?"

"Magic barrier."

"Hmm, this is tricky." Seeing his plan fall to pieces, the prince thought of something else. "What if I were to get both of you pregnant?"

"What!"

"If I got both of you pregnant, then I'd have to marry both of you, which means Dame Gothel gets a better place than this and we could move her flowers to a more safer garden."

'I'm not sure, my mother rather likes being loose and not in a relationship."

"Not after she's gotten a good pounding from my dick." He boasted.

"I hope you're right." Rapunzel worried.

So they waited for Dame Gothel. Which didn't take too long.

"Oh Rapunzel, mommy's home."

She walked over before throwing her hair down.

'I may need to give her a haircut before this hair gets to long for her to escape without snapping her neck.' thought Dame while climbing. As soon as she got in, she then playfully tackled Rapunzel into the bed. "Now, lesson 10?" She asked while groping her boobs.

"Never reject the gift of cum when it's in your mouth and swallow all of it."

"That's right." grinned Gothel before pinching her daughter's nipples.

"Oh, m-mom, quit it, we g-got a guest."

Dame was confused before noticing the prince.

"Hey there."

She then readied a fire spell!

"Mom, mom, don't worry, he wants us both to be his queens."

"Queens? But I like being loose!"

"Would you rather be loose and let people just steal your flowers, or live the life of a ruler to make sure everyone stops stealing your flowers?"

Dame lowered her hand to ponder that over. "Eh, why not, most of our customers just wanna leave with a flower or 2 for the person they have a crush on anyways." she shrugged. 'And...I guess having that wealth is nice also.' She thought. "Alright kiddo, let's show this prince our best duo act."

"Oooooooh, I love that act."

"Alright stud, sit back and watch."

The Prince was about to take off his clothes, but Dame Gothel used her magic to remove them.

"Just sit, okay."

"Alright." He sat on the bed as both girls made out while taking off their clothes. 'This is amazing!'

When they were fully naked, they continued kissing till they were either side of the prince. Pretty soon they started squeezing the others chest and ass.

The prince's 7 inch dick was at it's peak.

Both separated and looked down at the shaft. They smiled as they brought thier heads down and brought the dick into thier mouths. Switching between each other, each time they bobbed up.

"Oh yes!" groaned the prince in shock and pleasure. He put a hand on both of thier heads to help them go faster.

'Mmm, nice and musky.'

'I happy this guy came to save me, I can finally see the outside world after this night!' She thought.

Both mother and daughter swirled their tongues around the tip while licking the others tongue.

'Whoa, I think I might cum, but I want to hold out, just until they get my entire dick wet.' thought the prince gripping the sheets.

Both thoroughly wet his dick with their own coats of saliva.

The prince groaned as he felt his cock twitching.

They sensed he was about to cum and then pushed him down as they put his dick in between thier chests.

"Try feeling both our tits."

"Wait mom, don't forget the best part of the foreplay part."

"Oh yeah, the lube, lotion and oil combo to make your dick extra slippery."

"Whoa...for some reason I'm not regretting the fact I am going to marry total sluts."

"Well hey, at least you'll get wives that know everything about sex." Dame Gothel told him.

Rapunzel then poured the mixture and rubbed it all around his dick, making it more slippery which really showed from the prince's grunts. "How does it feel?"

"My answer is this!" Then he came. 10 huge blobs shooting all over!

Both of them opened their mouths to let the cum fall over their chests and mouth.

"My apologies, but that was way too much lubricant."

"Mmm, I can tell." purred Dame licking some of the cum from her face.

"He's a cum goldmine mom." grinned Rapunzel lapping up the cum with eagerness.

"That he is...so prince, were you pent-up or are you usually like that?"

"Heh...my sheets on laundry day are the maid's worst nightmare."

"Well it's time to let our pussies take all of that in."

The prince smiled as Dame Gothel laid on her back and spread her legs while Rapunzel got on top and presented her ass. "Wow, I don't know who to choose first."

"Pick me, pick me! You did come to rescue me." begged Rapunzel shaking her ass.

"Oh okay, come here my protocol true love!" he moved and rubbed his cock against her pussy folds.

"Ooh, the lube feels so tingly as always."

He grabbed her hips before he started pushing inside her snatch. The lube made the prince's dick rocket it!

"OH YES!" she cried out with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, I don't know if I can last long now that your pussy's insides are mixing with the juice!" he grunted as he started moving his hips back and forth.

"Oh yes, do me hard!"

Dame Gothel only watched as she looked at the woman before her, she flashed back to everything. When they got to the lesson on doggystyle when she was 13, the lesson on ffm threesomes at age 14, sideways fucking at 15, condoms at age 16, spankings at age 17, anal at age 18, sex with strapons at age 19, sex with vibrators at 20 and then she looks at the young 21 year old woman before her, in all her glory. 'She's finally become the perfect daughter.'

"Ah, I'm about to cum Rapunzel, brace yourself!" grunted the prince moving his hips faster.

"Fill me with all your babies!" she moaned out with lust.

The prince filled Rapunzel, making her belly bulge with all the cum entering her womb. She moaned out with bliss with her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Rapunzel then fell on top of her mother before passing out with a smile.

"My, my, my, you sure showed my daughter a good time." chuckled Dame Gothel. "Are you ready for your happy ending as well?"

He nodded before he brought his cock to her lips and started to push in.

"Yes baby, like that." she grinned before he slammed it all in and she let out a moan of surprise. "Oh my Satan, that is good!"

"Hmph, after tonight, your new god shall be God, you witch!" He said before slamming rapidly into her!

"Oh yes! Fuck my cunt!"

"Take the rest of my cum!" 'She may be bigger and better, but I guess I'm allowed to say that since these 2 are both going to be my wives." he moved his hips harder while reaching down under Rapunzel to grab at her large breasts.

"Yes, claim your huge squishy prizes!" she moaned out as his fingers sunk into her chest as he moved his cock deeper than before.

"What will you do with the other children after one of them becomes my successor to the throne?"

"Teach the girls the ways of a whore and the boys the ways of a witch."

"Acceptable! I think I'm going to blow my final load earlier than usual!" he groaned as his hips moved frantically.

"Give me all you got!"

"Here it comes!" His sperm filled her belly as well, all of it, just blasting at her ovaries.

She cried out with bliss while her legs wrapped around his waist.

They had trouble kissing, considering another body was in between them. But when they got to the others lips they moaned and rolled their tongues against each other.

After that, the prince pulled out as Dame Gothel passed out like her daughter. He panted and fell on his ass. "Well, this has been very fine, er...how will I explain this to my parents and that other king?

(Timeskip)

As it turns out, Rapunzel and Dame Gothel gave birth to 2 sets of twins, only one male out of the four kids was born with the rest being girls.

Dame Gothel and Rapunzel pleaded that they teach girls how to be whores as soon as they turn 13...and well...they were very convincing.

And we cut to what's happening to the children at this moment.

"Papa...where are moms and the sisters?" The prince asked the new king.

"Well..."

Then we see the master bedroom with all 5 girls completely naked.

"The word of today's vocabulary is..." Said Dame Gothel.

"...Bukkake!" Rapunzel finished.

"What does that mean?" asked one of the girls.

"When the cum shoots into your face." Rapunzel briefly explained, prompting all 3 to take down the notes.

'Oh how the cycle of prostitution continues...I love it.' Thought both.


	22. Sleeping Beauty

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Sleeping Beauty

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tinker bell," Lucy sweatdropped. "Please get out from behind the cabinet."

"No!"

"Not even for my milk?" Mary asked while cupping her breasts. "Mary's milk is sweet~"

"No!"

"Sigh. Maleficent," Lucy said while turning to the witch. "Can you get her out? We have a story and a wedding to finish."

"Marriage my lady?" She asked confused. "Who's wedding?"

"Oh? Didn't Tinker Bell tell you?" Lucy grinned. "She is madly in lov-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"She loves you." Mary said. "Mother told Mary yesterday that Tinkerbell is in love with you."

Maleficent was shocked while the small fairy blushed behind the cabinet.

"And I know you've masturbated to a plushie of her." Lucy grinned. "So no need to deny it."

Maleficent blushed with Tinkerbell shocked while the Blue Fairy turned to the audience.

"While these two love birds finish their little concessions, let's read Sleeping Beauty the steamy addition oh and after the tale, it will be time for the wedding."

(Story)

-France, 1212 AD-

The sounds of trumpets rang throughout the land as various peoples, both rich and poor, walked or rode through the gates of a large castle. All of the event of a lifetime, the baptism of the king and queens' child, Aurora.

Both parents were walking towards a small pool with a priest in front of it with his hands together.

As the baptism was completed, three faries, one red, another green and the last one blue, flew in and bowed to the king and queen.

"Your majesty." The red one bowed as the king and queen were old friends of theirs from many years ago. "We have come to bless the child, with your permission of course?"

"That would be greatly appreciated Flora."

Flora nodded before moving closer to the child and saying a spell that would make her the most fair in the land.

As for the green fairy, Fauna, she gave the child the voice of a nightingale. But as Merryweather, the blue fairy, came up to give her gift, a huge blast of wind came from the front gates as they were slammed against the walls from the wind as a green and black fire rose up from the ground as a woman garbed in a black and purple cloak and dress, colored a sickly green, a accessory of two black horns covered the sides of her head as a raven with a demonic glare landed on a staff of gold as a orb of pure emerald layed it the top of it.

"Oh? Am I later for the baptism?" She asked with a frown. "If I am I'm terribly sorry, for you see I was looking of my invitation."

"You!" cried out the king with anger.

"Oh." She smirked. "The boy turned king, Prince Stephen. How long has it been since you wooed me with false words before taking my wings?"

"Long enough for me to remember." he scowled.

"Well," she sighed. "It appears that I'm not welcomed, and here I thought that I could bless your child before I left." She smirked as the queen told her to stay. "If you insist my lady, but I will give your child a gift for the years to come."

"Fine, but leave right after." frowned Stephen.

"Alright, Stefy." She chuckled while using a nickname she used to call him before slamming the base of her staff onto the ground. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But...before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" She yelled the last part as her curse became apparent as the child's hair gained a green high light from the top of her hair to the middle of the tuff of hair, as the witch cackled in dark laughter.

"How dare you curse my child! Guards! Kill her!"

"**STAND BACK YOU FOOLS!**" She yelled as the guards raced towards her, only to be held back by green flames as she vanished in a ball of light and her raven flew out the still opened gates as the laughter of Maleficent still rang in the now silent halls.

"No….my child." the queen looked at her daughter and started tearing up.

"Fear not my king and queen," Merryweather spoke up. "I still have my blessing."

"Then you can lift this curse?" Asked the king in hope.

"I can not, Maleficent's power is too strong, but I can lessen the curse a bit."

"Then do it."

Merryweather nodded. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick...a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." She said as her blessing came into effect. "It is done my king."

"Thank you, and I shall do my part to keep her away from any spindle."

"But be warned, if Aurora ever sees a spindle you must stop her or she will be draw to it like a moth." Flora warned.

"And no power on earth will stop it." Fauna said with worry.

"We will do it." spoke the queen.

The fairies nodded before turning into balls of light and vanishing as well.

(Sixteen years later)

The king and queen did all they could to keep their only child safe from any harm. But it didn't help much as she acquired her mother's stubborn attitude as she did everything odd in the people's minds from reading to archery to even seducing a few serving ladies. Oh and she also found out that she was bi, but unlike most girls her age, she was a proper lady and stuck to having sex after the wedding, when it did happen of course.

As of right now, Aurora was currently groping a big chested serving lady that was just bringing in some wine.

"A-Ah! M-My lady! Please stop!" moaned the woman.

"Sorry but these breasts," Aurora giggled. "Are so huge and squishy!" she started to squeeze them harder while licking the woman's neck. "I wonder if you are turned on by me groping you Flany?"

"N-N-No my lady!" she moaned out louder.

"Oh?" She grinned before seeing her dress becoming wetter in a certain spot. "Are you sure? Because you are cumming just by me groping your cute, soft, humongous, and squishy breasts~" she moved one hand down and started rubbing the spot. "I wonder how your juices taste like? Or maybe I should suck your nipples until they are numb~?"

The woman just moaned louder as Aurora started pinching her nipples. All the while she started to undress her and started lightly pushing her to the bed with a grin.

"Oh come now Flany, let's have some fun before the party tonight~" she grinned before undressing herself, revealed her breasts, which were the same size as Flany's, both were size H-cup. "Now spread your legs wide open for me~"

Flany did so before Aurora started to place her snatch close to her own wet snatch as both mounds started to harden at the nipples. The princess started to rub her pussy against the woman with a grin as the woman started to moan.

"Like it~?" She giggled before kissing her lips. "Because I know you love when we 'play' together my cute little breast lady~"

"Ah! My lady! I'm going to-"

"Then come~" she grinned as both came together. "Flany, you're so cute, even if you are just being hard to get~" she kissed her childhood friend/fuckmate/seductive playmate. "You are so cute when you moan Flany~"

Flany panted while Aurora stood up and still seemed full of energy.

"Now let's get ready for the part...y…." She said before seeing a glowing spindle flowing in mid air as her eyes turned green. "Pretty." she said with a monotone voice as she moved closer to the glowing object while Flary, who knew of Aurora's curse, tried to stop her.

"Aurora! Don't look at it!" she pleaded while trying to hold Aurora back.

"Must touch it." She said while dragging Flany as she came closer and closer to the spindle while it seemed to glow brighter as she came closer.

"Guards! Help!" cried out Flany.

But it was too late as Aurora touched the spindle and pricked her finger before falling to the ground.

"NO!" cried out Flany as she tried shaking Aurora with her call alerting everyone in the castle.

"What has hap-" Stephen called out before seeing his daughter on the ground with the spindle right besides her before vanishing in a burst of green fire. "No...my child...no!"

He ran over beside her as Flany's shaking didn't make her open an eye.

"**Hahahahahahahaha!**" A dark voice cackled as Maleficent appeared with a grin. "So my curse is finally fulfilled, oh Stefy, you shouldn't have broken my heart but now," she laughed. "Your whole world is gone and I get the last laugh now! Ahahahahah!"

"You….you…..DEMON!" he roared running at her with his sword drawn.

Maleficent laughed as the sword melted in the king's hands. "Me a demon? Oh no, I'm no demon, I'm a witch and when you broke my heart those years ago, I swore I would make you pay and now," she pointed to Aurora whose body vanished in a puff of green smoke. "You will never see her again!" She laughed before disappearing along with Flany in a burst of green flames, leaving the king crying on his knees.

(1000 years later)

As the years went by, the kingdom of Stephan fell and lay forgotten as Maleficent, in her dark castle, laid on her bed content as she kept an eye on both the princess and her now asleep serving lady with glee.

"This really feels good." She sighed with content as she made sure that her castle was not only protected by a forest of thorns but also kelp the two sleeping women well cleaned and dressed, even if she did make them cum more than once in the last few centuries while milking them as well. 'Maybe I should milk them again today?'

Just then she heard a gallop of hooves outside the castle. "Wo Girl! No need to get decapitated by these thorns." Called a fair youth.

Maleficent growled as she looked through her crystal ball at who arrived. What she saw was a boy with brown hair, covered in a suit of armor with a red cape on his back while holding a sword in one hand and a shield with Stephen's crest on it. "No! I thought that line was dead centuries ago!" She yelled out before turning into a ball of flames and speed towards the prince before resuming her natural form. "Who are you spawn of Stephen?"

"I am Prince Philip, descendant of King Stephen's half brother."

Maleficent glared at him. "Damn it. I thought you all died but that matters not," she said as the flames around her grew. "Because you now face me, oh prince, and all th**e powers of HELL!**" She was consumed by an explosion that caused the prince to fall on his butt as the witch started to change from a woman to a black and purple dragon with pure yellow eyes with two small wings and a tail covered with spikes. "**Ahahahahah AHAHA! AHAHAH!**" She cackled before sending a torrent of green flames at the prince who narrowly dodged as his horse was turned to charred bones in a matter of seconds.

He glared at her and started running at her with his sword at the ready.

Maleficent laughed as she tail swiped him into a wall. Only for the prince to slowly get up and charge at her again with his sword. "**Pathetic!**_._"

Philip growled before remembering that his sword was enchanted by the three good fairies and as it glowed bright he stabbed Maleficent in the chest.

"**GAH! What have you done!**" She cried as she felt her form deteriorating as she found herself shrinking back to her human form but with the wings and claws of her dragon form remaining. "**You b**astard spawn of Stephen. Look what you done! I'm now stuck like this until the day you die!"

"Then I'll make sure you die in that form!"

She laughed. "You can't kill me, I have lived for a thousand and sixteen years. And for the record," she grinned. "I'm immortal ever since I traded my soul for immortality and the power to destroy Stephen for taking my wings and breaking my maiden's heart all those years ago."

"If this is how you were before, than you were no maiden."

"I was never like this!" She glared while pointing to her wings. "I use to have brown bird wings and fair skin before Stephen, in attempt to gain favor for the king's princess, seduced me and cut off my wings in my sleep before leaving me to die!"

Philip looked at her as she turned away. "L-Lies! He was a kind and just king!"

"You never met him," she growled. "He was no just king, but a bastard who used me to get his queen. He was the cause of this curse that Aurora is in, he made this happen! I'm not the villain here, Stephen is!"

"Well what about the princess! How is she involved in this!" he asked with a frown. "If you wish harm upon the king, then why not take it out on him? His daughter had nothing to do with your heartbreak."

She stopped before turning to Philip. "You know nothing!"

"Maybe, but what is his daughter like? Is she born the spitting image of her father? The man you wished pain on, or was she but an innocent maiden completely oblivious to the truth?"

Maleficent looked at him before, for the first time since the spell was cast, remembering the look on Aurora's face before she fell into eternal sleep. "I…"

"Can you honestly find hatred for her?"

"...no."she said before falling to her knees, her wings covering her face as she started to cry for the first time since her days as a maiden. "I...I can not."

Philip walked over and felt tempted to use this chance to drive his sword into her. But her crying sounded real.

She then felt her knee give way as she fell to the ground and cried even more. "W-What have I done!" she sobbed while not even caring about Philip at the moment. "I'm nothing but a cold hearted bitch." She said before Philip, against his better judgement, walked up to her, sword dropped to the ground, and hugged her. "W-What?"

"If you wish to cry, then you may do so on my shoulder."

"B-But why?" She asked while tears ran down her face. "Why are you comforting me?"

"Well, because I can't let a fair woman cry without someone beside her."

She looked at him in surprise before crying into his chest as her wings started to cover the two, as if she wanted to be alone in her crying state. She let her sadness and guilt all out while he rubbed her back. "I-I'm nothing but a witch, just like Stephen said so..so...AWAW!"

Philip groaned feeling her extra strength from a tight hug as she cried harder into his clothes and armor.

Maleficent after a few minutes stopped crying, although she still sniffed a bit, and looked at the prince. "...go. Waken Aurora and her serving lady."

"Will you be alright alone?"

"Yes," she said before getting up. "I will be fine...I just need to be alone for a while." She then turned into a ball of green light before flying off leaving the prince alone near the gates of the thorn covered castle, which started to wither and die in front of his eyes.

He turned serious before running through the gates and into the castle. He ran through the castle before finding the sleeping bodies of Aurora and Flany, still naked and now huge breasted, from the milking over the hundred years, on the master bed. He dropped his weapons in shock and stared with a gaping mouth.

He then looked at the breasts, which was dripping with milk, before shaking his head as he walked towards them. 'Focus, you must kiss the princess and she will awaken.' He then looked at the breasts again, which were about the size of a small leather ball, and had an erection at the sight of them. 'Curses! I must….kiss her…'

As he debated, Philip walked over to Aurora and kissed her as her eyes moved slowly in the first time in a thousand years. He pulled back and watched as she slowly sat up.

"Mmm?" She said while Flany yawned right next to her. "What happened...and why does my chest feel so heavy?" she looked down and was stunned at how much her breasts had swollen.

"By god!" Flany yelled while cupping her huge breasts. "My breasts are huge! My lady, did you suck on them?"

"No, but looking at them does give me some ideas~"

"My lady," she glared. "Don't even dare. Or do I have to...suck on your breasts…" 'GAH that was just stupid.'

"Ooh, I don't mind~"

As they looked at each other, Philip looked on in confusion. 'Um...maybe I should leave them alone?'

"Oh dear!" blushed Flaney noticing Philip in the room. She tried covering her breasts with a bright blush.

"Mmm?" Aurora said before also blushing as she covered herself with a bed curtain. "AH! Peeping Tom!"

"N-No! I am Prince Philip!" he cried out looking away with his hands up.

"Never heard of you!" Flany said as Aurora began to use her as a shield as she grabbed her breasts. "My lady, get your hand off my chest."

"But I haven't squeezed them while this big."

Flany blushed before moaning as the princess started squeezing her breasts as milk started landing on the bed. "AH~"

"Wow! Look at it all." spoke Aurora squeezing more as milk shot out farther across the sheets.

"AH, m-my lady stop oh~" she moaned as her juices and milk overflowed the bed. "I'm cumming~!"

Philip peaked and saw Flany's juices splash out onto the bed with amazing force.

"Aw," Aurora said before Flany grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them. "Mm, getting aggresive are we?"

"My turn my lady." smirked Flany as she squeezed her princess' milk out of her breasts.

"AH, squeeze harder~" she moaned as her milk covered the bed and their bodies as well.

'Shouldn't I even stay here?' thought Philip who's cock was aching to get out.

"I'm cumming~!" Aurora cried as her cum and milk covered the bed. "Come here peeping Tom, fuck us~"

"Uh, that's alright, waking you was my intention. No need to go further." he gulped. 'Even thought I SO wish to join.'

"...are you gay?" Flany asked while lickng Aurora's cum and milk covered stomach. "Mmm, delicious."

"No! But I….can't just join before marriage." he blushed.

"That's stupid." Both said before sucking each other's nipples.

'They do this without any shame.' He thought as his cock started to get bigger in his pants as the two women started rubbing their snatches together. "Uh...just how close are you two?"

"Childhood friends." Flany moaned.

"And lesbian lovers~" Aurora smiled while her juices overflowed both women's folds. "AH, that feels so good~"

"Besides, it looks like you're in pain." remarked Flany seeing the bulge.

"Why not fuck us?" Aurora grinned. "It might make you more comfortable~"

"Uh..well….alright."

"Good," Flany grinned while getting off of the princess' body. "Now undress in front of my lady, sir peeping Tom."

"It is Prince Philip." he clarified as he started getting undressed.

"Until you fuck us," Aurora chuckled. "You're peeping Tom."

'Oh boy.' he inwardly groaned.

Flany grinned as she saw Philips humongous cock as he undressed his lower body. "Yum, it's so big for a young man like you~"

"Hmm, I get first taste!" called out Aurora.

"No me!" Flany called out. "You always start first."

"That is because I am the princess."

"But I'm your best friend," she frowned. "You must let me go first...please?"

"Oh….fine, but I get first to have his cock up my ass."

"Ok," she smiled. "And I will make sure sir peeping Tom is the first to fuck your cute pussy~"

"Then go right ahead."

Flany smiled as she moved closer to the prince, as her milk fell to the floor. "Come here you~"

He blushed before she pulled him over and slammed their lips together.

"Ah," Aurora pouted. "I wanted to do that." She then grabbed Flany's ass and pinched it. "Still soft as always~"

Flany moaned while eagerly pushing her tongue into the prince's mouth.

The prince felt his cock getting bigger as they continued to kiss with Aurora pinching the serving lady's ass with a lustful smile.

'This is amazing!' thought Philip.

"I like this ass." Aurora smiled while massaging it. "It's so soft and big~"

Flany blushed and moaned while Philip took the chance to grab her chest.

"Ah~" she moaned as milk jutted out. "Eager for my chest~?"

"Uh, yes." he nodded while pinching her nipple.

"Ah, then suck on them." She grinned while her milk ran down her breast and landed on the prince's arm.

He leaned down and took a hesitant lick of her nipple with some milk getting in his mouth.

Aurora looked on as her serving lady started to moan as the prince started to suck on the nipple. "...I can't take it!" She yelled before grabbing Philip's cock. "I need to lick it!"

He groaned as she leaned in and started to eagerly lick his shaft.

"Mm~ tasty." She said before moaning as Flany started to grope her breast. "Mmm~ That feels good Flany."

"Make sure to take it all in." grinned Flany pinching Aurora's nipples.

The prince blushed as he started to suck faster on her nipple. Making the other breast pour out milk like a leaky boat. 'This tastes delicious.'

"What about me?" Aurora moaned as she placed her breasts on top of his cock before some milk landed on it. "Aren't my breasts sexier them Flany's?"

"Hey! My breasts are, mmm, better then yours my lady." moaned Flany as Philip started sucking her milk out harder.

"Yet my breasts are more attractive," Aurora chuckled as she started to rub her breasts against his cock. "Unlike your fat breasts~"

"Hey!" she growled while Philip groaned from Aurora's titjob.

"It's true," she moaned. "They are the size of a cow's udder, even before blacking out today."

"Today? Ah, it's been, ooh, years." groaned Philip.

"What?" Both asked while temporarily stopping. "Years?"

"But it's only been one hour since I fucked Flany," Aurora said. "It hasn't been years."

"Yes it has, a thousand years to be exact."

"What!" Flany yelled. "A thousand years! But how?"

"And why are we still young...well I'm young, Flany's still a old lady." She said with a half teasing tone.

"Hey! I'm the same age as you my lady." She growled. "And if you want to fight, do it after we get fucked!"

"Fine by me."

"Um…" Philip spoke up. "Aren't you still shocked that you are one thousand and sixteen years old?" 'I know I would.'

"Yes, but right now we're too horny. We'll worry after we fuck." spoke Flany.

"And give us some heirs." Aurora smiled. "Maybe some twins? What do you think Peeping Tom?"

"C-Children?" he blushed.

"Yes," Flany grinned. "Children, maybe ten kids?"

"Or twenty~"

He gulped before groaning as Aurora started to slide her lips over his cock.

"Don't forget to lick the tip my lady." Flany said before moaning as Phillip started to grope her breasts again. "Keep drinking my milk so it doesn't go to waste."

Philip gulped again as he moved his mouth close to Flany's nipple and started sucking as his cock started getting bigger between Aurora's breasts.

That made her rub his cock faster while bobbing her head with a moan. As she did so, her milk was landing on Phillip's cock as he felt calm as he drank Flany's milk.

'I feel like I'm about to-' he thought before moaning as his semen poured into the princess' mouth. He panted from the large load while she eagerly swallowed his entire load.

"Mmm, so much," she moaned before moving up and placed her breasts closer to his face. "Now your reward for having tasty cum~"

He grabbed a breast from both and put both nipples in his mouth before he eagerly sucked out more of their milk.

"AH~" Flany moaned. "Looks like he likes both of our breasts. How cute~"

"I think we'd had plenty of foreplay. Time for the best part~" grinned Aurora.

"Oh," Flany grinned as she moved her breast from his mouth, as her nipple continued to pour out milk, as she layed down on the bed and spread her legs. "Looks like my folds are hungry for sir peeping tom's staff~"

He blushed as Aurora stepped back and he moved over near the woman's folds.

"Don't forget to plow me slowly," she grinned. "I may be sixteen but I'm still a sexy virgin...even if my lady fucked me several times a day…"

"You loved every minute of it."

"I will try."

Flany smiled as Philip's cock slowly pushed her folds aside. 'Mmm this feels good Ahh!' She thought as he pushed against her hymen. She gripped the sheets and let out a yip of pain feeling it break.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern. "Maybe I should stop right here?"

"N...No. Just give me a moment…"

"Wow," Aurora said looking at the blood coming out of Flany's pussy. "That's a lot of blood." 'And that's going to be me next...gulp.'

"Let me know when you want me to move."

"I'm...I'm good now." She said while looking at the prince. "Now continue sir peeping Tom." She then moaned as Philip's cock started to poke her womb. "My god! Your cock is bigger than I thought."

"How big?" Asked the princess as she started rubbing her snatch. "As big as a sword or a lance?"

"S-Sword!" Flany gasped out as Philip started moving back and forth in her tight snatch.

'A sword….gulp…' Aurora thought as Flany started to shoot out her milk as her snatch started to tighten around Philips' cock.

"Ah! It's so tight!" he grunted moving his hips back and forth against her own.

"All the better to make you happy with," she moaned as she felt the cock hitting her womb. "Sir Philip~"

"Ah!" he grunted as he started going faster.

Flany moaned louder as Aurora started cupping her breasts.

"I'm just making you fuck faster~" grinned the princess squeezing more milk out of the breasts.

"Ah! This feels good!" She moaned as Philip started to feel his cock twitching. "D-Don't stop fucking my baby maker with your seed!"

"I..I feel about to cum again!"

"Then cum!" She moaned before the prince's seed poured into her as her milk landed all over the two lovers. "H...h...a...so...much...cum~"

Philip panted and was amazed at the far bigger load he poured into her.

"My turn~" Aurora smiled while moving towards the prince while sitting on Flany's face. "Don't forget to lick my cheeks Flany~"

"I...won't…." She blushed before licking the left cheek, causing Aurora to moan.

"Alright, my turn~" she said before moving her hand towards the prince and beckoned him to move close.

He walked over before groaning as she grabbed his cock and eagerly jerked it vigorously.

"My it's still large after, mmm, fucking Flany," she moaned as said serving lady licked her ass cheek. "How cute~" 'gulp…' she held onto it and slowly eased the tip into her snatch with a louder moan.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Thought Philip as he moved his cock into Aurora's folds as Flany continued to lick the princess' cheeks 'And it's so soft.'

"Mmm, so big." grinned Aurora as it kept going before tensing up feeling the tip reach her hymen. 'Gah. It's stretching my insides~'

Philip felt the barrier and his hips pushed in on instinct, tearing it.

"GAH!" She screamed. "That hurts like hell!"

"Sorry! My hips moved on their own!"

Aurora moan a bit as Flany continued her licking. "It's...ok...it's just my first time being fucked by a male." 'And a massive cock...it's so big~'

"You're even tighter!"

"So?" She moaned. "It's all for our kids sake~" 'It's getting bigger in my folds~!'

"I'm...not complaining!" he grunted before he started moving his hips.

Aurora moaned louder as she felt her snatch and ass getting overloaded with pleasure. "Oh god, this feels great. Even my insides are melting from this~" she then cupped her breasts. "Make me your personal bitch~"

"And me." Flany got out as she slowly licked Aurora's snatch. 'So salty~'

"I'll try!" he grunted slapping his hips against Aurora's with his thrusting.

"Mmm, don't stop thrusting~" she moaned while Philip started to squeeze her breasts. "Ah~"

"This is amazing!" he grunted.

Aurora cried out with lust as she felt her body about to heat up as she kissed the prince on the lips with Flany started to lick faster. 'This is better than I imagined!'

"I-I'm going to blow." Philip grunted out.

"Do it! Fill me!" She cried out as Philip's hot cum entered her body as her breast milk poured all over the three. "Ha...ha...so much cum~"

Philip panted while her pussy felt like it was milking him dry.

"Mmm~" Flany moaned as she started to lick the cum off of Aurora's snatch. "It tastes delicious, sir Philip~"

"...Philip…" Aurora panted. "...you are really...a charming womb breaker~"

"Well….thanks…"

"Any time," both moaned with a lustful tone. "My lord/King~"

-outside the castle, on a hill-

As the three finished their sexcapade, the queen of evil looked at the sky and sighed.

'I need to apologize.' She thought before a small yellow ball of light flew into her face.

"Ow! Watch it." spoke the ball floating there.

"Who are you?" Maleficent asked while rubbing her nose. "And why did you fly into me?"

"I'm Tinkerbell." The ball said annoyed. "And you were in my way, miss dragon lady."

"My name is Maleficent, not dragon lady." she frowned.

"Ya Ya and I'm not a fairy," she mocked. "Now move I need to get to find a miss...Malephiese?"

"It's Maleficent."

The ball of light then grew in size before becoming a young fairy girl with blond hair and wearing a green dress. "Oh...I didn't know, anyway, you're invited to join the Neverland mage circle."

"The what?"

"The Neverland mage circle," she grinned. "It's a collection of magic users that are suffering from heartbreak that talk about their problem. And it's hosted by...miss...Lulu Morningstar?"

"Lucy Morningstar!" Maleficent gasped. "My boss runs this circle!?"

"She's your boss?"

"Of course." She said. "I am her best duchess of hell...after…" She sniffled as the pain returned.

"What's wrong?"

Maleficent then explained her thousand year curse and how her heart broke. All the while the fairy took in the information with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Well, if you do feel bad, then you need to go in there and apologize."

"But Stephen is dead and...Aurora might hate me like her father before her…"

"Well if you don't at least try, then you'll never be able to move on."

"...could you come with me?" She asked with a light blush. "I kind of want some company…"

"Sure thing."

Maleficent smiled before hugging her. "Thank you Tinkerbell."

Said fairy blushed since she was being held directly against the woman's cleavage.

The witch smiled before turning into a ball of light and reappearing in the room where Phillip, Aurora and Flany were while Tinkerbell, who was still in her cleavage, felt sick from the trip.

"Ugh...never do that again Maleficent." groaned the fairy.

"Oh sorry about that." She said before turning to the three. "Hello again, prince Phillip, I see you already finished 'saving' them from my...curse."

"So it was your curse?" asked Flany with a frown.

"Yes," she said with a frown. "And I kind of...milked you two for a thousand years…" 'Silly me and my love of fondling breasts.'

"But why curse us?" asked Aurora.

"Because your father broke my heart...and stole my now decayed wings." she admitted with guilt.

"You mean the giant wings that father hung on the top of the bedroom?" Aurora asked as the witch looked at her in shock laced in anger.

"Yes, those are mine."

"Oh." She said with embarrassment. "I thought they were a large condor's wings that father caught."

"No, they were my wings. The ones he took from me after breaking my heart without remorse."

Aurora gulped as the witch emanated a dark aura. "No need to get mad, I mean they are... er... were beautiful…"

She frowned and looked away. "I'm surprised you're not furious at me for the curse."

"Oh I am," she said with a false smile. "But it was the sin of the father that brought that curse to begin with so I'm not blaming you for father's stupidity."

"But I blame you for making our breasts the size of cannonballs!" Flany growled.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself."

Flany glared at her before grinning darkly and shot some milk at her. "Now I forgive you."

Maleficent deadpanned while wiping the milk from her face. Only to get shot again by Aurora's breast milk.

"What? I thought it was fun~" she grinned while squirting her milk at her again.

"Knock it off!" Maleficent yelled as both girls squirted her with milk as Tinkerbell laughed well she would have if she wasn't still in her cleavage.

"Never~" both laughed.

Philip watched with confusion and bewilderment while Maleficent tried using a chair to defend herself. Which rotted away in her hands as the streams of milk hit her until her robes became pure white.

"Too...much milk." Tinkerbell said while trying not to drown from the liquid.

"Give up?" asked Aurora with a smirk.

"Or do you want another helping of milk?" Flany grinned as Maleficent shook the milk off her. "Because we can keep this up all day long."

"Too much milk," Tinkerbell grumbled. "And it tastes like cheese."

This spelt her doom as both Aurora and Flany glared at her. Both raised their breasts and started a larger torrent of milk.

"GAH!" She screamed. "Maleficent! Get us out of here! I don't want to smell like blue cheese!"

Said witch nodded and tapped her staff before they were engulfed in a green bubble. But one last shot of milk hit her face as they left.

"Gah! Get it out of my eyes!" She yelled as Tinkerbell flew up and licked the milk from her eyes.

"Mmm….still tastes like cheese but it's also tastes like cute witch." She grinned as Maleficent blushed at the compliment.

-outside the book-

"Now do you, Maleficent, take Tinkerbell and Mary as your wives?" Lucy grinned while in a priest uniform as they were in a massive church with various people watching the three being married.

"I do."

"And do you Tinkerbell," she grinned. "Take Maleficent and Mary as your lawful wives? In sickness and in health for all eternity."

"Uh….well…."

"JUST DO IT!" Yelled a woman in the crowd as six other women yelled out in agreement.

"Mary needs you to calm down Rumila."

"I do!" cried out Tinkerbell with a blush.

"And by the power invested in me," she grinned as their clothes disappeared. "I pronounce you three, wife and wives, you may now fuck the brides~"

"Mary now fucks you two." Mary grinned before running their snatches.

"Ah~" they moaned as the screen went dark. Only for Lucy to pop up.

"Hope you love this story, hope you continue to read more Steamy Fairy Tales~" she smiled before disappearing in a buff of smoke.


	23. Misfortunes of the Black Cat

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Misfortunes of the Black Cat

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello readers, and welcome to the next tale for Fairy Tales Done Hot."

"Yeah and this time we have a Special treat for you all!" Tinker Bell said.

"What's that?" asked the Blue Fairy.

"The story of one Boy who learns the Hard way about being Careful what you Wish for." smiled Tinker Bell as she pulled the book open. "This is the story of the Black Cat's Misfortunes."

(Story)

A Boy with Brown hair, Blue eyes, and wearing All Green Pajamas was in his room. He was twiddling his thumbs while pacing his room.

'I hope she's okay.' he thought as he looked down the hall to the next doorway to his own room, which was his mom's room.

That's when he saw the doctor walk out. He walked out with concern. "Well?"

"She's doing a little better, but I'm still not sure if she'll make a complete recovery." he said as he left.

The boy frowned and entered the room. "Mom?"

The woman laying in her bed had green eyes with long brown hair. "Tyler? Is that you?" she moaned out.

"Mom!" He said as he went over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm Feeling better a Little." she tried to smile reassuringly.

Tyler smiled. "Mom I'm gonna make sure you get Better!"

"Aw, thank you Tyler." she smiled.

He smiled and left the room. But soon lost it and let out a sad sigh.

'Poor mom. Hey I'll go pick some Berries for her!' he thought before running out of the house.

"Mom's gonna Love these!" he grinned as he ran over to a bush. That's when he heard something. 'Hmm?'

He continued to find the source of the Noise. That's when he looked behind a bush. And saw a Black cat stuck in a thorn Bush.

"Aw, poor little thing." He said as he picked up the cat.

She let out a hiss with a few thorns in its legs.

"Oh don't worry." he said as he removed the thorns. "Now let's get you bandaged up." He said as he took the cat home.

Said cat yawned and fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled at it. 'Cute.'

(Timeskip 5 Hours later)

Tyler sat on his bed while watching the cat sleep.

Soon the cat Woke up. It raised its head and noticed the boy.

"Hello there feeling better?" He asked as he reached out and rubbed its head.

The cat started to Glow.

"Woah!"

The cat started to Gain a Form. It got bigger and taller than his own.

Causing his mouth to drop. "W-What?!"

Said Figure had Double D cup Boobs, a Cat tail, and ears. And they had black fur over their entire body.

"That actually answer your question?" she spoke while her tail twitched.

"Uhhhh." he spoke incoherently.

She gave a Smirk. "What's wrong? Never seen a naked cat before?"

"I..I...I..I uhhhhhhhhhh I..I...I..." he stuttered. 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!' He thought in Panic.

"Hello?" she reached over and snapped her fingers.

"Huh?"

"You still alive?"

"Uhh Yeah." he nodded.

"Good, now my name is Sahara." she introduced. "And what's yours?"

"Tyler." he shook his head. "Wait, how are you talking?!"

"Magic."

"...no seriously." He spoke.

"I am being serious." She said with a deadpanned expression.

"Okay sooooo..."

"So what?"

"So why were you in that bush?"

"I was out hunting mice when I ended up caught." She explained. "Thanks though for fixing me up." She said with a Smile.

"Oh, no problem." He said. "But, why did you...change into that?"

"This is my true form, like it?" She said making her ass clap a little.

"Uh...y-yes." He said with a Blush as his cock slowly got hard. 'Dammit stop!' He thought to himself.

She saw him cross his legs and grinned. "Oh something wrong?"

"N-No, not at all."

"Hmmm are you sure, because it looks like you're hiding something Tasty!" She whispered in his ear.

He jumped as she reached down and spread his legs. "No!" He said but it was too Late as she reached out and grabbed the bulge.

"Oh, is all this for me?" she purred while licking her lips.

"Uhhh I uhhh Yes?" he gulped out as she pulled his zipper down. His member popped out and smacked her in the face.

"Woah, are you part horse?" She asked in surprise.

He blushed and groaned as she started running her fingers up and down it.

"Mmmmm all of this big hard cock and it's just for me!" she purred leaning down and giving the tip a lick.

He let out a Soft moan. 'Holy shit! I did NOT expect this to happen!' He thought with a grin feeling her rough tongue.

Soon his cock started to leak out Precum. The cat licked it while letting out a purr. "Mmmm I just love Milk!"

He gave a grin before groaning as she started to lick across the tip faster. "Ahhhh!" He moaned. "Keep going!"

She continued to lick before she engulfed it in her mouth.

"Oh yeah!" He moaned out Loud. "Keep sucking!" 'This is the best Day of my Life!'

She obliged and swirled her tongue while bobbing.

"Ahhhhhh!" He moaned as he felt his dick start twitching. "I'm Cumming!"

Hearing that made her slurp and suck harder.

He came inside of her mouth filling it while gripping the bed with a grin. "Ahhh Yes! Drink every last drop!"

The cat did so before pulling her mouth off. She swallowed it down. "Mmm, now that's good milk." She spoke with a seductive smirk. "Care for more?"

"Yes please!"

She grinned before laying on her back and spread her legs. "Have at it!"

He drooled a little before crawling over closer. He positioned himself. "Get ready, cause I'm gonna wreck this pussy." He stuck his cock inside. Both gasped as he started to push in.

'She's so tight and I'm barely in!' he thought while reaching up and grabbing her chest.

"Oh you animal." she moaned. "Come on, really stuff my hole."

He pushed through with a groan at feeling more of her insides.

'He's amazing!' she thought letting her tongue hang out.

He started to suckle on her nipple.

"Mmm, you can suck harder than that." She told him with a growl of lust.

He smirked and started to nibble on her nipple. This got her to arch her back while he started thrusting faster.

"Ahhh Yes!"

'I can't stop my hips!' He thought with excitement while feeling his dick twitch. "I'm Cumming!"

"Cum inside!"

"Here it cums!" he slammed inside one more time before his sperm shot inside her hole.

"Ahhhh it's Hot!" she moaned while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"That...was awesome!" He said while rubbing his head against her breasts.

"Yes I know." she grinned with her tail swaying in content. "Now time to get down to business."

"Uh? I thought you were just repaying me for saving you."

"Well yes." she nodded. "But it's more than that."

"How so?"

"You get to make twelve wishes."

"...Say wha!?" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yep 12 Wishes, all for you." she grinned.

"..."

"Hello?" she shook him. "Did you break?"

"Huh?" he shook his head.

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow. "What do you wish for?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I know, I wish to have my own Harem of Sexy Ladies!"

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

She grinned and crossed her arms before nodding. As she did her eyes glowed and giggles were heard outside. "Your first wish is done." She spoke. 'But you'll be sorry.'

He didn't listen and ran out of the room.

"LADIES I'M ALL YOURS!" he cried out reaching outside while looking around.

"There he is girls!"

He turned around and saw a Horde of Naked Old Ladies. He paled before screaming and bolted away.

"Let's Get em!"

The anthro cat looked out the window and watched as the boy ran away from the old women.

"AHHHHHHH SAHARA HELP!" he cried out in panic while looking at the cat.

"Alright." she nodded before the women disappeared. "There."

Tyler panted and looked up at her. "I wanted a harem of hot girls! Not women who look like my grandma!"

"Well you weren't specific." she smiled.

"..." he deadpanned before stamping back into the house.

She giggled as she watched him enter his room. "You have 11 Left."

"Alright, so I need to be extra clear, right?"

"Right."

"Alright, let's try this again."

"I'm ready."

"Alright, this time I wish for...a cold, fresh, strawberry ice cream sandwich, on a plate in front of me."

She nods.

But Tyler didn't see the sandwich appear. "Hey!"

"What? I did as you commanded. The sandwich is in front of you...for about a mile or so." she pointed the direction he was facing.

"UGH!" he groaned.

"Ten wishes left."

"Lousy cat" he muttered.

"Who you fucked." she smirked.

"Yeah yeah." he frowned. 'Think, I need to be more specific.'

"Tick tock master." she smirked.

"Blah blah blah." he mocked back.

After a long walk he finally made it, there on the plate was his ice cream sandwich being eaten by a wolf.

"Ahh man." he groaned before seeing more come out and growl at seeing him. "Uh oh."

They howled before he turned and ran.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

As that happened, Sahara went back to her normal cat form and walked around the house.

"Mmm nice place." she remarked as she walked past Tyler's mom's room.

"Hello is anyone there?" His mom said.

"Meow."

"Huh?" she looked at her door and saw a cat walk in. "Oh Hello there." she said with a Smile. "Where did you come from?"

Sahara climbed onto the bed and onto her Lap. "Meow."

The mother reached out and gave her head a few scratches. "Good Kitty."

'Hmm, this must be his mother.' She thought with a smile.

"Did my son bring you home?"

Sahara tilted her head. "Meow."

"He's always a good boy. He does his best to help me since I'm sick."

'Sick?' she tilted her head confused.

Tyler's mom started to cough.

Sahara jumped back while she could only watch. 'Oh man.'

"I'm sorry." spoke the mother after she was done coughing.

"Meow?"

"I need to get some more rest. You make yourself at home little one." She spoke with a smile.

Sahara nodded as the mother laid her head on the pillow to get some sleep.

'Poor Tyler.' that made her rub her chin with her paw. 'Hmmm.'

That's when Tyler came back in with scratches and panting.

'Looks Like he's had fun.'

"Sahara...next wish."

"Okay."

"This time, I wish YOU were attacked by angry wolves."

She smirked and nodded her head as 2 Sexy Male Anthro Wolves appeared. She became her anthro form and winked at them.

Tyler could feel his eye twitch. The two wolves went ahead to feel her up while she let out a meow of joy while he facepalmed. 'Stupid Cat!'

"Ooh, I don't mind this wish Tyler."

(4 hours later)

Sahara panted with the two wolves passed out with Tyler hitting his head against the wall. "That was fun!" she panted. "Nine wishes left."

"Grrrrr hmmm I got it I wish I could have a Playboy mansion!"

"You sure? Remember when you weren't specific?"

"Hmm a Large Playboy Mansion!"

"Ok." she nodded. "Eight left."

A Large Mansion appeared in front of the House. Tyler ran out and up to the mansion with a grin, but lost it when he recalled when he wished for a harem.

He carefully opened the door. And saw it was empty. "HEY IT'S EMPTY!"

"You said you wanted the mansion!" Sahara called back.

"Yeah okay now it's my fault." he frowned. 'Alright, be extremely specific this time.' "Hmmm well now I wish for a Large Banquet of Food!"

Sahara nodded. "Seven wishes left."

A large table appeared in the Mansion.

He ran over with a grin and grabbed an apple.

"Finally!" but as he bit into it he quickly spit the piece out. "GROSS!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sahara walking inside the mansion.

"The foods Rotten!"

"Well you asked for a feast, but you didn't say it had to be fresh."

"..."

"What?"

"How many wishes do I have?"

"Seven."

"Okay I wish the Mansion and the Food Away!"

"Ok." she nodded. "It's done."

"Great." he moved to the exit and walked out, but saw the area was completely different. "Uhh, where are we?"

"Technically it's where the mansion is. You said you wanted the feast and mansion away. And since we were in it, I thought you meant everything in it too, so I just brought us far away from the last spot."

He tried to say something when he realized that he was specific...kinda.

"What do you wish for now?"

"I wish to go back to my house, my actually House, the one with my mom in it."

Sahara nodded as Tyler disappeared.

Tyler went to go check on his mom and saw her asleep. "Oh thank god." He sighed. 'Wait, that's it!' He thought with glee. "Sahara!"

"Yes?" she responded walking back in and her cat form.

"I wanna make a wish for my mom."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "So you want to make an unselfish wish?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I wish my mom was cured of her sickness and felt full of energy."

"..." She nods with a Smile. Both watched as his mom started to glow. Soon the glowing stopped. Both watched as his mom woke up.

"Mom?" Tyler moved to her side. "How you feeling?"

"I feel Amazing!" she beamed sitting up and stretching out her arms.

Tyler started to cry tears of joy. He ran over and pulled his mom into a hug. "I'm so Glad you're feeling better!"

"Oh, I'm feeling more than better." she smiled hugging him back while his head rested against her breasts.

"Meow!"

Tyler brushed while feeling his mom pull him closer. "Mom I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." she giggled letting him move back a little.

"Thanks."

"You know, since I'm feeling better, I better get in some exercise." she purred with half lidded eyes.

"That's great!"

"And you can help me." she pulled him onto the bed before reaching for his pants.

"Mom what're you doing?" he spoke with a blush.

"Getting some exercise." she grinned before tearing his pants off in one move.

Tyler was shocked "M-Mom!" He Exclaimed. "W-We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Why not?" she asked while pulling his underwear off.

"Because it's wrong!" he gulped before gasping as she grabbed his cock.

"Mmmmm nice and hard and looks Tasty." she purred while moving her hand up and down it.

Tyler panted and moaned.

Sahara watched with a devious grin. 'This is so much fun.'

Tyler saw it and scowled before groaning as he felt his mom take a lick of his cock. "Ahhh." he moaned. 'I can't believe she made my mom full of enough energy and made her horny to fuck me! Don't know if I should be mad or Pleased.' he thought before gasping as he saw his mom started to swirl her tongue around the tip. "Mom it feels so good!"

"Well I did get a lot of experience in high school." she smiled. She then took his cock into her mouth.

"Oh yes!" He moaned. 'Pleased it is!'

"Fuck your Mommy's throat." she said as she pulled her mouth off before sliding it back over more of the cock.

He grabbed her head and started to thrust into her mouth. "Take it all!" He moaned.

She hummed and relaxed while bobbing her head.

His seed flooded her mouth. "Drink it all up!" He exclaimed

She gladly obliged and swallowed all the amount. She pulled away. "Mmm, now that's a protein shake." She said with a Smirk.

He started to pant. "Mom you're awesome!"

"Why thank you honey. But we're not done yet." She spoke with a Smile.

'She doesn't mean what I think she means, right?' He thought. He was wrong as she turned around with her ass to him and shook it.

"Fuck me!"

"Gladly." he reached over and started pulling her pants down. He marveled at her wet pussy. "Wow, you got this way just from sucking my cock?

"You know it." she winked.

He rubbed his cock against her Slit. "You sure about this mom?"

"Yes!" she reached back and spread her folds. "Plunge it deep in my folds!"

He nods and does so.

This of course got a loud moan out of his MILF in return. "You're so Big!"

Meanwhile Sahara was enjoying the show. She rubbed her paw against her slit while swishing her tail near her mouth to occasionally lick it. 'Who knew Tyler was this into Milfs.'

"Yes Tyler! Fuck me!" She moaned as he went faster.

"Fuck mom! I can't believe it's so tight!" He moaned as he went faster. "I might cum any second!"

"DO IT INSIDE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" He moaned as he came inside her.

"YEEESS!"

Tyler pulled out and fell onto the floor.

"So warm." panted his mom with a smile.

'I'll say.' Sahara thought.

"Ok Sahara, how many wishes do I got left?"

"3."

That's when they heard a gasp and looked to his mom who looked at Sahara with wide eyes.

"Wh..wh...what?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know she could speak." spoke Tyler with a gulp. "Um, ta da?"

"Tyler?" She spoke with a scowl. "Explain." She said While crossing her arms.

"Well, would you believe she's a magical cat who came to give me wishes?"

"A Magic Cat?"

"That's right." spoke Sahara.

"Do I get wishes?" She asked.

"Well it's not that easy. Your son gets wishes cause he did a good deed and get me out a thorn bush."

"Aww."

"Wait, what happens when all of them are used up?" asked Tyler.

"No clue." she shrugged.

"Well only one way to find out." he sighed. "I just don't know what else to wish for. Especially considering you keep twisting the wishes!"

"Me? I would never do such a thing!"

"I want a harem of sexy ladies, you give me women old enough to be my grandma!"

"Did I?"

"Did you?" asked his mother with a raised eyebrow and frown.

"Well yes but he should've been specific."

"I was specific with the ice cream sandwich, and you still twisted it around!"

"Not really."

"You caused it to teleport away from the house!"

"Well you said in front of you." she shrugged.

Tyler was red with Rage. "ENOUGH!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What good are wishes if the only one that seems good is where I bang my own mom?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Sahara said.

"Well I won't say I didn't like it, cause that'd be lying, but if all the rest of the wishes are gonna be you twisting them around just so I get the short end of the stick, then I'm not making anymore wishes!"

"You don't get the short end of the stick you have to be specific!" she threw back.

"I WAS SPECIFIC!" He yelled. "That's why I don't want the wishes. In fact, you can get out of my house!"

"Wha...what?"

"If all these wishes are just to get a good laugh out of you at my expense, then get out." He spoke in a Firm Tone.

She looked at him with wide eyes before frowning. "Fine! I'll go." But before she could walk away, Tyler's mom walked over and picked her up. "Huh?"

"Enough! Look, both of you are going to sit on the bed and I'm going to give you a long talk."

"But mom...!"

"SIT!" she growled setting Sahara down beside her son. "Now look, uh...sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Sahara."

"Sahara, can you try to explain WHY you've been twisting the wishes around? Are you doing it intentionally? Are you following some sort of rule?"

"It's the rules, you have to be specific with what you wish for."

"Well is there certain areas my son has to mention in order for the wish to be exactly what he's asking?"

"No all he has to do is be 100% Specific."

"And HOW would he do that?"

"He just needs to say his wish and be specific about what he says."

"And how was I not being specific with the ice cream sandwich?"

"You said in front of you but you didn't say how far in front of you."

"You mean I have to be specific on even that?"

She nods.

"Wait, maybe you could make the wishes for the nearby village." suggested his mother. "We have been in need of more water after all."

"Yeah that's a great idea mom." Tyler took a deep breath. "Alright, I wish the village would get enough water for the people, the vegetables, and the animals. But it has to come in small amounts and in an easy fashion. Like rain."

She nods. "2 left."

Tyler looked out the window and saw it start to rain. "It worked!"

"See? Was that so hard?" His mom said.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "It's been so Long since we got Rain." He said while sticking his head and letting some of it hit his tongue. "Amazing!"

"So, can I stick around now mr. grumpy?"

"Yes."

She smiled as she walked out of the room to take a nap.

"I'm glad this worked out." his mom said.

"Maybe I won't have to wish for a dog to chase her now." he chuckled.

"I heard that!"

"Good!" He said with a Smirk.

(Timeskip 3 Hours later)

"Uh, Tyler?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Does it look like the water is rising?"

"Rising?" he looked outside and saw the nearby river getting close to the edge. "Uh oh!"

"It'll flood!"

"Wait what!?"

That's when they saw the river get too big and start flooding the village.

"AHHHHH SAHARA!" He yelled.

"Yes?" she spoke while walking back in.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" he growled walking over and picking her up.

"What do mean? I made it rain."

"AND NOW THE VILLAGE IS FLOODED!" He growled.

"Well you never said when you wanted the rain to stop!" She admitted as Tyler Growled as his mother put her hand on His shoulder.

"She's right."

"What! But mom!"

"Tyler she's Right, we wanted Rain and we didn't say when we wanted it to stop."

"Besides, looks like you got company." Sahara remarked pointing out the window.

"Huh?" he and his mom looked out the window and saw mermaids swimming by. "...Okay When I'm done we're Finishing this Conversation!" He said as he opened the window and Jumped out. "Hi ladies!"

"Hi Tyler!" They said as swam up to him.

"Woah, you know my name?"

"Of course Silly!" she giggled while the mermaids circled him with lust.

'I'm gonna enjoy this!' he thought before one kissed him and another started rubbing his cock. "Mmmm." he moaned as he rubbed her chest. He gave them a squeeze and got her to moan while Sahara and his mom watched from the window.

"That's my boy." smiled his mom while looking at Sahara. "Tell me, this give you any ideas?"

"I don't know, does it give you any ideas?" she winked while shaking her behind at her. "Of course, the question is if you want to do me like this, or my other form."

"Surprise me."

Sahara hopped onto the floor before transforming into her anthro form. "Let's Rock."

Tyler's mom took her clothes off while we cut back to Tyler.

He was currently sucking on 4 nipples at once.

"Mmm, more." moaned the mermaids.

He grabbed the head of one and started to face fuck her.

She hummed around his cock while sucking on it under the water.

"Ahhh yeah suck it!" he groaned out while licking across the nipples in front of him.

Meanwhile with Sahara. She was currently licking Tyler's mom's snatch with her tongue.

"Ahh More More!" moaned the MILF while squeezing her breasts.

Sahara kept licking with her tail swishing in eagerness.

She let out a Deep moan while reaching down and pushing the cat's face in closer. "More! Push your tongue inside."

Sahara smirked and went in deeper. She pushed her tongue in to lick the inner walls while reaching down and teased the MILF's anus with her fingers.

"Ahhhhhh Yes!" moaned the mother arching her back.

Meanwhile with Tyler. He was laying against a small hill not underwater with one of the mermaids bouncing on his dick.

"So Big!" She moaned while rocking her lower fish part against his hips.

"Ahhh I'm Cumming!" He moaned as he held her down before his sperm went shooting up into her folds.

"Ahhhh So much!" She moaned.

"Come on, give us a turn." frowned one of the mermaids in the water.

"Yeah." another spoke while rubbing her folds under the water.

"Oh Alright." she said as she got off and slid back in the water as the next mermaid crawled onto his lap.

"My Turn!" she beamed while rubbing her pussy against his cock.

"Have at it." he told her with a grin as she started to slide onto his shaft.

Meanwhile back in the house. Sahara moaned as Tyler's mom was fingering both her holes while sucking on her breast while the mother occasionally nipped at her erect nipple.

Sahara's moans got louder "Yes! More!"

She smirked and started to lightly chew on her Nipple.

That made the cat moan with her tail thrashing as the mother moved her fingers in and out of her faster. Sahara used her tail and stuck it into the mother's ass.

"Oh!" She moaned. "You sneaky cat." She said with a Smirk. "Move that tail faster." She said with a lustful tone.

"With Pleasure" She said as she continued to move faster. "Wow, did you ever take it up the ass?"

"No!" she moaned while trying to move her ass closer against the tail. "Ahhh Ahhh!" She moaned.

"Come on, remember to keep moving your fingers." Sahara said with a cheshire grin.

"Oh don't worry." Tyler's mom said before moving them faster. "I'll stuff both your slutty holes with my fingers."

Meanwhile with Tyler he was Finishing up his Duty with the Last Mermaid. He was fucking her doggystyle while pistoning in and out of her ass.

"So Amazing!" She moaned with her tongue hanging out.

"Damn you're even Tighter than your Sisters!" He groaned while slamming inside as deep as he could. "Never had a cock up your ass before?"

"No and it feels Wonderful!" she moaned while rocking her hips against his. "Ahh I'm Cumming!" She moaned.

"Cum for me!" He groaned feeling his dick twitch. He shot his seed deep into her rectum.

"OH YES!" She moaned.

Tyler groaned before sliding out.

After a While they regrouped.

"So, have fun?" asked his mom with a pant.

"Yep how bout you?"

"Big time." She said as she squeezed Sahara's ass.

"Ooh, meow." grinned the cat.

"Now about the Flood!"

"Ah yes, you have two wishes left." She spoke. "So what do you wish for?"

"I wish for the flood to stop!"

"Tyler, word it carefully." spoke his mother.

"You're Right I wish for the rain to stop the flooding."

Sahara nodded. "One wish left."

He looked outside and saw the rain stopping and the water drying up.

"See? Now was that so hard?" She spoke.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' he thought.

"What's wrong Tyler?" His mom said.

"Just waiting for this wish to go wrong."

Her eyes widened.

"Uhhh Guys?" Sahara said while pointing outside.

They ran over to the Window and saw the water start evaporating with the temperature getting higher.

"What's going on Sahara!?" Tyler said.

"You wanted the water to stop flooding, but you never said WHEN you wanted it to stop."

'...CURSE YOU MONKEY'S PAW EFFECT!' He mentally Screamed unaware that he said it out loud as well.

"What?"

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Oh man. Sahara I wish everything was back to normal and by back to Normal I mean the flood didn't happen, but the rain Did so all the fields will be watered and Healthy." he spoke.

"What about your mother?"

He paused and realized it. "Ok, I wish everything was back to normal, and by that I mean the flood didn't happen, but the rain did so all the fields will be healthy and watered, and me and my mom did in fact have sex with her being completely healthy and healed while anyone who saw anything out of the ordinary forget it to the point before any of it happened. Is that specific enough?"

"Perfectly." she said as she nodded.

They looked out and saw everything looked normal.

"Wow." he said. "Wait, mom do you remember what just happened?"

"Yes why?"

"Even the part where you fucked Sahara and me?"

"Yep."

"Then everything really is back to normal."

"Sahara it worked!...Sahara?"

They looked and saw she was gone.

"Sahara!?" Tyler said as he ran outside. "SAHARA!" He ran out searching for her. "Sahara where are you!" He called.

He ran into the forest where he found her walking away in her normal form.

"Sahara!" He said as she turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Why're you leaving?"

"I'm not needed anymore."

"But I don't want you to go, you can stay with us." he reassured.

"Why? You don't really want me there. You got mad with the wishes, and I did kinda enjoy seeing you get mad cause I like twisting things around."

"Sahara while yes I get mad that doesn't mean I want you Gone."

"Why? All the other people I grant wishes to want nothing else to do with me but leave them alone."

"But I'm not like them."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Because I love you." he smiled while hugging her.

"Y...Y...You Love me?...I...I never heard that from anyone before." she spoke in surprise.

"Well you do now." he smiled scratching behind her ear.

She blushed while letting out a purr.

"So you wanna Stay?"

"Mmm, keep doing that, and you got a deal." She purred.

"Then consider yourself part of the family."

She gave a Smile and climbed onto his shoulder. "Who knows, maybe we can have fun while I'm in my regular form."

"Yeah let's go."


	24. The Tinderbox

Fairy Tales Done Hot

The Tinderbox

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was so tiring." Tinker Bell said while flying in slowly into the room. "Maleficent and Mary were….so rough." 'I can't feel my snatch any more.'

"Relax, we've got a new tale today." spoke the Blue Fairy.

"Is it a story about dogs?"

"Indeed it is."

"That's good. I'm kind of bored of cats right now." Tinker Bell sighed. "Plus that cat crashed the honeymoon along with Lucy."

"And it's one that's in between well known and not as known tales. The Tinkerbox."

"Oh that one. Han Christian Andersen's lesser known works. Good choice."

"And this time. It's going to be a little steamy." she smiled while opening up the book.

-Denmark 1534 AD-

In a distant country, a lone soldier from a now ended war came walking down a path to seal his fortune, since well….he was poor as hell. Especially his rusted armor and helmet, all of which looked dented and covered in dried blood.

This was Denian Christen. A knight, a son of a shoemaker, and overall lady's failure. He sighed as his brown hair itched a little and his tired blue eyes looked around for any town that he could come across.

'If I fail to find shelter, I might pass out and die on the road, alone.' As he walked a few steps more he saw a woman with gray hair and wearing older clothes with a blue apron trying to get up a tree.

"Damn it all. Why must I be this old!" She groaned while falling to the ground, hard. "Damn it all!"

"Is something wrong?"

She turned and looked at Denian. "I can not get up this tree to get my tinderbox out. And my vast treasure is in need of dusting but I can't get up this tree and into that hole!" She pointed to a large hole in the center of the tall tree.

'Treasure?' he thought in surprise. "Why is your treasure in a hole?"

"Because it's been taken in there." She frowned. "And it's guarded by three guardians that really hate cats or something like that."

"...then WHY are you trying to get in?"

"Because I need my tinderbox!" She snapped. "And if anyone can help me I will tell them how to get the treasure from within."

'Well, I DO need some money, but this is her treasure.' he pondered. 'I'll take half.' "I could get it for you ma'am."

"Thank you sir." She said calmly. "But let me give you this."

Denian saw her take off her blue apron and handed it it him. "Um...why give me this?"

"So you can get the treasure. When you're in each chamber, pick up whatever is in the center of the room and place it on the apron. Be warned they are dangerous. After you put them on the apron, they will stay still and you can grab the treasure. Which has copper coins in the first, silver coins in the second, and gold coins in the final. When you enter the last chamber, you will find a tinderbox, grab it and return it to me and you will keep your treasure."

Denian's eyes widened at the mention of gold and silver coins. "And you're sure they'll stay and won't follow?"

"Trust me. They will not move an inch." She said. "Now get going. Shu shu boy."

He started climbing with the apron while eager to see the treasure. As he got to the hole he saw it was a deep one with lots of rocks and vines on the sides. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

"No. Now get going before old age catches me."

'The things I do for money.' He thought before grabbing a vine and started moving down into the dark hole.

Snap!

"AHHHH!" he yelled as he went falling down the hole. 'Oh no! This is going to hurt!'

Crash!

Poof!

He felt the soft moss covered floor as his armor gained another indent on the breastplate. "...I'm not hurt. I'm not hurt!" he pushed himself and sighed with relief. "Alright, now I must find the treasure and leave."

He saw a large bronze door with a dragon's head engraved into it. It read: _First gate of Canis Lupus Sapien _in bold letters. But unfortunately for Denian, he couldn't read or write so it was gibberish to him.

"This is where I shall start first." He said before pushing the door opened and went wide eyed at the sheer amount of copper coins in the room. "That's a lot of copper."

"Hey you." Spoke a voice from the middle of the room. "You with the rusted armor."

Denian looked into the center of the room and gasped at seeing a large girl with C cup breasts and the tail and ears of a bloodhound. "W-Who are you?!"

"I'm Rina. And I'm the guardian of the copper chamber." She said with a growl. "Now leave or get neutered."

He gulped a little at that before noticing the blue apron in his hands. 'Oh right! I just….have to put her on it. Oh fuck.' he took a stance and held the apron out. "No, why don't you make me?"

She growled before charging at him with bare teeth. But as she got closer to Denian, he threw the apron on the ground before grabbing her by the neck and ass. "Gah!"

He then placed Rina onto the apron as she stood still like a statue. "Ha! I got you now!"

She growled in her mind as Denian looked around and grabbed some coins and put them in his satchel. 'Damn that man! Damn him and his handsome face!'

"Ok." He said to himself while putting the last coin him his satchel. "Now….to get you off the apron." 'Oh fuck. She's going to attack me for sure!'

'Come on, take this off me!'

"Um, listen Rina. If I take the apron off will you NOT attack me? I will give you…." He looked in his satchel and found a loaf of bread. "Some fresh non maggot filled bread."

'That I can do! Just get this off me!' She thought with hunger.

"Alright, here I go." he spoke while carefully taking the apron off.

She looked at him before looking at the bread. "Can I have it now mister?"

"Go wild." He said before Rina took the bread and ate it. "Also names Denian."

"Yum. Thanks Denian. And good luck with the second guardian." She said pointing to a iron door with _Second gate of Canis Lupus Sapien_ on it. 'You're going to need it.'

"Thanks." he spoke while walking towards it and pushed it open.

Inside the room was tons of silver coins with a girl with the ears and tail of a pit bull and a E cup chest sleeping in the center of the room.

"Zzzz…..bread….zzzzz."

'Oh this is going to be easy as killing a archer with a spoon.' He thought before tiptoeing towards the girl.

"Huh…." She muttered while smelling the air. "Bread?"

'Oh no! She can already smell the bread.'

"Bread." She said while getting up. "Give me bread!"

'Ah! I need to get the apron on her NOW!'

"Bread." She said while looking around and saw Denian. "Give me bread knight."

"How about no." He said before putting the apron on the ground and grabbed her by the legs before putting her on the apron.

'Damn it! I was just hungry!'

"Ah ha! Now I will take my share of silver." After taking a few coins he heard a loud growl coming from the girl's stomach. 'Damn me and my good nature to hungry people.'

The girl's stomach growled even more as Denian took off the apron and gave her a piece of bread. "Thank you sir! Now I, Grida the guardian of the silver room, will not starve to death!"

"Well enjoy the bread." he spoke while walking away.

"Hey wait. What's your name?"

"Denian." He said while moving towards a onix door with _Third gate of Canis Lupus Sapien_ on it in pure emerald filling.

"Later." She said with a blush as Denian walked through the gate and into a room covered in gold coins with a plain tinderbox in the center of the room.

"Oh. By. God!" he spoke with wide eyes. "So much gold in one place!"

"Yes it is." Spoke a voice from under him. "But get off my tail."

He jumped as he got off a greyhound tail as a woman with greyhound ears and a F cup chest. Like the other girls, she had blue eyes and long black hair mixed with the dog's fur type.

"What are you doing here? And why would Rina and Grida let you in the chamber?"

"I managed to get passed them, as will I do the same to you." he spoke with confidence.

"Yeah, and I, Tryia the guardian of the gold room and keeper of the tinderbox, am a cat girl." She said sarcastically. "So either go away or I will sit on your head."

"You're free to try!" he called before lunging with the apron.

'Damn him! Damn him and that apron!' She yelled in her head as the apron was placed on her head and froze.

"Ha! I won and you are a statue!" He taunted while grabbing the coins and putting it in his satchel. He then looked at the tinderbox and walked towards it.

'Get away from that boy!' Tyira mentally yelled as Denian picked up the tinderbox. 'It's not yours to keep!'

"Huh? She wants this? All this trouble of a plain box?" he remarked while looking it over. "Maybe she got it from family and it has sentimental value." As he put the tinderbox away, he walked over to Tyira and looked her over. "Look, if I get this apron off me, I will give you some bread and if you PLEASE. Just don't attack me."

'...bread does sound good after guarding this room. So…..fine. I won't bite his neck.' She thought as Denian took off the apron. "...give me the bread knight."

"Sure." he pulled out the loaf and gave it to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off."

"What is your name?"

"Denian." He said while walking out of the gold, silver and copper rooms and right where he fell.

The only problem however is that there is no long vines to get him back up.

"Oh fuck. Now how do I get out-"

Crash!

A large rope with an iron attached to the end landed on Denian's helmet.

"Ow…"

"Get up here!" The old lady's voice said. "My back can't hold this rope for long!"

He thanked the lord for that save as he started climbing up the rope. But with all the treasures and box it wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Gah!" The woman groaned as Denian started to get onto the edge of the hole. "My back! My back!"

"Don't let go!"

"Like I want to you big oaf!" She yelled as Denian got out before fell face first on to the ground.

"Ow….I'm ok if you're worried about me…."

"Did you get the tinderbox?" The woman said while cracking her back.

"Right here." he spoke holding it up.

She looked at it with a grin. "Thank you boy, now if you don't mind. I want it."

"Oh hold on. What's with this box? Why is it so special?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Just give it to me and forget about this day."

"That's not a good answer."

"I'm asking you nicely to give me the box so GIVE it to me!

He frowned while standing up. "Either give me a good answer, or I'll go back on my word and crush it."

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled in concern.

"I would and will if you don't give me a damn good answer!"

"...fine. But not here." She said while walking away. "Come, my house is a way from this tree. We will talk there."

He frowned and cautiously followed.

(At a quiet cottage)

"Well? I'm waiting." Spoke Denian as he sat down on a chair.

The woman sighed before speaking. "That box was my grandmother's. But it was also a magic box that helped her in the past. However, it's secrets are lost to me since a curse was put on me a few years prior to your coming."

"So you're not sure what's inside and are trapped by a curse."

"Yes. And as for the curse, I'm trapped as an old woman for ever until the princess of the kingdom is in reach of the tinderbox and the witch is revealed by three guardians of the precious metals. But….I have no idea how to break it."

Denian looked at her, then the box, then at her with a confused look on him.

"It's all true if you're wondering. And yes I'm not sure how to break it BUT I remember my grandmother saying something about striking it. Mmm…One of cop, two of sil, and three of gol, or something like that."

"Wait, those are all short for the treasures you told me to get!"

"Really." She mused. "I must have forgot that because of this damned curse!"

"Maybe it's a clue like striking it with something a number of times does something?"

"Maybe but maybe you should try that. I'm just too old to do anything. And that's not an exaggeration since the curse made me eighty nine in a single night."

He went wide eyed at that. 'That's one strong curse.' He then took out a piece of flint for his pipe and hit it on the tinderbox once.

In a burst of blue flames a very familiar girl appeared with full expression.

"Oh? You summoned me?" Asked Rina. "Well what is your wish master?"

"What the? How did you get here?"

"Easy. You hit the tinderbox once." She said. "When you have it, you can summon me once, Grida twice, and Tyira three times. We then do your wishes for a majority of the time. Just don't summon us when we are asleep or fear our bite."

"Oh now I remember! They are the ones that will break my curse!" The lady exclaimed.

"What?!" he blinked. "Wait, how can they be the answer you're looking for?"

"...I don't recall but maybe bringing them to the castle will shed some light?"

"So Denian." Spoke Rina. "Is that your wish?"

"Um yes."

"Then you might want to bring the others out. They are stronger and have more stamina than me." Rina said as Denian hit the tinderbox twice then three times as the girls appeared in the room.

"I was still eating." Grida grumbled.

"And I was still trying to NOT masturbate." Blushed Tyira before looking at Denian. "...forget you heard that."

He blushed and turned to the old lady. "And you're positive about needing them?"

"I'm sure as you are a knight with a battered up suit of armor." She deadpanned.

"Maybe some coins could help." He thought out loud before a shower of coins, copper, silver, and gold, landed on the ground next to his feet.

"Here." The three girls said in unison.

"For you Denian." Spoke Grida. "And if you want more just ask us."

"What? But I've got some, and...how did you three…"

"Get them?" Rina said with a grin. "We are guardians of the rooms. We have the power to give you any of the coins in our room. I give the copper, Grida gives the silver, and Tyira gives the gold. So it's yours to take now if you run out of money."

"But give us bread." Grida said. "It's our...payment." 'He's really damn handsome!'

Denian couldn't believe what he just heard, a never ending amount of wealth! And it was all his! "So, no matter how much I ask, you can easily pay it all, coin for coin?"

"Yep." Tyira nodded. "Just don't ask for all of it at once."

"Why not?"

"Because if you had all that money land on you. It would kill you. Plus if you had this in a small room such as this….well hope you like drowning in coins."

'Oh shit that WOULD hurt!'

The old lady sighed a little. "Could you just tell them about getting us to the castle? I really want to be uncursed before I die from a broken back."

"Alright, can you girls help us get to the castle?"

"As you wish." They grinned before a large blue flame covered them as they disappeared.

-Castle, throne room-

They reappeared in a large throne room with the king, queen and a fair woman with long black hair, green eyes and a figure similar to a goddess aka a hourglass figure with a large ass and a DD cup chest, sitting in the center of the room in thrones of pure gold.

"Who are you and why have you used witchcraft in MY presence!?" The king demanded.

"Oh! Uh….greetings your majesty." spoke Denian with nervousness.

"I ask again. Who are you and WHY use witchcraft in my presence!" The King bellowed as the fair woman looked at the old lady with a nervous look to her eye.

"Um…..I'm Denian Christen. And I'm a knight not a witch."

"Excuse me." Spoke the old woman. "But is Princess Elizabeth Finegard here?"

That got the nervous sweats of the three monarchs.

"W-What do you mean?" The Queen spoke nervously. "She's right here."

The woman frowned before turning to Denian. "Use that box right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do it now."

He sighed before using the flint in his hands to strike the tinderbox once, twice, three times as Rina, Grida, and Tyida appeared.

"Your wish Denian?" They asked with a bow.

"Get those dogs out of here!" The princess yelled in fear. 'No! Not now!'

"Alright madam, what do you want them to do?" he asked the old lady.

"Rip her throat out." She said coldly. "Then take her cold dead hand and place it on the tinderbox."

"No! Get away!" The princess screamed in fear as Denian got ready to issue his command. "Get away from me!"

"You heard the lady. Sick her."

The girls grinned before revealing large sharp teeth and charged towards the princess.

"A-AAHHH!" She screamed before Grida ripped her throat out and Rina took her arm off and walked towards Denian as Tyida kicked the body a bit before seeing it slowly start to age.

"What in the?!" spoke Denian as they watched the form turn from beautiful to decrepit.

"Well." Spoke the old lady as the hand was placed on the tinderbox and her own form started to get younger until it was the princess herself. "Ask my father, he and mother hired this witch to steal my youth so they wouldn't have a 'shoemaker's wife' in their presence."

"What?" he looked at them. "Explain yourselves!"

"It's simple really." The queen said. "She was going to date a lowly shoemaker. And because of that, we payed this witch to make her regret that error and have the witch take her place."

"It was going fine until you came!" The king growled. "Guards! Seize this commoner and the traitor!"

Denian's eyes widened before getting pissed, more pissed than any war would create, more pissed than being half drunk and getting hit by a horse's back legs. He roared out and pulled his sword out before knocking the guards aside and ran at the king.

The king grabbed his sword and blocked it. "You dare harm a king! You will hang for this!"

"Fuck you and your queen!" He growled in rage. "Rina, Grida, and Tyira! Kill the bitch while I deal with this fucking prick!"

"Yes master!" they called before lunging at the queen.

"AAHH!" She screamed before getting teared to shreds.

"No! Damn you and those bitches!" The king growled before attempting to strike him down only to hit a bit of Denian's armor that wasn't covered in rust and was pushed back into a wall by the enraged knight. "Gah!"

"You bastard! To but a curse on YOUR own daughter for what? Being herself!"

"She would have dishonored our whole royal family you simpleton!"

"Yet you let a witch take you daughters place! That's would have done worse you fucking bastard!"

"Better a witch then a daughter that runs away with a commoner!" He growled before Denian headbutted him hard as blood ran down his head. "Damn you!"

"You're unfit to lead this world as a king!"

"You dare to judge me! I am the king! I was appointed by Go-"

"You are appointed by the devil!" Denian yelled before using his sword to stoke the king's chest. "And you will be meeting him in hell!"

(Outside story)

"ACHOO." Spoke Lucy while taking a bath. "Not again. Must be allergies?" 'And I'm not a male Denian. You silly fool.'

(Back to story)

"Gah! ….you bastard…" The king gasped as blood came out of his mouth. "You…"

Denian frowned at the monarch before taking his sword out of the king's chest and lopped off the king's head right off as it rolled away near the throne as the body fell backwards. "Bastard."

Elizabeth walked over and hugged him. "Thank you for breaking my curse and getting rid of my bastard parents."

"It was no trouble, really I should be thanking you for what you've given me."

"You mean the tinderbox." She chuckled. "Well, consider it a reward for my noble knight." She then sighed. "But since no one in my family is alive, I guess I have to take over….even if I got use to being in the country. Plus who would be king?"

"Maybe Denian should?" Said Rina.

"Yeah." Grida grinned.

"It's the most suitable choice." Tyida grinned. "Besides, he has the wealth, did a noble deed and has a few servants so it works out fine."

Denian blushed at the last part however he thought about being king. 'Hmm, power, respect, wealth I have, but then that means, marriage!?'

"That sounds like an idea." Elizabeth nodded. "Plus it would be better to have someone of a 'lower class' to connect the people with the nobility." 'Plus, looking at him now….he's kind of hot.'

He thought about that but felt a little nervous about being married. Scratch that he was terrified! "Um, maybe I should go out to make sure there aren't anymore guards."

"Those were the only guards. My parents were….temperamental and loved executing guards. And they were cheap too."

'There goes that plan!' He thought before getting hugged by Rina.

"Let's fuck."

"W-W-What?!"

"Let's fuck." She frowned. "Me, Grida and Tyida are getting horny seeing you. And," she grinned. "The princess looks ready to jump you."

He looked at Elizabeth and saw Rina was right since she looked at him with a seductive smile and a red face. 'By god! She right! …...I can't get out of this one.'

"Lose the armor, and let's see if you got the stamina for us." grinned Grida.

"And who knows, you might be well endowed." Tyida said with a nosebleed.

"Alright! Just hold on." He grumbled before taking his armor off.

The girls watched as Denian took his rusted armor off as it fell to the floor and broke apart in the process. They then saw his shirtless body and drooled at the well toned abs.

'Huba huba.'

'Wow! So toned!'

'I want to lick his body up!'

'Must resist jumping him!'

"So, whom shall I start with first?"

"Me!" They said at once.

"Um….that doesn't work."

"Let's do Rock Paper Scissors?" Grida suggested.

"Ok." Elizabeth said.

(Once Rock Paper Scissors match later)

"I won!" Tyida said. "I got scissors and you all got paper."

They sighed before she turned and tackled him.

"You are so handsome that after you left I masturbated." She blushed before taking a nice long kiss to the lips.

Denian groaned as his hands started to grope her ass. 'This feels awesome!'

'Oh! He's just as eager as I am.' She thought before breaking the kiss and moved her breasts near his face. "Want to try these puppies out Denian?"

"Gladly." he spoke before leaning in and started licking one of the nipples while squeezing her ass.

"Mm, you are really horny." She moaned as Rina, Ginda, and Elizabeth felt a little hot down on their snatches. "Don't forget to grope hard and suck my tits."

He nodded before groping her ass harder and started to suck on the nipple as Tyira moaned louder and her tail started to wag.

"Mmm, perfect."

'She does seem happy.' He thought as his cock got bigger and poked her stomach. 'And I'm really getting hard doing this.'

"Denian." She moaned. "I think you want a little bit of love down there."

"Well it has been a while, care to lend a hand or paw?"

"Fine with me." She said before moving her snatch over the cock. "Get ready to taste my pussy." And with that she slowly moved her snatch down the hard rod. 'It's spreading my hole!'

Denian grunted a little as his cock felt the wet folds hugging against it. "My god! I haven't done this is years!"

"Well perhaps you will enjoy this then." He smiled. "I mean you are hot."

She grinned at that. "And what about Rina, Grida or the princess? Are they hot as well?"

"Yes, and extremely sexy like you." He said as Tyira started to shake her hips up and down his cock. He gripped her hips before moving his hips up and down inside her.

"Ah! Yes faster Denian! Faster!" She moaned as she said that Denian moved his hips faster as she started to shake her own hips up and down faster as well. "Ah! Denian!"

"Damn it! Your pussy is so hot and tight!"

She moaned louder as she felt her body getting hotter and hotter. "Oh yes! Make my pussy your cum bucket! Make me a bitch!"

'Kind of ironic but hey I kind of like that.' He thought before grabbing her breasts and started to knead them.

"Ah!"

"I think I'll take that offer and make you and the others my bitches."

"Denian!" She cried out as she felt his cock twitching hard in her folds. "Do it! Pour your sperm inside me!"

He grunted and released his cum into the dog girl's pussy. "Take in all of my sperm!"

"AAHH! I'm coming!" She cried as she poured out hot juices and her folds started to take the sperm into her womb. 'I feel so warm~'

"I'm going next!" Grida called out. "And I'm going for the main course only!"

"Relax, I will please all of you." he spoke while carefully pulling out of the dog girl's pussy before setting her down on the ground.

"Ah~" Tyira moaned as Grida ran up to Denian and started putting her pussy over the cock.

"It's so big and meaty! I hope my snatch can eat it all up." she licked her lips before she started to slowly lower herself onto it.

"Your folds are really tight!" He groaned as Grida started to move her pussy deeper onto the cock.

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment." She grinned. She didn't wait any time before bouncing over his cock with a lustful growl.

Denian grunted before taking her breasts and squeezing them as he thrusted his hips into her folds. "Your breasts a quite soft."

"Thanks, I like being a little flabby with my breasts." She growled lustfully. "Now knead them like a I'm a bad little puppy."

"That's the plan bitch!" He said before kneading the breasts a lot faster. Which made Grida bounce faster on the hard dick. "I'll make sure you take in as much sperm as the other bitch!"

"Yes!" She moaned out. "Make me your bitch!"

Denian grinned at that before thrusting his cock faster into her tight pussy. "How will it feel if you wind up pregnant with my child?"

"I would be happy!" She cried out. "Me and the other guardians always wanted children to rear. Please make us mothers to your puppies!"

"Then you'll do nothing but give birth to my children!"

"Yes Denian!" She cried out while feeling the cock twitching fast in her folds. "Ah! It's about to make me your baby maker!"

"Then take it all in you bitch!" he growled before slamming her over his cock and he felt his second load shoot into her.

Grida cried out with pleasure as she wagged her tail fast and her folds continued to take in his semen.

"Ok." Elizabeth said to Rina. "Another round of Rock Paper Scissors? Winner get to fuck Denian?"

"You're on."

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissor."

"Shoot!" They said only for Rina to get rock and Elizabeth having scissors.

"Fuck!" Elizabeth groaned. "Fucking hell!"

"Looks like I win." Rina grinned. "And for me I want to be pregnant so no teasing. Just fucking and ass groping Denian~"

"Gladly." He said while pulling out of Grida's pussy and placing her on the ground as Rina jumps on him. "Gah! That actually hurts!"

"Sorry. Got too excited." She blushed before putting her entire pussy on to his cock and sat on it. "And really wanting your massive dick inside me."

"I can tell." he groaned feeling it not hold back and started squeezing on his dick.

"Ah! It fits so perfectly!" She moaned before bouncing up and down his cock as she felt Denian's hands groping her ass hard. "Keep it up Denian!"

"Again that's what I'm planing on you bitch!" He said before gropping the ass harder and thrusting his cock deeper into Rina's folds. "How long have you been hoping to be taken like this?"

"About ten hundred years. But for you only an hour." She moaned as he started thrusting harder into her tight folds. "Oh yes! Suck on my breasts too!"

"You got it." He grinned before cupping Rina's breasts and started to suck on both nipples as said dog girl moaned louder at that.

"Oh god! It feels so good!"

"Unfair." muttered Elizabeth rubbing her thighs together. "I saw him first."

"Denian!" She cried out. "Suck and fuck me till I'm the mother of a million puppies!"

'Ok that's too many kids.' He thought as he continued to thrust his cock into Rina's folds. "Maybe one or two."

"Three and you got yourself a deal." She winked before feeling the cock twitching inside her. "Ah! Denian! Pour your seed inside me! Make me your bitch!"

He grunted and slammed his cock in deeper before his sperm shot into her and he started feeling tired.

"Denian." Elizabeth said while feeling wet juices soaking her dress. "Please….fuck your queen…."

He set Rina down and panted. "I...might have one more in me."

She smiled a little before moving over to him. "I….I have to tell you I'm...not a virgin. My father...saw to that before I was cursed…"

'Not to self, erase that bastard's name from the records.' he thought while he helped her get the dress off.

"Denian," she said after he took off her dress. "I want you to plow me while kissing my lips."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I want it to be rough."

"In that case, get on all fours."

Elizabeth nodded before getting on all fours and looked at him. "Woof."

He grinned and grabbed her ass before rubbing his cock at her pussy.

"Ah!" She moaned. "Please put it in!"

"Only if you woof at the end of each sentence as I fuck you."

She blushed before nodding. "Ok Denian, woof."

He held her before he started pushing his cock into her snug folds. 'By god! Her folds are really tighter then Tyira, Grida and Rina's folds combined!'

"Aahh! Woof!" She cried out as the cock continued to enter her tight pussy. "It's really big woof!"

"I'll make sure you take my child in one go my little bitch!"

"Yes! Woof!" She cried out. "Make me pregnant Denian woof!"

He grinned as he started thrusting hard into her as Elizabeth moaned louder at that. 'I can't believe I've fucked three women and the fourth one is a princess! I pray this isn't a dream.'

She moaned louder as she felt her pussy getting wet from each thrust. "Oh! Denian! Fuck me my king woof!"

'If it's a dream I don't fucking mind!' He thought before grabbing her breasts and started pinching the nipples hard.

"AAHH! Woof!"

"I might be tempted to fuck you like this in front of the whole kingdom."

"Ah! Don't! Woof!"

"But I'm more tempted to fuck you like this." He grinned before pinching harder on Elizabeth's nipples causing her to scream in pleasure. 'Wow, never knew she was into that. Maybe I should do that when we are alone, and with a collar too.'

"More my king woof!"

"I will my bitch queen!" He grunted before feeling his cock twitching wildly. "And you will take every last bit of my sperm! I want you to be the mother of my children!"

"I'll do it! Give me so many children! Woof!"

"Then take it all in!" He grunted as his cock poured hot cum into Elizabeth's womb.

"AAAHHH! Woof!" She cried out as she felt the cum entering her body. 'It's so warm!'

'That's it, I can't cum anymore.' He thought.

"Denian…..let's stay like this." She said with a grin. "...for the baby's sake."

"Alright, but I can't go anymore right now."

"I know." She grinned.

(A year later)

It was a peaceful day in the kingdom and everything was peaceful. Well peaceful outside but inside….

"AAH! More!"

Yep, King Denian and his wife and servants are having fun again and this time they are a few days away from being mothers of twins.

"MORE!" moaned Elizabeth.

"Yes!" Rina cheered while she, Grida and Tyira started a threesome with each other. "Give her some more thrusts Denian!"

"I'm going to!" he grunted before cumming inside his wife again.

"Ahh!" She cried as at the same time, Grida and Tyida came from Rina's double fisting. "I'm coming!"

"You girls are insatiable."

"We know." Panted Tyira.

"But we are your bitches." Grinned Grida.

"Yes and the mother of your children." Rina grinned. "So continue to fuck us Denian."

Denian grinned as he smacked Elizabeth's ass cheeks. 'I'm the luckiest person on earth.'

(Outside book)

As the story concluded, Mary appeared and grabbed Tinkerbell. "Hello Mary's wife~"

"Gah! Mary, what are you doing here?"

"Mary is here to tell you Maleficent wants to give you a breast sucking." She grinned while walking away. "And Mary wants to keep that promise wife~"

"Wrap this up!" she called to the Blue Fairy.

"Mmmm no." She grinned. "I want to see this."

"Do it dammit!"

"Fine." She sighed. "See you next time."

"And next time, Mary gives wife a good old seeing the baby~" Mary grinned as the screen-

"Wait what!" Tinkerbell screamed as the screen went black.


	25. The Lion and the Mouse

Fairy Tales Done Hot

The Lion and the Mouse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tinker bell is seen bored.

"What's wrong?" asked the Blue Fairy.

"I'm tired of all these regular fairy tales."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want us to tell something new something no one's ever heard of!" she huffed. "Maybe we could do some kind or special."

"Like?"

Tinker Bell tapped her chin in thought. "Ooh I got it!"

"What?"

She flies over to a shelf an and pulls out a large brown book. "A collection of fables that most people wouldn't recall." Tinker Bell Spoke reading The title.

"Well then, we can make a whole special focusing on those tales." The Blue Fairy spoke with a smile.

"What's the first fable?"

"The lion and the mouse."

Blue Fairy turned to the readers. "Well you heard her, this time we'll be doing a special full of fables, now let's take a look."

(Story)

We find ourselves in a large jungle. We zoom in on a tree where a teen with blonde hair and a yellow furred tail was resting, and he was bare naked.

"Ahhh this is the Life." he sighed before hearing his stomach growl. "Curse you Hunger how dare you ruin my good mood!" he sat up. "Time to grab a bite to eat, THEN resume napping."

He went off in search of food while staying low to the grass. He came close to a stream and saw a Fish Jump out. He grinned before leaping out and bit into it with sharp teeth.

'Mmmm fish!' he landed on the end and started to munch on the animal with his tail wagging.

Soon he was finished with his Meal. "Ah, now to return to my favorite spot and just nap the day away. He sighed in content.

"Help!"

He paused and looked around. "Hello? Who said that?"

"I'm over here!"

He turned and slowly made his way through the grass with slitted eyes When he saw a girl with Grey hair mouse ears and a tail was stuck over a branch.

"Help me!"

He gave a sigh and moved out. "Wow, looks like I'll be eating again."

"Wait what!?" she paled.

"Well a fish is only so much, and you seem big enough for a meal."

"No no please don't Eat me I'm not tasty!" She exclaimed as the branch started to snap. "Save me please! I beg of you!"

He gave a sigh and grabbed the branch.

'Oh no! I'm dead!' She thought in fear but saw the lion slowly lowering her down to the ground. She ran up and hugged his Waist. "Thank you thank you, I'm Dawn."

"Gavin."

"So, you really won't eat me?"

"Nah, you look too chewy anyway." He spoke. "Now Leave before I change my mind."

"T-Thank you." she nodded before running off.

Gavin sighed as he walked back to his tree. 'Damn mouse.' He thought with a Scowl. 'Last time I help someone.'

*3 Days later*

The lion was walking through the grass while smelling something good. "Mmm something smells great!" Slowly he spotted a piece of cooked steak. "Maybe a quick snack is needed." he slowly moved towards it while not seeing the snare trap under it.

"WHOA!" he cried finding said trap holding him up by his wrist. "Ahh Man!" That's when he saw movement in the grass coming towards him. 'Great I'm gonna die!'

But what popped out what the mouse he saved. "Dawn?"

"Wow, hey Gavin." she walked over. "Snare trap?"

"Yeah get me down!"

"I don't know." she smiled. "Give me one reason I should."

Gavin's eye twitched. "Because I saved you and you owe me, or I could chew my arm off and decide to EAT YOU to get my blood back!"

"Easy there. I was just kidding." She chuckled knowing he wasn't serious.

He rolled his eyes while she climbed up the tree and started nibbling on the rope. "Whoa!" He screamed as he fell and landed on the hard ground. "Ow."

"You're welcome."

He pushed himself up. "Well, thanks." He turned around to walk away.

"Hold up!"

"What?" he turned to her. "I'm free, and I'm not gonna eat you, that was a joke."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"I was hoping we could spend the day together?"

"...say what?"

"You heard me."

"You want me, a lion, to spend the day with you, a mouse?"

She nods.

"Alright." He sighed in annoyance.

(Later)

Gavin walked towards the stream and started drinking with Dawn right next to him.

"This is great huh?" She asked.

"A little bit, but why did you want us to hang out anyway?"

"Because I'm Lonely." she admitted while looking away from him.

"Lonely?" he blinked. "Why would you be lonely? Don't you mice have tons of family or something?"

"Not me I've been alone ever since I was a child." she spoke on the brink of tears.

He frowned and saw her start crying. "..." He then hugged her.

She blinked and hugged him while crying into his chest.

"It's okay Dawn." he patted her back. "Go ahead and cry."

She just cried Harder and hugged him closer.

*Later*

'Wow, she can really cry.' He thought in surprise since Dawn was still crying for the past two hours.

Soon she stopped and pulled back.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry for soaking your chest."

"It's okay." he waved off. 'But now I'll need a bath later on.' He thought with a sweatdrop. "I'll just leave you alone now."

"Wait!" she spoke. "Um, do you think...maybe we could...do something else? Something we'd both enjoy?"

"Like?"

"...sex?"

Gavin blushed. "Woah there, really? Cause I'm not against it, I just don't want you to regret this later." He explained to her.

"So, you don't think I'm cute enough to fuck!"

"No no no it's not that." he held his hands up. "Really first time I saw you I was tempted to give you the roughest fucking of your life." He then covered his mouth. 'Crap! I sound like a creep saying it all like that.'

"You you mean it?" she asked with hope.

"Uhhh yeah I meant it." he admitted before she tackled him.

"Oh Gavin!" she nuzzled his cheek. "That makes me so happy!"

Gavin Blushed. "Hehehehe."

"Let's do it!" She exclaimed before holding his head and pressed their lips together.

Gavin's tail twitched before holding her close and held the kiss while rubbing her back.

Dawn gave a small moan while moving her hands down his body.

'Her skin is so smooth.'

'His lips taste so good.' She thought in Bliss before moving her hand down towards his groin and slowly rubbing his exposed cock.

He groaned feeling that and grabbed her ass before giving it a squeeze making her jump

before he shoved his tongue into her mouth and wrestled it against hers as he got harder. 'I'll show her the time of her life.'

Dawn moaned before breaking the kiss and moving down to his crotch where she saw his cock already halfway hard. "Oooooh."

"Go ahead, give it a taste."

She did so as he let out a Moan.

"Come on, is that all you got?" He taunted before groaning as she licked up and down the sides. "Amazing!" He moaned.

'It's so big and hot.' She soon started to suck it.

He let out a growl feeling it while he kept caressing her ass. "Faster!"

She obliged and started bobbing her head as Gavin started to Purr.

"Man, who knew a mouse would be blowing me instead of me eating it?" He moaned while grabbing her head and started to lightly thrust. "I'm Cumming!"

Dawn hummed before feeling the hot seed gush into her mouth. 'It's so Warm!'

"Come on Dawn, swallow every drop." He spoke Panting.

She obliged and gulped each load And pulled away.

"How's it taste?"

"Mmmm Sweet!" she smiled. "I can feel my whole body getting warm."

Gavin smiled before pushing her on her back. "In that case, what say we really go wild?"

"Have at it!"

He rubbed the tip against her folds to tease her.

She shuddered. "Go easy I'm still a Virgin."

'Damn that just made this hotter.' He thought with a smile. He started to push into the folds while she let out a gasp.

"Ahhh"

"Fuck, just the tip in and I can already feel you getting tighter." Gavin pushed deeper with a low growl As He pushed threw.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in pain.

Gavin stopped while she grabbed at the ground. "Are you okay?"

"J-Just...give me a minute." She got out.

He stayed still while getting the idea before cupping one of her breasts Causing her to moan. "Wow, small, but pretty firm." He spoke with a Smirk.

"J-Just move." She got out.

"You asked for it, but be warned I might not be able to hold back."

She gives a nod in understanding before gasping as he started to slowly move his hips back and forth inside her. Dawn's pants and moans got louder with each thrust. 'His cock is so big.' She thought in Ecstasy.

"Fuck! You're really tight down here!"

"Harder Harder Harder!" she moaned with her tail wagging.

"Dawn I'm about to cum!"

"Do it inside!" She moaned loudly while holding his shoulders with her tongue sticking out.

"Me too!" He grunted with his cock twitching. "Take it all in!"

It shot up into her with both groaning/moaning.

As dawn fell on his chest he fell on his back while both panted.

"That was great!"

.

"Yeah." Gavin spoke with a smile.

"I wanna do it again!" she smiled.

Gavin just fainted with a smile on his face as Dawn Giggled.


	26. The Wolf and the Fox

Fairy Tales Done Hot

The Wolf and the Fox

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I must say, doing a story with a moral in the end is quite the change." remarked the Blue Fairy.

"Yeah I agree."

"So what other fable did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm." she tapped her chin. "I got it! The wolf and the fox!"

"Perfect Choice." she smiled. "Oh! And last time we forgot to bring in another special guest since this IS the first ever special we've had."

"Who?"

"Mother Goose."

"Ooh."

Blue Fairy opened the door to the room where a goose flew into the room. And Started to glow. "Welcome Mother Goose."

The goose took the form of a Busty Woman with long brunette Hair. "Hi girls, glad you brought me in." She spoke in a calm tone and with a Smile.

"Hey Mother Goose, sorry we didn't bring you in before, we kinda forgot. And by we I mean Tinker Bell."

"Hey!"

"No problem, now that I'm here I can see how well these stories are coming along." She spoke with a Smile. "So which of them is coming next?"

"The wolf and the fox."

"That's sounds Lovely."

(Story)

A brown haired male with blue eyes and in hunting clothes was slowly walking through a forest. This is Wolf Tyler yes his name is Wolf. His parents were lazy and scatterbrained when they named him.

He was in the forest hunting for fox to see if he could stop it from hunting his chickens. 'Alright you Mutt I'm coming for ya!'

But what he didn't know was the fox itself was spying on him.

'Ooh looks like I got another one.' she thought with a grin before slowly following him.

He was near a stream while using the water to wash his face. "Ahh nice and Refreshing." he looked around while idly hearing some of the grass rustling. And a Fox came out. "Ah ha! There you are!" He spoke walking up with his gun behind his back. "Come on little fox, I got some food for you."

She moved closer while he started to slowly pull his gun out. She gave a smirk before running off into the grass again.

"Hey get back here!" he called running after the fox while taking aim with his gun.

'That's it a little closer!' She thought before turning left and made him run smack dab into a tree.

"Yow!"

The vixen snickered while wagging her tail at him.

"Why you!" he growled and rushed after her with the fox zigging and zagging around the trees with Wolf either hitting one or hitting a branch. "GET!" *Ow!* BACK! *Ow!* HERE!"

'Come on fella, you gotta try harder.' She thought with a smile before stopping and turned to him.

"Now I got you!" he smirked raising his gun up. And moved forward falling Into a pit trap "Gah!" He yelled in anguish.

The vixen snickered and looked down in the hole. "Well looks like I foiled another one."

"Get me out of here!"

"Why would I do that?" She asked Coyly.

"So I can kill you and mount your pelt on my floor!" He yelled.

"Mmmm, nope, better luck next time." She spoke skipping away.

Wolf growled and started grabbing at the walls And climbing up

'Damn fox! I'll have it with stew tonight!' He thought as he climbed out. He growled and took off after her. "LOUSY STICKIN FOX!"

Said vixen heard and giggled while she kept skipping. 'Time for Phase 2'

Wolf looked around and tried shooting randomly and shot a bullet in a tree.

"HELP!" he heard The fox yell.

"Ha! Now I gotcha." He said going over to her while seeing her laying in the grass.

"Please I broke my Paw you have to help!" She begged.

"Nice try, but I won't fall for it." he smirked holding his gun up.

"Ok Kill me knowing you had a chance to help a Poor Widowed Fox to get back to her den to feed her kits." she sobbed. "Know that they'll wonder what happened to their mother and feel sad and scared while who knows what hurts them. They might be killed by a hunter, a stray predator, or even be forced to endure the harsh weather while starving to death!"

"Grrd Stop Making me Feel Guilty!" Wolf Growled.

"Oh my precious children, I can only hope you survive without your mother to supply you with food and keep you safe." she sobbed harder.

"RAAAAHHHH FINE!" he groaned. "Stay there, and I'll go get some stuff to fix your paw, but don't move!"

She nods as he ran Off.

'I swear if she runs off I'm DONE listening to a word she says.' He thought while finding his med kit and headed back. And to his surprise she was still there. "Alright, let me see the leg." He spoke unaware he stepped in a snare trap.

"Sure, but can you lean in so you can look closer?"

"Sure." he leaned in while his foot touched the wire. "WHOA!" he cried as it pulled him upside down.

Fox smirked as she licked his face. "It was nice of you to care."

"Damn you! Get me down!"

"Nope." she smirked while wagging her tail in his face As she skipped off.

Wolf growled and thrashed around in anger.

'He's so cute when he's angry.' she snickered. 'Now just have to wait till he comes after me again and then the real fun can start.' She thought in glee.

Wolf growled and tried aiming his gun and shot at the rope. "Oof!" he groaned hitting the ground. "That's it! That fox is dead!" He exclaimed as he ran off. "But where did she go?"

"Hey! Over here!"

He turned and spotted the fox with a sly grin. "Finally!" But as he ran at her he spotted what looked like a boulder heading towards her from above. "Watch out!"

She stayed there before he rushed and got over her before barely catching it over him. "Thank you so much." she smirked while walking a little away. "Can you move while holding that?"

"No why?" He grunted.

She smirked and walked over before moving her head near his groin and fiddled with the zipper with her muzzle.

"Wait what're you doing?" he asked before going wide eyed hearing it get pulled down and saw her tug on his pants. "Hey stop!"

She didn't listen and got the pants off and did the same to his underwear. "Ooh looks like you're packing a loaded weapon." she smirked seeing the large cock and licked her lips Before licking up the sides.

"Gah!" he gasped while momentarily losing his grip. 'Stay Strong Wolf Don't Panic Panic is the enemy through your strength you shall Overcome!' he thought while keeping the boulder up. 'Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard-' He soon started to get Hard. 'You're on your own Pal.' he heard his Conscious Tell him.

"Ooh, I like." she smirked while bringing her paw up and rubbed it against his hard dick Causing him to flinch. "Just remember, drop that boulder and you go splat." She taunted.

"I'll remember this you bitch!" he growled.

"You know you love it." she smirked before licking the sides with her tongue.

Wolf let out a series of moans while trying to keep his arms from slacking, which was hard since he never once had his cock licked like that. 'Can't...hold...on...much...LOOOOONNNGGERR!'

The vixen stopped and smirked. "Want me to keep going?"

"...yes."

"Can't hear you~"

"YES!"

She smirked and stood up on her hind legs before sliding her muzzle over his cock Causing his knees to buck.

'Oh god! I can't believe I'm getting hard from a fox sucking me!' He thought amazed at the feeling. 'Was I always into animals like this? That's crazy!'

She went faster while her tongue swirled all around and her tail wagged.

'My arms are gonna give!' he thought while he groaned from the pain. 'I'm about to cum!'

She hummed while feeling his cock start to twitch.

He groaned as he came in her mouth. 'I came! I just came from a fox sucking me off!'

"Did you enjoy that?"

"N...No." he groaned out while his legs slid on the ground to show he was having a hard time keeping them in place. "I feel like my arms are gonna snap!"

She smiles. "Well come on, if you keep holding it, you'll get something better." She teased.

He growled, but tried to force the boulder up with his arms and moved his legs back under to put himself in place. "Damn it!"

"Oh come on, after this I'll help you with that rock." She Said with a Smile.

"Lies! All lies!" He exclaimed wanting nothing more than to believe it.

She turned around and raised her rear up with her tail lifting up to show her exposed slit. "Are you ready?"

He gulped and stared. 'Holy shit, I'm gonna lose my virginity to a fox.' He thought in shock before she started backing up with her ass rubbing against his cock Making him shudder. "W-Wait a sec!"

"What?"

"Is this gonna hurt? I mean, isn't it a little big for your...hole?"

"No way!" she smirked. "Just leave the moving to me, unless you think you can budge that rock?"

"Of course I can!" he grunted and tried tossing it off to the side. 'Damn this hurts!'

She smirked before moving over with her snatch rubbing against his cock.

Wolf let out a small moan before groaning as her snatch started to slowly engulf said dick. "It's amazing!" he gasped out with wide eyes.

As she smiled. 'Knew it~' She thought happily while moving back to the point her pussy engulfed him entirely.

He threw his head back in a loud moan "Oh sweet mother of god!" He moaned loudly. "Your hole feels snug!"

"Mmm, it's been awhile since I had a dick this big." She moaned loudly. "If you keep holding that while I fuck you, you'll REALLY get stronger."

He couldn't take it anymore. He held the rock and tried moving his hips as she moved onto him. He then decided enough was enough. He let out a cry before tossing the boulder to the side and hissed in relief. "ARGH FINALLY!"

'Oh no.' She thought before he looked down at her with a smirk As he grabbed her tail. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"You're not sorry NOT YET!" he spoke before pushing her to the ground. "Time for you to Pay!'

Fox was scared she actually thought she was going to die. But he just held her behind before he pushed his cock deeper inside her Causing her to Moan louder. "Ah! W-What? You're not going to kill me?"

"No of course not!" he grunted. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand anymore!"

'Not what I had planned!' she thought before letting out a moan As Wolf thrusted Harder.

"Fuck! You're so tight! How long has it been since you had a good cock?"

"Years!" she moaned. "I never had a human cock like this!"

"Well You do Now!" he grunted pushing in and out of her tight snatch. "I'm Going to Cum!"

"Do it in me!" She moaned. "Give me a lot of kits to raise!"

Wolf groaned as he Came in her.

"OH YES!" She cried out while feeling his seed pool into her without restraint. "Soooo Good!"

He panted, but still felt his cock rock hard. "I'm Not Done Yet!"

"Huh?" she felt him pull her onto his lap and felt the dick rub against her anus. "No Please not there!"

"Why not?"

"I...I...I never had anything stuck there before."

"First time for everything." He said before plunging in.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed in pain with her tail sticking up.

He started to move faster while moving her up and down his cock with a groan. "Damn it's so Tight!"

"Fuck! Fuck! I can feel my ass split open!"

"Good!" he growled. "Consider this payback for every tree I ran into!"

"Stop it hurts!"

Hearing that snapped him out of his rage induced fucking and stopped moving her. He pulled out. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed with worry and fear. "I don't know what came over me!"

She panted and looked away. "Actually, it hurt, but in a way, I deserved it."

"Yeah kinda."

"And I'm sorry for nearly getting you killed if you didn't catch that boulder, and for lying about the wall." She spoke sadly.

"Wall? What wall?"

"The wall right there." she pointed to a large wall not two feet from where they were.

"How did I not notice that?" he blinked before turning to her with an eye twitch. "So you knew that all along?"

She nods.

"You do know I gotta really fuck your ass now without restraint, right?"

"Uhhhhh." she spoke before letting out a yip as he slid her back over his cock. "Please go slowly."

"I will, but I'm gonna blow my load in you." He told her while thrusting upwards into her tight anus Making her moan. "Fuck! It's really snug and tough to really move." He grunted while thrusting upwards faster.

Her moans got louder while stunned as the pain turned to pleasure. 'It's even better!'

"How's my cock feel?"

"Fantastic!"

"You gonna mess with me again?"

"NO!"

"Good! Now take it all in!" He exclaimed before his sperm started filling her up.

"Soooooooo Warm!" she cried out with a smile and her tongue hanging open.

Wolf passed out while the vixen panted with a smile. She looked over at him. 'Hmm, maybe I should make him an offer when he wakes up.'

(Next day)

Wolf woke up with a Yawn. 'Man, what a crazy dream. And why does my lap feel wet?' He thought as he looked down and saw his pants were down.

"Not a dream."

He turned and saw the vixen sitting next to him with a smirk. "Fox."

"How'd you sleep? Dream about me?" She asked.

"Wait, so it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope it was all Real." she shook her head. "Still feel like killing me?"

"Nah." he shrugged. "That felt great, so I'll pass." He spoke with a smile. "Actually, do you wanna come live with me?" He asked her.

Fox was shocked by this before giggling. "Yes of course."

"Sweet, but before that, I need to get more sleep." He told her as he laid back down.

'Hope he gets enough energy for round two.' She thought with a Wily Smile.


End file.
